Finding Amore
by Fan Of Good TV Shows
Summary: Ana Hamilton is a beautiful, smart and talented young woman. She is also single, but things will change when both Kyle Abbott and Fenmore Baldwin take a romantic interest in her. Which man will she ultimately choose to share love with? An Ana Hamilton, Kyle/Ana, Fen/Ana fanfic. Also, some Fen/Lola, and some Kyle/Lola interaction. Other characters/pairs/storylines featured.
1. Chit Chat at Crimson Lights

**Finding Amore**

Ana Hamilton is a beautiful, smart and talented young woman. She is also single, but things will change when both Kyle Abbott and Fenmore Baldwin take a romantic interest in her. Which man will she choose to ultimately share love with?

An Ana Hamilton, Kyle/Ana, Fen/Ana fanfic. Also, some Fen/Lola, and some Kyle/Lola interaction. Other characters/pairs/storylines will also be featured.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters that I didn't create.

"**Chit Chat at Crimson Lights".**

"Whooo, I'm feeling kind of woozy." Summer leans over a bit and grabs onto the edge of a table.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ana asks. She is sitting at that table in Crimson Lights.

"Yeah, I think so." Summer continues to grab onto the edge of the table. She steadies herself and then pulls out a chair and sits in it across from Ana. "I hope I'm not coming down with the flu or anything."

"That is going around." Ana acknowledges, looking concerned. "And… I hope you don't have it either, because I do not want to catch it". She states emphatically. She picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

"Maybe I just need to eat something. I skipped breakfast today. I'll go grab a muffin in a minute. I heard that the cranberry orange muffins here are too die for." Summer reaches into her purse and grabs her phone to look at it. She stares at, with a look of anticipation displayed across her face. She puts it back into her purse and then looks up at Ana. "And I've been really antsy lately".

Ana looks at Summer quizzically. "You just got married and you're already stressing?"

"Love bird jitters." Summer confirms. "I think that I'm just excited that I've married the love of my life and I've haven't come down to earth yet." A big smile spreads across her face. "That what happens when you're deeply in love."

"Umm-hmmm". Ana grabs her coffee and takes another sip. "Well, congratulations. I did see some pictures of you guys floating around on Instagram. Abby and I follow each other, and she posted some pictures." She explains.

"It was great. I mean you should have been there. It truly was one of the happiest moments of my life. And I had almost all the people that I care about there." Summer starts listing off names. "My parents, Faith, Grandpa, Jack" … Summer voice trails off and she sighs. "Of course, Grandma Nikki and Aunt Victoria weren't there. Which was a total _bummer_. I wish they had been there."

Ana gives Summer a sympathetic look. "I heard about their sentencing. I'm sorry to hear that. That's a tough blow."

"It's totally unfair." Summer complains. "I mean how could the judge sentence them to such long sentences. Especially given the circumstances. Grandma was just trying to protect Aunt Victoria from an abuser. That should count for _something._" Summer folds her arms. "But Grandpa says he will do everything in his power to help get their convictions overturned and I believe him." She says confidently.

Ana nods listening to Summer's concerns.

Summer smiles and unfolds her arms. "But in spite of missing Grandma and Aunt Vicki…" She purses her lips thinking. "And also, Noah, Daniel and Lucy who couldn't make it, due to such short notice. It was nice. I still had a lot of the people that care about me there."

At that moment Lola walks into the coffee shop and Ana notices her. Summer follows Ana's glance and turns around to see Lola. Lola nods to Ana and gives her a small smile, and then frowns at Summer.

"And… no one that I didn't want there." Summer finishes.

"Like Lola".

"You said it not me". Summer states bluntly. She smirks. "But hey at least she's alive right? She was able to get the transplant she needed. Most of the whole town was worried sick about her after her attack."

Ana raises an eyebrow. "Especially Kyle."

Summer nods. "Well yes, of course _Kyle_. But that's just because he has such a big heart. And they dated not too long ago." Summer sits up a bit straighter, a thoughtful look coming across her face. "But that's over now and now he can hopefully move on with his life. He deserves some one better and a great type of love." She glances back at Lola again and then frowns and leans forward towards Ana and lowers her voice. "I mean that fool over there wouldn't even take him back after all he did to try and get her a liver."

Ana tried her best not to laugh. Summer Newman had a way of saying things. But then it crossed Ana's mind the effort that Kyle had put into finding Lola a donor, even enlisting her and Devon's help. A frown came across Ana's face as she thought about the extent of his efforts. "Yeah…. I know. He really did go all out to help her find a donor. I was glad that they finally found one. I was proud that Devon and I had a hand in that."

"Yeah, I heard you guys helped her find a donor. That was …awesome of you guys."

Ana smiled bashfully. "We found one just in the nick of time."

Summer smiles back, but her expression quickly turns back to a scowl. "Yeah and that witch still refused Kyle after all you and he did for her." Summer glances down at her phone again and then back up and Ana. "And I know she blames me for it."

Ana now straightens up a bit herself and looks at Summer curiously. "Why would she blame you?"

Summer puts the phone down on the table. "Because I kissed Kyle the night of her attack and she saw it, causing her to freak out on Kyle again". She confesses. "She stormed out of the cabin and then later changed her mind deciding she wanted to make up with him. And that's when she got attacked."

A wave of surprise rolls over Ana's face. "Really?!" She exclaims.

Summer waves her hand to quickly try and dismiss the seriousness of her statement.

"Yeah, I kissed him, but they were broken up. He had planned this whole romantic evening for her, and she dumped him as a result." Summer shifted in her seat. "So… I asked him to spend the evening with me. And we ended up having fun. And… then we kissed, and I told him again how I had felt about him at that time. But he refused to be with me. He said he wanted to be with Lola."

Summer rests back a bit in her chair, reflecting on that night. "And I was hurt by that." She admitted somberly. She then described what happened next. "But then I had an epiphany. I realize that he really did love the brat, and I let him go." She perks back up. "And then I took a trip to clear my head and met Lincoln, and then the rest is a whirlwind of romantic history. Linc and I met, and it was love at first sight. Weeks later, we were engaged and then married."

"Yeah, the whole town was surprised by that." Ana acknowledges.

Summer sighs. "I know. Especially my family. But it was love at first sight and I just knew that Linc was the right guy for me. And what I wanted with Kyle was some fantasy that I couldn't have with him. I knew I couldn't have the type of love that I really wanted with Kyle."

She then does a little dance in the chair. "Like I do with Lincoln. I know it was a shock and really fast for everyone, but when you know you know."

"Umm-Hmmm". Ana looks down at the lyrics to the song she was writing. She had been in deep concentration before Summer had come over and didn't want to lose her track of thought. Summer glances over at the notebook on Ana's desk and changes the subject. "So, it looks like you are working on some new songs."

"Yeah, well I was, right before you came over here." Ana says.

Summer brushes past Ana's statement. "Hey, that reminds me, do you know when Fen is coming back?" She asked. "He sent me some texts telling me about his tour, and how excited he was to be learning on the road. But that was a few weeks ago." She paused.  
"And then of course, I got engaged, and married, and I haven't really talked to him since then."

"His tour actually concludes next week. Devon and I expect him back shortly." Ana informed her.

"Cool. Hopefully, he's learned a thing or two and can take his career to the next level." Summer speculates optimistically.

"Hopefully, he's learned to behave like a professional. Because that is one of the most important things that any artist, can do. That's a big difference between those who make it and those who don't." Ana states in a matter of fact manner.

Summer nods. "I think he has. It sounded like he did. He said he couldn't wait to tell me about it, and his parents and you."

Ana perks up a little. "Me? He said he couldn't wait to talk to me?"

Summer nods. "He was excited to talk with you." She paused again recalling the conversation she had with Fen. "He said something about how he couldn't wait to tell you about tour life, and that he gets it now. Something about… artists understanding other artists." Summer looked a bit surprised. "You haven't been keeping up with him?" She looks at Ana curiously. "Aren't you're his boss?"

Ana shrugs, "Well technically…" She shrugs again. "I mean Devon's been keeping tabs on him, but we've had other people from Hamilton-Winters who are on tour with him. They guide him with the day to day stuff on the tour." Ana taps the table with her pen. "I've been doing other things at work, and I've had other things going on in my life…" She sighs. "I just didn't want to get my hopes up regarding Fen again. You know?" She glances down at her notebook for a moment and then looks back up at Summer. "He let me down the last time around. And after I did all that I could to help him, I went to bat for him."

Summer nods knowingly. "Yeah, I know. That's actually what he said. He said he wanted to prove to you and Devon he's changed." She paused and lean forward. "I mean look Ana, I know that Fen can be a bit of a goof, but I think he's trying to better himself as an artist. And it sounds like the tour has helped him." She shrugs. "Maybe he will come back and prove to you he's a better man. He might surprise you in a good way."

"We'll see." Ana says with an unsure look on her face.

Summer looks down at her cell phone. "Ooh, I have to go. Lincoln just texted me". She looks up at Ana and smiles. "You know It was actually nice talking to you."

"Yeah... likewise" Ana commented surprised. Summer gets up, gives Ana another quick smile and walks away. As she leaves, she looks at Lola again, who is now seated at the counter in the coffee shop. They give each other cold looks and Summer leaves the shop.

Ana starts to move her pen to continue writing and then looks down at her own cell phone. She notices a new message. She gathers her things and decides to leave as well.


	2. Families Help Each Other

**Families Help Each Other**

Later that day Ana enters the penthouse and sees Devon at the island drinking a glass of water. "Hey you're home." Devon greets her with a smile. "I wanted to talk with you. I've got a proposition for you. For you and Jett."

"Devon, we told you..."

Devon holds up his hands. "Wait a minute." He makes his way over to the couch and sits down. "Come over here and sit down for a moment." Ana sighs and moves her way to the couch and puts down her purse.

Devon leans towards her a little and clasp his hands. "Look, I know you're probably still peeved at me. About the other day. "

"You mean when you followed me after I asked you to trust me and respect my privacy?" Ana states pointedly.

"Yeah… that" Devon smiles sheepishly. "Look I'm sorry about that. But you have to understand Ana. You're my baby sister, and I was worried about you. When I followed you to that shady looking motel, all _types _of scary thoughts were going through my mind. I was afraid you were in serious trouble."

Ana sighs. "Well you found out the truth. I've been caring for my dad. I've been trying to help him."

Devon nods. "I understand that. And now I want you to let me help the both of you."

Ana shakes her head. "Devon…."

"No, Ana. He's your family and he's important to you. And that's enough for me to want to help. We're family, we're supposed to look out for each other. You came here to help me after Hilary died and now, I want to help you with your father." He gives Ana a very serious look. "Don't let your pride get in the way of helping him get better." He puts his hand on Ana's shoulder.

"If you want him to get better, we have to do what we can to really help him. It's our responsibility to do that. Remember how we both offered to do anything we could to help Lola. Including me offering up any resources, I could. I want to do the same thing to help Jett."

Ana softens at Devon's comments and begins to feel emotional. "Okay… what did you have in mind?"

Devon sits up a little. "Well, for starters we have to get him out of that rinky dink motel."

Ana laughs. "Rinky dink? What year is this?"

Devon laughs as well. "Yeah _rin-ky dink_. I'm just calling it like I see it." A thoughtful expression comes across his face. "My adopted mother Drucilla liked to use that word sometimes. Whenever she was describing something that was subpar. And I think it's fitting for that motel. I mean that is no place for a sickly man to try and get better." Devon continues to give Ana a serious look. "Let me get him a suite at the GCAC. He can have the best one we have available. And we can even get that nurse of his, a room too. What was her name again… Elena?"

Ana nods "Elena".

Devon looks thoughtful again. "Is she really his niece. Which would make her your cousin?"

Ana slightly shakes her head. "Well… not exactly. According to Dad he grew up with her father Roger. They were really close, and Roger even stayed with Dad's family for a while. They are like brothers and referred to each other as such." Ana pauses recounting what Jett had told her. "Dad was Roger's best man in his wedding and Elena has known him all her life." Ana smiles thinking of the connections. "She's always referred to him as "Uncle Jett".

She pauses and then continues filling Devon in on Elena's/Jett's history. "When Roger got sick some years back, Dad was there for him even helping out with his medical bills. This was when Dad was at the height of his success in his career. Before Roger passed away, Dad vowed to look after his family and he stayed close to them, including Elena." She pauses for a moment, a somber look coming across her face. "And when Dad himself got sick, Elena stepped in and offered to take care of him. And she's been looking after him ever since."

Devon nods taking in all of this information. "Well, that's certainly noble of her. Of both of them. So, she's not blood related to him or you."

Ana looks at Devon curiously. "No, she isn't. Why do you ask?"

Devon slightly smiles. "Just wondering how many new members we were having added to this family." He decides to change the subject back to Jett's care. "So yeah I want to get him a room in the GCAC and I want to take care of his medical bills. And find him specialists to help him deal with whatever issues he's having. Let's give him the best care and the best chance of getting better."

Ana looks thoughtful. "Well, okay. But we weren't looking for handouts".

"I know you weren't. And this isn't a handout. Like I said you are my family and he's your family and that's important. Looking out for him is looking out for you, and I'd be happy to do it Ana. Let me help. I want to help." He looks at her pleadingly. "Please Ana, like you have helped me since I lost Hilary and the baby."

Ana tears up at his earnestness. "Okay. I'll have to run it by Jett first but hopefully he will agree. Thank you." She pauses and gives him a remorseful look. "And I'm sorry about the attitude I copped with your regarding this, but I just … we just didn't want to be seen as a burden." She reaches over to hug Devon. Devon warmly embraces her back. "Not a problem. And you're definitely not a burden." The siblings end their hug and talk about their ideas to help Jett.


	3. He's Back

**He's Back**

"Hi, Can I get some iced water with a lemon." Fenmore Baldwin settles into the bar at the GCAC. The server hands him his drink. "Thank you. I am trying to stay healthy. Keep my vocals fresh." He touches his throat for emphasis. "I just came off tour and it was a bit of grind. In fact, if you want to hear some stories about it…"

The server walks away quickly. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay". Fen settles into his seat at the bar. He looks around the club searching for any familiar faces. He smiles when he sees one and jumps up excited. "Hey, Lola!". He walks over to her and hugs her. "I'm glad you're okay." He releases her. "I heard about what happened to you. Of course, I was on tour, but my mom told me about it." An incredulous look washes over his face. "I mean you were attacked. Who the heck would attack _you_?" Lola sighs and tinkers with her purse strap and clutches the bag of takeout she has in her other hand. "We don't know. My brother and the rest of the GCAC police are on the case. But we really haven't gotten any big leads yet.".

"Well, I hope they catch the creep that did this to you." Fen declares angrily. "And lock him away." He pulls his chair out again and sits down and motions for Lola to take the seat beside him. "Have a seat, I want to catch up with you a bit". Lola looks at her watch. "Well Fen, I don't really have much time. I just came and grabbed some takeout and then I am going to finish up my plans for opening night for my restaurant." Fen nods. "Okay, but I can just have a couple of minutes of your time." He looks at her wistfully. She shakes her head. "O-kay. I guess I can spare a couple of minutes." She sits down beside him "So… how it's been going?" She asks him.

"Okay". Fen looks down at his glass and twirls with the straw. "Tour was… well it was a bit of a grind. And a lot of hard work. I mean a _lot_ of work." He shakes his head and lets out a light laugh. "And not for a lot of money. I mean it was _much_ less money than I thought. But yeah, I did it and I learned a lot. I feel like I've come back more of a professional than I was. I think that I have."

Lola nods and smiles. "That's good. You can't really get anywhere without hard work. Well that is unless you have things handed to you."

Fen turns to the side and looks at her. "Right. So you mentioned getting ready for your restaurant. When is it opening again?"

A big smile breaks across Lola's face. "Five days from now. You're invited. And bring your parents. I want to have a nice large gathering for the opening of _Society._"

"Society? Well that sounds upscale". Fen remarks.

"Yeah, Abby and I came up with the name when we were trying to come up with names for it. I like it, and I hope it will convey the upscale eatery atmosphere that I want it to portray."

Fen smiles. "I hope it does too. I know you're a very hard worker and have wanted this for a long time. And I will be there and will try and get my parents to come. Well at least my mom. My dad and I aren't talking much these days."

Lola frowns. "What's up?"

Fen shrugs, a sheepish look coming across his face. "When I decided to become an artist. I knew my parents would have some reservations. And I get it. They had envisioned for me to go to law school. Especially my dad. He had dreamed of me graduating from law school, passing the bar, and then coming to work with him. But I discovered that wasn't what I wanted to do."

Lola listens and nods. "And you decided to become a musician".

"Yeah, and my parents said they supported me. And my mom has. I mean I think she "gets it. She was a singer back in the day." Fen shakes his head. "But I have never felt my dad has been completely onboard with it. I mean he was happy when my song was released, but I think he doesn't think this is a substantiable career for me."

"Are you sure about that Fen?"

Fen nods. "I think so, I talked to him before I went on tour. And I thought I heard disappointment in his voice, when he found out it would be more of a low budget tour. And just something that I could get my feet wet with and learn from more established artists."

"You have to crawl before you walk". Lola advises.

"I know. But it looks like I am going to be doing more crawling than I realized. And…" Fen's voice trails off with doubt looming in it.

"You're not having second thoughts about being a musician are you Fen?" Lola asks pointedly. "Don't be so Fickle".

"I'm not fickle!", Fen exclaims a little frustrated. "I will stick with this. I have to. I have already put my eggs in one basket and almost blown through the chances I've been given. If I mess up again, I don't know if there will be any more chances. It's a wonder that Devon/Ana gave me another one."

Lola looks past his shoulder. "Speaking of…" Fen turns around and sees Devon and Ana enter the athletic club. They notice him and him and Ana lock eyes. He waves at them, and they wave back. Lola seeing a chance to leave, reaches over and touches his arm lightly.

"Hey Fen, you just keep grinding it out, it will eventually work out. Take it from someone who has been grinding for a while now." She pushes her seat back from the bar. "And I believe that things will end up becoming better between you and your dad. You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel and explain how you see things. He loves you and I think he wants you to be happy. Even if that is as a musician instead of an attorney." She hops off the seat. "Okay, I have to go. I really need to finish up the last-minute preparations for the restaurant. Remember I want to see you and your family, there okay?" She taps his arm again. "I'll see you later".

"Okay." Lola gives him one more smile and walks away, greeting Ana and Devon as she walks past them. They move closer to Fen and stop.


	4. He's Back Part II

**He's back Part II**

"Hey guys". Fen gets up out of his seat. He reaches over and shakes Devon's hand, and smiles nervously at Ana.

"How's it going, Fen. I heard you just got back.". Devon looks him over. Fen looked a little different to Devon. He was definitely a lot scruffier than he was the last time around.

Fen nods and smiles. "Yeah, I just got in a couple of hours ago. Haven't even seen my folks yet."

"Well, we're glad to see you back. I'm sure you want to rest up and see your parents. Ana and I have been monitoring the tour and have heard good things regarding your behavior from the artists on there. Sounds like you have been working hard and learning a lot."

"Yes, sir. I have. Even more than I thought would." Fen admits.

Devon lightly pats Fen on the shoulder. "Good. Ana and I would like to sit down with you some time over the next few days. We'd like to talk about your experience on tour and where we will go from here concerning your musical career."

Fen nods and smiles a little bigger. "Yes, I would love to do that."

Devon smiles back and nods. "Okay, then. Well we'll do that. We will contact you to stop by Hamilton-Winters sometime this week and we will take care of that."  
He turns to look at Ana and then past Fen. "But right now, Ana and I are about to have a family dinner. And If you will excuse me, I'm going to go make sure everything is set up for that." Devon looks at Ana again and then leaves her alone with Fen. Fen watches him walk away and then looks at her. He moves closer to her. "Hi." He says humbly and looks into her eyes. He enjoyed looking at her eyes. They were sparkly and bright. Ana had such a sparkly, energetic personality and Fen really liked that about her. He always felt more optimistic about things, including his musical career, when he was around Ana.

Ana looks back at him and smiles. "Hi." She moves a little closer. She also noticed he looked different. He had grown out a beard. She really liked that look on him. It highlighted his features in a good way, including his eyes. "Devon is right. We really are glad to see you back. And we're glad that you did well on the tour. The other artists spoke well of you and how eager you were to learn. I'm glad it sounds like you learned a lot."

"I did. And I wanted to tell you about it, but you weren't really answering my calls." He looks at her quizzically. His expression turns to worry. "I had wondered if you were still mad at me, you know for not showing up on time for my showcase." He pauses and looks at her regretfully. "Look… Ana I really am sorry for how I acted. I didn't appreciate all that you did for me and didn't take my career as seriously as I should have. But I've changed. I promise you that."

Ana nods. "Well I was angry with you at first, but I have gotten over that. And I've had a lot of things going on personally, with my family. I've just been occupied with that."

Fen looks at her, his expression mixed with concern and curiosity. He reaches out and touches her arm. "Is everything okay?"

Ana nods. "It's much better now. I mean, yeah. I can tell you about it later."

"Okay." Just then Jett walks by, smiling at Ana. "Hey there baby girl." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. Fen notices this and slightly raises his eyebrow.

"Hey Dad." Ana turns back to Fen, who now has a surprised look on his face. "Fen Baldwin, this is my dad Jett Slade." Fen tries to shake off his surprise and reaches out his hand to Jett.  
"Oh... well it is a pleasure to meet you Sir."

Jett shakes his hand. "Likewise." He looks at Ana and smiles again. "So, Fen how do you and Ana know each other?"

Ana gestures towards Fen with her hands. "Fen is one of our artists on the label. He just got back from being on tour. Devon and I have been working with him, trying to help develop as an artist."

"And they have been doing a good job". Fen added. "Your daughter sir is a very talented songwriter. She wrote my first hit, well my only hit so far."

Jett smiles proudly. "That's what I like to hear." He winks at Fen, "I like to think she got her talent from me."

Ana laughs. "Fen, my dad is also a singer. R&B. He was pretty successful some years ago."

"Really?" Fen asks impressed.

"Yeah, I was back in the day. Well, that was until…" Jett pauses and coughs. "I started having some health issues." Ana gently touches her father, her expression becoming serious. She looks back at Fen. "Dad has some health issues that stopped him from performing, but we are now having him work with some specialists. We are optimistic that maybe he can get back to singing again regularly."

Fen listens taking in this information. "That would be great. Maybe you guys could sing together sometimes." He smiles at Jett, "Sir, your daughter has a great voice."

Jett smiles proudly again and Ana beams. "Oh, I know. I've heard it." He puts his arm around Ana and nods at her. "Like I said she gets it from me." Father and daughter smile at each other. Jett reaches out his hand and shakes Fen's again. "Nice to meet you. son. Maybe I will be seeing you around sometimes." He gives Ana a knowing look. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go find Devon and the table he has reserved for us. I'm getting really hungry." He laughs and walks off.

Fen looks at Ana, his interest piqued. "I didn't know your dad was in town. You haven't mentioned him before." Ana shrugs. "It's a long story, but like I said we can talk about it sometime later." She glances over at the table at Devon, Jett and now Elena who has joined them. "I guess, I better be getting over to my family."

Fen nods. "Okay and I should probably call my own family." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "It looks like I have a couple of missed calls from my mom. I need to call her." He reaches over and touches Ana's arm again. "I will see you later." He smiles at her. She nods and smiles and then watches him walk away. She then turns and heads over to the table to have dinner with her family.


	5. He's Back Part III

**He's back Part III.**

Michael Baldwin comes through the door of his home, dismayed. He sets his briefcase down on the floor and adjusts his tie, the events of the past few days running through his mind. The Newman trial had taken its toll and he didn't like the feeling of defeat. He really thought he could have gotten the women off, especially after Victoria Newman told her account of the Domestic Violence she had experienced. He'd thought they would get an acquittal, but then the verdict came back. Michael closes his eyes and goes back to that moment. The moment that shocked the courtroom. This loss would take a long time getting over.

"Hey Honey". The sound of his wife's voice Lauren flows through the room. "What are doing over there meditating?" She asks laughing. "Is it time for us to schedule another trip to the spa? That's the face you make when you are getting a massage and are having a lot of the stress rubbed out of you."

Michael opens his eyes and sighs at the sight of her pretty, comforting face. "Hey, baby." He reaches over and gives a her a hug, squeezing her tight. Lauren can sense the tension in his hug. She rubs his back and slightly pulls away looking at his face. Her tone turns serious. "The Newman trial is really weighing on you isn't it?" She asks knowingly.

"It's eating me up." They walk over to the couch together and sit down. They turn to face each other. Michael puts his hand on the side of his face for a moment, letting his fingers gently tap it. "I mean, I did everything I could, to try and get those women off. _Everything._"

Lauren pats his knee. "I know honey".

Michael frowns pondering. "Of course, I could have done even more, if they hadn't kept so many big secrets from me. I mean the secrets they kept weren't just big, they were gargantuan."

Lauren nods. "Yeah, they really kept some whoppers from you."

Michael throws his hands up frustrated as he once again thinks about all the secrets the Newman women had kept from him. Secrets that had ultimately helped earn them a conviction.

"I mean if they had just trusted me enough to tell me the truth. The _whole_ truth, maybe I could have come up with a different strategy and got them out of it." Michael shakes his head.

"But nope they just had to keep secrets from me, and let me be blind sighted in front of the entire courtroom." He sighs. He then notices the newspaper on the coffee table. The headline reads **Murder Trial Shocker. **With the line underneath that reading "Genoa's City is rocked by the sentencing of some of its most prominent members." Michael picks up the newspaper, quickly scans it and then tosses it down on the coffee table.

"And there is my failure in print, for the whole town to see". He puts his hand in his face for a moment and then looks back up at his wife.

Lauren reaches over and squeezes his other hand, "Honey, you did the best that you could. With the information that you had. That's all you could do." She assures him.

Michael sighs deeply. "I know but maybe I could have done more. Maybe I still could. I would like to appeal those verdicts."

Lauren nods. "Maybe. But you really need to give yourself a break." Her face then breaks out into a smile. "Hey… I have good news for you." Michael perks up, curious about her news. "Okay… What is it?"

Lauren smiles a little wider. "Our son is home."

A look of surprise comes over Michael's face, followed by happiness. "Fenmore is really home?" He asks.

"Yeah, he came home a couple of hours ago." Lauren confirms. He is in his room now resting up. "He should be out shortly to have dinner with us."

Michael nods. "I didn't know the tour was over already."

Lauren nods. "Yeah, it just got over with and he was able to finally come home. He's already talked to me a bit about his experiences on tour. And I told him you were dying to talk to him." She raises her eyebrows at Michael. "So, talk to him." She advises. "Like you and I said you should."

Michael nods and turns his head to the side for a moment. "Okay. Hopefully, he will actually talk to me now".

Lauren pats his knee again. "He will."

Just then Fen enters the room. "Hi Dad."

Michael gets up and adjusts his jacket. "Hey Son." He moves towards Fen and then reaches out and hugs him. "I'm glad you're home". He says as he gives him a light slap on the back.

"Me too." Fen says hugging his father. The two men move back towards the couch, with Michael sitting down on it again, and Fen sitting in a chair that is located diagonally across from him.

"So", Michael quickly looks at Lauren, then back at Fen. "Your mother says you have had quite the experience on tour. I'd like to hear about it."

"Yeah", Fen sits back in the chair. "It was interesting. It was a lot more work than I realized." He admits.

"Well, I knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park." Michael says putting his hands together. "But you learned a lot ehh?"

Fen nods. Lauren then stands up and looks at Michael. "I'm going to let you guys talk about the tour, while I go into the kitchen and put the finishing touches on dinner." She gives Michael a look and makes her way to the kitchen.

The two men look at each other, and smile.

"Your mother is right, Fen, I would like to hear about your experiences on tour. I really haven't talked to you much since you left." Michael frowned a little bit and gestures with his hands.

"I mean almost every time I tried to talk to you for any length of time you always said you were "too busy". Michael uses his hands to make quotations marks, as he says the last two words.

Fen looks down at his own hands and rubs them together and then he looks back up at Michael. "I mean, I had things to do…"

Michael nods. "Ummm-Hmm." He moves up on the couch. "Son, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly."

Fen takes a breath and nods. "Okay."

Michael sighs. "Son, did you refuse to really talk to me because you think that I am disappointed in you?"

Fen looks down at his hands again and back up at his dad.

Michael looks at him and sighs. "You do."

"Dad I…" Fen's voice trailed off unsure of what to say.

Michael scoots to the edge of the couch, making sure to look directly at his son. "Fen… I want you to know that I'm not disappointed in you." He pauses. "And actually, I'm proud of you. Quite proud"

"Really?" Fen asks surprised.

Michael nods. "Really". He assures his son. "When you first told me, you were dropping out of law school, I admit I was surprised. But…"

Fen sits up and listens.

"You have been working really hard during your quest to be a musician." Michael pauses again for a moment. "Sure, you had some slip-ups like missing your showcase, but you seemed to have learned from that mistake. And from what I hear from your mother you have been really grinding on tour."

Fen smiles. "I have".

"Good. And I will support you in your dreams. I want you to keep up the good work."

Fen smiles again. "Thanks dad".

Michael smiles back at him. "No problem". He then sniffs something with his nose. "Something smells good. What are we having for dinner? Is it what I think we are having?"

Fen nods, his face breaking into a grin. "Yeah, one of your favorite dinners, Roasted Chicken with Parmesan and herbs, mashed medley potatoes and steamed asparagus."

Michael shakes his head. "Sounds delicious. Let's go see if your mother has it ready." The two men get up, just as Lauren pops her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." She announces. The two men then make their way to the kitchen to have dinner together with her.


	6. Trying to Find Solid Ground Part I

**Trying To Find Solid Ground Part 1**

"Man, you are putting an awful lot of cleaner on this floor. I think too much. We want to get the floor clean, not create a puddle." A young man named Donovan says to his young co-worker, Rusty.

"I know what I am doing, man. We want this floor to sparkle. We want to have this restaurant looking as good as it possibly can, especially for opening night." Says the other young man.

"Oh-kay." Donovan says in a concerned tone. "I hope no one slips and falls on this floor. I don't want your OCD, getting us in trouble. I need this job".

"It will be fine." Rusty continues to put a large amount of cleaner on the floor. He then only lightly taps it with a mop and the two men walk away to do some more duties in the soon to be opened restaurant.

In another section of the restaurant, Abby Newman is going over a list of last minutes things she needs to do. She is preparing for the grand opening of her new restaurant called Society. It is a joint venture she is running with Devon Hamilton. Lola Rosales will be the head chef.

As Abby is going down the list, she hears a familiar voice. "Hey Abby."

Abby looks up. "Hey Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you some lunch and see if you needed any help with anything." He informs her.

Abby looks at him suspiciously. "Really, because I feel like I have everything under control."

Kyle nods. "You seemed a bit flustered this morning when you left home. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I know you've been going through a lot lately".

Abby makes a face and puts a hand on her hip. "I'm fine, Kyle."

Kyle gives her a doubtful look. "That is what you say but…."

Kyle knew that Abby had just broken off her engagement with Arturo Rosales, due to him cheating with his ex and his brother's wife Mia Rosales. Abby had come home ranting about that after she broke up with him. And ever since then she has thrown herself into her work, going at turbo speed to get everything ready for the restaurant's opening.

"You've been burying yourself, into your work, after what happened with Arturo." Kyle pauses. "And I also know you're not happy with what is going on at Jabot." He states in a matter of fact manner.

Abby frowns. "You mean my mother and Uncle facing off over who should get control over the company." She widens her eyes in disdain and briefly looks down at her to do list. "Of course, I'm not happy with that Kyle." She snaps.

"I know. I get it. You don't want to be in the middle of things. And I don't blame you. It is a real battlefield over there." Kyle admits.

Abby nods and gestures around the restaurant. "And that is one reason why I've been so focused on getting this place up and running. It is like a sanctuary away from everything else bad that is going on in my life." She gives a small smile. "This restaurant could be a fresh start for me. I can finally do something that is on my own terms."

Just then in another section of the restaurant Rusty walks by and squirts some more cleaner on the floor. It still didn't look shiny enough for his liking.

Kyle nods at Abby in the area they are in. "Okay, I get it. I just want to make sure that you are doing okay." He sets the bag of takeout he has for her on the bar. "Here is some lunch if you want it". Abby softens at his gift and smiles and looks into the bag. "Thanks."

She then looks back up at him slyly. "Are you sure your concern for me is the only reason you have come to this restaurant today?"

"What other reason would I come here for?" Kyle asks trying to play it cool.

Abby rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on Kyle. _Lola_. You want to talk with her and see if she will take you back." Abby states knowingly.

Kyle moves his lips and then looks down at the ground then back up at Abby. "Okay… so maybe I was hoping to see Lola. Is she here?"

Abby shakes her head. "She actually isn't. She said she had some errands to run, and there is something going on regarding her family."

A concerned look crosses Kyle's face. "Is everything okay?"

Abby shrugs. "I think _she's_ okay. But it sounded like there was a problem though concerning her brothers and Mia." Abby frowns after mentioning Mia's name. "Who knows what dysfunctional mess is going on there, I'm glad I'm away from that toxic situation."

She looks around the restaurant and then back at Kyle. "The only people here are me, some restaurant staff and Ana Hamilton." Abby pulls her sandwich out of the bag and puts it on the bar.

"The staff is here to help get the restaurant ready for opening night in a few days, and Ana is here setting things up for the performance she will give with her dad." Abby informs him. "Remember I told you we were going to have artists perform here."

Kyle nods remembering. "I do and I think that is a great idea."

Abby nods. "Yeah. But we're the only people here. I'm not sure when Lola will come back."

Kyle looks disappointed. "Okay, well… I guess I will leave then." He turns to walk away.

Abby nods, "Yeah, see you …" She pauses and then remembers something. "Actually, could you do one thing for me, before you go?"

Kyle turns back around, "Sure."

"There are a couple of boxes of tablecloths in our storage room, that Lola decided we didn't need for the restaurant. I have been meaning to get rid of them, to make space. I didn't want the storage room to be super cluttered." Abby states.

"Could you go in there and get them for me? You can take them home. I think I may end up rounding up some other things we aren't using at home and donating them all to goodwill."

Kyle shakes his head. "Okay. Where is the storage room?"

Abby gestures to another section of the restaurant. "Back there." She indicates, pointing to an area that was located shortly past the ladies' room.

Kyle makes his way in that direction. Just then Ana is leaving the ladies room and reaches into her purse to look down at her cell phone. She had sent Fen a couple of texts regarding some new songs, she had written for him, but he hadn't responded yet.

She walks down the area; the same time Kyle is walking towards the storage room. She is scrolling through her phone, when suddenly she feels her feet start to wobble and give out underneath her. "Oh… crap!" she exclaims. She struggles to keep her balance and starts to slip…


	7. Trying to Find Solid Ground Part II

**Trying to Find Solid Ground Part II**

"Whoa! … I got you." Kyle rushes to her quickly and grabs her by the waist. His feet move, but he is able to keep his balance and not fall. She wobbles some more in her shoes and then regains her footing, wrapping her arms around him to stabilize herself. She clings to him for a moment and then they steady themselves. They both look down at the floor. It was slippery from the cleaner that had been put on it.

"That was close". Ana says letting out a breath of relief. "This floor is extremely slippery. There should be a sign or something." She looks up at Kyle and smiles. "Thank you." She tells him gratefully.

Kyle stares at her for a moment, a bit taken back by how pretty her smile is. He returns her smile. "Not a problem."

Ana then realizes she is still holding onto Kyle and she slowly lets him go. She slowly and very gingerly moves away from the slippery spot. Kyle follows her, also watching his step.

"Whooo." Ana says again, once they get to a drier section of the floor. "I'm surprised you didn't slip. That spot was really slippery."

Kyle points to the expensive looking black dress shoes on his feet. "Slip resistant Italian leather dress Shoes, designed with the latest technology. They really are worth their weight."

Ana is impressed. "Awesome. Like my brother always says, you get what you pay for."

Kyle smiles and nods in agreement. "Exactly."

Ana looks at Kyle curiously. "So, what brings you here?" She asks. "Whatever it is, I am glad you came and stopped me from breaking my behind."

Kyle puffs his cheeks up and then lets out a laugh. He liked her straight forwardness.

"Were you here helping Abby put some finishing touches on the restaurant?" Ana asks briefly turning to look around the restaurant.

"I know that she has been working hard trying to get everything up and running before the opening, three days from now." She states.

"I was checking in on her. And I bought her some lunch." Kyle explains.

"Nourishment is good for the soul." Ana declares. "Running without fuel is not good for anyone."

Kyle agrees. "And I didn't want her to run herself into the ground on empty."

Ana nods understanding. "I know. From what I've seen she's been throwing herself completely into this restaurant, working around the clock. Devon has commented on how dedicated she is."

A concerned look washes over Kyle's face. "Yeah."

Ana notices his worried expression. "Is everything okay with her?"

Kyle shrugs. "Abby's… been going through some stuff. Personally, and with our family professionally. I think that this restaurant gives her an escape away from things. And it gives her something she can have control over."

Ana smiles, understanding. "Ahh… say no more. I get it. A lot of us have been there."

"Right."

"Well, in a few more days the restaurant will be up and running. And hopefully it will be a success, and she can relax a bit. And enjoy the fruits of her labor." Ana says optimistically. She motions around the restaurant again.

"Her and Devon and Lola, can reap the benefits of all the hard work they have put in."

"Right…" Kyle's voice trails off after she mentions Lola's name. "Speaking of Lola, have you seen her today?" He asks Ana, hopeful.

"I saw her earlier today when I was setting things up for my performance." Ana informs him. "I said hello to her." Ana pauses. "But she left here rather quickly afterwards, saying something about a family emergency." She recalls. "I didn't ask about that."

"Okay, thanks." Kyle looks down for a moment and then back up at Ana.

Ana notices the change in his demeanor. "You were hoping to see her today." She surmises.

Kyle nods. "Kind of... yes. Well okay definitely yes."

Ana looks at him. "Umm, hmmm. Well maybe you will see her soon enough. You are coming to the opening right?"

"Of course, to support Abby. And" … his voice trails off.

"To see Lola." Ana finishes for him.

"Yean, if she even wants to see me." Kyle states somewhat dejectedly.

Ana frowns at the uncertainty in his voice. "Well, hopefully she will be glad that you showed up."

Kyle sighs. "I hope so."

Ana lightly touches his arm. "She should. After all you've done for her…"

Kyle shakes his head, looking frustrated. "But in her eyes, it's not good enough. Nothing I do is ever good enough." He blurts out a bit surprised at himself for letting those feelings spill out of his mouth.

He looks down again and then back up at Ana and briefly closes his eyes. He opens them. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I know you have things to do and probably don't want to hear my problems about my failed relationship."

Ana briefly turns her head to the side to look up at him. She gives him a sympathetic look. "Sometimes it helps to share your feelings with someone who is removed from the situation." She advises.

Kyle puts his hand in his pockets and moves around a bit. He looked like he was going to erupt.

"I just… I mean…" Kyle hesitates to admit his feelings.

"It's okay, let it out." Ana encourages him.

"I just don't know Ana." He confesses exasperated. "I don't even know what I'm doing when it comes to Lola. I don't think I've ever known what I'm doing when it comes to her. And maybe that is why she has constantly accused me of not "getting her".

Ana listens to him, with a very serious expression on her face. "And you have tried listening to her?"

Kyle nods exasperated. "Yes, I have listened. I promise I have. But I still have been accused of not being a good enough boyfriend. I mean I have supported her in every way I know possible Ana." A look of desperation comes across his eyes.

"Granted, I don't know what goes on behind closed doors, but from what I've seen it seems like you have." Ana smiles at him. "You seem like a nice guy."

Kyle then gives her a smile that is a mixture of sheepishness and mischief. "I have my faults, like everyone else. Heck more so than some."

Ana laughs, appreciating his honesty. "I've heard some stories." She teases.

Kyle throws up his hand, with a mischievous look on his face. Then his expression turns somber. "But I'm crazy about Lola and I have tried to be my best for her."

Ana nods. "Well hopefully, she will come to realize that, and things may work out for you guys. And if not, maybe things will still work out for you. Maybe you will find someone who will appreciate you for you." She tells him hopeful.

Kyle nods. "Maybe." Ana hears her phone buzz and looks down and sees that Fen has responded to her texts.

"Hey, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go. Thank you again for saving me from falling. I owe you one." She lightly touches his arm again and looks into his eyes and smiles again. He smiles back touched by the gratitude and sweetness, that radiated from her eyes.

"Not a problem. Happy to be in the right place at the right time."

"I'm glad you were. And I really do hope things work out for you. See you later."

"See you." She walks away and Kyle watches her walk away briefly and leans back against the wall meditating on her comments. He decides he will continue to be hopeful about getting back together with Lola. He stops leaning against the wall and goes into the storage room, to get the tablecloths that Abby wants him to get.


	8. Some Opinions

**Some Opinions**

"These house made chips are good. Sharon outdid herself." Ana picks up another chip and eats it.

"Yeah. They are good, you want me to order you some?" Fen asks as he looks down at her manicured hand taking another chip off his plate.

"I mean…. You've been eating off my plate. This whole time." He laughs.

"Are you really hungry? Because if you are, I will order you something". He turns around to try and catch the attention of the server at Crimson Lights, who was waiting on someone at another table.

Ana and Fen had decided to meet at Crimson Lights, to discuss the latest songs she had written for him. Fen had decided to order some food, while Ana who was ready to get down to business had opted not to.

Ana finishes the last chip she is eating from his plate. She lightly touches his hand. He turns back around to look at her, after he feels her soft touch. She looks at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I ate a little fruit before I came over, but I guess I should have eaten more". She grabs a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table and wipes her hands, then folds it and sets it on the table.

"I've been preparing for my performance with my dad at Lola's restaurant Society for most of today. I didn't really pack much of a lunch." She confesses.

She pauses a moment and shakes her head. "Which is ironic, because I just had a conversation with Kyle Abbott about how it's important for people to not skip meals."

Fen takes a sip of his tea. He puts it down. "You saw Kyle Abbott?" He asks inquiringly.

Ana nods. "Yeah, he showed up to the restaurant to bring Abby some lunch." A thoughtful look came across Ana's face. "He also really wanted to speak to Lola, but she wasn't there."

Fen scoffs. "I don't know why he thinks she wants anything to do with him."

Ana frowns at his comment. "Why do you say that?"

Fen sits up in his chair a little. "Well, for starters she accused him of wanting Summer. And Summer sure as heck was trying to make him jealous when we went on our date." Fen looks down for a moment and shakes his head remembering that evening.

"And Summer thought using me would be an effective way to do it." He gripes. He pauses again, before he continues talking, while Ana frowns at the mention of his and Summer's date.

"It sounds like he may have been playing games with Lola's heart. Heck maybe he was playing games with them both. I don't really trust Kyle." Fen takes another sip of his drink. He continues to voice his opinion on Kyle.

"The guy wants to be a player. One woman isn't good enough for him." He accuses. "I know those types." He cocks his head to the side and then admits an unfortunate truth about himself.

"I have been pushed aside by women before for those types." He shakes his head in disdain, and then gently touches the side of his glass with his fingers.

Ana leans forward a bit and shakes her head, disagreeing with Fen's assessment of Kyle. "I think you got Kyle all wrong Fen. I think he really loves Lola."

Ana takes a breath. "I mean you should have seen how he was at her bedside, after her attack. He was really worried about her and he was doing everything possible he could to help her find a donor." She pauses remembering how dedicated Kyle seemed to Lola.

"I mean Devon and I saw how much he cared for her." Ana slightly moves her head to the side and looks at Fen. "And that's when we decided to offer help." She smiles. "And thankfully with Devon's resources we were able to find Lola a suitable donor."

Fen lightly knocks on the table and smiles slightly. "Yeah, I'm glad Lola is okay. And you and Devon deserve props for helping find a donor for her. But..." He shifts in his seat and leans forward.

"I still don't trust Kyle. And if Lola still doesn't want to be with him after he helped find her a donor, then she doesn't either."

He looks down at his plate and then back up at Ana. "No matter how many women he tries to work his magic on. Including you." He looks at her strongly.

Ana sighs, a bit bothered by Fen's views on Kyle.

"He didn't try and work his magic on me, Fen. He just seemed very sincere about wanting to get back together with Lola… But…", Ana picks up the notebook she has with the new songs, decides to move on to another subject. "I guess we both have different opinions on this. And we will have to agree to disagree."

Fen nods. "Okay."

Ana flips a page in her notebook and looks at the back of it. "So, you really liked these new songs?" She asks.

Fen nods, assuring her. "They are great. You haven't lost your touch." He smiles and then becomes reflective. "You know when I was on tour, I thought about you, and wished you were around." He admits.

Ana feels her face grow warm. "Really?" She asks demurely smiling.

He nods, his brown eyes washing over her admiringly. "Yeah, I did." He then leans towards her and whispers. "If you were around, you could have written more songs for me. And I wouldn't have been singing the same song over and over again." He jokes.

Ana rolled her eyes and then smiles in spite of herself. "Fen…"

His smile widens. "No, on a serious note. You being around really could have helped me. You're a pro Ana. I see it when you perform, like when you bailed my behind out the last time. When I missed my showcase."

Ana laughs at his admission.

He smiles and continues. "And when you got through to me and got me to record the demo for my first song." Fen shakes his head, "I mean I was really nervous, but you got through to me, and encouraged me. And then my music career began."

Ana beams at Fen. "Like I said I've always believed in you." She states warmly. "And I hope you do very well. I really do think you are capable of doing some really good things in this industry."

"Thanks Ana." He reaches across the table and grabs her hand. "I really appreciate you…" They look into each other eyes. Ana opens her mouth to say something but before she can she is interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey there stranger!" Summer approaches the table and smirks at Fen and Ana.


	9. Some Observations

**Some Observations**

"Really though?" Ana mumbles aloud, after Summer interrupts them and greets Fen.

"Oh, my gosh, you're back, I haven't seen you in forever!" Summer exclaims.

Fen stands up and gives her a hug, while Ana watches with a look of disbelief and annoyance plastered across her face. Fen and Summer end their hug and Summer looks down at Ana and smiles.

"Hey girl."

Summer grabs a chair from the nearest table and pulls it up to their table, sitting down in it. Summer puts her purse on the floor, and then puts her arms on the table.

"What are you guys up to?" She asks curiously.

"Well, we were going over songs until you came over." Ana informs her pointedly.

"So, nothing too important." Summer jokes. She turns to Fen. "I'm sorry, to interrupt you guys, but I just had to say hello to you. I haven't seen you since before you went on tour."

Fen nods sitting back a little in his chair. "It's been a minute."

"Yeah." Summer leans over and puts both of her hands on the table and looks Fen over.

"You look great though. You are looking kind of _hot_. I'm digging the scruff." She admits openly.

She turns to Ana. "Doesn't he look hot, Ana?" She asks slyly.

Ana smiles sheepishly, caught off guard at the question. "Well, uhh…" She stammers. Fen looks at both young women and raises an eyebrow and flashes a cheeky grin.

Summer laughs and turns back to him. "You really do look great." She states again. "I'm glad you're back."

She then pauses, a big smile breaking across her face. "I have some big news to share with you."

Fen sits up, a knowing look spreading across his face. "Yeah, I heard your grandmother and Aunt are going to have the charges against them dropped."

He looks at her and smiles. "I heard about JT showing up and proving that they really didn't kill him." Fen lets out a breath thinking about the news. "My dad was floored when he heard that they had escaped prison and then encountered JT…"

Fen taps his head with his fingers, before he continues. "It looks like he had a tumor that contributed to his behavior."

He looks at Summer and then across the table at Ana. "It's a really crazy story, but it looks like all will end well for the Newman women."

Summer eyes widen and she smiles. "Yes, of course." She throws her hands up. "And me and the rest of my family are just thrilled at this news. Especially Faith." She shrugs. "It's kind of a miracle really."

Fen nods. "It really is."

Summer sits up straight and looks at Fen. "But actually, that isn't the news that I wanted to share with you."

Fen also sits up straight and looks at her. "Oh yeah?" He asks inquiringly.

"Yeah." Summer looks at him and folds her hands on top of each other. A sparkle appears in her eyes. "I recently got married!" She declares happily looking at Fen.

Fen gets quiet for a moment, looking down at his glass. Ana looks at Summer and then at him, trying to gauge his reaction to Summer's news.

Fen looks up at Summer and gives her a little smile. "Yeah…, I know. I saw it on Instagram." He pauses again. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you, really I am." He assures her. "It's a bit… _fast,_ but…I'm happy. Congrats."

Summer happily sighs and beams at him. "I'm glad you're happy for me. And I would have invited you, but you were on tour."

She reaches into her purse and looks down at her phone, hoping to see a text from her husband Lincoln. He was away on a business trip and usually texted her this time of day. She was a little disappointed to see he hadn't texted her yet. She looks back up at Fen.

"It was a great wedding. I really would like you to meet my husband Lincoln." She gushes. "He's awesome and I actually think you too would like each other."

Fen gives a look. "Okay." He looks down at his plate. "Well, I guess I'm done." He looks around the room, not seeing the server. "I'm going to take this plate up to the counter and pay for my bill."

He then looks at Ana. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you any food?"

Ana moves her head to the side thinking. "Well, maybe a muffin."

"Double chocolate chip? Your favorite". Fen asks knowingly.

Ana smiles. "Yeah get me one of those."

"I got you." Fen winks at her and takes his plate and silverware up to the counter.

"So…" Summer turns to look at Fen standing at the counter and then back at Ana. She lowers her voice. "You really think he's happy about me getting married?" She asks and puts her hand on her face looking thoughtful.

"I mean I know the last time around, he wanted to get together. And I shot that down. And he seemed at peace with it, but I wonder…" Her voice trails off.

Ana firmly taps the table with her hand, interrupting Summer.

"I don't know Summer." She expresses in an annoyed tone. "Maybe you should just take him at his word and leave it at that."

Ana picks up her notebook flipping through the pages and sighs. She really didn't like that Summer had interrupted her and Fen's moment. She was also definitely not in the mood to speculate with Summer about Fen still possibly having feelings for her.

"Okay." Summer says sitting back a little, noticing that Ana seemed a bit uptight.

"Okay, well…, maybe he is over it." She speculates. She then smirks. "And you and he seemed kind of cozy before I came over here."

"We were having a conversation." Ana states curtly continuing to flip through the pages in her notebook.

"He was holding your hand." Summer points out astutely.

"Something going on there?" She asks teasingly. Ana looks up from her notebook, and sighs. She rubs at the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes for a moment, continuing to feel annoyed. She opens them again.

"Summer…."

"_Whaaat_?… I'm just _asking_." Summer declares innocently. "Because from my view that is what it looked like." She puts her hand on the table and leans toward Ana.

"And I want you to know if that's the case, I totally approve." Summer purses her lip and then puts her hands together.

"I may not have wanted Fen _like that,_ but I do care about him. I want him to be happy." She voices sincerely. She looks at Ana, taking her in.

"And though, I don't know you that well, I do think you would be good for Fen. I think he's matured since he's met you." Summer pauses thinking more about the change she sees in Fen.

"Well, I'm glad I would have your seal of approval." Ana replies sarcastically. She then pauses and her expression turns serious for a moment reflecting on Summer's comments. "If that were the case…."

"It's not?" Summer asks curiously.

"Well…" Ana voice trails off as she sees Fen making his way back to the table.

"I'm back." Fen comes back over to the table. He walks to where Ana is sitting. "Here's your muffin. And a bottle of water in case you get thirsty." He hands the items to Ana and she looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks Fen." Ana says taking the items from him. Summer watches them amused. Fen makes his way back to his side of the table. Just then Summer phone buzzes. She looks down. "Oh, it's Linc." She reads his text. "Okay, I have to go. I will see you guys later."

She stands up and hugs Fen again before he sits down. She then looks down at Ana and smirks.

"See you girl. Remember what I said." She winks at Ana and leaves.

Fen observes this exchange, amused.

"What was that about?" He asks curiously, pulling out his chair and sitting back down.

"Summer just being Summer, I guess." Ana says brushing off his question. She changes the subject. "So, are you ready to go over one more song, and then we can call it a day?" Fen nods and Ana puts her notebook on the table. They finish discussing their last song for the day, before they leave to go home.


	10. Late Night Jitters

**Late Night Jitters**

"That poster really does look great Devon". Ana comments as Devon moves the poster with and her Jett over to the side of the couch.

"Yeah, you two look awesome." Devon glances at it one more time and looks back at Ana. "I can't wait to put it up outside of the restaurant." He smiles at her.

Ana puffs out her cheeks and smiles back kind of nervously.

"Hey…" Devon says noticing her expression. "Are you sure you're up to performing at this opening?" He looks at her.

Ana nods. "Yeah, Sure, can't wait."

Devon notices she doesn't sound all the way certain. He steps towards her and puts his hand up. "I mean it's still totally up to you. I don't want to put pressure on you or Jett." He moves his head to the side and continues talking.

"It's just the fans are really excited to see you two perform. Especially Jett." He looks back at the poster and then at Ana. "And I think this could introduce new audiences to the both of you."

Devon then pulls out his phone and looks down at it scrolling for a few seconds. He turns the phone towards her. "You should see the comments on Social Media. You guys are generating a lot of buzz. People can't wait to see the return of Jett."

Ana smiles at Devon and tries to mask the nervous feelings she is having on the inside. She had talked with Jett earlier about their upcoming performance that was a little over a day away. They had both admitted they didn't have much experience singing together and were nervous. They had initially agreed to try and convince Devon to get a couple of other artists to perform. But when they presented this idea to him, he showed them the poster featuring a picture from their shoot and talked about all the support that Jett was receiving online.

This caused Ana and Jett to then change their minds and decide to go through with the performance. But Ana still had a nervous feeling in her stomach about it. She hadn't performed publicly in a while, except the one time she stepped in to perform for Fen when he was late for his showcase. She was feeling very nervous about performing again and this time with her father, who she hadn't sung with much.

Ana looks at the phone and nods and smiles at the comments that Jett had received. She knew that Devon was excited about helping Jett make a comeback, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Ana grabs the phone and scrolls through more comments smiling at all the positive comments that Jett was getting. She laughed at some of the more amusing ones. She hands the phone back to Devon and folds her arms, nodding and showing her approval.

"The fans really do want to see Dad." Ana motions with one of her hands, "And if that's the case we have to give them what they want."

"Cool." Devon looks at her and smiles. He taps her on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see you guys are back on board with being the act for opening night. And I truly believe you both will be great together." He looks at his watch. "Oh, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I'm going to finish up some work in my office and call it a night." He smiles at Ana again. "Good night sis."

Ana smiles back "Good night. I'm going to probably get ready to call it a night as well." She watches as Devon goes up the stairs, his excitement about the opening of the restaurant on full display.

After he's gone up, Ana sits down on the couch in the living room and takes a breath. The nervous feelings were still there. Ana looks around and then pushes her hair back from her face with her hand. She had wanted to try and be there for Devon regarding the opening of the restaurant, but she couldn't shake the nervous/uneasy feelings she had. She felt like she needed to talk to someone about her feelings.

Ana turns and looks back up towards the stairs and wonders if she should go up and tell Devon how she really feels. She needed to talk to somebody about how she was feeling. A thought hits her and she turns her head to the side, wondering if she should make that move. She takes a breath and then reaches into her purse, grabs her cell phone and dials a number….


	11. Late Night Phone Call

**Late Night Phone Call**

"Hello." Fen says after he reaches down on the nightstand and picks up the phone. He's dressed in a short sleeve soft knit sleep T-shirt and flannel plaid pajama pants. He had a long work out at the gym a few hours ago and was kind of sleepy. He was just getting ready to go to bed, before he heard his phone ring. He was surprised to look down and see that Ana was calling him. He had seen her earlier in the day, when they were working with some new songs, she had written for him. He wondered why she was calling him so late. He hoped everything was okay with her.

"Hi Fen. You're up." Ana says with a mixture of relief and nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go to bed." Fen sits down on the edge of the bed facing the nightstand. "What's up? Is everything okay?" He asks.

"Pretty much, yeah…" Ana claims not being completely truthful.

An amused look crosses Fen's face. "But you just called to wish me good night". He laughs. His expression turns serious.

"No, something is up. Something's on your mind. You don't normally call me late like this." He remarks.

"I've never called you late like this before." Ana states in a matter fact of manner.

"Right". Fen sits up a little straighter on the bed. "So, What's on your mind?" He adjusts the phone to his ear ready to listen.

Ana takes a breath. "Well, I was just thinking about the upcoming performance that I will be having with my dad at Society. You know it's the day after tomorrow."

"Right." Fen nods.

"And…" Ana sits up on the couch. "Fen I just…"

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's just… I am so nervous, Fen. I am _really _nervous about this performance." She lets out a breath, feeling better that she admitted her feelings out loud.

"Really?" Fen asks surprised by her admission. He was surprised she felt that way. Ana was usually very confident, and had experience working as an artist in the music industry. He remembered how she got up there like a pro and bailed him out when he had missed his showcase.

"Yeah, I know that sounds strange, given my background. But it's been a while Fen, and I haven't performed with my father in public before. And he's still trying to recover." Ana puts her hand on her face continuing, a concern look spread across her face.

"I mean he's been getting better. Especially with the help that Devon has gotten for him. And he sounded strong when we were singing together earlier. But…" She pauses thinking. "I'm still worried about this performance." She admits. "And dad also has his reservations." She looks down at her pants for a moment and rubs her hand on her knee. She continues talking.

"We did mention how we were feeling to Devon earlier today. But then he showed us this poster he had created from a photoshoot we did for this event, and… he was _so_ excited Fen. I didn't want to disappoint him." She pauses again. "So… dad and I agreed to do it. Though I'm still not 100% sure about it and have this feeling of nervousness that I'm trying to shake."

Fen on the other line, nods understanding. "Okay. I understand." Fen leans towards the edge of his bed.

"Look Ana, I don't think you have to worry." He assures her. "As I said to you earlier. You are a _Pro._" He pauses and continues. "And though it's been a while since you've stepped on the stage to perform for yourself publicly, I think you will find yourself getting back into the groove of things."

He smiles on the other line. "Especially when you look out at the crowd and see all the people that care about you. Your family, Devon, Nate, the twins, and…" He pauses. "_me_." He runs a hand through his hair. "I care about you too and want the best for you." He confesses.

Ana smiles, her face getting warm. "Yeah I know you guys will be rooting for me…"

"Good. And trust me you and Mr. Slade will _crush_ this performance. I believe in you." He smiles again and then stifles a yawn.

Ana nods on the other line. "Thanks Fen." She sighs and sits up a bit, feeling more energetic. "You know I feel better talking to you. You're right. I can and will do this." She expresses confidently.

A grin breaks out across Fen's face. "Now, that's the type of attitude I want to hear from my lady." He declares firmly. His eyes then widen a bit when he realizes what he'd just said. That last sentence flowed out of his mouth so easily. He closes his eyes for a moment and wonders if Ana noticed that. He continues talking.

"I mean if you could help me get though recording my first demo in the studio, you know you can definitely do this for yourself." He quickly adds, hoping to brush past his last statement. "You are way more experienced and polished than me." He sits back a little on the bed. "You're going to do well. I promise."

"Okay." Ana looks at the time. "I'm sorry I called you this late. I just needed someone to talk to and wasn't sure if I should broach this subject with Devon again." She smiles happily on the other line. "You have eased my fears about my performance. And I hope I wasn't interrupting you doing anything important."

"It's fine. I'm glad you called." Fen glances down at his shirt and attempts to lighten the mood and make her laugh.

"I wasn't doing much besides preparing to go to sleep. And I was wondering to myself If I should continue to mostly sleep shirtless or embrace these ridiculously soft shirts my mom bought me. "

"What?" Ana asks caught off guard. She makes a face and then lets out a laugh.

"Usually I go to bed without wearing a shirt though sometimes I will wear one to bed. It depends." He admits truthfully. "But my mom gave me some sleep shirts from a new men's line they are selling at Fenmore's."

He pulls out the front of his shirt a little touching the fabric. "It's quite comfortable and freakishly soft." He jokes. He leans forward on the edge of the bed, and grins. "What do you think shirt or no shirt?" He asks.

Ana starts to fiddle with a necklace hanging around her neck. "Umm…." She stammers, her face becoming flushed unsure of what to say. "Well, you should do whatever makes you comfortable."

Fen laughs. "That is such a non-answer."

He rubs his face thinking for a moment. "You know. Maybe mom is trying to tell me something. Maybe she doesn't like me walking around the house half clothed like I do sometimes, especially at night." He laughs. "Though, she shouldn't be ashamed. I'm what she helped create."

Ana lets a snort and looks up to the sky. "Or maybe she just wants your opinion on a sleep shirt. You know being that you're a guy and these shirts are marketed to men." Ana taps her fingers to her face laughing.

Fen grins. "Or that... You're probably right, I mean mom had no problems with my photo shoot. And I was mostly shirtless during that." A thought hit him, and he realized he wanted to ask Ana something.

"Hey, did you ever see those pictures from the shoot?" He asks. "I don't think I've ever showed them to you."

"No, you didn't. But I saw them posted online." Ana admitted.

"And what did you think?" He asks curiously, eager to hear her opinion.

"They were uh… nice." Ana says hesitantly. She pauses for a moment and thinks about how good he looked in those pictures and puts her hand on her face and makes a bashful expression. She was glad he couldn't see her.

"You're not just saying that to be nice?" He asks. "Your opinion means a lot to me and I really hope you liked them." He admits earnestly.

"No, I mean it, Fen. They were nice pictures. Actually, _very n_ice pictures." Ana admits truthfully.

Fen grins after she makes that statement. "Glad to hear you feel that way. I mean I know that I have never modeled before."

He becomes thoughtful and makes an honest statement. "And while I felt confident about doing that shoot, I wasn't sure how everyone would react to the pictures." He states honestly.

"I'm sure you got a lot of positive feedback regarding those pictures. I bet they helped generate a lot of buzz for the company. And bring new shoppers to it." Ana speculates optimistically.

Fen nods on the other line. "We did, but not everyone liked them."

"Really?" Ana asks curiously. "Who didn't like the photos?"

"Lola". Fen answers directly. "She didn't like them for some reason." He pauses recalling Lola's reaction to the photos of him and Kyle. "Summer liked them, but Lola got quite upset about the photos. I'm not sure why though."

He shrugs. "Different strokes for different women, I guess. A man can't please them all, he can only hope to please the one that he really wants."

Fen eyes widen again, after he says that sentence. He looks up to the sky, and back down shaking his head. _I need to get some sleep, before I say something else, I shouldn't be saying._ He thinks to himself.

Ana nods on the other line listening to him, another smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "Yeah…"

"And at least I had fun''. Fen admits trying to steer the conversation to a different discussion. "I got to help out my mom and make some extra cash. I really enjoyed helping her and seeing a little a bit of the stuff that she does in her career. She's great at what she does." He informs Ana proudly.

Fen then looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand seeing how late it had gotten. "It's gotten pretty late." He observes.

Just then Ana looked at the clock in the penthouse. It read 11:42pm. "Oh my goodness, it has gotten late. Time flew by even faster talking to you."

"That's what happens when you have late night chats with me." Fen jokes.

Ana smiles. "Umm-huh. Okay well…" She moves to the end of the couch. "I am going to let you go. Thank you for listening to me." She sighs happily. "I feel so much better."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Fen states sincerely.

"Yeah and now it's time for me to get my beauty sleep."

"You do that, and I will get mine too." He jokes.

Ana laughs. "Good Night Fen."

"Good Night Ana."

Fen hangs up the phone and places it on the nightstand. He pulls back the covers on his bed and lays down on it. He rests his hand behind his head and smiles thinking about Ana and their conversation. He then leans over and turns out the light to go to sleep. Ana smiles after she hangs up and goes up the stairs to get ready for bed, feeling happier and more confident after her talk with him.


	12. Opening Night Part 1: Hope New Beginning

**Opening Night Part 1: Hope for New Beginnings**

_I Feel like a woman!"_ Ana sings, as she comes down the stairs dressed for the opening night of Society. She was dressed in a lovely ombre sequenced mini dress. It was two toned (purple and gold) with a v neck and hugged and highlighted Ana's figure. She had a great looking pair of black pumps to finish off her outfit and a clutch purse. Her hair and makeup looked great. She was beautiful.

"Wow, Sis, you look, honestly amazing." Devon smiles as he sees Ana walking down the stairs.

Ana smiles back. "Aw, thanks brother. And you look pretty dapper yourself." She compliments him.

"Yeah, I know." Devon smiles and grips his jacket. "Are you ready for your performance tonight?" He asks and then lets out a laugh. "It sounds like you are." He observes. "I heard you singing Shania, and when you sing Shania around the house…"

Ana turns her head to the side and looks at him, smiling. "You know something good is about to go down."

"That's right". Devon nods.

Ana takes a deep breath and a more serious look comes across her face. "I am Devon. I am ready for this." She states confidently.

"Good." Devon looks at his watch. "Because it's almost time for us to go the GCAC to pick up Jett and Elena and take them to the restaurant."

Ana gives Devon a look after he mentions Elena's name.

"Speaking of picking up Elena. Are you ready?" She asks.

Devon nods. "Yeah, I'm ready to reintroduce you and Jett to the music world." He states assuredly.

"No _goofy._", Ana says, giving him a light playful shove.

"Hey!" Devon exclaims pretending to stumble back. "Watch it." He points at himself. "This is an expensive suit." He laughs.

Ana gives him a look. "Are you ready to get back out there with Elena?" She asks clarifying her question. She smiles and clasp her hands. "I know this is your first official date with her."

Devon puts his hands in his pockets and briefly turns to look off to the side and then back. "Yeah…" He says with a sheepish look on her face. "Yeah… I think I'm ready." He repeats looking at her, a poignant look coming into his eyes. He looks down and then looks back up at Ana.

Ana gives him an understanding look. "Yeah". She reaches over and lightly pats his arm. "Yeah."

The two siblings share a soft smile with each other. They had an unspoken understanding of what it meant for Devon to start dating again after all the loss he had experienced in the past year.

"So", Devon says breaking the silence. "Of course, I am going to take my time and see where things go with Elena. One step at a time." He looks at Ana and rubs his face for a moment. "We will see how things go. And maybe things will also go well with you and Fen, and you will start dating again as well." He speculates.

"What?" Ana asks surprised.

"Don' t _what_ me." Devon says jokingly. "I heard you laughing the other night with him, on the phone. You were kind of loud." He states frankly.

Ana gives him an incredulous look. "You heard that conversation? _Devon…_ I thought you had work to do in the office and were going to go to sleep." She folds her arms and looks at him.

"Well, I was…, but I came back downstairs because I left my planner down here, and I heard you laughing it up with him." Devon shrugs and gives her a look. "You sounded like you were having a good time." He observes.

"Well… yeah..." Ana voice trails off unsure of what to say.

"Un-huh…" Devon says knowingly. "That's good sis. If he makes you happy, that's good."

"We're just …friends, Devon." Ana protests.

Devon looks at his watch checking the time and back up at Ana. "Yeah for now. But you seem to have a connection with him. And I've sometimes noticed the way he looks at you. Including when you're not looking at him." He informs her.

A bashful and surprised look comes across Ana's face. "Really?" She asks.

Devon nods. "Really". He confirms. He motions with his hands. "It's only a matter of time before he decides to try and build upon that connection. And when he does…" His voice trails off and then he continues, looking thoughtful.

"You always tell me not to be afraid. You don't be afraid either. You deserve happiness too. And you have a lot of great qualities about you sis, that any man worth anything will appreciate. Including Fen." He tells her warmly.

Ana looks down and then back up touched by his comments. "'Thanks Devon."

Devon smiles back. "Not a problem." He glances down at his watch. "Okay, we really do need to get out of here." He looks at Ana. "You ready to get this show on the road?"

Ana nods. "Let's get it rolling." The two siblings laugh, and head towards the door. Ana then stops and remembers something. "Oh, I almost forgot my gift for Lola." She says. She goes and gets the gift off a table she had laid it on.

The siblings then head out to pick up Jett/Elena and then head over to the opening of Society.


	13. Opening Night Part II Sparkle B4 Storms

**Opening Night Part II: The Sparkle Before the Storms**

"Oh my gosh. You look beautiful." Abby hugs Ana. "You are going to knock them dead. I just know it." Abby predicts.

"Thank you and you look great too. I'm digging that suit." Ana compliments her.

Abby laughs. "We both went for the sparkly look tonight."

Ana laughs and gives Abby a look. "Team sparkly."

Abby nods. "Team sparkly."

Ana and Abby chat for a few more seconds, and then Abby greets Devon, Elena, Jett and other guests who are showing up to the opening of Society. Devon and Ana make their way into the restaurant.

"Wow, this place looks great." Ana says as they step into the restaurant. "Abby really outdid herself. I was in here just a few days ago, and she has really transformed this place in such a short time."

Devon nods, agreeing. "Yeah her and the staff did an excellent job." He looks around and then turns and smiles at Elena who is standing by his side. "What do you think of this place?" He asks looking at her.

Elena looks around, taking in the scenery. "It's lovely, Devon." She looks at him and smiles. "I'm glad you invited me."

"I'm glad you came." He states sincerely. "Would you like to look around a little more, before we sit down?" He asks.

Elena nods. "Yes." Devon offers her his arm, and they walk away looking at some other sections of the restaurant. While they are doing that Ana and Jett talk about their upcoming performance. Jett then goes over to their table and sits down. Tessa comes over to see how Ana is doing and they chat a little about the opening.

Shortly after that Michael and Lauren, with Fen behind them shows up to the restaurant.

"Wow, this place looks great." Lauren comments admiringly. "Devon and Abby did a great job with this place."

"Yeah it looks wonderful." Michael says. He leans over and gives Lauren a kiss on the cheek. "It looks like we have a new date night spot." Fen moves out from behind them, scanning the crowd of people that are assembled in the room.

Michael turns and notices his son surveying the room. "Looking for someone son?" He inquires.

Fen continued. "Yeah, I was looking for…". He pauses when he sees the back of her, talking to Tessa.

"Excuse me mom and dad, I will be back." He tells them.

Michael and Lauren look at each other and smile. "Okay." Lauren says knowingly. Fen heads over to where she is standing.

"Ana." Fen greets her. He lightly reaches out and touches her on the back. She turns around to look at him and he draws in his breath, at the sight of how beautiful she was.

"Hi, Fen!" Ana greets him enthusiastically. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah…" He starts to speak, but for a moment is at a loss for words. She was so beautiful; he couldn't help but stare at her. He tried to shake himself out of it. "Yeah, me too, I'm glad I'm here too."

Ana laughs at the way he says that comment. "Yeah."

"You look _amazing_. Very beautiful." He tells her, the words suddenly falling out of his mouth. He looks at her admiringly. "I love the way that dress looks on you." He declares.

Ana looks down and smiles, her face feeling flushed. She looks back up into his eyes. "Thank you. I'm glad you love it." She looks at him. "And you look great too.… But…"

Without even thinking she steps closer to him and reaches out and puts her hands near his neck. "Your bow tie needs to be straightened out just a bit." She adjusts his bow tie and he closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying her gentle touch. He also noticed that she smelled really good.

"There, you go." Ana says finishing adjusting his tie. She then lightly puts her hands on his shoulders and rubs them a bit, resting her hands on them for a moment, looking up at him.

"You look perfect." She declares, smiling up at him.

Tessa raises an eyebrow watching them and then smiles.

"Hi Fen." She says greeting him. Their gaze is broken by the sound of her voice. Ana steps back a little from Fen. Fen turns to Tessa, his focus broken for a moment. "Oh, hey Tessa. How it's going?" He asks courteously.

"It's going well. I'm excited for tonight. I'm proud to be apart of this new venture." She admits happily.

Fen nods. "You guys did a great job, and I hope you continue to do well."

"Thank you." Tessa says gratefully. "Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to go greet more guests. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Thank you." Fen and Ana say at the same time. They turn and watch Tessa walk away. Fen then turns around to look at Ana. "So…" He begins. "Are you ready for tonight? Are you feeling any better after our conversation from last night?" He asks.

Ana nods and smile. "Yes, I am. And like you said, I think we will be fine tonight, Fen."

"I'm glad to hear that. When do you go on?" He asks.

"Show starts in about an hour." Ana informs him.

"Cool. Well, you know I'm going to be here supporting you right?" He asks.

Ana nods happily. "I know." She looks over at the table where her family is sitting. She turns to him. "Hey Fen, I'm going to go over there and spend a little time, touching base with my dad before we do our performances, tonight."

Fen nods. "Okay." She starts to walk away, and he reaches out and lightly touches her arm. "Hey, Ana…" She looks back at him. "Yes…" She asks turning to face him.

He looks at her. "I know this is a big night for you, and you've been working hard for it." She looks at him smiling and nodding.

"And I was wondering when you are done performing, if you would like to wind down and relax with me?" He gives her an earnest look. "We could talk about the performances and maybe get a drink. Or maybe we could dance or something?" He asks hopeful.

Ana smiles at him. "What would be the 'or something'?" She asks him teasingly.

"Dance". Fen says bluntly, his face breaking into a smile. "Did you want another option?" He asks.

Ana laughs at his response and lightly touches her hair. "No. Dancing is fine Fen." She looks up at him and nods agreeably. "Yes, I think I would like that. And I would like to hear your thoughts about my performance."

"Cool." Fen says. He puts his hands in both of his pockets and leans towards her. "So, we will meet up later and have that dance."

Ana nods smiling at him. "Yes, we will." She turns to walk away and glances back at him one more time, smiles and then heads over to her family's table.


	14. Opening Night Part III Making Peace

**Open Night Part III: Making Peace and a misunderstanding**

"Abby this place looks fantastic." Summer says as she steps into the restaurant. "I think that Linc and I have found a new place to hang out at".

Abby nods. "Thanks Summer." She looks at her. "Hey where is Linc?" She asks curiously. I haven't really gotten a chance to see or talk with him/since the wedding."

"He is currently still on his business trip." Summer informs her. "It's a long trip, but they are doing some really important things for his company. He will be back in a bit".

Abby nods. "Okay." She looks at Summer again. "Well you look nice, and I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. If you need anything just ask a server and they will accommodate you." Summer nods and looks around. She decides to go over to the bar.

"Hey bartender." She greets him. "May I see a drink menu?" She asks. The bartender nods and gives her one.

"Oh, this one looks interesting." She orders a drink, and then turns around at the bar looking out into the groups of people at the restaurant. She briefly turns back to the bartender and smiles. "This may be the best seat in the house." She comments and takes the drink he's made for her.

Guests continue to trickle into the restaurant, including many familiar faces. Summer sees GC residents like Dr. Nate Hasting, Rey Rosales, and eventually a rather angry looking Mia Rosales showing up. She also sees Lola come out and start to make the rounds talking to the guests at the restaurant. Just then a familiar face that Summer enjoyed talking to shows up.

"Hey Jack." Summer gets up from her seat and hugs him. "Nice to see you. I haven't really seen you much since the wedding." She puts her hands together and smiles at him. "Thank you for attending that by the way."

"My pleasure". Jack says smiling at her. "So, where is your husband?" He asks.

"On business out of town. He'll be back in a bit." Summer tells him.

Jack nods. "Well, okay when he comes back, we can all meet up for dinner. Maybe here." Summer nods and smiles. "Yeah, I would like that, I think he would too." She looks behind Jack.

"Hey is Kyle here?" She asks curiously.

Jack nods. "He is." He confirms. "He just had to run back out for a moment. He should be in here in a few minutes."

Summer smiles. "Good, I haven't seen him since I left town and met Linc. I wanted to talk with him, catch up and…" Her voice trails off.

"Get closure." Jack says knowingly.

Summer looks down and nods. "Yeah, I left town with me and him being on rough terms. And I just wanted to talk with him and let him know that we can be cool again."

Summer looks at Jack sincerely. "I would like to be friends again, if possible." She takes a breath. "I know he may blame me for his failed relationship with Lola. But…"

"Hey now". Jack holds up his hands stopping her. "You can't put all the blame on yourself for that. Kyle and Lola had problems before you even came back into the picture." He expresses truthfully.

He pauses and then continues. "Take it from someone who is much older than you, sometimes when a relationship is destined to fail, it's destined to fail. Sometimes two people just aren't meant to make it." He states to her.

A very serious look then comes across Jack's face. "And it doesn't matter what outside influences there may or may not be." He shakes his head. "Lola and Kyle had their chance, heck they had multiple chances. Even after she woke up after the coma."

Summer shakes her head and narrows her eyes. "Yeah, I heard she wouldn't even take him back after all he did to save her life."

Jack nods with an incredulous look on his face. "Kyle went to the depths for her, and according to him when she woke up she said that she appreciated it, but she still needed space." He stops for a moment and then continues. "And that she had a new lease on life and wanted to go forward to figure things out on her own. At least for now." Jack pauses again and shakes his head again. "That's the story, I got from Kyle." He informs Summer.

Summer frowns. "Wow, that is cold."

Jack nods. "Right and that is one of the many reasons why I think that Kyle may be better off apart from Lola." He gives Summer a look. "And I'm sure you know some of the other reasons."

He looks past Summer and sees that Kyle has finally entered the restaurant. "There he is." Jack smiles at Kyle.

"Someone was just wanting to talk with you." He indicates to Summer. He reaches down and gives her a hug. "We will get together and catch up later."

Jack points to a section of the restaurant and looks at Kyle. "I have a table ready for us over there, when you're ready." He gives them a smile and leaves them alone.

As this is happening, Lola is continuing to make her way around the restaurant. She sees Kyle and Summer together and she tenses up. She says good-bye to one more guest, and then talks to Tessa, while still managing to watch Kyle/Summer from a far.

"Hey there, Kyle." Summer reaches over and gives him a big hug, rubbing his back. "I missed you."

"Hey Summer." Kyle says forlornly, accepting her hug. He was feeling kind of dejected because he had reached out to Lola prior to the restaurant opening and she had shut him down again.

"You don't look so good. What's up?" Summer asks. She reaches up and rubs his shoulder, looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing." Kyle lies. Summer gives him a look, shaking her head.

As they are talking, Lola on the other side of the restaurant continues to watch them and cringes. She turns to Tessa. "Who invited Summer?" She asks annoyed.

"Well no one." Tessa states. "But she wasn't _uninvited_ either. This opening was open to the public remember?" Tessa reminds her. "And I didn't get any orders to not invite Summer, in spite of your shaky past with her."

Lola continues to frown and crosses her arms. "Maybe I should have given one." She scowls looking at how chummy Kyle and Summer seemed. "Just look at her rubbing all over Kyle." Lola complains.

"Didn't she just get married. Where is her husband?" She asks turning to Tessa. "Why must she keep touching him?" She turns back and looks over to Summer who still has her hand on Kyle's shoulder looking up at him.

Tessa gives Lola a look. "Ohh-kay. Yes, she did get married and yes, she does seem kind of touchy feely with Kyle. But…" Tessa's voice trails off and she gives Lola a look. "You broke up with him remember?" She reminds her.

"Right." Lola puts her hand on her face, trying to get a hold of her frustration. "Right, I broke up with him, because I thought it would be best." She pauses and reflects on her decisions to end her relationship with Kyle.

"When I woke up from the coma… I saw it as a chance at a fresh start and I wanted to rid my life of drama. And unfortunately, though I love Kyle, he was a part of that drama." She states.

Tessa nods, though deep down, she really didn't agree with Lola's view on things.

"Un humm… well, keep to your word, and plug through." Tessa advises her. "Especially tonight. We want this opening to go smoothly and we don't want any drama to derail that. Including any with Kyle and Summer."

Lola nods. "Right. Okay. Well, I am going to head back into the kitchen for a bit and check on things and will be back later to talk to more guests." She informs Tessa.

"Okay and I will continue to help make sure that everyone is attended to and see if anyone needs anything." Tessa states.

"Good." Lola nods. The two women separate, and Lola heads back into the kitchen.

Back across the room, Summer and Kyle continue to talk. "You didn't return any of my texts, when I reached out to you." She says to him.

Kyle shakes his head. "I thought it would be better to keep my distance. Especially with Lola being in a coma and everything."

Summer nods. "Yeah, did they ever catch who did that?" She asks curiously.

"Not yet." Kyle confirms.

"Okay". She pauses for a moment and then continues. "Kyle, I understand that things were left really shaky between us, but I was reaching out to you to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened. And I wanted to make peace with you." She tells him sincerely.

A thoughtful look comes across Summer's face. "I finally came to the realization that you love Lola and that you wanted to be with her instead of me." She looks down, and back up at Kyle.

"And I'm glad that I did. If I hadn't come to that realization, I would have never gone away to clear my mind and I would have never met my husband Lincoln." She smiles at Kyle. "He's _wonderful_, Kyle. I really love him." She admits happily.

"Really?" Kyle asks curiously. "You guys haven't even known each other that long." He remarks frankly.

Summer shakes her head. "Really. I feel like I've known him my whole life." She looks up at Kyle and smiles. "It was love at first sight." She gushes.

She continues to tell Kyle a little bit more about Lincoln. When she's done, she grabs his hand, and squeezes it. "I'm happy Kyle and I just wanted to make peace with you and be friends again. I want us to forgive each other."

Lola comes back into the room again, just in time to see Summer squeezing Kyle's hand. She sees Kyle say something to her and smile, reaching down and giving her a big hug. Lola getting even more upset, gives instructions to one of her servers and storms out of the room, heading back to the kitchen.

Summer and Kyle agree to make peace with each other. As they continue to talk and catch up, they hear a loud ruckus begin in another section of the room. They turn their heads to see what is going on.


	15. Opening Night Part IV Wet Drama

**Opening Night Part IV: Wet Slippery Drama**

"You can't talk to me that way you witch!" Mia Rosales says loudly getting into Abby's face. "My sister-in-law is the head chef of this restaurant and I have just as much right to be here as everyone else." She claims.

"Well, I am one of the owners of this restaurant and I say you _don't._" Abby retorts back at her. "No one wants you here and you are dragging down the ambiance, with your low class tacky, ways."

"Ohh, you little…" Mia begins getting even more upset with Abby.

Arturo and some other people rush and surround the ladies, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Mia calm down." Arturo cautions. "The stress isn't good for you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mia yells angrily.

Abby turns to Arturo, furious. "Arturo if you don't get her to leave, I will call security." She informs him. "I will have her thrown out."

"I dare you to try that." Mia sneers.

"Oh yeah, just watch me." Abby looks to call for security.

"You can't do that, Abby." Arturo says to her.

"Why not?" Abby asks annoyed. "You always take her side." She complains.

"Abby, She's pregnant!" Arturo blurts out.

A shocked look comes across Abby's face followed by a look of realization and then anger.

"And it may be yours". She realizes. She looks at Arturo, sternly. "I want you both to leave."

Many people in the restaurant are watching this scene play out, interested in what is happening. Including some sitting at the Hamilton-Winters table, and Kyle and Summer.

"It looks like the show is starting, before we even get on stage." Jett comments to everyone at his table.

"Devon…" Ana says looking at him concerned.

"I'm heading over there." Devon makes his way over to the ruckus.

"Okay, we will leave." Arturo moves closer towards Mia. "Mia get your stuff and let's go." He orders.

Mia huffs and on her way to the table with her belongings stops at a nearby table, that has a tray of filled glasses sitting on it. She turns and grabs one of the glasses. She flings it towards Abby. Abby tries to move out of the way, but some of the liquid splashes on her. Mia then grabs two more drinks and flings them towards her, causing even more liquid to hit the ground.

"Okay, that's it, security!" Abby calls.

"Enough!" Devon exclaims, also calling for security. Security arrives and ushers Mia out of there with Arturo, following behind her.

Devon looks at the crowd and apologizes. "I am so sorry that just happened, but let's not let it ruin our evening folks. We have some great live entertainment coming up for you shortly."

He turns to Abby, "We need to get someone to clean this mess up." Abby nods. She motions to the young man named Rusty. "Rusty can you please clean this up. "

Rusty nods and goes gets a mop and some cleaner. He hated that someone had threw liquid on his shiny floors.

Devon and Abby talk a little more and Devon heads back over to his family.

Summer and Kyle go near Abby. "Whoa cuz what was that?" Kyle asks bewildered.

"Are you alright?" Summer asks her concerned.

Abby nods a bit shaken up. "Yeah, a little wetter, but I'm okay. I'm not going to let that trash ruin this night for me." She turns and heads away.

Kyle and Summer look at each other and start speculating about what just happened. They are speculating about this when Rusty shows up with the mop and cleaner. He starts mopping up the liquid. He then lays down a lot of cleaner, spreading it out on the section where the liquid spilled and further out, even around the table that Mia was sitting at. He then lightly mops the floor again. When he is done, he goes away.

Summer turns from Kyle for a moment and notices that Mia left something on the table. "It looks like she left a bracelet." Summer says, she makes her way to the table, her mind still focused on the drama that just happened. She's starts to walk on the floor, struggling as she makes her way to the table. She grabs it and then turns back in the direction of Kyle. As she makes her way back towards him, she gets to an extra slippery part of the floor and starts to find her feet giving out underneath her.

"Ohh…." She starts to slip, the bracelet falling out of her hand. "Whoa, Summer." Kyle rushes to her and she falls into his arms, grabbing onto him. Their faces get really close together and touch, and it looks like they are almost going to kiss. He manages to prevent her from falling.

She clings to him and smiles. "Whoo that was a close one." She says. They stabilize themselves and move away slowly from the slippery floor. They decide to retrieve the bracelet once the floor has dried.

Unbeknownst to them, Lola had witnessed Summer falling into Kyle's arms. She had been informed of the argument between Mia and Abby and had come out of the kitchen. She arrived after Mia was escorted out and had missed seeing Rusty put cleaner on the floor. But she did arrive in enough time to see Summer wrapping her arms around Kyle, looking like they were going to kiss.

Lola was feeling extremely upset about how close Summer and Kyle were looking in the restaurant. She felt like they were disrespecting her in her restaurant. After seeing that last moment between them, she sucks in her breath and decides to head over to Devon. She gets more of the story about what happened with Mia and Abby and Devon reassures her that the night will still go fine. She leaves to go back to the kitchen. Devon then goes up on stage, ready to start the next part of the evening.


	16. Opening Night V Another misunderstanding

**Opening Night Part IV: Another Misunderstanding**

"Okay, everyone are you ready to listen to some really great music ?" Devon asks on stage, clapping his hands. The patrons in the restaurant smile and applaud.

"Let me introduce, or should I say _reintroduce _you to the sounds of one of the best R&B artists from back in the day, Jett Slade. Accompanied by his lovely daughter, Ana Hamilton."

Jett and Ana come onto the stage and the audience breaks into applause.

Ana looks out at all of them. Her family, other Genoa City residents she was acquainted with, and then she sees Fen along with his parents sitting at a table in the room. Fen claps hard for her and winks and waves. She smiles at him. She looks at Jett and they smile. The music starts playing and Jett starts out singing.

"_Do you know_…." His voice flows out into the audience and people sway to the sound of the music. Ana joins him and they start singing together. Their family looks on proudly. So does Fen.

The whole crowd gets into their performance, and when they are done, the room bursts into applause. Ana and Jett look at each other happily. Jett puts his arm around Ana proudly. They perform another song together and then Jett sings one solo.

After they are done with the performance Devon and Abby join them on stage and talk some about the restaurant and what drove them to open it. Lola also joins them on stage, and she thanks them and her family. She flashes a smile across the audience, but it quickly falls when she sees Summer and Kyle out there, standing close together.

Lola tries to put on a brave face, but them being around each other is really eating at her. Once she is done giving her speech, she heads back into the kitchen to check on things, and then heads outside of the restaurant to get some fresh air.

Ana steps down from the stage and goes and talks with her family. They all tell her how proud they are of her. She looks over at Fen and flashes him a smile. Michael and Lauren notices this and tease their son.

"Are you going to go over there and congratulate her son?" Michael asks. "You've been staring at her all night long."

Fen looks at his dad giving him a sheepish look. "That obvious, huh?" He asks.

"You made a beeline for her the moment you saw her and almost forgot that your parents existed." Michael states half-jokingly. "Even though we are right here at the same table with you." He adds.

Lauren laughs and then reaches out and touches her sons' hand. "She's a beautiful, talented young lady." She smiles at him approvingly. "Great choice."

Michael nods agreeing. "Who knows maybe that will turn into something strong and long lasting like me and you mother have." He leans back and puts his arm around Lauren and they kiss.

They snuggle together at their table. Just then Lauren sits up and remembers something.

"Oh, I forgot that we left our gift for Lola in the car. It's a nice custom to bring a chef a gift when they open a new restaurant, and I forgot to bring it, before we entered the restaurant." She realizes.

"Yeah, I forgot my gift in the car too." Fen realized. He had been so anxious to get in to see Ana, that he had also forgotten to bring his gift for Lola inside.

"I guess someone will have to go get them." Lauren states.

"But we were sitting here, so _cozy._" Michael whines. "Now I have to get up?"

"Hey dad, I will go get them and deliver them to Lola. It shouldn't take that long." Fen offers.

"And that's why we like keeping you around." Michael jokes. "Thanks son."

"No problem." Fen gets up to go out to the car and get the gifts. He wanted to get them quickly so he could come back and spend time with Ana.

While this was going on, Ana had realized that she too had forgotten the gift she had bought for Lola in Devon's car. She decides she will go get her gift as well, after she talks a little more with her family about her performance.

Fen goes outside and then goes into the car and retrieves his family's gifts for Lola. As he's making his way back towards the entry of the restaurant, he sees Lola outside standing to the side of the building. She had her arms crossed and seemed upset.

"Hey, Lola. I have some gifts…" He calls out to her. She turns to him with a very sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Fen asks making his way over to her. He sets the gifts down on a chair nearby.

"Nothing, I'm just…overwhelmed." Lola says. She closes her eyes.

Fen nods. "It has been a big night for you, and there was that drama earlier with Mia and Abby."

"Yeah that and…." Lola puts her hands over her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Hey, Lola", Fen reaches out and touches her arm. "What is it?"

"It's Kyle and Summer." Lola whines.

Fen raises an eyebrow. "What about them?" He asks curiously.

"I saw them tonight, getting really close. Multiple times. They almost kissed one time." She claims.

"What?" Fen asks confused. "Are you sure? Summer is actually married to another guy, and I didn't see any fishy behavior between them." He remarks surprised.

"I did multiple times tonight." Lola claims. "Married or not Summer just can't keep her hands off Kyle. It makes me sick, to see she still has a hold over him."

Lola then lets out an "ugh" and puts her hands over eyes.

"I shouldn't let this bother me, but it does." She states. "I know Kyle and I have broken up. But… the thought of him and Summer still burns me up." She confesses.

"And…" She looks at Fen. "I still blame her for some of our problems. Especially the last time around. I can't help it Fen." She admits to him.

A concerned look comes across Fen's face. "Okay, well take a deep breath." He advises her.

"Look..." He begins, "I don't know what exactly is going on with Kyle and Summer. But you can't let it ruin your big night. You have to keep your head up and keep trucking."

He puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles at her supportively. "Keep grinding, like you told me and hopefully it will work itself out." He tries to reassure her.

Lola smiles and nods. "Right. Okay. I'll try." She moves in and hugs Fen. She then pulls away for a moment, looking at him. She then moves in again this time, puts her arms around his shoulders, and kisses him on the lips. This happens just as Ana is heading out of the restaurant, on her way to get her own gift for Lola that she had forgotten in the car.


	17. Opening Night VI Fen Lola talk

**Opening Night Part VI: Tired of the Same Treatment**

Ana sees Fen and Lola kissing and a sick feeling arises in her stomach. She freezes for a moment and then upset turns back around quickly and heads back into the restaurant.

Just about as quickly as she does that, Fen frees himself from Lola's kiss and grasp by gently pushing her away.

"What the heck was that?" He asks confused and bewildered.

"I… I. umm…" Lola's voice trails off… unsure of what to say. "I mean you were being so supportive of me, when I was feeling badly. So, comforting. It's like you showed up when I needed you. And I thought…" Her voice trails off again and she widens her eyes and shakes her head.

Fen shakes his head. "Lola… _no._" He backs away from her.

"No?" Lola asks surprised. "I thought you would be okay with it. I mean you were chasing after me not too long ago." She states brazenly.

Fen frowns. "I've changed since then. I don't feel the same way. I've moved on from that." He looks at Lola directly. "I'm not that same guy anymore Lola."

He looks down on the ground and back up at her. "I've grown and I want different things now. I also don't want to be used as a pawn to make Kyle jealous." He sighs. "I'm tired of being used like that."

Lola nods. "I wasn't trying to use you…"

Fen eyes widen and he frowns, shaking his head. "I think you were. Just like you did the last time around." He accuses her.

"The last time…. Lola stammers.

"Don't try and pretend like you didn't do basically the same thing the last time around. Except for this time there wasn't an audience." Fen looks up to the sky and puts his hand on his face.

"I mean I liked you. I did. And I was hopeful something would happen between us." He admitted truthfully.

"And I thought I had a real shot once you kissed me at Devon's New Year's Eve Bash…" He paused, thinking back to that moment.

"But I ended up realizing that you were just using me to make Kyle jealous. And then you discarded me and my feelings almost as quickly as you kissed me."

Lola sighs a bit surprised by his accusations. "Fen…"

Fen shakes his head again. "No save it, Lola."

Fen glances at the gifts he has for her in the chair and then back at her. "I don't want to go through that again." He pauses. "I mean I don't mind being your friend, but you are not going to use me again."

He pauses and Ana's face flashes through his mind. "Especially not now, when I think I have a real shot of being with someone I really care about." A smile breaks across his face when he thinks of Ana and what she means to him and he continues. "Someone who appreciates me, and won't try and use me to make another man jealous."

He rubs his face and looks at Lola. "I don't want to hurt my chances of having that."

Lola takes in what Fen is saying and looks down. She sighs deeply. "Okay. I am sorry. I actually do like you as a friend, and I am sorry for making you feel used."

Fen nods and takes a breath. "Okay. Let's try and forget about this." He softens a bit towards her. "I hope you enjoy your gifts from my family." He pauses giving her a serious look.

"And I hope you come to terms with what has happened between you and Kyle." He turns to walk away.

"Fen", Lola calls out to him.

"Yeah". He turns back around wondering what she has to say.

"She's lucky whoever she is."

Fen smiles. "I will be the lucky one, if she chooses to be with me." He walks back into the restaurant.


	18. Opening Night Part VII Keeping it

**Opening Night Part VII : Trying to Keep it together.**

While Fen and Lola are talking on the outside of Society, Ana heads back into the restaurant. She is very upset about what she just witnessed. She had seen Fen and Lola kissing each other again outside of the restaurant.

A sick feeling comes over Ana, and she feels like she has been kicked in her heart. She pushes her hair away from her face and takes a deep breath. This night had started so well, with the opening and then the performance. Her and Jett had gotten up there and did very well. The audience had really enjoyed their performance, including their family, various residents and_… Fen_….

Ana sighs again, when she thinks about him. When she had been performing, he had been out there in the audience, showing her a lot of support and encouragement. She had enjoyed seeing him support her and was looking forward to getting together with him later in the evening. She wanted to hear his thoughts on her performance, and she was also looking forward to her dance with him.

Ana had been feeling great and was looking forward to spending more time with him and sharing that dance. But now those plans were probably going to be derailed, and for one of the worst reasons possible…

Fen kissing Lola outside of the parking lot flashes through Ana's mind again, and her face drops. Seeing that had taken her aback and it hurt. It _really _hurt her. She was surprised at how much seeing that hurt.

Ana moves out of the lobby of the restaurant and enters the ladies' room. Fortunately, no one else is in there now. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees a beautiful but sad face looking back at her. She takes a big breath and straightens up.

_I've got to keep it together_. She thinks to herself. She needed to try and move past what happened with Fen and Lola. She couldn't let that drag her night down, especially since this had been such a big night for her and her father. If Fen wanted Lola, then she would just try to accept that, and still do the best that she could for herself. Ana takes another breath and then leaves the ladies room, determined to put on a happy face.

She tries to keep herself composed and makes her way back to her family's table.

"Hey Ana," Devon says. "Did you go and get Lola's gift?" He asks.

"Actually…" Ana states, sitting down in her seat. "When I went to the car, I didn't see it." She lies.

"Really?" Devon asks confused. "Because I could have sworn, I saw you put it in the car after we left the penthouse tonight."

"Nope didn't see it in the car." Ana claims again. She picks up her glass of water that is sitting in front of her and she sips It. "I'm not sure what happened to it."

Devon looks at her curiously. "Okay, well… maybe I will go see if I can find it later on, before we leave."

Ana taps the side of her water glass. "Yeah maybe you can do that."

Elena looks at Ana and notices there is a shift in her attitude. "Hey, is everything okay?" She asks looking at her. "You seem kind of shaky…"

Ana sits up a bit straighter and smooths her hands over her dress. "Yeah… I'm fine. I just.. um, the performance was so awesome and now I've just soaking everything in." She nods her head trying to come across convincingly.

"And I'm coming back down to earth again. It's been a while since I've performed in front of people like this, and it can be a wonderful but overwhelming experience." Ana states hoping to cover for her sudden change in attitude.

Jett looks at her and nods. "Right, I'm overjoyed and flabbergasted too." He acknowledges. "But it felt good getting up on that stage again. And with my daughter no less."

Ana reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. "Thank you, dad. I enjoyed performing with you too." She smiles at him. She then looks towards the bar.

"Hey, guys, if you don't mind, I would like to go over to the bar, and see what type of drink menu they have. It would give me a chance to gather my thoughts and take a breather for a moment."

She looks at them and flashes a smile. "I'm going to check that out and be back in a little bit."

"Okay." Devon says. The family senses she wants to be alone and watches as she goes over to the bar. Devon and Elena give each other a look.

Devon turns back to the table. "Hopefully, she just needs a bit of time to kind of gather her thoughts about the performance. It has been a while since she's performed for herself." He states.

Jett nods and him, Devon and the rest of the family continue to talk about the night.

Ana makes herself over to the bar area, and sits down, adjusting in her seat and crossing her legs. The bartender heads over to her. "How may I help you miss?" He asks giving her a big smile.

"May I see your drink menu?" She asks. He hands it to her. She flips through it for a moment and then points at a drink.

"This looks interesting. Can I have this?" She asks. "It seems strong." She remarks reading the ingredients.

The bartender nods. "Yeah it is."

"Yeah give me that." Ana lays the menu down on the bar and sighs and puts her hands on her face again. She closes her eyes for a moment, and then she hears a voice.

"Hey girl!". Summer comes over and takes a seat beside her.


	19. Opening Night VIi Coming to surface

**Opening Night Part VII: Starting to Come to the Surface**

"How you doing? You did a great job tonight, and I am loving that dress. You look gorg. "Summer compliments her.

Ana opens her eyes and takes her hands off her face. "Hey Summer." She says with little energy. She looks at her. "You look nice too." She states.

Summer looks at Ana more closely and notices that something doesn't seem right. "Is everything okay, you also look a bit… like the wind has been taken out of you." Summer states frowning.

"Summer…" Ana really wasn't in the mood to deal with those types of statements right now.

"Here you go, lovely lady." The bartender sets the drink down in front of Ana.

"Thank you." Ana picks it up and takes a sip of it.

"Now that's a strong one." Summer says looking at her drink. She laughs. "I might have to get me one of those too." She looks out into the restaurant. "Especially after some of the drama that I witnessed here tonight."

She then learns towards Ana. "Hey, are you waiting for Fen?" She asks curiously. "I saw him earlier tonight, and he said he was hoping to spend some time with you later." She gives Ana a knowing smile.

Ana tenses up at the mention of Fen's name. "No… not exactly." She says unhappily.

"Really, I thought you guys would be spending time together this evening. Summer remarks. She then continues. "He seemed really into your performance. I looked around the room, and he was staring at you. It was like he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Ana groans and closes her eyes when she hears that statement. "Why do people say that?" She complains. "People are saying he can't keep his eyes off of me, yet he keeps choosing to kiss _other_ women." Ana picks up her drink again and takes a couple of more sips.

"What?" Summers asks a bit confused. A thought then hits her.

"Oh…Is this about me and him?" She asks shaking her head. "Because Ana, we both agreed that wasn't serious and that we were just using each other to make other people jealous." She assures her.

"Not quite Summer..." Ana pauses and then her frustrations start to spill out of her. "I saw him kissing Lola again outside of the restaurant tonight". She blurts out and then closes her eyes, slightly rubbing her forehead. She hadn't meant to blurt that out, but Summer's persistence had helped trigger the outburst.

"What? And _Why?"_ Summer asks surprised, scrunching up her face. "Why would he be kissing Lola?"

Ana sighs, and looks down. "I don't know Summer, but he was kissing her." Ana pauses and shakes her head, flashing back to Fen kissing Lola again. "She had her hands around him and they were kissing.'

"Okay…" Summer sits up a bit and thinks.

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked liked". Summer suggests trying to make Ana feel better.

Ana turns her head to the side and looks at Summer. "And what do you suppose it was really about?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well…" Summer says thinking.

"Maybe Lola is the one who initiated the kiss?" She speculates. She gives Ana a knowing look. "I mean, she's done it before. I heard what she did with Fen at a New Year's Eve party."

Ana nods. "Yeah, she has kissed him before, at the New Year's Eve bash at Devon's penthouse." Ana shook her head, thinking about that moment and frowning. "And he really seemed like he wanted her back then." She turns her head and looks down at her drink.

"Maybe those feelings never went away." She speculates unhappily.

"Hmm…" Summer puts her hands on her lips. "But didn't she kiss him then to make Kyle jealous? I remember Kyle telling me about that, after him and Lola broke up the last time around." She affirms.

Ana nods again. "Yeah, that's what it looked like during that time." She recalls the events that happened on New Year's Eve when Lola kissed Fen after Kyle had shown up to the party.

"She grabbed him at the stroke of midnight and kissed him pretty intensely." Ana recalls to Summer. She closes her eyes and shivers at that moment. "It was…ewuhhh." Ana pauses thinking back to that night again.

"And poor Kyle, he was crushed after she did that. He got up out of there quickly." She informs Summer.

"But…" Ana begins and pauses shaking her head… "Fen seemed like he enjoyed it. And he still continued to pursue her…"

She sighs again and looks down at her lap and back up at Summer. "He didn't seem to care that she was initially trying to make him jealous. He seemed to really want her."

She starts thinking again. "And tonight, when they kissed outside, it looked like a private moment between the two of them." She pauses and frowns. "Well, they thought it was private, but they didn't know they had an audience of one." She laments.

"Okay…" Summer begins thinking some more. "But I really thought that Fen had gotten over Lola. I truly thought he got over her because she tried to use him to make Kyle jealous."

Ana raises an eyebrow and looks at Summer. "But then he went on a date with you and you did the same thing. So maybe that isn't enough to deter him."

Summer gives Ana a look. "Yeah, but like I told you Ana, nothing came of that. We both realized that was a mistake." Summer puts her hands on the bar looking directly at Ana. "And I straight up told Fen, that I didn't want him like that and that I was only trying to make Kyle jealous." She states.

She then motions with her hand. "And maybe it is a mistake with Lola. Maybe that kiss you saw tonight between them was another mistake."

Ana shakes her head and lets out a laugh in disbelief. "Yeah, maybe he didn't mean to kiss yet another woman that isn't…. Her voice trails off.

"That isn't you." Summer finishes her sentence for her. She gives Ana an understanding look. "You care about him. I mean _really _care about him." She observes.

Ana looks at Summer and her eyes give her away.

Summer smiles. "I knew it, I could sense it at the coffee house." She declares justified.

Ana sighs and looks up to the sky and then back down at her drink. She begins to open up about her feelings for Fen. "I mean we really do have a connection…" She looks up at Summer and then smiles briefly thinking about it.

"And it's not just over our shared love for music." She states. "I enjoy being around Fen. He… he makes me laugh and he's been very supportive of me. And I…" Her voice trails off, stop herself short of admitting all of her feelings out loud.

Summer nods understanding and reaches over and touches Ana on the arm. "For the record, I really think it's mutual. I think that Fen feels the same way about you." She remarks.

The smile disappears from Ana's face and she looks down at her drink and frustratedly taps the glass with her fingertips. "Then why did he kiss Lola again and on tonight of all nights?" She asks miserably.

Summer shrugs. "I don't know. But you have to find out. You have to talk with him about this." Summer advises her.

Ana shakes her head. "I can't do that." She exclaims.

Summer gives her a look and crosses her arms. "Why not? You sure can." She says encouragingly.

Ana continues to shake her head. "No, Summer that would be, I mean what I would I even say…" Ana tosses her hands up in the air, not sure how to go about doing Summer's suggestion.

"Do I say something like, Hey Fen I saw you kissing Lola at what looked to be a private moment between the two of you." Ana stops and then continues, shaking her head at the thought of doing that.

"Do I go like hey what was that about? I mean how dare you do that? Even though you and I are not a couple, and you're free to do what you want…"

Ana laughs incredulously at those words. "It all sounds so stupid when I really think about it." She looks behind the bar. "I think I need another drink."

Summer uncrosses her arms and leans towards her. "It's not stupid to ask for transparency from Fen. Especially when you have feelings for him and suspects he feels the same way." She states emphatically.

"And even more so, if you think there is some mixed messages being sent." Summer sits up straight and starts to think again.

"You could say to him…" Summer begins and then changes what she was going to say.

" You know you should just straight up ask him what's going on between him and Lola." Summer nods her head at the suggestion. "Girl, just ask him what's going on there."

Ana shakes her head. "No." She refuses.

Summer shakes her head. "Girl, yes. Do it." She moves her head to the side. "You know men can't read our minds. We need to be direct with them." Summer motions with her hands. "It's the best way."

She pauses continuing. "Look, I know we're around the same age, but I've been married twice, and have been through my share of heartache." Summer looks down reflecting and then back up at Ana. "Some to be honest with you that were self-inflicted." She admits regretfully. She straightens up in her seat and gives Ana a serious look.

"But, one thing I have learned through the happiness and the heartache, is that you have to be honest about who you are and what you want." She raises her eyebrows at Ana. "If you care about Fen like that, you need to tell him." She advises.

She then waves her hand dismissively. "And to heck with Lola and her petty kissing ways." Summer puts her hand on her chest. "By the way I have good intuition and I honestly think she was probably trying to use Fen again."

Summer reaches over and pats Ana on the leg. "Put it all to rest and talk with him. Ask him the questions you need to ask him. Get your feelings out there and that should help remove Lola from the picture." She looks at Ana. "You have to tell Fen how you feel."

Ana looks at her. "Summer…"

"Tell Fen." Summer repeats again. "Tell him."

"Hey, tell me what?" Fen asks coming up to the ladies. "Hey Summer." He briefly glances at her and smiles and then turns his attention to Ana. He looks down at her, his eyes beaming at the sight of her.

"You have something you want to me?" He asks curiously. Ana's eyes widen at the sight of him and she looks over to Summer and back up at him unsure of what to say. They lock eyes.


	20. Opening Night-Change of Plans

**Opening Night Part VIII-Change of Plans**

"What did you want to tell me Ana?" Fen asks as he looks down at Ana sitting at the bar. Ana looks up at Fen, not quite sure what to say. Summer looks at both and slides to the end of her seat.

"Well, I guess I will give you guys some alone time..." Summer states getting ready to leave.

"No. Summer that is okay. You can stay." Ana says making a decision, and surprising Summer. "No alone time needed."

"Really?" Summer asks confused.

"Fen..." Ana begins. She puts her hands together and looks up at him. "I just wanted to tell you..", She pauses for a brief moment and then continues. "That I feel too tired to dance with you tonight." She finishes.

Summer makes a face at Ana's statement. _What is she doing?_ Summer wonders.

"What?" Fen asks confused. "Ana… we agreed we would get together and dance. And I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk with you about your performance. And… there was something else I wanted to talk to you about…" He says giving her a meaningful look. "But now you're saying you don't want to dance with me?"

Ana narrows her eyes at Fen for a moment and pushes back her hair. "I'm saying getting back on stage tonight for the first time in a while, was wonderful, but a bit overwhelming. I just want to relax and I don't feel like dancing tonight." She folds her hands in her lap, and gives Fen a serious look.

"You know how it is right?" She asks. "There were probably times you got tired working on tour?"

Fen nods but has a disappointed look on his face. "Right, but Ana I was looking forward to dancing with you. I have some moves I want to show you…" He brags.

Summer on the other side of Ana stifles a laugh. Fen looks at her and rolls his eyes. He turns his attention back to Ana. "I'm serious, I can actually dance., and I'm not going to embarrass you on the floor or anything like that." He gives her an earnest look.

Summer interjects for a moment. "Fen's dancing is…"

"Don't listen to her Ana." Fen interrupts.

"Actually, quite good. I've danced with him a few times and he's a good dancer." Summer finishes.

"Listen to that woman. She knows what she's talking about." Fen states emphatically.

"I really can dance." He claims again. "You don't have to worry about that." He pauses for a moment thinking. "We could dance to an upbeat song... or we could dance to a slow song…" He looks Ana up and down and breaks into a grin at the sight of her again. "Which might be even better."

Ana sighs, and tries to think of a way to get out of dancing with Fen. She didn't think that she could really enjoy dancing with him, because she was still really upset about seeing him kiss Lola. She wasn't sure what was going on there. And she didn't want to talk with him about it, largely because she wasn't sure how she should address it with him.

"No, not tonight Fen. I really do just want to stay off my feet." She frowns and takes another sip of her drink.

"Okay." Fen nods understanding. "Well, can we still talk?" He asks wistfully. "You don't have to be on your feet to do that. We could sit at the bar and talk." He looks at Ana and then notices Summer watching him talk with an amused look on her face.

"Or…" He motions around the restaurant, "We could go somewhere a little more private. Like over there." He points to the pink sofa that is standing near the stage. "That sofa is empty and it's nice and comfortable looking. A nice spot just for the two of us." He gives her a hopeful smile.

"I really do hope you will like what I have to say about your performance and… other stuff." He hints.

Ana turns her head to the side and looks up into his hopeful brown eyes. They have a wistful, beaming look in them. She sighs as she looks into them and smiles despite herself. _Maybe I should talk to him and see what's really going on,_ Ana wonders. Just as she is about to agree to talk with him, she hears a familiar voice.

"Is everything going well, here?" Lola asks coming around to the bar. "How you are doing back there Dave?" She asks looking at the bartender and smiling.

"I am doing well, Ms. Rosales." Dave says and wipes some glasses down. "We have had a good crowd back here tonight."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lola looks at Ana and Fen. "You guys doing okay?" She asks ignoring Summer.

"I'm doing fine." Fen states. Ana tenses up when she sees Lola, and the smile that she just had on her face is erased.

"Ummm... Yeah, fine." Ana lies. She looks at Lola and then at Fen, with a concerned look spread across her face.

Lola smiles at Ana again. "You and your father did a great job performing tonight. You have created just the type of atmosphere, I envisioned for this restaurant."

"Glad we could be of service." Ana expresses, trying her best to keep an even tone and not sound too curt. She still couldn't get the image of Lola kissing Fen out of her mind and she didn't really want to talk with Lola right now. Lola on the other hand didn't seem to notice that Ana had tensed up. Lola was annoyed by Summer's presence and had the close moments of Summer and Kyle from the evening etched in her mind.

"Ahem…" Summer says, interrupting the tense moment. "Aren't you going to ask how I am doing? I am a guest here as well."

Lola looks at Summer and gives her a fake smile and then looks back at the bartender and addresses him. "I hope all of our guests are being attended too." She states and then pauses for a moment. "But I also know that some people don't have much control and can get really carried away in a restaurant and bar setting."

She glances at Summer and then looks at the bartender again. "I wouldn't want a wild person getting carried away and dragging the place down. Hopefully you haven't encountered anyone back here who has had poor behavior or has tried to bleed the bar dry." She states tartly.

Dave laughs. "Nothing of the sort. Everything back here is good Ms. Rosales." He confirms.

Summer rolls her eyes, and then picks up a drink menu again, looking through it. She glances back up at Lola, Fen, and Ana. Summer notices that Ana seemed kind of tense.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is okay back here." Lola states again. She turns to leave but stops to look at Fen. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for the gift you gave me tonight Fen." She gives his shoulder a pat and smiles. "It made me feel good. It was exactly what I needed at the right time. I'm glad you gave it to me when you did." She states gratefully.

Fen smiles back at Lola. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Summer raises her eyebrows at this exchange and Ana frowns, and tenses up some more.

"Bye guys." Lola says and walks away.

Fen turns back to Ana and smiles. "So… you want to go sit back, relax and talk?" He asks again.

Ana eyes widen a bit and she shakes her head. "Actually, you know I am _really _tired, Fen, and I think I may end up just calling it a night." She states.

She then turns and pushes her drink a little away from her and turns back to the side and looks at Fen. "I'm think I'm going to head back over to my family, talk with them a little more and then I'm out."

"Really?" Fen asks very disappointed. "You don't even have time to talk with me, even a little?"

Ana shakes her head. "I'm going to pass on that chit chat about my performance tonight Fen. I'll get a critique from you later." She gives him a serious look and then gets down from her chair. She grabs her clutch purse and then looks at both Fen and Summer. "I'll see you guys later." She walks away briskly from the bar area.

Fen turns to Summer with a look of disappointment and hurt on his face. "Did I say something wrong?" He asks confused. He looks at Summer's face, hoping to get some type of answer regarding Ana's sudden change in attitude.

Summer raises her eyebrows unsure of what to say. She knew what the problem was, but she figured that Ana wouldn't want her to tell Fen about what she saw. Ana didn't seem comfortable confronting Fen about it. At least not now.

"Well, ummm…" Summer begins.

Fen shakes his head. "I really thought we would get together and dance and talk this evening." He puts his hands on the bar and looks down at them for a moment. "Maybe she really is tired and just wants to take the rest of the evening and process things on her own." He looks up for a moment thinking about Ana's reaction.

He looks over to see Ana who has now sat back down at the table with her family and is chatting with them. He then looks at Summer and shrugs, an unhappy look on his face. "Maybe I'll try again some other time."

Summer gives him a look. "Yeah, maybe some other time might be best." She glances at the drink menu again and then taps her fingertips on the bar curious about the full story behind Fen and Lola's kiss.

Summer wonders if she should try and fish around for the truth regarding Fen and Lola's kiss. Fen was her best friend after all, and she wanted the best for him. She was also getting to know Ana and liked her, and she thought Ana would be better for Fen than Lola. Just as Summer opens her mouth to fish for the truth, a familiar person comes up to her to ask her something.


	21. Opening Night-Unexpected Invitations

**Opening Night Part IX-Unexpected Invitations**

"Hey, guys." Ted the assistant from Jabot approaches the bar, greeting Fen and Summer.

"Hey, Ted." Summer greets him. "Nice Jacket". She remarks, smiling at his dark pink jacket.

"Thanks." Ted says smiling brightly. "I'm really enjoying myself tonight." He looks around. "This place is awesome. Great food, and entertainment. The music has been great tonight and it makes me want to dance!" He exclaims enthusiastically.

Summer is amused by Ted's enthusiasm. "Okay, then get your dance on Ted." She encourages, smirking at him.

Ted waves his hand. "But I need a partner to dance with and I was wondering..." He looks at her and grins nervously. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asks sheepishly.

"What?" Summer asks both surprised and amused.

Ted holds up his hand for a moment and explains himself. "Look I know you're a married woman and I totally respect that, but I just wanted someone to dance with. And I know you better than most of the women here. So…" he holds out his hand to her. "Do you want to dance?" He asks again.

Summer smiles at him amused. "umm…" She puts her hands to her face for a moment thinking. "Oh... _Okay,_ _Why not._" She says playfully and goes to the dance floor to dance with Ted.

Fen watches as Summer and Ted dance and his disappointment of not spending the rest of the evening with Ana grows. He hoped he hadn't done anything to upset her, and that she would want to spend time with him at another time. He decides to order a drink and continues to ponders about why she didn't want to spend more time with him.

As he is sulking at the bar, across the room, Jack, Kyle and Abby, are talking about the restaurant and the evening.

"I am proud of you." Jack tells Abby. "This place is lovely, and I look forward to having many dinners and gatherings here." He tells her.

Abby beams at Jack's praise. "Thank you, Uncle Jack. Your support means a lot to me." She puts her hands together and smiles. "I've been working really hard to get this restaurant going, and to see it all come to fruition tonight, has been really awesome." She looks at both him and Kyle and around the restaurant. "It's so nice to have my family and friends here supporting me." She states appreciatively.

Jack pats her on the arm. "You deserve it."

Kyle nods in support. "Yeah cous, you did a great job of helping get everything together tonight."

"Thanks Kyle." Abby says graciously.

"Excuse me." A voice behind Abby suddenly says. She turns around to see Dr. Nate Hastings standing there smiling at her. He also looks at Jack and Kyle and smiles and nods at them.

"Oh, Hi Nate." Abby greets him warmly. "It's nice to see you. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Nate smiles at Abby. "Hello Abby." He briefly looks at Kyle and Jack again. "Hello Gentlemen." He then turns his attention back to Abby. "I certainly have been enjoying myself tonight. You and my cousin have really outdone yourselves with this new restaurant." He states warmly.

Abby smiles. "Thank you, we along with Lola really have put a lot of effort into getting this place running and we are glad to hear that people are enjoying it."

"Indeed." Nate remarks. He pauses, and then placing his hand on his chest lean towards Abby and asks. "I know that you have been a busy woman, helping run this establishment tonight. But I was wondering if you had a free moment tonight, if you would like to share a dance with me?" His handsome face gives her a hopeful smile.

Abby looks at him and her eyes brighten. She clasps her hands together. "You know, I think that I have a moment right now that I can spare for a dance, Nate."

"Shall we?" Nate leads her to the dance floor, and they start to dance together enjoying themselves.

Jack turns to Kyle and smiles. "Now it's your turn to get out there." He encourages Kyle. "Go find you someone to dance with."

Kyle gives Jack an uneasy smile and shakes his head. "I don't think so dad, the one woman I really want to dance with isn't really giving me the time of day." A sad look comes across his face as he makes that statement.

Jack pats him on the back. "Then get back out there and go find someone else to dance with." He gives Kyle a serious look. "Son you can't keep moping over Lola. You have a lot to offer. If Lola keeps rejecting you then it may be time to move on." He advises.

Jack looks out into the restaurant and smiles. "There are a lot of pretty young ladies in here tonight. I am sure that one of them would be happy to dance with you. Take a chance and go ask one of them." He suggests to his son.

Kyle sighs and shrugs and looks out into the room, thinking about his father's advice. While he is doing that more people from Ana's table are getting up to dance. She had just watched Nate ask Abby to dance, and Devon and Elena were already on the dance floor enjoying themselves. Even the twins were also dancing on the floor. Her family had asked her why she wasn't dancing, but she had given them the same excuse about how she didn't feel like dancing and had wanted to relax without doing that.

Now it was just her and Jett at the table. Ana watches as her father is listening and grooving to the music that is playing in the restaurant. She notices Jett looking at an attractive lady across the room. Ana smiles at him and leans over. "Hey dad you should go ask her to dance." She encourages him.

Jett smiles at her. "You think so?" He asks.

Ana gives him a playful nudge. "Yeah, dad go ahead."

Jett gives her a look. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself." He admits.

Ana turns her head to the side and gives him a look. "I'll be fine dad." She assures him. "I'm just resting up remember."

"Un-huh." Jett says unconvinced, wondering what was the real reason why his daughter wasn't dancing. "Okay. I will go over and ask her to dance." He pauses and gives Ana a look. "And maybe when you're feeling better, you could reconsider your stance on not dancing tonight. You're a beautiful young lady and should be enjoying yourself." He suddenly looks past Ana's shoulder.

"And it looks like there is at least one young man that thinks that. It looks like you have someone coming over." He gives Ana's hand a squeeze and gets up to go ask the lady across the room to dance with him. "I'll be back. Maybe I will see you on the floor too." He leaves and Ana's head turns to see who is approaching her.

"Hey Ana, how it's going?" Kyle asks as he nears her table.

"Hi, Kyle." Ana greets him in a warm, friendly manner. "How are you doing?" She asks.

"Fine." Kyle nods his head and looks out onto the dance floor, his father's words resonating in his mind. He looks back down at Ana and smiles. "I came over here because I was just wondering… would you like to dance with me?" He asks.

A surprised look comes across Ana's face. "Yeah?" She asks.

Kyle nods. "Yeah. I was looking for someone to dance with and was wondering if you would like to dance?"

"Well…" Ana begins and then a thought crosses her mind. She puts her hands in her lap and looks up at Kyle. "Don't you want to be dancing with Lola?" She asks directly.

A look comes across Kyle's face and he sighs. "She's still not really talking to me much." He admits truthfully.

"Un-huh." Ana nods her head knowingly.

But…" Kyle continues. "Like my dad said there is no need to continue to stand around and sulk about that. Tonight, is still a nice night and the music is great and I could still dance with a lovely lady." He looks Ana over and gives her a bigger smile, noticing even more how great she looked. "You look really pretty tonight. And I would be happy if you shared a dance with me." He states warmly.

Ana is flattered by Kyle's comments. She ponders for a moment about how she will answer him. She really didn't mind dancing and Kyle seemed like a nice guy. But she had just lied to Fen and her family about not really wanting to dance. As she thinks about that, she looks over to the bar to see if Fen is still there. She sees that he's left, and she quickly scans around the room, and still doesn't see him.

Him kissing Lola flashes through her mind again. She wonders if he's gone to be with Lola somewhere again, and an upset feeling comes over her. She tries to shake it off and looks back up at Kyle and makes a decision. "Well, I wasn't feeling like dancing much earlier in the evening, but…." She flashes him a smile. "I feel more like dancing now and you asked so nicely."

Kyle smiles back at her. "Great." She gets up and goes and joins Kyle on the dance floor.


	22. Opening Night-Observations from floor

**Opening Night Part X: -Observations From the Dance Floor**

"That's my boy." Jack remarks to Traci while he watches Kyle dance with Ana. Kyle and Ana were moving around on the floor to an upbeat song and were looking like they were having a good time.

"Kyle looks like he's having a really good time." Traci remarks smiling.

"And I am glad." Jack takes a sip from the glass he has in his hand. He turns back to look at Traci. "I was getting really tired of seeing my son mope for Lola Rosales." He remarks bluntly.

Traci raises an eyebrow and gives him a look.

Jack shakes his head and puts up a hand. "Look, I know, that he loves her. But she doesn't want much to do with him even after he helped save her life." Jack frowns. "I really think it's time for him to move on from her. And I have no problem encouraging that." He states frankly.

Traci looks down at her glass for a moment and then back up thoughtfully. "Sometimes it does take a while to get over what people may feel is a true love." She takes a breath and continues, looking back up at Jack, with a serious expression on her face. "It can take a while to get over that heartbreak."

She looks back onto the dance floor and smiles at Kyle and Ana enjoying themselves. "But it is nice to see him enjoying himself and smiling again." She looks at Jack understanding.

"Especially after what he's been through the last few weeks, with Lola breaking up with him again and then dealing with her being in the coma…." Her voice trails off for the moment and she continues to be thoughtful. " I'm glad he's having a good time."

"I will definitely toast to that." Jack proclaims and raises his glass to Traci.

Jack and Traci aren't the only ones who are noticing how much fun Kyle and Ana are having on the dance floor. Devon and Elena who are also dancing and enjoying themselves take notice of the pair dancing on the floor as well.

"Hey, it's looks like Ana, finally decided that she was up to dancing after all." Elena remarks indicating to Devon behind him. Devon looks around and is surprised to see Ana dancing with Kyle. "Yeah, it looks like she is. But…" his voice trails off and a slightly confused look comes across his face. Elena notices it.

"What is it Devon?" She asks curiously.

"I just thought she might be dancing with another guy…." Devon comments in a surprised manner. He thinks of Fen and the conversation he had with Ana earlier in the evening.

"Really?" Elena looks past Devon to Ana and Kyle again. "Because it sure looks like she's having a pretty good time dancing with _that_ guy." She looks back at Devon and smiles raising an eyebrow.

Devon glances at Ana dancing and enjoying herself again with Kyle. "Heh… yeah she does." He wasn't sure why Ana was dancing with Kyle instead of Fen, but he was glad she was enjoying herself. And that is what really mattered. Devon turned his glance away from Ana and Kyle and back to Elena. "And_ I_ am enjoying myself with you." He expresses looking at Elena admiringly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Elena states happily and her and Devon continue dancing together.

Summer also notices Ana and Kyle dancing together and raises an eyebrow. _Now that's interesting_. She thinks to herself as she continues to dance with Ted.

The song finally stops, and Ana and Kyle stop dancing. They are both smiling and laughing at all the fun they had dancing together. Ana clasps her hands together and gives Kyle a big smile. "Hey, you're a pretty decent dancer, Kyle." She compliments him.

"Thank you, you're pretty good yourself." Kyle replies smiling back at her. He was having fun with her. She had such a pleasant, energetic demeanor and it was infectious. Plus she looked great. He really liked her dress and the way it looked on her. He was feeling really good around her. Definitely much better than he had felt earlier in the evening when he was moping a bit about Lola.

"Yeah." Ana lightly touches her hair with her hands. "That was a lot of fun… I think I needed that." She admits honestly. She realized she was feeling a lot better since she saw Fen kiss Lola earlier in the evening. Dancing with Kyle had been fun and had took her mind off of that event for a little bit.

Kyle nodded. "Me too." He admits truthfully. "It felt good to just let loose for a moment." Ana nods in agreement.

Another song begins and Ana looks around for a moment, taking in the scene. She looks back to Kyle and smiles. "Well..." Her voice trails off trying to think of something to say.

"Would you like to share one more dance?" Kyle asks.

Ana thinks for a moment, and nods her head, "Yes, that would be nice, Kyle."

The song that is now playing is slightly slower and Kyle reaches and grabs Ana's hand. He puts his arm around her waist, and they dance in step to the song, enjoying it and the dance. As they are having this second dance, Fen comes back into the room. He had went outside a little earlier to get fresh air and ponder Ana refusing to spend time with him. He sees Ana and Kyle dancing together, and the unhappy feeling he was experiencing from Ana cutting their evening short, grows exponentially. He watches as they dance and a sinking feeling hits his stomach.

_Why is Ana dancing with Kyle? _Fen wonders to himself frowning. _I thought she was too tired to dance. _Fen slightly rubs his face and then heads over to his parents table and sits down. Michael and Lauren were both on the dance floor as well and were enjoying themselves. Fen puts his hand on his face again and takes a deep breath, upset and confused to see Ana and Kyle dancing together. He tries to figure out what was going on.

A couple of different thoughts crossed his mind. _Maybe she had suddenly felt better and decided to dance_. He wondered to himself at first. But if that were the case, why not dance with him, he wondered. Especially since they had agreed to do that earlier in the evening. Another thought then crosses Fen's mind and he cringes at it.

_Maybe she just doesn't want to dance with __**me**__._ He wonders to himself. Maybe Ana felt he was coming on too strong and was not interested in him like that. And her backing out of spending the rest of the evening with him, was her way of trying to get that across. He knew he had been intentionally and unintentionally hinting towards her more lately about how he was feeling about her. He wasn't sure if she had picked up on the hints. But the more he thought about it the more he wondered if she had picked up on them. And just wasn't interested in him like that. Fen sighs and looks down at the water glass on the table in front of him. He traces his fingers lightly across the top of the glass.

It would really stink if Ana had guessed how he was feeling and wanted to interact with him less as result of that. He cared for her and didn't want to push her away. He enjoyed her being a part of his life, if only as a friend. She was good for him. Fen sighs again and thought some more about the situation. He then decided if Ana wasn't interested in him romantically, he would have to accept that and respect her feelings. He looks at Ana dancing again with Kyle and looks away. That scene really bothered him, even more so because she was dancing with Kyle. He didn't like the thought of yet another woman he cared about possibly preferring Kyle to him.

Fen takes a breath and decides he would try and shake his unhappy feelings off. His parents then came back to the table. They ask him a bit about the evening and wonder why he wasn't dancing with Ana. He relays to them what she told them earlier about how she wasn't feeling that well. He also informs them that he stepped out for a bit. They ask him, if he's going to ask her to dance now that it seems like she wants to dance. He makes up an excuse about how it's getting late and that he's ready to go home when they are. Michael and Lauren share glances with each other and don't quite buy that story. But they decide not to push the issue. A little later, the Baldwin family, with Fen in tow say some good-byes and leave Society for the evening.

The evening wraps up and everyone else starts to say their good-byes and start to leave. Kyle and Ana thank each other for the dances and admit they both had a good time. They wish each other a good night and leave the restaurant with their respective families, a nice memory of their dances together painted in their minds.


	23. New Opportunities Present Themselves

**New Opportunities Present Themselves Part I**

"I am excited to launch this new apparel line for Jabot. And I am proud to have you by my side to help guide this company into the future." Jack says on the other end of the line as he's talking to Kyle.

"Me too dad." Kyle remarks outside of the entry of Crimson Lights. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you take this company into the future." He assures his father.

"That's what I want to hear." Jack expresses happily. "And I am open to any suggestions you want to make as to how we can do that." Jack walks around his office in Jabot thinking.

"I want to really make clothing that appeals to many people, especially women. I want Jabot to cater to the needs of women and let them know that they can get the complete package with our company."

Kyle listens on the other end. "Right, and we will definitely focus on that." Another thought then comes across his mind. "I also heard Billy saying something about working on a men's line." He mentions to Jack.

"We will work towards creating clothes for men as well, though our top demographic is women." Jack informs him.

"Okay. Well, I will work on brainstorming new ideas as to how we can market our new line of apparel." Kyle states. He pauses for a moment thinking. "I did have an idea of maybe bringing in some people, especially young people to hear their ideas about what they like in clothing. I think if we do this thing right, we could really grab different markets. Especially that 20 something/30 something millennial market." He speculates to Jack.

"Like a focus group?" Jack asks curiously.

Kyle adjusts the phone to his ear. "Sort of. But something less rigid, that may include some people that I know. Maybe I can find us some movers and shakers who can give their advice on what types of clothes are important to their industries."

Jack smiles. "Sounds interesting. Well, you tell me what you need to make that happen and I will get it for you. As well as anything else you may need for ideas you come up with." Jack looks around the office and smiles again. "It feels so good to be back, and I am looking forward to really reinventing Jabot. I'm counting on you son."

Kyle smiles on the other end of the line. "Thanks dad, I won't let you down. I'll talk to you in a little while."

"See you in a bit." Jack hangs up the phone. He was very optimistic about working with his son, to help introduce the new apparel line that Jabot was doing.

Kyle hangs up and goes inside Crimson Lights. He was going to order something to eat before he headed to the office. He was excited about helping his father launch Jabot's new apparel line. It was nice to have his dad back as CEO and he enjoyed how he was being included in big decisions regarding the company. It made him feel really good and like he was working towards something great. Kyle goes up to the counter to place an order.

"How may I help you?" Sharon asks greeting him.

"Good morning, Sharon." He greets her with a smile. "Can I just get a latte and a double chocolate chip muffin to go."

"Alrighty." Sharon says ringing up his order. "I will go get that order started for you."

"Thank you." Kyle says as he sits down at the counter and waits for his order. Just then Ana comes up to the counter, ready to grab something quick to eat. She was meeting again with Fen this morning so they could go over some more new songs she had written for them. They were going to have an early meeting doing that then she was going to head over to Hamilton-Winters. She heads up to the counter and greets Kyle. "Hi, Kyle.'" She says warmly.

"Hi Ana." Kyle says smiling at the sight of her pretty and friendly looking face. "How are you doing?" He asks.

Ana smiles back at him. "I am doing fine. How are you?" She asks.

"Good." Kyle says nodding. "Just grabbing something to eat, before a busy day of work."

"I hear that." Ana states understandably. "I heard your dad is back as CEO of Jabot." She tells him. "I know that makes you happy."

"I am thrilled. He's back where he belongs." Kyle pauses for a moment, smiling at the idea of Jack being back. "And he's already got some great ideas to really revamp the company." He glances quickly to the back of the counter as Sharon is finishing up his order, and then looks up at Ana smiling. "We are launching a new clothing line." He informs her happily.

"Really?" Ana asks curiously. "I thought you guys focused mainly on cosmetics."

"We do. Or did." Kyle says moving his head to the side. "But now… dad wants to try his hands at apparel to help reinvent the company. And I am going to help him do that anyway I can."

Ana smiles again. "Sounds great." Just then Sharon comes over and sets Kyle's order down in front of him. "Thank you." Kyle says to her. Sharon then looks at Ana and smiles. "How are you doing Ana?" She greets her.

"Hi, Sharon." Ana greets her in a friendly manner. "I am doing fine."

"Good. And did you want a double chocolate chip muffin as well?" Sharon asks smiling. "I know they are your favorite muffins." She comments knowingly.

"You know it." Ana says smiling. "They are the best." She remarks.

"Yeah, they are great, Sharon." Kyle remarks agreeing. "One of the best things that you guys serve here. I love chocolate."

Ana turns her head to the side and looks at Kyle and smiles. "Chocolate is good anytime of the day."

Kyle laughs. "Agreed."

Sharon rings up Ana's muffin and then asks her if she wants anything else. "Yeah, can I get an Iced Café Au Lait." Ana orders.

"Sure." Sharon finishes ringing up Ana's order, and then heads to make it.

Kyle grabs his order and gets ready to head out, and then an idea hits him. "Hey, Ana…" He asks.

"Yes, Kyle." She looks at him curiously.

"I was going to host a group of people, from different industries about their thoughts on apparel and what types of clothes appeal to them." He pauses thinking. "And I was wondering… Did you know of anyone from Hamilton-Winters who would like to participate in this group?" He inquires.

"They will be compensated for their time, and I would love to hear some input from people who work at your company." He lightly taps the side of his coffee cup, thinking. "I know you said that the modeling department has been put on hold… but you do have other departments like the music department."

He looks at her the wheels in his head turning. "And that is a great department we can tap into to find out what styles of clothes people like to wear." He motions with his hands. "You guys have a lot of artists and surely fashion plays into how you market them and their career."

Ana nods, and ideas start going through her head. She takes a seat beside Kyle. "Definitely." She admits. "Of course, the first thing we care about the most is how our artists sound, but presentation is also a big part of selling artists and attracting fans." She pauses for a moment and then continues. "And artists being styled in clothes that really suit them, can add to the total package, that we are trying to sell." She informs him.

Kyle smiles and nods, in complete agreement. "Exactly." He motions with his hands. "And fans can be influenced by the type of clothes that artists wear, and try to copy the latest fashions they are showcasing…"

"And that's something we love to see, because it shows how much the artist has an influence on consumers." Ana finishes.

They smile at each other in agreement. Just then Sharon brings Ana her order. "Here you go Ana."

"Thank you, Sharon." Ana grabs her stuff. She turns to look at Kyle. "Hey, I will try and find you someone from Hamilton-Winters who can give you input about this new line."

Kyle looks at her, with a thoughtful expression on his face. A realization hits him. He leans forward towards her and smiles. "How about you participate in it?" He asks."If you want to and have the time. I know you're busy over there."

Ana smiles. "Really?" She asks intrigued.

Kyle looks at her. "Yeah, definitely." He puts his hands together and continues. "You work up close and personal with artists and you've been in the industry before. You could provide some really great insight into what type of apparel is really popular with some of today's music artists. And the consumers who listen to them."

Ana nods, taking in his suggestion. "Yes. Yes, I do." She sits up tall and nods her head again. "Yes, I can do that." She pauses for a moment thinking. "When would you be hosting this group?"

Kyle motions with his hands. "We haven't ironed everything out yet, but I will let you know. You just let me know your schedule and I'll do something that can accommodate you." He pulls out his cell phone. "And I'll tell you what, I can take your number and can call you with the details."

"Okay." Ana agrees. "You can reach me at 414-555…"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Fen interrupts as he approaches Ana and Kyle.


	24. New Opportunities Present Themselves P2

**New Opportunities Presents Themselves Part II**

Fen had just showed up at Crimson Lights to work on some more new songs. He was going to grab a quick bite to eat and sit down with Ana to go over them. When he entered the coffee house, he had noticed Ana and Kyle talking and smiling at each other. They seemed like they were having an engaging conversation. A sinking feeling hits Fen stomach when he sees that, and he flashes back to Ana dancing with Kyle again the other night. He wondered if something may be brewing romantically between them. Fen curious about what was going on with them, found himself making his way to the counter just as Ana was giving Kyle her number. He interrupts as Ana is giving Kyle her number.

Ana and Kyle look up at him when he does that. Kyle rolls his eyes. "Nothing that needs to involve you Fen." He states strongly.

Ana looks up at Fen and smiles. "Hi, Fen". She greets him. He noticed that she had a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Hi, Ana." Fen says and smiles back at her. He enjoyed seeing her, she was lovely looking as always.

Ana motions to Kyle and smiles brightly. "We were just talking about some ideas that we have for Jabot's new apparel line." She informs him, bubbling with excitement. "Kyle asked me to be apart of a group that will offer insight into opinions that people from the music industry have about fashion." She clasps her hands together. "It's a really cool opportunity."

Fen nods. "That's cool. So, it will just be you, Kyle and…" He pauses for a moment.

Ana looks at Kyle and then back at Fen. "Well, Kyle is looking for other people to join it. I'm going to try and bring over at least one other person from Hamilton-Winters, to add input from our music department." Ana informs him. She puts her hands to her face, thinking some more. "I'm thinking of bring over an artist."

"How about me?" Fen finds himself quickly blurting out.

Kyle frowns and an inquisitive look comes over Ana's face.

"Fen, this is a serious group…." Kyle protests.

Fen crosses his arms. "And I am a serious artist." He affirms. "I busted my behind on tour and Ana and I are working on new music to go on my upcoming album. Plus..., I have ideas and thoughts about fashion".

Ana turns her head to the side and looks at him and then Kyle.

"But we are mostly targeting women." Kyle informs him annoyed that he wanted to be a part of the group.

Fen puts up his hand. "Being that Fenmore's is my mom's company and is tied up with Jabot, I know that you guys are also interested in doing a line for men's clothing." Fen nods his head. "And that is where I come in to offer the perspective from an up and coming male artist."

He looks down at Ana. "And Ana and I have been working closely together for a while now." He gives Kyle a pointed look. "We have been together since the beginning and we make a good pair." He proclaims strongly.

"Oh-Kay." Kyle raises an eyebrow and looks down at his watch and then back up at Fen. He makes a face. "I would rather have this discussion be mostly about women."

Ana watches this exchange, pondering Fen's suggestion. "You know Kyle it could still be that. But…" She pauses. "Adding a man may not be a bad idea." She suggests. "Since you guys are considering bringing out men's clothes as well." She looks up at Fen. "And Fen is the first artist, whose career, I've really worked closely with and have since the beginning. We could provide some good insight together."

Fen turns his head to the side and gives Kyle a cocky smile. "Exactly we have been together since the beginning. We are a great pair." He repeats brazenly.

"We could give you some valuable insight together, with my background as a song-writer, producer, and artist and Fen as an up and coming artist. And he can also add his experience from tour, regarding the fashions that he saw some of the other artists wear. Especially the more established ones." Ana remarks to Kyle.

Kyle widens his eyes for a moment and rubs his face. "Hmmm…. You bring up some good points, Ana." He thought some more about their suggestion. He didn't really like Fen and didn't really want to work with him. But he did promise his dad he would help get this apparel line up and running. And that started by getting good insight into what potential consumers were looking for regarding fashion. He wanted to touch base with various markets and industries, and the music industry was one he felt could really provide Jabot with some good insight.

He was looking forward to working with Ana, and thought she would probably have valuable opinions regarding Jabot's new clothing line. He really wasn't interested in Fen tagging along. But Jabot was interested in launching a line of clothes for men as well, and Ana seemed to think that Fen could provide insight as an artist she was working with. Kyle thought about the situation a little more and then made a decision.

"Okay, if Ana thinks you could fit into the group. Fine." He comments. "But as I said it is a serious group, and you need to contribute beneficial input." He states firmly.

Fen rolls his eyes. "Yes _dad_." He states sarcastically.

Ana laughs at his comment. He looks at her and smiles. He loved hearing her laugh.

Kyle looks at his watch again. "Okay, so… can I get the rest of your number, so I can call you Ana to tell you more about this meeting and when it will happen."

"Sure." Ana finishes giving Kyle her phone number.

"So, I have you, Fen… and I'm thinking of asking Mariah to participate as well." Kyle relays to them.

Ana nods and makes a motion with her hand. "That's a good idea, Kyle. As a talk show host Mariah can offer another perspective from consumers. Often, they mention and survey the latest fashion trends on GC Buzz. So she could give you insight from some of her viewers who watch the show."

Kyle nods and points at Ana. "Exactly, you read my mind. I like the way you think Ana." He smiles at her and touches her arm.

"Okay..." Kyle continues. "So, I have you three, and I can probably round up a few more people and we should be set. I don't need a big group, just a well-rounded one." He looks at Ana and Fen. "Hopefully together we could can produce some productive input."

Ana looks at Kyle. "It should be fun. I am looking forward to us working together." She expresses optimistically.

"What should be fun?" Summer asks as she approaches the group. She had come into the coffee shop to get some coffee and something to eat and overheard the very end of the conversation. She was curious as to what they were up to.

The three young people look at her. "Kyle is hosting a group of people to give their input on what type of clothes they like. He's looking for people from different industries. It's for Jabot's new line of apparel that they are launching." Ana volunteers to Summer.

Summer shifts her purse. "Cool. I'm in." She declares.

Kyle makes a face and raises an eyebrow. "Hold up. Summer. You work for the competition." He reminds her. "And your mother was just ousted as CEO of Jabot. I think having you participate in the group would be a big conflict of interest." He remarks cautiously.

Summer waves her hand and shakes her head. "It will be fine. Kyle." She states. "I promise I won't act as a double agent or anything." She shrugs her shoulders. "I love fashion and can offer my own unique perspective about it. I would love to participate in your group."

Kyle shakes his head, still not keen on the idea. "I don't know Summer…" He says hesitantly.

Summer crosses her arms. "Come on Kyle, I would be a good fit for this group." She pauses thinking for a moment. "Ana mentioned you are trying to talk to different types of people, well..., I can represent the up and coming business woman perspective."

Kyle makes a face. "Eh…." He thinks.

"Come on Kyle. Run it by Jack." Summer suggests. "I love him and I'm not going to go to that meeting to do anything to try and hurt him. If he's okay with it, then let me participate."

Kyle moves his head to the side for a moment. "Okay, I will run it by dad. And if he's okay with it, then I will give you a call."

"Great." Summer says smiling. She adjusts her purse strap again.

Kyle looks down at his watch one more time. "Okay, guys I have to go." He grabs his food and looks across at Ana giving her a big smile. "I look forward to hearing your thoughts Ana. I will be giving you a call." He then looks at Summer, "I'll give you a call if Dad gives me the okay that you can participate." And then he looks at Fen. "I'll send word through Lauren to you when the meeting is." He tells him curtly.

"Bye guys." Kyle gets up and leaves to go to work.

"Sounds fun." Summer says and goes up closer to the counter to place an order. Ana and Fen look at each other. "Are you ready to start working or did you want to get you something to eat first?" Ana asks Fen.

"I'll order something to eat first." He tells her.

"Okay, I will be sitting at that table over there when you want to join me." Ana indicates to a table in the room.

Fen orders his food and sits down and eats some of it. Ana pulls out her notebook and starts looking over some of the new songs they wrote. Once Fen had finished eating, they go over the new songs. They start to wrap things up and discuss what their favorites ones are. Ana looks down at her notebook. "I am glad that we are starting to narrow down which songs we like the best. Once we get a more definitive list, we can get you back in the studio to record them."

"Sounds good." Fen comments taking a sip of his drink. "You really have outdone yourself again this time Ana." He glances at her notebook again. "I really do believe my next hit is in that book."

Ana smiles pleased by his comments. "Thank You, Fen. I hope so too." She puts down her notebook for a moment and looks up at him. "And I'm really glad we got to collaborate on some of these songs." She looks down at the notebook again and back up at him. "You know you're actually a decent songwriter. I like some of the stuff you helped me come up with this time around." She tells him.

Fen smiles. "Thank you, Maybe…" His voice trails off for a moment and he ponders if he should say what he's going to say next. "We can eventually start recording songs that I've written on my own, and we can use them in the future." He suggests.

Ana puts her hands on the table and looks at him. "Okay. When you are ready to do that, let me know, and I'll go over them with you and help you fine tune them."

Fen looks down for a moment, thoughtful and then looks back up at her. "I'm actually writing one write now, that has a lot of meaning to me." He says seriously. His eyes wash over, as he says this.

Ana leans forward a little. "Okay, what's it about?" She asks curiously.

"It's… _personal,_ but I'm pouring my heart into it." He confirms.

"Sounds intriguing." Ana turns her head to the side, looking at him. "The best songs are the ones that you really pour your heart into."

"Right." Fen says looking down at the table again and tapping it for a bit. "And I am really pouring my heart into this one."

"Must be about something that's really important to you." Ana guesses.

_More like someone_, Fen thinks to himself.

"Yeah, the…" Fen hesitates to try to find the best words, without giving too much away. "subject matter is very important." He finishes awkwardly.

Ana nods and put her hands on top of each other for a moment. "Well, whenever you are ready to talk about that subject matter…" She says using her fingers to make quotes for the last two words. "I'll be ready to listen to it." She sits back a little in her chair and smiles. "Who knows maybe you have written you own next hit."

Fen shrugs and gives her a sheepish look. "Maybe." He switches the subject back to the songs that Ana has written for him and that they have collaborated on together. They then bid good-bye to each other until the next time they meet, and Ana goes into work at Hamilton-Winters.


	25. Brotherly Support

**Brotherly Support**

"So, your 4:30 meeting has been set up." Ana tells Devon looking at the tablet of Devon's schedule for the day. "Once you finish that up, you will be good to go for today. You may can get out of here a little early." She smiles at him.

"Sounds good." Devon says standing in front of his desk and grabbing a pen.

A thought then hits Ana. "Hey Devon." She says remembering her talk from earlier in the day with Kyle.

"Yeah?" Devon asks looking at her.

"I was talking to Kyle Abbott today and he was telling me that Jabot was going to launch a new apparel line." She pauses for a moment and then continues. "And they wanted to host a group of people from different industries and businesses to give their opinions about what type of apparel appeals to them."

"Okay." Devon states listening. "Does this have something to do with Hamilton-Winters?" He asks curiously.

Ana nods. "Yes, they had asked me to participate in the group, and give my opinion regarding what type of clothing different artists in the music industry like to wear. And they might want to talk to a couple of other people like a couple of our artists from here."

Devon nods, and makes a motion with his hands. "Okay, sounds fine." He says agreeably. "Do you need to make arrangements to set that up. Or…"

Ana raises a hand. "Nope, Kyle will take care of it. I just wanted to let you know in advance, because it may happen on a work day and I would be away for a couple of hours." She informs him.

Devon rubs his face. "That's fine. Just let me know when it's going to be, and we will work something out." He leans against his desk and smiles at Ana. "I'm glad to see you mingling with other companies. Maybe this is something that could end up benefiting both companies." He speculates.

Ana smiles. "Maybe."

A thoughtful look then crosses Devon's face and he decides to bring up something he was curious about. "So…" He begins. "It's nice to see you talking with Kyle more." He pauses for a moment. "I know you got to talk to him some when we were supporting him when Lola was in her coma…."

Ana looks down at the tablet and then back up at Devon. "Yeah, he's a nice guy." Ana confirms.

Devon nods. "Yeah he is. And… I saw you guys dancing the other night. You looked like you were having a really good time with him." He remarks.

Ana raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, we had fun together." Ana states in a matter of fact manner.

Devon crosses his arms and smiles a little. "Un-huh." He looks down for a moment and then back up at Ana. "I'm glad he could get you to dance after you made all that fuss about how you didn't want to." He laughs.

Ana makes a face. "I didn't make a fuss. I just didn't feel like dancing… at first." Ana shrugs her shoulders.

Devon wasn't quite buying that story. "Okay... You know I thought if you were dancing with anyone you be dancing with Fen…"

A frown comes across Ana's face. "Well, I guess you thought wrong." She remarked curtly and looked back down at the tablet again.

"Hmmm…Something happened, between you and Fen?" Devon asks curiously.

Ana sighs and looks up from the tablet. "_Devon…_ It's…." She motions with her hand again.

"Complicated?" Devon guesses.

"Uhhhggg." Ana utters not really wanting to talk with him about her feelings about seeing Fen kiss Lola.

Devon holds up his hand. "Okay, I understand." He pauses. "It's not something I need to fire him for, is it? Because if so…"

Ana shakes her head. "No Devon. It's not. It's just ehhh…"

"Okay, understood, I won't pressure you to tell me what happened there." He gives her a serious look. "I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Ana smiles. "As any protective big brother would be."

Devon nods and smiles. "That's right, That's what I'm here for. And…I'm glad you still ended up having fun with Kyle." He tells her.

Ana nods. "Yeah, I did have fun with him." She admits truthfully.

"Good." Devon answers. He stops leaning on his desk and stands up. "I just want you to be happy sis, regardless of who it's with."

Ana turns her head to the side and smiles at him. "I know."

"Good." Devon claps his hands together. "So, I'm going to go to this meeting and finish some things up and we can call it a day."

"Sounds Good." Ana remarks, and the siblings get ready for Devon's last meeting of the day, before they head home.


	26. Motherly Advice

**Motherly Advice**

While Devon and Ana are finishing up their last tasks for the day, Fen is at home. He had finished his day early and was able to get in some time at the gym. As he's in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, his mother comes home.

"Hey, mom." He says walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Honey." Lauren greets him with a smile. "Just came back from the gym?" She asks looking at him. "I can feel the perspiration in the air." She jokes.

"Yeah, I did. I was able to get in a workout today." Fen comes over to the couch and sits down. Lauren sits beside him. "It was good for me, and helped me work some frustration out." He admits honestly.

Lauren sets her purse down on the floor. "Frustration. Hmmm…Dare I ask about what?"

Fen sighs and looks down at the floor, his bottle of water hanging loosely from his hand.

Lauren gives him a knowing look. "Might this frustration be about a certain young lady, named Ana Hamilton?" She inquires.

Fen sighs and looks up and then down again. "Mom...," His voice trails off.

Lauren nods her head. "It is about her." She pauses for a moment thinking. "I guess you haven't gotten the chance to tell her how you feel yet."

Fen shakes his head and puts a hand behind his neck. "No." He sighs deeply.

"Okay, well…" Lauren reaches over and taps him on the knee. "Well, don't give up. Find the right moment to do so." She encourages him.

Fen shakes his head in frustration. "I've tried to do that; I was going to do it the other night at the opening of Society."

Lauren nods listening.

"But I didn't get the chance." Fen remarks unhappily. "We had agreed to dance and then talk later in the evening. I was going to tell her how I felt about her performance and how I…." His voice trails off.

"Felt about her." Lauren finishes for him. "Go on."

Fen nods. "Yeah, that was the plan. But when her performance was over and I went to talk to her, she changed her mind. She said she didn't feel like dancing because she was tired."

A thoughtful look comes across Lauren's face as her son says this. "Well, maybe she was tired."

Fen motions with his hand. "And I told her if she didn't want to dance, we didn't have to do that. I told her we could still talk. I suggested we could maybe go somewhere private and talk…"

Lauren smiles and moves a little on the couch. "Go You."

Fen lets out a laugh. "_Mom_..." He continues. "And when I made this pitch, she gave me a look, like…."

"Like what?" Lauren probes.

Fen shrugs his shoulders remembering that moment. "Like she was going to agree to talk with me. But then… suddenly, it's like her mood changed, and she said she didn't even want to talk with me." He relays.

Lauren frowns when she hears this. "And you don't know what prompted this sudden mood change?"

Fen turns his hand up. "I don't know mom. All I know is the hope I had to express myself to her evaporated very quickly."

Lauren taps a finger to her cheek thinking. "That is strange, Fen. But maybe she really wasn't feeling well and whatever was bugging her started bothering her again."

Fen shakes his head. "Yeah, and maybe I would have bought that, if later in the evening I hadn't seen her…" His voice trails off, and he sighs again thinking about it.

"Seen her do what?" Lauren asks.

"Dancing with Kyle Abbott." Fen remarks annoyed. "She was dancing with him and they seemed like they were having a good time." He informs Lauren. Fen looks down and back up at Lauren the frustration mounting on his face. "She managed to make time for_ him._" He shakes his head again and takes a sip of his water.

Lauren folds her hands on her knees and turns her head to the side and gives Fen a look. "Why didn't you go and politely cut in?" She asks. "When you saw her dancing with Kyle, you should have seized that moment to cut in and ask her to dance with you." She remarks firmly.

Fen gives her a look. "I… I didn't do that because I thought maybe the problem was that she just didn't want to dance with _me_." Fen confesses unhappily.

Lauren frowns. "Oh, no, I don't think that is the case."

"Maybe it is mom." Fen speculates.

Lauren shakes her head. "The way you talk about Ana and your relationship, I would think she would be happy to dance with you." She pauses thinking. "It may be something else."

Fen shrugs. "I don't know what that would be."

Lauren pats his knee. "Maybe you will find out." She pauses and gives him a loving look. "My advice to you would be to keep trying. You'll figure out the right way and time to tell her how you feel." She smiles at him. "And if it's meant to be, it will happen."

Fen nods taking in his mother's advice. "I just hope another guy doesn't get in the way before that happens." He muses.

Lauren purses her lips. "Like who? Like Kyle?" She asks.

Fen nods. "Yeah." He frowns. "It would hurt if Ana was interested in another man, let alone Kyle."

Lauren nods understanding. "I know that you and him don't care much for each other."

"Like at all." Fen states frankly. "I've already had other women prefer Kyle over me, if Ana also preferred him, that would really stink."

Lauren nods. "Well, honey maybe that is not the case."

"I don't know mom; I saw him and her talking again today and they seemed to be having a pretty engaging conversation." Fen reports to her.

"You saw them together again?" Lauren inquires.

"Yeah, I did right before Ana and I did our songwriting session today." He pauses and takes another sip of water. "I went over there to see what they were talking about and he had invited her to participate in some type of group. It's supposed to be a group of different people in different industries giving their opinions on what types of clothes they like." He informed her.

Lauren nods. "To coincide with the launch of Jabot's new line of apparel." She comments filling in the blanks.

Fen nods. "Right, so Ana said she was going to do that and I…"

"You what?" Lauren asked.

"I volunteered to be a part of the group as well." Fen informs her.

Lauren laughs. "So, you did decide to cut in there."

Fen smiles. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Kyle was resistant at first, but Ana convinced him to let me be a part of the group. I will be contributing as an upcoming artist from Hamilton-Winters."

Lauren looks at him impressed. "_Nice._" She comments.

"Yeah, when I saw them together again mom, I just didn't like the thought of him possibly trying to push up on my... He stops.

Lauren smiles.

"Soon to be lady, I hope." Fen finishes. Him and Lauren both laugh.

"Yeah, hopefully it will work out sweetie."

Fen nods. "I hope so." Him and Lauren talk a little bit more and then she heads into the kitchen to get dinner started. Fen smiles as she walks away, her advice regarding Ana etched into his mind.


	27. Discussion Group I

**Discussion Group-Part 1**

"Welcome everyone." Jacks greets the first of the participants for Kyle's fashion discussion group as they file into the room. "I look forward to us having a very productive conversation today about what people are looking for when it comes to apparel." He tells them.

"There is food and drink at the corner table over there. Feel free to grab you something before you begin." He tells them.

Kyle comes from behind Jack and smiles at the participants. "We are so glad to have you guys. We look forward to learning what types of apparel really appeal to our younger consumers." Kyle claps his hands together and looks at the group and catches Ana's eye. She gives him a warm, reassuring smile. He smiles back at her.

Some of the participants make their way to the chairs where they will be seated for their discussion in Jabot's conference room, while some make a beeline for the table with the food on it. Ana makes her way over to the chairs, where the group would be having their discussion, and sits down for a moment. Fen is not too far behind her and stands near the seat beside her. Another artist from Hamilton-Winters Xavier Dorsey, comes in and goes near the other seat beside Fen.

Xavier is a handsome 27-year-old black male singer and musician who had been on the Hamilton-Winters label for a few years and was working on dropping his third album. He had been having a successful career with the company so far. The three young people settle down for a bit, and then Fen gets up and goes get him some food. Xavier and Ana chat and decide to head towards the food table as well. On their way there they walk near Kyle.

"Good morning Ana." Kyle says to her as they near him.

"Good morning, Kyle." Ana says stopping to greet him. "How are you doing?" She asks him in a friendly manner.

"I'm doing well. I'm glad you could come to this discussion group." Kyle tells her warmly. He looks at her and then looks at Xavier Dorsey smiling.

"Oh, Kyle, remember when I was telling you; that I would bring another artist along to this meeting?" Ana says to him. She references a brief conversation that Kyle and her had, after they had left Crimson Lights the day he asked her to be a part of the group. She lightly touches Xavier on the arm with both of her hands. "This is Xavier Dorsey." She introduces him.

"He is one our artists who has been on our label for a few years. He's had a couple of successful albums, in our R&B genre. And he is abreast on many of the fashion trends from that market." Ana informs Kyle.

"Nice to meet you Xavier." Kyle says reaching out to shake Xavier's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyle." Xavier says shaking his hand. "When Ana told me, that you wanted to get opinions about how apparel appeals to different industries, I was definitely interested. I've been around for a few years and have witnessed some popular fashion trends in the music industry. I'm happy to contribute." Xavier comments to Kyle warmly.

"Thank you for coming." Kyle tells him. "We can definitely use the valuable insight."

"No problem. Alright, I'm going to grab some food before we start." Xavier heads over to the table where Fen is still getting food.

"Hey dude, I see you are stacking your plate early this AM." Xavier laughs at how much food Fen is putting on his plate.

"Hey Zave." Fen greets him with a familiar tone. "And Man, I'm _hungry_." Fen looks down at his loaded plate and laughs. "I skipped breakfast this morning, I wanted to make sure I got over here early."

Xavier gives him a curious look. "Going to any meeting early is never a bad thing." He wisely advises Fen. "Though was there a particular reason why you wanted to rush over here?" He asks curiously.

Fen glances over at Ana who was still talking to Kyle. They were smiling and laughing with each other. Xavier follows his glance.

"Yeah, I did." Fen admits kind of vaguely. "Just wanted to make sure that I was early enough, you know to make a good impression."

"Un-huh." Xavier says. "Okay." He grabs a plate and starts putting some food on it. "That's good." He looks up at Fen for a moment. "I heard you have been doing some more impressive things lately." He gives Fen a look and then a smile. "I heard you did a good job on your tour. The other artists that attended spoke well of you and your work ethic."

Fen smiles at Xavier. "Yeah, it was a grind, but I'm glad I went on it. I learned a lot of things. And more of what it takes to be a professional." He pauses for a moment.

Xavier gives Fen a light slap on the shoulder. "Good to hear it dude. I'm glad you learned some things and about some of the grind it takes to be a musician in the industry."

"Thanks man." Fen says appreciatively. "And I appreciate all your advice you gave me when I first came to the label. I wish I would have listened to it earlier." He admits regretfully.

Xavier nods. "It's alright. The important thing is that you're learning now, and you're taking the steps to become better. And like I told you before, if you ever want any more advice, you can ask me or some of the other artists at Hamilton-Winters. I know we sing in different genres, but at the end of the day. We are a part of the same record label family."

"Thanks man." Fen reaches out and shakes Xavier's hand. Xavier turns his attention back to the food table and puts some more food on his plate. Fen's attention drifts back to Ana and Kyle, who continued to chat and laugh with each other.

Xavier gets his food and a drink and heads back over to the chairs where they were going to have their discussion. Fen grabs his fully stacked plate and drink and heads over there as well. As the two young men settle down in their seats, Ana stops talking to Kyle and goes and grabs her something to eat as well. While's she is doing that some more of the participants arrive.

"I'm here." Summer announces bursting into the room. "Ready to wow you with all my knowledge about fashion and apparel." She smiles and then sees Jack. She goes over to hug him. "Hey Jack."

Jack hugs her and laughs. "Hey, Summer."

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this group." She turns and looks at Kyle and pouts for a moment. "This one over here, wasn't even going to let me be a part of this group. Said that I was the enemy and couldn't be trusted." She claims bluntly.

Kyle rolls his eyes and gestures with a hand. "_Summer_…"

Jack smiles. "Well, I do trust you and I'm glad you here." He looks at the rest of the young people in the room. "I am interested to hear your take, along with the rest of you young people about what types of apparel are popular in your industries."

Summer heads over to where the others are sitting and smiles big when she sees Xavier. "Hey… I know you. You're Xavier Dorsey." She reaches out to shake his hand. Xavier with his free hand, reaches out and shake hers. "I'm a big fan. Your _morning darkness love_ album..." Summer gives a shivers and smiles. "That is my jam. My mother-in-law is also a big fan." She pauses thinking for a moment. "And so is my mom." She confesses to him. "I actually heard her playing some music the other day, in her suite." Summer lowers her voice and gives him a look. "She's kind of going through it right now." She admits her voice barely above a whisper.

Xavier laughs. "Nice to meet you, and I'm glad that my music reaches a broad group of listeners. That makes me happy." He states proudly to Summer.

Summer smiles. "We got to get a selfie later on." She makes her way to a chair and smiles at Fen and Ana. "Hey Fen, Hey, Ana." She greets them.

"Hey, Summer." They greet her. While she gets settled the last group of participants file in.

"I hope we're not late." Mariah says as she comes into the room, with Tessa behind her.

"You're fine." Kyle says smiling at her. "Thank you for participating."

"You're welcome and I've bought some data, including some results from past surveys GC Buzz has held this year asking people about fashion and apparel. Including our most recent results about the latest trend in spring fashions." She points at the folder in her hands.

"Love it." Kyle says with a grateful look on his face. "Thank you."

"Thanks for inviting me Kyle." Tessa says from behind Mariah. "Today was my day off at Society. When Mariah told me about this opportunity, I was interested in it. Plus, it gives me the opportunity to make some extra cash." Tessa smiles. The two women head over to the food table to get them something to eat as well and then head back to the section where the group was sitting at.

Jack looks at the group. "It looks like we have just about everyone here, except..."

"I'm here." Ted announces, as he walks through the door as the last participant. "Thanks for letting me participate guys."

"Not a problem, Ted." Kyle says. He looks at the group as they all settle into their seats. "Are you guys ready to roll?" He asks them enthusiastically. "Let's hear your ideas." He begins to start the discussion for the group.


	28. Discussion Group II

**Discussion Group-Part II**

"So, I'm going to start by asking you some guys some questions and I want you to say the first things that comes to your mind." Kyle says walking around a little in the center of the room and smiling at the group.

"We have Darlene who works at our marketing department, for this new line over there." He indicates to a friendly looking red headed lady who was seated at the side of the room. "And she will be taking down your answers as part of our research." He informs them.

"So…" Kyle begins. He rubs his hands together. "What is some of the top things you guys look for when it comes to apparel and fashion?" He asks.

The group starts calling out answers.

"Does it make me look,_ hot_?" Summers calls out. Mariah rolls her eyes at this comment.

"Oh-Kay." Kyle says smiling. "Other suggestions?" He asks.

"Is it comfortable?" Ana says and Kyle smiles at her. "Finding clothes that make a person feel comfortable and are the right fit, matter a lot." She states.

Tessa nods in agreement with Ana. "Yes, comfortable clothes absolutely matter. They can help a person feel more like themselves." She pauses a moment thinking and then continues. "No matter what industry you are in. I've worked in the music industry and now in the restaurant business and comfortable clothes matter, no matter where you are."

Kyle nods agreeing. "Right. We definitely want to create a line of apparel that is not only appealing but also very comfortable for our consumers." He looks at Darlene for a moment as she is off to the side taking notes.

Kyle continues with the discussion. "And what types of clothes do you guys like that make you feel comfortable?"

"Jeans". Fen says bluntly. "I know that may not be the sexiest answer. But as a guy I will say that a good pair of jeans makes all the difference."

Xavier looks at Fen and nods. "Agreed. I have several pairs of jeans that I love. And they are comfortable as well as stylish. I mean I can wear them anywhere from taking a trip to the grocery store or performing at a concert." He pauses and then continues talking. "As an artist I can say they are one of the most versatile articles of clothing. You can use them to create many outfits."

"They definitely worked for me on tour." Fen states in a matter of fact voice. He makes a gesture with his hand. "Not a lot of bells and whistles, but still comfortable and stylish."

"Jeans are great." Summer adds. "And they _can_ be a sexy choice Fen, it just depends on how you wear them." She laughs. "I have several pairs of distressed jeans that I like to wear." She informs the group.

Mariah looks down at her folder of information. "Distressed Jeans are among one of the most popular clothing items that our audience likes to wear." She looks up at Kyle. "Including among some of the older demographic that watch our show."

"Great." Kyle looks at Darlene and Jack. "Jeans are definitely something that Jabot will consider introducing to our apparel line." He starts listing off all the appealing things about Jeans.

"They are a popular article of clothing that is comfortable, appealing to various demographics and can be used to compliment several different outfits." Darlene continues to take notes and Jack smiles at the input that is coming from the discussion group. The group continues to talk about what types of apparel appeals to them and trends in the latest fashions. The talk then turns to clothes like evening wear.

"So, I'm seeing a lot of great fashion, especially dresses, since Society has opened." Tessa tells the group. She looks at Kyle. "Are you guys interested in some ideas for things like evening wear, date night wear, party, formal..." Her voice trails off as she thinks of more styles to name.

"You got a whole list there." Mariah interjects and the group laughs.

"Of course." Kyle says. "Jabot wants to give our consumers the complete package. Especially women." He looks at Tessa. "So, what do you have for suggestions for these types of styles, Tessa?" He inquires interested. He looks at the group. "And everyone else feel free to chime in to."

"Well, I've seen quite a few maxi dresses, and sleeveless dresses are also a really popular look that I've seen in the restaurant. Tessa informs him. "Including the other night at the opening." She pauses for a moment thinking some more. "And body con dresses are also in." She turns to looks at Ana. "That dress you were wearing the other night, was beautiful. You looked fantastic." Tessa then looks back at Kyle and smiles. "Dresses like that light up the room and could appeal to a lot of women who love fashion."

"That was a great looking dress. Outfits like that appeals to a lot of men too, though in a different way." Fen finds himself blurting out smiling at the memory of how Ana looked in that dress. The group laughs and Ana feels her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Indeed." Kyle says. "Ana not only looked great but was able to take a couple of spins with me on the dance floor." Fen frowns as Kyle mentions him and Ana dancing.

"So, I'm guessing it was comfortable as well." Kyle asked Ana.

"It was." Ana said smiling at the group. "Thanks for the compliments guys." She says graciously.

"Okay, so body con and what else…" The group lists off some more ideas for different types of evening wear, formal and party wear.

They continue to have more conversation about apparel and fashion, and what they've seen in their respective businesses/industries. The discussion ends, and Kyle thanks everyone for their time.

"We have had a lot of productive conversation, today." Kyle tells the group as they wrap up the discussion. "Thank you all for your time." The group starts to disperse and get up to leave.

Mariah and Tessa go up to Kyle. "Thanks for inviting us, Kyle." Mariah tells him.

"Thank you for participating. You guys gave me some really good ideas on what to do for our new apparel line." He looks at Tessa and smiles. "Especially you Tessa." He chats with Mariah and Tessa a bit more and then they leave.

Xavier goes up to Kyle and shakes his hand. "Thanks man, that was quite fun."

"Thank you." Kyle says shaking his hand. "I appreciate getting an opinion from a popular music artist. It added great insight to the discussion."

"Not a problem." Xavier says smiling. "See you around." Xavier says good-bye to Kyle and Fen and Ana and leaves. Ted also bids good-bye to Kyle and leaves. Summer comes up next. She throws her hands up and smiles at Kyle.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" She playfully needles him. "I told you that I wouldn't be a double agent. I actually came to help this company." She playfully pokes Kyle in the shoulder with her fingers.

Kyles put his hands in his pockets and gives her a smile. "No, it wasn't bad at all. And you added some good contributions to the group. Thanks for coming."

Summer leans towards him and smiles. "Your're welcome. See you later." She walks past him and smiles at Jack on her way out. "See you Jack."

"See you." Kyle and Jack bid her good-bye. And lastly Fen followed by Ana come up to Kyle.

"Baldwin, you were…. s_urprisingly_ productive today." Kyle comments to him. "I actually will use some of your input towards our new apparel line."

"Told you I would come with it. Just like I did in our modeling shoot." Fen brags. "You are lucky that you had me here."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Bye Fen." Fen heads towards the door, but glances back at Ana before he walks away.

Ana stops to talk with Kyle, before she leaves. "Thank you for having me Kyle." She says to him graciously.

"The pleasure is mine." Kyle says to her with a smile. "I really enjoyed your insight and what you contributed to the conversation. I really like the way your mind works." He compliments her.

Ana looks down and then back up at him and smiles. "Thank you, I appreciated talking with you and others. I learned more about Jabot today and about apparel and fashion. It was nice." She states.

"And I learned a lot more about what types of clothes appeal to those in the music industry. And I can think you for that. Xavier was a great addition to this group. He knows his stuff." Kyle tells her.

"He's great." Ana declares. "He's one of our best artists on the label."

Kyle nods and then continues. "And even Fen… actually, contributed some interesting stuff." He admits frankly.

Ana laughs at Kyle's tone. "Hey, don't underestimate Fen. I know you guys aren't the best of friends… but he can surprise you in good ways." She claims nodding her head and laughing.

Kyles makes a face and looks to the side and laughs. "If you say so…" He pauses for a moment and his idea flashes across his mind.

"Hey, this whole meeting got me thinking about an idea I have, that I wanted to float by you." He tells her.

Ana puts her hands to her chest a little surprised. "You want to float an idea by me?" She asks curiously.

Kyle nods. "I do and I kind of wanted to wait until the others left."

Ana is intrigued. "Okay what is it?" She asks looking up at Kyle.

"Well, when I listened to you guys, mainly those of you from the music industry talking today about what clothes really appeal to you and your fans... It got me thinking." He makes a face and then looks to see who else is still in the room. Everyone has filed out except Jack who is standing towards the door, but is looking at his phone.

"Yeah." Ana says looking at him curiously.

"I don't know... I just thought, maybe we could use an artist, maybe one from Hamilton-Winters to help promote our new apparel line." Kyle suggests. "Maybe use the music of one of your artists in a commercial we will shoot to introduce our new apparel line. Maybe even have the artist appear in the commercial promoting our company and the new line of apparel."

Ana's eyes widen a little. "Oh, Kyle that would be …"

"Doing, too much too ambitious?" He asks in an unsure manner. "I know there may be quite a bit of red tape to make that happen. But it's just something that crossed my mind. And I wanted to run it by you." He tells her.

"I actually think it could be great idea. And good cross promotions for both companies." Ana pauses for a moment and holds up her hand. "But of course, I would have to talk with my brother about it and we would have a lot of things we'd need to hash out between both companies."

Kyle nods and leans forward towards Ana with a sheepish look on his face. "I definitely understand. I haven't even proposed this idea to my dad yet, so I'm not sure it will even be a go." He confesses to Ana. He gives her a look. "You're actually the first person, I have run this idea by." He admits to her truthfully.

"Really?" Ana smiles at him flattered. "Why me?"

"Because...there is something about you. I think you just get it." Kyle states giving her a look.

Ana smiles brightly. "Yeah?"

Kyle nods. "Yeah, I think you understand trying to work your way up and elevate a business, like your family business."

Ana nods knowingly. "Wanting to prove yourself, not only in your industry but also to your family."

Kyle nods. "Exactly. You _do_ get it." He leans forward towards Ana. "I'm glad that my dad is back as CEO and that he has entrusted so much responsibility to me, to help launch Jabot's new apparel line." He looks down for a moment at Ana and back up into her eyes. "I just want to make him proud."

Ana lightly rubs his arm. "I think you will." She looks up at him and smiles, and they look into each other eyes for a moment. Their gaze is broken when Kyle hears Jack's voice. "Kyle, you did a great job today." Jack says over near the door. "I think we got a lot of productive input today. I look forward to what we do going forward." Kyle glances at Ana and then back at Jack. "Me too dad."

Jack nods. "Yup, I trust you to help guide us into the future." He looks at Ana and smiles. "Thank you for coming Ana." He then glances back at Kyle and gives him a look. "I will be in my office if you need me."

Kyle nods. "Sure dad." When Jack leaves he turns back to Ana excitedly. "So, I will run it by him." He tells her again.

Ana nods equally excited. "Okay, and you call me and if he's on board, I will talk to Devon. You have my number."

"I do right in my phone." Kyle states. "I will call you and…"

"Hopefully we can work something out." Ana suggests.

"Hopefully so." Kyle says optimistically.

"Okay." Ana adjusts her purse strap. "Call me if your dad says he's interested."

"I will." Kyle promises her.

"I'll see you later Kyle."

"I'll see you later, Ana." He bids her good-bye and smiles as he watches her walk away.


	29. Dinner at Society Part I

**Dinner at Society-Part I**

"Thank you for meeting with me." Kyle says as he stands up when Ana comes over to his table.

"Of course. "Ana says as she walks into the dining area of Society. She is dressed in a very pretty dark blue draped dress that compliments her figure.

She makes a motion to sit down, but Kyle quickly gets up and offers to pull her chair out for her. "Allow me." He says pulling it out.

"Thank you." Ana says as she sits down in the pulled out chair. He pushes it in behind her and then walks back over to his side of the table.

"I hope, I'm not overdressed for this meeting." Ana says letting out a laugh as she settles into her seat.

"Why would you be overdressed?" Kyle asks smiling. "You look great by the way." He compliments her looking at her and smiling. She looked very pretty.

"I don't know, I was going to go for something a little more I guess, business casual." Ana sighs and smiles. " It's just whenever I come to this place, I feel like dressing up." She confesses.

"I think that is the point." Kyle says looking around the restaurant and smiling. "According to my cousin, this is the type of restaurant, where they want people to feel like they want to really dress up when they come to it." He looks at Ana and smiles. "You are the type of customer that they want." He pauses and then continues.

"Well, you do look great and you compliment this place very well." He looks at her. "I'm glad you came looking the way you did." He admits frankly.

"Thank you, Kyle". Ana says her face getting a little warm.

"And…" He begins, and then pauses. "I have a confession to make to you."

"What is that?" Ana asks curiously taking a sip of the glass of water that was in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you that this is really less of a meeting and more of thank you dinner." Kyle admits smiling at her sheepishly.

"A thank you, dinner?" Ana asks smiling a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for backing me up at our meeting the other day with Devon and dad, and Billy." He informs her gratefully.

"Ahh." Ana nods understanding. "Well, you didn't have to thank me, Kyle." She smiles brightly. "It was a good idea, and they were going to say yes to it, with or without me."

"Maybe." Kyle speculates leaning back a bit in his chair. "But when you gave them the data about how this could potentially benefit both of our companies, I think that helped really sell the idea." He raises his water glass to her. "You really sold the heck out of that idea Ana."

Ana smiles. "Thank you, Kyle. It really was a good idea." They smile at each other and talk a little more about yesterday's meeting between Hamilton-Winters and Jabot. It had been a week since the discussion group and Kyle had pitched his idea to Jack. Jack had been open minded about it and was willing to consider it. Kyle had called Ana to tell her the news and she had talked with Devon about it. Both companies agreed to meet. After some deep discussion about the possible mutual benefits between both companies and some data provided on Ana's end, the two sides decided to work together.

They were going to have one of Hamilton-Winters artists appear in a commercial to help launch Jabot's new apparel line. Kyle and Ana had been praised for their ideas and had both been assigned to help assist this project between both companies. Kyle had been very grateful to Ana and had invited her to meet with him at Society. When he talked to her on the phone, it had sounded like they would be having more of a meeting, but he mostly wanted to thank her with a dinner. He knew that they would probably meet more often as they worked on this project. He was looking forward to that. Ana was smart, driven, and he liked being around her. It also helped that she had such a lovely presence about her and was very pretty.

"So…" Kyle says looking at the menu. "What would you like to eat?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." Ana says picking up the menu and looking through it. "This shrimp pasta dish sounds really good. Maybe I'll have that and some salad. The combination of greens in this salad sound like it would be good."

"Cool." Kyle says. "And I might have this spicy Cuban styled Tuna steak."

Ana looks up at him and smiles. "You like Tuna?" She asks.

Kyle leans back a little. "I do, actually." He admits.

"I actually like it too." Ana confesses. She puts the menu down for a moment and laughs. "Now Devon, he doesn't like it so much." She laughs again. "But it's good and something different from time to time."

"Definitely." Kyle agreed. She picks back up the menu and they continue to look over it and and talk while they wait for the waiter to come over.

While they are doing that Lauren and Fen come into Society. Michael was out of town and Lauren had decided to take a night off from cooking and go out to dinner with her son. They were seated at a table in a different section of the restaurant, across the room from Kyle and Ana. As they are seated Fen sits in his chair and notices Ana. Lauren follows his eyes. "Hey, that's Ana." Lauren says recognizing her.

"Yeah it is." Fen says looking at her wistfully. He then cringed when he realized that Kyle was with her. He frowns and looks at his mother. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why Ana was at Society with Kyle, but he knew they had been spending a little more time with each other lately. Ana had told him about Kyle's idea to use an artist in an upcoming commercial to launch Jabot's apparel line. She had seemed really excited about it and what it could mean for Hamilton-Winters.

Fen was happy that she was happy, and making new moves for her family's company, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that her and Kyle were talking more and spending more time together. And now here she was looking great, dressed in a lovely looking dress having dinner with Kyle. Fen wasn't sure if it was another meeting of theirs or a date. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

Lauren looks at her son and gives him a nudge. "So.., are you just going to stare at her, or are you going to go over there and say Hello?" She asks him.

"She's with Kyle." Fen says wearily. "And maybe it's a date."

"And maybe it's not. Maybe it's just a meeting." Lauren speculates. "I heard about the new project that is happening with Jabot and Hamilton-Winters. Maybe it's related to that." She gives Fen a look. "And regardless of what they are doing together, you can still go over and say hello to her. It's a public place." Lauren reminds him. "Go over there and say Hello, Fen." Lauren advises him.

Fen looks up and rolls his eyes. "Well…"

"Go." Lauren says again. She pats his hand. "Go over there and say hello, and I will order us an appetizer, before we order dinner. And maybe some drinks." She picks up the menu and looks down at it, shaking her head. "I had a long day at the office today and I am famished."

Fen sighs and then makes a decision. He decides to get up and head over to Kyle and Ana's table.


	30. Dinner at Society Part II

**Dinner at Society-Part II**

"Hey Ana." Fen says walking near their table and looking down at them.

"Hi Fen." Ana says looking up at him, smiling and making his heart go flutter. "Fancy seeing you here in a place like this." She jokes.

He smiles back at her. "Yeah, I'm just having some dinner with my mom." He looks over at Kyle and nods. "Kyle."

"Fen." Kyle says shortly and drinks another sip of water from his glass.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Fen asks curiously trying to fish for information. "I know you were telling me, about meeting with Jabot about getting to do a commercial with one of HW's artists, for the new clothing line." He says to Ana. He pauses. "And that it went well and everybody's on board."

Ana nods and smiles. "It did Fen." She then looks at Kyle and smiles. "It could be a good opportunity for both companies." Ana says excitedly. "I am excited about it."

"I was thanking Ana for her role in that with dinner tonight." Kyle informs him. He looks across at Ana and smiles at her.

"Ana has a great mind, and wonderful ambition." He states. "She really helped sell the point home to my dad, Billy and Devon." He lightly touches his water glass and looks up at Fen. "Like I told you in the beginning, she's very driven and can help elevate someone to the top, if you let her." He looks across the table at her and smiles again. Ana finds her face getting flushed at Kyle's comments, including the comment referencing that both men had talked about her.

Fen gives Kyle a look. "I'm aware of what type of woman she is." He states curtly. "And as I've told _you _before, we've been together for a while now." Ana looks up at him, and lightly puts her hand near her chest noticing his sudden change in attitude. She noticed he seemed a bit tense and annoyed.

"I mean…" Fen says quickly trying to mask his feelings in front of them. "We've been working together for a while." He clarifies.

"Well…" Kyle says sitting up straighter and giving Fen a look. "It looks like me and her will be working together more." He raises his glass to Fen. "So, you may not be able to keep her to yourself any longer." Ana watches both men and the tension between them. She isn't sure what to say.

Fen makes a face at Kyle's comments, and looks like he's about to make some type of retort, when Kyle's phone rings. He looks at it. "Oh, this is an important call, about business. Will you just excuse me for a minute, Ana?" He asks looking at her smiling.

Ana smiles back at him. "Of course, go ahead and take that, I understand."

"I'll be back." Kyle says and gives Fen a sharp look as he walks away to take the call.

When he's gone Fen turns his attention back to Ana. "I really am glad that you were able to strike up that deal with Jabot, Ana." He pauses giving her a sincere look. "I know you work hard, and that you have a great mind." He pauses again. "I don't want you to ever think; that I don't think that way about you." He turns and looks quickly over to Kyle who has moved to the lobby, by himself talking on his phone. "No matter what Kyle may try and do to discredit that."

Ana laughs. She nods and smiles at Fen. "I know Fen. And he really hasn't said much of anything to discredit you,..." She informs him. "But I know." She sighs happily. "I really do think that this could be a good step for Hamilton-Winters and Jabot as well." She says. "I'm so excited." She reaches out and instinctively grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze. Fen smiles at her touch and holds onto her hand for a bit and they look in each other's eyes and smile.

"Hello, miss are you ready to place your order?" Rusty says coming over with a pad and pen. "Or are you waiting for your boyfriend who just stepped away…" Rusty then looks at Ana, who is still holding onto Fen's hand. He takes a pause. "Oh... So that wasn't the boyfriend, it's this guy…" He assumes amused.

"Huh?" Ana asks surprised and realizing what he said, snapped out of looking at Fen. She realized then that she was still holding onto Fen's hand. She then let it go, to Fen's disappointment.

"No problem." Rusty says posing his pen getting ready to write. "At Society, we don't care who you come with or who you leave with. As long as when you are here you have yourself a good time." He looks at a flustered Ana, while Fen smiles at his comments. "How I may help you miss…"

"I ummm…" Ana begins. "This is really just a thank you dinner regarding business..." She says her voice trailing off.

"I'm back." Kyle announces walking back to the table. He is unaware of what had just happened. He looks at Ana and gives her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, it was some important business regarding the company." He then looks at Rusty. "Hi, I'm glad you're here, I was getting hungry."

Rusty laughs at Kyle reappearing. "So, it is this guy?" He asks and then pauses. "You know what..." Rusty makes a zipper motion with his mouth. "No worries. I am here to serve whoever wants to order tonight. So…" his voice trails off looking at the three young people. "Who all is ordering at this table?" He asks looking for some clarification about who was ordering dinner at the table.

"I'm ready to order." Kyle states and he begins giving Rusty his order. As he does that Ana looks up at Fen and smiles. "I guess I'll be placing my order next." She informs him.

"Yeah." Fen says looking at her wistfully. He knew that meant he'd have to leave. "Okay, well, I will see you later. Tomorrow at Hamilton-Winters?" He asks.

Ana nods at him. "Yes."

"Well, have a good evening Ana." He says bidding her good-bye.

"You too Fen." Ana says to him.

"Kyle." Fen says shortly as he walks away.

"Fen." Kyle says glancing up briefly at him and then right back down at his menu. Fen goes back to his and Lauren's table. Ana watches him walk away for a moment, and then looks at her menu and back up at Rusty and smiles. She places her order and her and Kyle enjoy their thank you dinner together, talking and getting to know each other a bit more and talking about their ideas about the project between Jabot and Hamilton-Winters. Fen glanced at them while they are doing this but also managed to enjoy his dinner with his mother.


	31. Making A Great Impression

**Making A Great Impression**

"Thank you for meeting with me today." Kyle says smiling at Ana as he enters her office of Hamilton-Winters.

"Of course." Ana says smiling at him.

"Please have a seat." She indicates to Kyle at the couch in the room.

Kyle sits down and Ana sits in a chair diagonal from him. He puts his hands together and looks at her. "I asked you to meet with me today, so we can go over the type of artist that Jabot wants to use for our commercial for our new apparel line." He tells her.

Kyle makes a gesture with his hands. "We are already getting the ball rolling for the early stages in preparing for this commercial. My dad has hired a production company, Reckleman Entertainment. They are going to do a lot of the leg work for us."

Kyle starts rifling off with his fingers the responsibilities the production company will have. "They will help us write our script for the commercial, shoot, and edit the final product." He informs Ana. "Of course, you have familiarities with production companies." He states.

Ana nods taking in this information. "Of course. We've used our fair share at Hamilton-Winters when we shoot music videos for our artists." She confirms.

Kyle smiles. "Right… Well." He leans forward a little on the sofa and looks at Ana. "The company is going to help us execute those major aspects of our commercial. And I will be meeting with a director in a little bit and he was also be responsible for helping execute Jabot's vision." He informs her.

"Gotcha." Ana states.

Kyle nods and smiles. "We're setting it up to get a lot of the major stuff underway, but we still need a big component that you can help us with."

"The_ music_." Ana says smiling knowingly.

"You got it." Kyle confirms. "So…. Let's talk about that."

Ana turns her head to the side for a moment and smiles. "Let's." She crosses her legs and folds her hands on her knees. "So… What type of artist are you guys looking for? What type of music do you want to use to reach your target audience?" She inquires.

"Well, we are looking to appeal to as many people as possible, but mainly women." Kyle states in a matter of fact manner. "Young women, older women, we just want women as a whole to feel like Jabot is all about them and helping them look their best."

Ana nods taking in what Kyle is saying. "Okay." She thinks for a moment. "Like maybe a song for women, like a woman's anthem?" She suggests.

Kyle thinks. "Maybe, I want something that is really catchy and just makes people mainly women want to go out and buy Jabot's clothes."

Ana nods. "Hmmm and did you want to use a popular song that one of our artists has done before? Or…"

Kyle shrugs. "I was thinking of something that was new. A new catchy song that really grabs people's attention to go along with our new line, which will hopefully grab people's attention."

"Okay… I got you." Ana says thinking for a moment. "Well, you are in luck we just released some new songs recently from some of our hottest artists. Some of them have albums that will be dropping shortly and are highly anticipated."

Ana gets up from her chair and goes and gets a tablet off of her desk. "We have some of them listed on our site under hot new releases." She brings the tablet and a pair of earbuds over to the couch and sits beside Kyle. "You are more than welcome to listen to any of these songs and tell me if any of them appeals to you." She hands the tablet and earbuds to him.

"If you find one that you like, that would be great, and we could use that in your commercial. It would help you and also give one of our artist some extra and major promotion and buzz." She smiles at him. "It would be a win-win for both of our companies." She states enthusiastically.

Kyle takes the tablet and earbuds and moves a little closer to her. He hands her half of the earbuds. "Would you like to listen to the songs with me?" He asks. "As we are listening to them, I can give you more of an idea of what I want, and you can help me narrow down the choices."

Ana smiles at him. "Okay." She takes one of the earbuds and moves even closer to him. Kyle holds the tablet in his hand in between them. Ana starts to go down the list of the new releases from the Hamilton-Winters artists for Kyle, providing him with some background information on each artist. Kyle listens to some of the songs but hasn't found one yet that really strikes him as something he wants to use to market Jabot's new apparel line. And then he hears it. His eyes widen a bit.

"This may be it." He says. He closes his eyes for a moment and listens to the song. "Yes, I think this is it."

Ana looks at him and smiles, closing her eyes as well for a moment. "This is a great song. We are hoping this will hit big. We think it will." She informs him. "And you have actually met this artist before." She tells him.

Kyle nods looking at her. "I remember. Xavier Dorsey. You invited him to my focus group." He recalls.

Ana nods. "Yeah and he is one of our most dependable and popular artists. And I think he would be a good artist to help represent Jabot's brand. He has really good character." She informs Kyle.

"Seemed like a nice guy, when I met him." Kyle comments. "And he certainly bought some good ideas to the table when we were discussing ideas for fashion." He looks down at the tablet and at the title of the song. "_A Greater impression_." He whispers and smiles bigger. "I feel like that title speaks to what we are trying to do at Jabot. We are trying to make an even greater impression on our customers, by introducing this new line and reinventing the company." He states assuredly.

Ana nods listening. "And you think that this type of song, will appeal to the types of demographics Jabot wants to reach? Especially women." She thinks for a moment. "I want to tell you it is a love song." She informs him. "It's about a man trying to make a greater impression on a woman he's fell in love with. But…"

"But like a lot of other songs, it can still be used in a commercial and to promote different things." Kyle finishes.

Ana nods and sits up a little straighter on the couch and makes a motion with her hand. "I can honestly say that Xavier has a wide appeal to women of various ages." She pauses and thinks about all the types of women he appeals to. "Teenagers, Millennials, Middle-Aged women, older women."

Ana pauses for a moment and then lets out a laugh. "Not too long ago, Devon's Aunt Mamie was having a birthday. She's a big fan of Xavier. She couldn't fly out to see us, but we did a video chat and had Xavier pop up to wish her a Happy Birthday."

Ana smiles remembering that moment. "She got a such a kick out of that. It was awesome to see. We told her she has to come to town and see him in the flesh."

Kyle smiles listening to Ana's story. "Aw, Mamie. Believe it or not, my dad was talking to her not so long ago. He calls her some time and you know in the past year and a half or so, he's really been through some stuff." Kyle pauses for a moment reflecting on some of the things that had recently happened to his father and family. "With thinking he wasn't grandpa's son, and then his feuding with Aunt Ashley and of course, My grandmother Dina dealing with having Alzheimer's."

Ana gives him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I know that must be difficult."

Kyle nods. "It is. But we are just supporting her as much as we can. Some days are better than others. But lately they've been getting worse." He sighs and gives Ana a sad look. "We recently had to put a GPS tracker on her." He admits.

Ana frowns. "Oh, Kyle." She reaches over and squeezes his free hand. Her touch was soft and warm. "I'm sorry to hear that." He looks down at their hands together and smiles. Ana then let's go of his hand and he continues talking.

"Yeah, it's tough. But we are just going to try and be there for her as much as we can. And Mamie has been a good supportive person for my dad to talk to." He pauses for a moment.

"You know she helped raise my dad and Aunts." He informs her.

"I have heard about that." Ana tells him.

"She even looked after me as a toddler for a bit, and Abby when she was younger." Kyle shakes his head. "I don't remember that, but I do know that she's important to my family."

"Yeah, she's important to Devon and our family too."

"Yeah, dad's been trying to get her to come to town to visit, but she hasn't been able to make it." Kyle states.

Ana nods. "Same with Devon. We got to get her to town one of these days one way or the other."

"I agree." Kyle says. They smile at each other and then their talk returns to music. "But if she also likes Xavier, then I think that's a very good sign that we should use him. Along with this song being fire." He remarks smiling.

Ana laughs. "Yeah, we can definitely try and make this work." She looks at the clock on the wall. "Xavier actually had an earlier day in the studio and has left for the day. But I will get in touch with him and we will iron everything out about him and this song. And how you may want to use him in the commericial."

A thoughtful expression comes across Kyle's face. "I have an idea on how I may want to use him."

Ana smiles and turns her head to the side. "Mind sharing?" She asks him, interested.

"Well, I'm thinking of something kind of classic." Kyle admits to her. "I'm thinking of women modeling our new line and him singing as they are strutting their stuff with our clothes."

Ana laughs. "That is a pretty classic concept, but it could definitely work."

"I hope so." Kyle says smiling. "And I still may consider other concepts as well."

Ana nods. "It's always good to keep your options open." She states in a matter of fact manner.

"Definitely." Kyle says. They smile at each other and talk a little more about Xavier's song and Kyle's ideas for the commercial. They then end their meeting. Kyle gets up to go and Ana stands up along with him, leaving the tablet and the earbuds on the sofa. "I will be keeping in touch with you as we are moving along with this commercial." He tells her.

"And I will be contacting you as soon as I talk with Xavier and we can all meet again and hash out some more details." Ana states.

"Sounds excellent." Kyle looks at her and smiles. "I am really enjoying doing business with you."

"Likewise." She shakes his hand and they bid each other good-bye. Ana smiles as she watches him walk away and then sits back down reflecting over their enjoyable and productive meeting.


	32. Lunch at GCAC

**Lunch at GCAC**

"Here is a menu, Sir." A server at the GCAC hands Xavier a menu at the bar area.

"Thank You." Xavier looks it over. "Do have a recommendation for lunch today?" He asks.

"Yes, sir." The server smiles at him. "We have a braised French Onion Chicken Gruyere dish, that is served with spinach and potatoes."

"Sounds good." Xavier says smiling. "I think that I will try that. And a glass of Pinot Ninor."

"That sounds yummy." Another voice says and a woman comes up to the bar and takes the seat beside Xavier. She gives him a big smile.

"Helllooo.'' The woman says greeting him and puts her purse on the bar. "That dish really does sound great. I think I may have to try that myself."

She smiles again. "I've been really hungry lately. Eating for tw-." She stops herself mid-sentence and changes what she is going to say. "I mean, I've just been really hungry." She shrugs. "A girl can work up an appetite you know."

"Un-huh." Xavier says nodding and smiling.

The woman extends her hand out to him. "I'm Mia Rosales."

Xavier shakes her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you Mia. My name is Xavier Dorsey."

She smiles at him and gives him a knowing look. "Oh, I know who you are, Xavier. I listen to your music all the time." She pauses. "It's nice to see you out and about on the town."

"Yeah, I just decided to stop by the athletic club to get some lunch." He informs Mia.

Mia looks around the club and smiles. "You came to a good place. I love it here." She tells him.

"I was going to stop by that new place, Society, but this place was a little closer to work and so I just decided to come here today. I'll try Society another time." He tells her.

Mia makes a face at the mention of Society. "Ehhh,.. Society." She expresses disapprovingly.

Xavier takes note of her tone. "What's wrong with Society? I've heard good things about it, but I have yet to check it out."

Mia makes a dismissive motion with her hand. "It's just… I know the owners and one of them ehh…." She pauses. "Let's just say it's not my type of place."

Mia puts her hands on the bar and looks at Xavier smiling. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. This place is great. Great atmosphere, Great Food. And it's a nice place to run into some big shots and celebrities."

She moves her head to the side and then leans close to Xavier. "Like _You_." She pats his arm. "I really do love your music." She confesses to him. She puts her hand on her chest and sighs. "Your song _Love in the morning_, it really touches a girl's spirit."

Xavier smiles. "It's always nice to get appreciation from fans."

"Yeah." Mia puts her fingers to the side of her face, for a moment looking him over and thinking. "You know I am a makeup artist and stylist." She informs him.

"Is that so?" Xavier asks.

"Yeah." Mia then reaches into her purse and pulls out a card and gives it to him. "If you ever need a stylist for anything. A major event, party, an awards show for when you win an award for your hot new album that I hear is coming out. Or… "

Mia looks at him slyly. "If you have a special lady in your life? If you do, I can style her for those types of things."

Xavier smiles at her amused. "Not currently at the moment. Had a long-distance relationship with a wonderful woman not too long ago." He shrugs. "But it didn't work out." He admits honestly.

Mia gives him a sympathetic look. "I hear ya." She lightly touches his arm. "Well, maybe you will find someone special."

The server comes over to the bar area. "May I get you anything, ma'am?" He asks Mia.

"Yeah..." Mia begins.

"Give the lady anything she wants. It's on me." Xavier says smiling at Mia.

"Well, in that case, I will have what he's having." Mia states. "That French onion chicken dish sounded good."

The server nods. "Okay. And something to drink?" He asks. "We have a good wine selection, including some selections that we just got in."

Mia sighs. "Oooh wine. A glass of wine does sound good right about now. Uhhh…"

"Get you one." Xavier encourages her.

"I hope you're not drinking wine, especially in your condition." A voice says, coming up to the bar.

Mia turns around at the sound of the voice and frowns. "Rey, uggh, what are you doing here?" She asks agitated.

Rey gives her a serious look. "I came to see you. I have to talk to you. It's important." He tells her.

Mia rolls her eyes. "Well, me eating is important." She states to him emphatically.

Rey nods. "Okay." He says. "But drinking. .. Mia you can't be drinking because of the b-."

Mia puts up her hand to silence him. "I _know _that Rey. Geesh... I was going to order something else to drink. You know before you came over and rudely interrupted."

Xavier witnesses this exchange and looks at Mia. "Is everything okay?" He asks her.

"Everything's fine." Mia says trying to assure him. "This guy here…"

"Is her husband and is concerned about her drinking in the middle of the day... Especially considering that she's pregnant." Rey informs him bluntly.

"Rey!" Mia exclaims embarrassed.

"_Oh_…" Xavier says and sits back a little. "Well, I didn't mean any disrespect. Just offering a nice lady some lunch and a drink." He tells Rey.

Mia shakes her head. "The only person here being disrespectful, is my soon to be _ex_-husband." She states emphatically.

"And possibly the father of your child." Rey reminds her.

Xavier raises an eyebrow_. Possibly?_ He thinks to himself, as he sees this situation with Mia and Rey getting more tense.

"Rey!" Mia exclaims again annoyed. "Why aren't you with your _lover_ Sharon?" She asks him pointedly.

Xavier makes a face at this sentence and begins to look around for the server.

"Sharon has other important business to attend to." Rey informs Mia. "And you and me also have important business to attend to. It's important Mia." He gives her a very serious look. "Very important. And we need to talk. Like right now."

Mia sighs and groans. "Can it wait?" She asks whining.

Rey shakes his head. "Un-unh. No, it can't. We need to go somewhere and talk."

"Uggh…" Mia says and gets up out of her seat. "Hopefully, this won't take long." She tells Xavier.

"Uh…, take your time." Xavier says awkwardly. "If you don't come back in time, I can get the server to make your order to go."

Mia closes her eyes and puts her fingers to her face. "Yeah, I actually stay here, so maybe I will just come back and get it."

"That's fine." Xavier tells her, giving her a hesitant smile. "And it's still on me."

"Thank you." Mia says. She looks at Rey and widens her eyes. "Let's Go, Rey!".

Rey nods at Xavier and him and Mia walk away to talk.

Xavier makes a face after he watches them go away and lets out a breath. _Whoa._ He thinks to himself.

He sees the server who tells him his meal will be out shortly. He also informs the server that Mia's meal may end up being prepared to go.

While Xavier continues to wait for his meal, he hears a familiar voice. "Hey, man." Fen says as he comes over to the bar.

"Hey brother." Xavier shakes his hand. "Nice to see you here".

"I just came to get a quick bite to eat." Fen tells him, sitting down beside him.

"Cool." Xavier says. "I came to get something to eat as well."

Fen looks at him and smiles. "Hey man, I'm glad I ran into you. I have a favor to ask you." Fen says to him.

"Okay, what is it?" Xavier asks curiously.

"Well..." Fen says learning forward a little. "I have written a song and I want to hear your advice regarding it."

Xavier nods and smiles. "Cool. Is it one of your tracks that is going to be on your album? One of the ones that you and Ana wrote together?" He asks.

Fen shakes his head. "Not exactly. I wrote this song by myself. And, Ana doesn't know about it." He admits to Xavier.

Xavier gives him a curious look. "Okay…."

"It's just been something I have been working on and I need to play it for someone. Wanted to get an opinion on it, before I reveal it to… other people." Fen says cryptically.

"Gotcha." Xavier says nodding. "Maybe something you may try and present to Ana later on to put on your album."

Fen makes a face and nods. "Sort of."

Xavier smiles. "Okay, yeah, we can meet up and I will listen to your song."

"Cool." Fen says smiling back at him. "Maybe some time this week, when we both have free time?" He suggests.

"Alright." Xavier agrees.

Just then the server comes up and places Xavier's food in front of him. "Here you go sir, and the meal for the lady will be put in a To Go Container once it is ready."

"Thanks." Xavier says looking down at his food. "This looks really good." He comments.

"The lady?" Fen asks curiously. "Are you waiting for someone? If so, I can leave and call you later."

Xavier makes a face. "I don't think she's coming back. And it might be best if she doesn't." He lets out a laugh, thinking about the exchange he had just witnessed between Mia and Rey.

An amused look comes across Fen's face. "Oh-Okay…"

Xavier makes a gesture with his hand, reflecting on what just happened. "Talked to a lady who seemed nice and was cute, but things got messy when her husband showed up…" His voice trailed off.

Fen nods, understanding. "_Oh_…"

"I don't need that." Xavier said looking down at his plate and then back up at Fen and smiling. "I'm not here for a complicated messy situation."

"Me neither." Fen says and Ana flashes through his mind. "I don't want things to be complicated, especially when it comes to romance and love."

Xavier nods. "Sometimes it is and sometimes those types of situations produces the best songs." He laughs. "But it doesn't have to be, people just have to keep it real with one another. Say what needs to be said. Honesty is everything." He advises Fen.

"I definitely agree." Fen says. Ana flashes through his mind again and so does the song he is writing. "You have to find a way to communicate your feelings one way or the other."

"Right." Xavier agrees. Fen and Xavier talk a little more, and then Fen orders some food to go and wishes Xavier a good day, planning to meet up with him later, to perform his song for him.


	33. Unhappy Hour

**Unhappy Hour**

"Hi, Kyle." Summer says greeting Kyle as she walks near the bar at Society. "How are you doing?" She asks cheerfully.

"Hey Summer." He says smiling at her. "I just came to get some dinner.'

"I am actually meeting up here to have dinner with my mom." Summer informs him. She looks around the restaurant. "But I don't see her yet, So…." She pull out a seat beside him at the bar. "I will keep you company until she appears."

Kyle nods. "Okay."

"Are you also waiting for someone?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah, my dad." Kyle informs her. "He was going to meet me here for dinner. He just had to finish some things up at the office first."

"Cool." Summer says. "So how is everything going?" She asks trying to make conversation. "Like work?" She smiles at him. "I enjoyed that focus group we had a little while back." She tells him. "Any movement on where you guys want to go with Jabot new apparel line?"

Kyle rubs his hands together and gives her an excited look. "Yes, actually quite a bit of movement."

"Really?" Summer asks curiously.

"Yeah, we have some big stuff coming up." He informs her excitedly.

"Care to share?" Summer asks.

"Well, I won't go into too many details." Kyle states to her.

Summer rolls her eyes. "As I told you before, I'm not the enemy Kyle."

"I know." Kyle says "But it's a big project and I was just wanting to keep most of the main details under wraps for now. But…" He smiles. "Let's just say we are planning something that we hope will help launch Jabot collective in a big way. And hopefully appeal to many people."

Summer shrugs. "Okay, sounds interesting, can't wait to see it." Her and Kyle talk a bit more and Lola comes into the room. She notices them talking and a jealous feeling comes over her. She heads over to the bar where they are sitting.

"Is everything okay?" Lola asks them. She acknowledges the bartender. "Is everything going well, Dave?"

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Rosales." Dave states smiling at her.

"Hey, Kyle… Summer." Lola says testily. "Nice to see you guys, here having dinner _together_."

"Well, we aren't exactly here together…." Kyle begins. "I'm waiting to meet with my dad."

"And I'm waiting to meet with my mom, but for the mean time, I decided to sit here with Kyle. As is my right." Summer says smirking at Lola.

Kyle makes a face. "Just keeping each other company until our parents show up."

Summer looks up at Lola. "And enjoying ourselves." She picks up the drink menu. "I've never tried this Red Hot Revenge drink." She looks at Dave behind the bar. "It sounds good. I might have to try one of these."

Dave laughs. "It's quite good. Many of the Patrons here love it."

Summer puts the menu down and looks up at Dave and smirks. "Cool, I may have to order one of these before the night is over."

Lola rolls her eyes. "I hope you guys, enjoy your time here." She states in an unconvincing tone. She turns to walk away. While she does this Kyle reaches out to touch her arm.

"Lola… " He begins. She stops and give him a look. "Yes..."

"I just wanted to tell you I think you did a great job during opening night. I didn't really get the chance to tell you that." He smiles at her. "But I think that you and Abby did a really nice job of getting this place up and running. And now it's one of the hottest spots in GC." He claims.

Lola nods and smiles. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you actually have done a good job, with this place." Summer admits. "Kyle and I had a lot of fun during opening night and it has been my to go to spot for things like business lunches and dinners." Summer pauses. "And the food of course is good."

Lola tries not to frown when Summer mentions how her and Kyle had fun during opening night. "I'm glad that people are enjoying the place. That was the goal." She tells them.

"Yeah, and it looks like you actually succeeded." Summer says. She looks around the restaurant again. "My husband would dig this place." She states knowingly. "I can't wait until he comes home."

"And when is he coming home?" Lola asks curiously. "I have yet to meet him."

Summer makes a face. "He's still on business. But I talk to him, and video chat with him all the time. He just has a lot of work to do." She informs Lola.

"Sounds like he loves work more than he does being at home." Lola finds herself saying curtly.

Summer makes a face. "He loves working and helping elevate his company. And I totally support that. I support my man completely… unlike others." Summer remarks tartly. She then looks at Lola and whispers. "That is one of the biggest secrets to having a successful relationship."

"One that's been alive all of a few weeks." Lola remarks.

"One that is still going on." Summer states, smiling. "And that's what matters."

Kyle frowns and makes a face, as he sees the two women getting snippy with each other. He decides to intervene.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lincoln will love this place, when he comes. It really is the talk of the town, Lola." He tells her smiling at her again.

Lola nods and turns to Summer giving her a look. "Well, swing Lincoln on by when he comes to town, I'd like to meet him."

Summer makes a face at Lola. "Will do." Lola looks at the clock on the wall. "Well, I have to get back in the kitchen, so if you'll excuse me guys… I'll see you later." She tells them and walks away.

"Bye Lola." Kyle says.

"Bye…." Summer waves smirking. She turns to Kyle and makes a face. "Aack, that one doesn't seem very happy." Summer pauses. "I mean she has this brand-new successful restaurant and she's still snippy." Summer pats Kyle on the knee. "You are lucky you got away from that."

Kyle sighs. "_Summer_…."

Summer shakes her head. "No, you are lucky, she dumped you. Trust me." Summer shrugs her shoulders. "And it her loss, because you are a great guy. Who will find someone who will appreciate you and all you have to offer."

Kyle smiles. "Thanks Summer. Though it would be nice if you and Lola weren't so tense around each other."

Summer frowns. "I tried to be nice to her, but she got snippy with me first. And you know that I can give as good as I get."

Kyle makes a face. "Right." Just then he notices that Jack has entered the room. "Hey Summer, there is my dad, I'm going to go meet with him and gets us a table." He looks at her. "I'll see you later."

Summer sees Jack and waves. "Okay see you later." Kyle goes up and meets with Jack, while Summer turns back towards the bar and looks down again at the drink menu. She then pulls out her phone and texts Phyllis to see where she is at. A few moments later, she gets a message from Phyllis, telling her she's running late. Summer drums her fingers on the bar , and sees Lola coming back to the area.

"Hey Dave." Lola says coming around to behind the bar area, with a clipboard and a pencil in her hand. "I just want to do a quick check on some of our spirits. We were doing inventory this morning before the restaurant opened, but I've noticed a couple of items were left off the the list. I think someone got distracted, and forgot to check some things, because of a big party we had coming right when the restaurant opened today. I want to check things out really quick, before I make an order." She informs him.

Dave nods. "Sure, Ms. Rosales, Do your thing. And actually, I'm going to step away for a moment and use the restroom, while you are doing that. Since there is no one else here besides you and this young lady." He indicates to Summer. Lola nods and Dave steps out of the bar area. Lola starts to look through some of the alcohol, taking note of things. She moves some bottles around and then looks at Summer.

"Kyle left you by yourself. I guess he had somewhere better to be. Like your husband." Lola remarks curtly.

Summer makes a face. "He met up with his dad, and they are at a table across the room." Summer says. "But I'm sure you know that already." Summer puts her hands on the bar and leans towards Lola giving her a look. "Maybe you came by here again, hoping to see him and look at what you gave up for whatever ridiculous reason, you did." She states harshly.

Lola rolls her eyes, her pencil poised in her hand above her clipboard. "You know why Kyle and I broke up the last time." Lola states strongly. "You played a big role in it."

Summer laughs. "You played the _biggest_ role in it. When you decided to dump him again, for not living up to the ridiculous standards that you set for him." She accuses her.

Lola puffs up her cheeks and clinches her pencil. "Kyle and I had some issues. But you had no reason to interfere the way you did."

Summer shakes her head. "I tried to make a friend feel better."

Lola rolls her eyes. "You wanted him for yourself."

Summer nods. "I did."

Lola cringes._ "_So, you admit it._"_

Summer shrugs. "I've always been honest about how I felt about Kyle. But..." She indicates to Lola. "He wanted you and tried to get you back, but you broke his heart _again_." She remarks.

"I was upset about seeing you two in the cabin together." Lola states.

"Okay, but even after that he still wanted to be with you. And you shut him down. Even after I accepted his choice and left town." Summer gives Lola a look of disbelief. "Even after all he did to find you a donor and helped saved your life."

Lola makes a face. "You seemed to have a hold on him, and I didn't want to be a part of that type of situation. And when I came out of my coma, I had a new lease on life, and decided to move on without him."

Summer shakes her head. "Yet here you are still upset about the breakup and trying to pick a fight with me, even after I have moved on and fell in love with another man." Summer shows Lola her finger with her wedding ring. "I married another guy and yet you are still _threatened._"

Lola squares her shoulders. "I am not threatened by you Summer."

Summer folds her arms. "Yes, you are." She shakes her head again. "What are you going to do when Kyle really wants to move on with someone else who is actually available? And will show him the appreciation you never did." She asks Lola sharply.

"Hmmm… You know I wonder the same about you." Lola retorts sharply. "You are mighty cozy and touchy feely with Kyle especially given that you are a married woman." Lola pauses for a moment and continues. "Maybe your husband should hurry up and come to town, because he may have a real reason to worry." She speculates.

"_Hold up!_." Summer exclaims annoyed. "Kyle and I are just friends. I _love_ my husband. But Kyle and I have made peace with each other." She informs Lola.

Lola makes a face. "That's what you say, but a girl like you…" She looks up in the sky and back at Summer. "A girl like you Summer, you're not happy with just one guy. You like to have as many men as possible eating out of your hand."

Summer gives Lola an incredulous look. "A girl like _me_? Excuse you." She then gestures towards Lola. "I have to have men eating out of my hand? That's rich considering you were making out with Fen, the night your restaurant opened." She blurts out.

Lola eyes widen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pfft…" Summer says, making a sound with her mouth. "Don't play innocent. You were making out with Fen again." She tells Lola accusingly. "Were you thinking about Kyle then and his feelings? Or even Fen's?" Summer makes a gesture with her hands. "Though, maybe it was mutual." She shakes her head. "For some reason both men wanted you, even though you played both of them. Especially Fen." Summer thinks back to the conversation she had with Ana during opening night and how upset Ana was about Fen kissing Lola. "Even though Fen has better options out there than _you._"

Lola gives Summer a sharp look. "What happened between me and Fen is none of your business. No matter what you _think _you saw."

Summer gives her a look. "Oh, I didn't see it, but someone else did. Someone who…." Summer pauses choosing her words carefully. "Someone who wasn't too pleased about it, I can tell you that much." She states firmly.

An annoyed look comes across Lola's face and she wonders if Kyle had saw the kiss. "You mean like Kyle?" She asks.

Summer puts her fingers to her lips. "No, but who knows maybe he saw it too. Because from what I hear it was intense. Maybe he stumbled upon that as well. And that's why he's wisely not pursuing you any longer." She speculates.

Summer makes a motion with her hands. "You know, I'm not sure what happened between you and Fen, but I hope you're not using him again. It's bad enough to hurt Kyle, I don't want you hurting Fen either. He's my best friend. And I know he can do better." Summer takes a breath. "Both him and Kyle can do better." Summer tells her.

"You really are unbelievable." Lola states angrily. "You say you are happily married… But here you are worried about the love lives of Kyle and Fen, two men who are _not_ your husband." Lola pauses and takes a deep breath. "And you are also a hypocrite. I seem to remember you also making out with Fen to try and make Kyle jealous." She recalls.

Summer rolls her eyes. "I apologized to him for that." She informs Lola. "And we came to an understanding… And _you_ are the one that is unbelievable." Summer tells her again, and quickly looks down at her phone, seeing if Phyllis had sent her another message. She continued.

"And they are my friends and I have the right to be worried about them being hurt and used by someone who only cares about her needs."

"Hey, Honey, Sorry I am late." Phyllis apologizes as she nears the bar where Summer and Lola are at. She notices how tense and upset both women look. "Is everything okay here? "She asks. "I feel like I could cut the tension that is here in the air right now with a knife." She observes.

Summer gives her a smile. "It's fine mom, Lola and I were just disagreeing on the type of alcohol we like." She learns towards Phyllis and whispers. "It got intense."

"Un-huh." Phyllis says not really believing her story. "_Okay."_

"I'm glad you are here mom; I have been meaning to catch up with you. Let's go get us a table." Summer grabs her purse and hooks her arm through Phyllis's. She looks back at Lola. "See you later Lola and remember what I said about the alcohol." She turns and her and Phyllis head over to a table to catch up.

Lola slams her clipboard and pencil down, riled up about her and Summer's exchange. Dave then returns, back to the bar. "Is everything okay? Ms. Rosales?" He asks looking concerned.

Lola tries to regain her composure. "Yeah, it's just... we are running out of rum." She makes a motion with her hand. "You know how much our guests love rum."

Dave nods. "But I will take care of that. It's okay." She states. Lola picks up her clipboard and pencil and finishes looking through some of the alcohol at the bar, trying to push away the conversation that she just had with Summer from her thoughts.


	34. Searching for The Right Arrangement

**Searching for The Right Arrangement**

"Hey Man, your place is nice." Fen says as he looks around Xavier's apartment. "Very nice."

"Thanks man." Xavier says smiling at him.

"I hope to eventually get me a place like this." Fen remarks admiringly.

"Hopefully, you will. You keep putting in the work and it will happen." Xavier says encouragingly.

"Yeah…" Fen says.

Xavier looks at Fen. "I see you came ready to get down to business. I didn't know you played the guitar." He remarked indicating to the acoustic guitar that Fen held in his hand.

Fen nods. "I do, I mean I'm not the greatest at it. But I do."

Xavier nods. "Cool."

"Thanks again for agreeing to meet with me at your place." Fen says. "I didn't really want to do this at Hamilton-Winters."

"Because you don't want anyone else to hear your top-secret song." Xavier laughs and then he turns serious. "That's cool, man. As an artist, I get it." He smiles knowingly. "Sometimes you just want to bounce a song off one person, before you really introduce it to a larger audience."

"Right." Fen says.

"Have a seat." Xavier says smiling at him. Fen sits down in a chair in the living room, while Xavier sits on a couch. Fen takes his notebook that he bought with him that includes a written version of his song and puts it on the table near the chair.

"So, let's begin." Xavier states. He puts his hands together, an inquisitive look coming across his face. "First, did you want to tell me any background about this song?" He asks. "Is it for a particular person? A particular event? It is a romantic song or written about some sort of serious issue? Is it a fun song…?" He asks, trying to gather information.

"It's a romantic song." Fen confirms.

Xavier looks at him and smiles. "Is it about anyone in particular?" He asks again slyly.

"It is." Fen admits sheepishly.

Xavier nods. "Okay. I definitely want to hear it. Some of my best songs, were written about a special someone." He informs Fen smiling at the recollection of some of those songs.

Fen nods. "Right."

"Okay. And one more question what is the name of the song?" He asks.

Fen answers. "Well, for now it's called Love Revealed." He looks thoughtful. "But I may change it as I tweak the song."

"Cool". Xavier leans forward on the couch. "Okay, whenever you are ready go for it."

Fen begins to play his guitar and then starts to sing. "_Girl…. When I see your face, there is a feeling, a feeling, a feeling that I get inside_…." He continues to play. Xavier listens and moves his head listening to the song as Fen continues to sing.

"_Oh Girl, you give me a feeling, that is getting harder and harder to hide." _Fen continues to sing, and the song becomes more up tempo.

"_I've waited long enough to tell you, and now it's time to reveal my love..." _Fen plays and sings some more and finishes the song. When he finishes, he looks at Xavier nervously.

"So what you do think?" He asks eager to hear Xavier's thoughts. Fen makes a motion with his hand. "I want the honest truth, I can take it."

Xavier makes a face and then smiles. "I actually kind of dig it." He pauses for a moment thinking. "It's a bit different than your first hit, actually much different."

Xavier moves his hand thinking. "Your first song was definitely more pop-ish and more heavily produced. It made people want to dance...; His voice trails off and then he continues. "This definitely has more of an acoustic, easy listening sound...… Hmmm…" Xavier continues thinking and puts his hand to his face.

"It's not that good?" Fen asks disappointed.

"No, it has potential. But.." Xavier gets up off the couch and stands up. "I think it could fare better with a different arrangement." He heads over to the piano in the room and sits down. "Come over here for a second Fen, and bring your guitar. And your notebook." He instructs.

Fen heads over to the piano where Xavier is now sitting. "Do you mind If I look at your song?" Xavier asks him.

"Sure." Fen says. Xavier looks at the song in his notebook and studies it for a bit. "Okay." He says.

"Can you start playing your song for me again?" He asks. Fen begins playing and singing his song and Xavier listens for a bit and then starts playing the piano, accompanying him. Fen smiles as he hears the sound of the piano accompanying his song. Xavier is a pretty good piano player and the sound from the piano is very complimentary to Fen's song and helps elevate it.

Fen continues to sing and play and looks at Xavier. The two men look at each other and smile. Fen continues to sing and then comes to a point in the song where it is just instrumental for a few moments. Xavier listens and plays the piano right along with him. They continue to play and then Fen resumes singing. When they finish the song, he looks at Xavier with a big smile. "The Piano accompaniment really added to the song and made it sound better." Fen declares happily.

Xavier nods. "Yeah, it's a good song, Fen. I just think you need to tinker around with the arrangement for it." Xavier gestures with his hand. "To _really_ elevate it."

"Yeah." Fen nods understanding. "I really like what you did there." He comments.

"Thanks." Xavier says. "As a songwriter and artist, often times, I will write a song and play around with different arrangements, to help me figure out what is the best fit for a song. And what I am trying to convey in that song." He pauses and then continues. "And I think you should do that with this song, and you'll find something that really helps elevate it to where you want it to be." Xavier advises him.

"Okay, I will do that, but I really like what you did." Fen states again.

"Well, if you decide to go with a piano accompaniment or arrangement, I think that could really work. And I could help you with executing that." Xavier offers.

"That would be awesome." Fen says. "And there are still a few more things, I want to tweak with this song, including maybe playing around with the lyrics and even tinkering with my delivery somewhat."

Xavier nods. "You definitely want to keep working until you get it exactly, where you want to get it. And once you do that, you could have a good hit on your hands. The pieces are in place for that with this song. I really like it." He tells Fen.

"Thanks man." Fen reaches out and shakes Xavier hand.

"You're welcome." Xavier says. He pauses for a moment and then looks at Fen.

"So…" Xavier says looking at Fen slyly. "This woman you are writing about… It sounds like you got it bad for her brother." He remarks knowingly.

Fen looks at him and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, I do."

Xavier picks up Fen's notebook again and looks at his song. "And this is your way of trying to communicate that to her."

Fen nods. "Yes."

"Okay." Xavier nods understanding. "Expressing love through a song is good. Sometimes that's one of the best ways of doing that, in addition to just telling someone outright."

Fen shrugs. "I've tried."

"Does it seem like she's too out of reach?" Xavier guesses.

Fen shakes his head. "Actually, she's quite close, but I just haven't been able to tell her I feel. When I try, she kind of moves away from me." Fen shakes his head again. "Maybe she knows but doesn't feel the same. Or maybe I am not trying hard enough, I don't know."

Xavier gives Fen an understanding look. "Sometimes you have to go big man to win over a woman that you care about. Sometimes you have to go big or go home." He advises.

Fen nods thinking. "Hmmmm…. Yeah…"

Xavier picks up Fen's notebook once more looking at it and then puts it down. "Maybe this song will be a way for you to finally get your feelings across to her." He smiles at Fen. "I hope it works out for you man; I really do. I know what's like to care for a woman badly like that."

"I hope so, too." Fen says. Him and Xavier talk some more about romance and his song. Xavier offers to help him if he needs any more help with it, and Fen thanks him. Fen says good-bye to him and goes home thinking about Xavier's advice about how to deal with his song and expressing his feelings.


	35. Unhappy Hour Part 2 Realizing Harsh Trut

**Unhappy Hour-Part II-Realizing a Harsh Truth**

Lola gives Summer a harsh look, as she goes near the bar, with some new updated menus in her hand. Summer returns her look.

"Don't look at me like that, I am just here to have dinner with my mom again. You should be happy to have our business after the way you talked to me the other night." Summer remarks curtly to Lola.

Lola shakes her head. "The way, I talked to you. You disrespected me." Lola claims.

Summer shakes her head. "You started it."

Lola rolls her eyes. "Don't start again with me today, Summer. I'm not in the mood. I have no time for your childish behavior today." Lola starts putting some of the new menus around the bar.

Summer gives her a look. "As long as you don't start with me. Don't accuse me of trying to hog men and I won't bring up some of your transgressions like you kissing Fen." She remarks.

Lola stops putting down the menus. "As, I told you the other day, it's none of your business why I kissed Fen again!" She exclaims loudly.

"You kissed Fen again?" A familiar voice asks.

Both women look up in surprise as Kyle approaches the bar. He was meeting with Billy at Society to have dinner. He looks at Lola unhappily. "Why?" He asks.

Summer widens her eyes and grabs her purse. "Oh, I see my grandma Nikki, I will see you guys later." She walks past Kyle and taps him on the shoulder. "Hi Kyle. Call me if you need me." She tells him.

Lola scowls and Summer walks away.

Kyle moves closer to Lola. "You kissed Fen again? Why?" He repeats.

Lola shakes her head and turns her back on him, clutching the remaining menus in her hand.

"It doesn't matter, Kyle." She states.

"Lola." Kyle lightly touches her on the shoulder, and she sighs heavily and turns around to face him. "I think it does."

Lola straightens up her shoulders. "We weren't together, so it really doesn't." She insists.

"Was this after you broke up with me the last time around, and after you woke up from your coma?" Kyle asks looking at her face searching for answers. He looks in her eyes and he sighs.

"It was… Lola…" He realizes.

"Kyle not now."

"Lola I want to talk with you about this." Kyle states. He closes his eyes for a moment. "You turned to Fen again, even after all we've been through. I mean Lola…" He pauses gathering his thoughts and continuing. "I was by your side all throughout your coma and… you turn to Fen _again_?" He asks, his tone a mixture of hurt and disbelief.

Lola looks down and then back up at Kyle. "I appreciate all that you did for me Kyle, while I was in the coma." She shakes her head. "If weren't for you and other people, I might not be here today."

Kyle nods. "Right, but you still didn't want to be with me and would rather kiss Fen."

Lola shakes her head. "I made a decision to continue on with my life without you being a part of it romantically. And what I do after that is my business." She states firmly.

Kyle shakes his head. "Wow, that is…_cold_." He frowns and a realization finally dawns on him. "But cold is what you like to be. It's your MO." He states upset.

"Kyle…" Lola begins.

He shakes his head. "No save it, Lola. I get it. You've told me time and time again. And now it's finally starting to sink in. You don't want to be with me. It's why you've broken up with me several times. And why you chose to kiss Fen again." He surmises.

Lola frowns. "Kyle…"

He puts his hands up. "Nope, I get it. I finally get it. And I will do what you have been asking me to do for a while now. I will leave you alone." He states firmly.

Lola puffs out her cheeks, a really upset look on her face.

Kyle steps away from her. "I'm sorry I barged in on you and Summer's conversation. I just came here to have dinner with my Uncle. I'm going to get a table for him and me." He gives Lola a strong look. "Bye, Lola." He walks away from her.

Lola turns around to the bar and sighs deeply, a very upset feeling washing over her. She tries to shake it off and grabs the remaining menus and continues to place them around the bar.


	36. Loaded Plate

**Loaded Plate**

"Hi, I'm sorry to drop by so late, but you left some important documents in my office today." Ana says to Kyle standing outside of the Abbott mansion, with a folder in her hand. "These documents include important information regarding our joint project for the commercial." She smiles at him. "I know you'd need them, and your place was on my way home. So, I decided to stop by."

She gives Kyle a look. "Is that okay?" She asks. "I tried to call you but was unable to reach you."

Kyle nods, and smiles at her wearily. "Yeah, it's okay, Ana. Thank you bringing the documents to me. Come on in." He invites her inside the mansion.

"Thank You." Ana says smiling at him and stepping inside.

Kyle crosses his arms and looks at her. "I've just had a lot on my plate lately, you know with trying to get this commercial going and dealing with some other issues at work."

He sighs. "We've really had to step it up at Jabot, because my Aunt Ashley is on our heels, with her own clothing line she is developing that she will drop around the same time as Jabot Collective." He pauses and then continues.

"So, we have been trying to keep pace with her on, that." He rubs his face for a moment. "Well, actually we are trying to stay one step ahead of her on that, but my Aunt is one smart woman. And she makes it tough." He sighs again and leans towards Ana. "And on top of that Phyllis is giving my dad grief about not hiring her and we suspect she may be trying to use the Jabot Collective logo to peddle counterfeit items." He informs her.

Ana nods talking in everything he is saying. _"Wow._" She remarks. "You do have a lot on your plate. I figured something was up when you seemed distracted in my office today."

"Yeah…" Kyle begins and looks off into the distance. "And even personally, it's not so good." He flashes back to a few days before when he had found out that Lola had kissed Fen. And how he had decided then to make the hard decision to officially stop pursuing her romantically. He also thought about how Dina had been really struggling lately.

He looks back at Ana. "It's just been a lot..." His voice trails off. He takes the folder from her hand with the important information in it and opens it looking at the documents.

"And a left folder is the least of your worries." Ana finishes for him. "I get it, and I'm glad that I can help you in any way." She gives him a smile.

"And I am a good listener if you ever want to talk." She pauses for a moment reflectively. "I have enjoyed working with you and talking to you since we've been working on this project." She smiles at him again. "I appreciate how driven you are."

Kyle looks down at her and smiles at the sight of her pretty and kind face. "Likewise, Ana. It has been a pleasure working with you. And with the way things are going..., I may have to take you up on that offer."

The two young people look at each other and smile but are interrupted when they hear a voice.

"Jacky, who is that you are talking to?" Dina asks entering the room. She looks at Ana and gives her a smile. "Hello, Dear." She says greeting her. She then turns to Kyle and shakes her finger at him. "Jacky, you didn't tell me you were inviting over your new girlfriend. Shame on you. I could have had a snack prepared for you two." She admonishes him.

Kyle looks at her and smiles sadly. "Yes, mother." He says. "That is my mistake."

"Well, don't make it again." Dina warns him. "I want to meet any woman that my son chooses to date, to make sure she is right for him." She turns to Ana again and looks at her smiling. "But I will say you are stunning dear."

Ana smiles at her kindly. "Thank You."

Dina gives her a look. "I want you to do right by my Jacky."

Ana smiles at her again. "Well, I will treat him with the utmost respect, Ms. Mergeron."

Dina nods. "Good, I like you." She declares firmly.

"Mother…" Traci says coming behind, Dina. "There you are. I was worried about you." She smiles when she sees Ana.

"Hello, Ana." She says greeting her warmly. She then puts her arm around Dina. "Mother, let's go into the other room."

Dina looks at Traci and then back at Kyle and Ana. "This maid can be so pushy." She remarks to them. "See you guys later."

"See you." Kyle says.

"See you." Ana repeats. Dina is lead away by Traci, who gives the two young people a smile.

Kyle looks at Ana. "Thank you." He says gratefully.

Ana gives him an understanding look. "Not a problem. And I like I said if you ever need to talk, I am here to listen. If you need a friend…" She reaches out her hand to Kyle and he grabs it squeezing it.

"Thank You." He says holding her hand, for a moment. They look at each other and smile.

"Well, I better get going." Ana says.

"Yeah…" Kyle says. He reluctantly lets her hand go. He walks her to the door.

"I will see you later." He says to her hopeful.

"Yeah and remember what I said." She reminds him.

Kyle smiles. "Call you if I need to talk. Gotcha."

He bids Ana goodnight and smiles as he watches her leave, thankful for their relationship.


	37. Serious Goals

**Serious Goals**

"You sound really good, Fen!" Ana says excitedly as they are listening to one of his tracks that was going to be on his album.

"I mean the _emotion_; you have put into this song." Ana touches his arm. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you are really coming into your own as an artist." She gives him a knowing look. "It must be that extra time you have been spending with Xavier." She speculates. She then gives him a sly look. "I know you have been going to him quite a bit for advice." She confirms to him.

Fen gives her a sheepish look. "You do?"

Ana nods. "Yeah, I have seen you guys huddled up together here at Hamilton-Winters, and I'm not going lie, I asked what you and Xavier were up to." Ana looks at Fen and she smiles brightly. "And he told me." She states to him in a matter of fact manner.

A slightly nervous feelings comes over Fen. "He did?" He asks.

Ana nods. "He did. I am so glad you went to him for advice about how to better yourself as an artist." She rubs on his arm. "I think that's wonderful. Xavier is one of the best people, you can learn from at our label. He's good people, Fen." She tells him happily.

He nods at her and smiles. Ana turns back and listens to one of his songs some more. "This really sounds like a hit Fen." She crosses her arms and looks at him knowingly. "I think you are going to have multiple hits on this album." She dances excitedly. "This album could be big time for you Fen." She predicts.

As Fen watches her dance to his song, his eyes dance. "I hope so." He says wistfully.

"If so I can finally afford to buy some of the things that I want to buy on my own." He gives her a serious look. "Like my own place."

Ana stops dancing for a moment. "You are looking for your own place?" She asks curiously.

He nods. "I am. I love my parents, and I appreciate them letting me live with them, while I am trying to build my career."

"But nothing beats having your own place." Ana says nodding at him knowingly. "I hear that."

"Yeah, I can get my own place…. And plan for my future." He says looking at her thoughtfully.

"I want to build something that I can… hopefully someday share with someone. And leave to someone." He says.

She looks at him and smiles, and then a look comes over her face. "You're really thinking about your future?" She asks.

He steps closer. "I am Ana. I'm trying to come into my own as an artist. And as a man." He says giving her a serious look. "I want to be taken seriously, when it comes to everything." He pauses thinking for a moment. "When it comes to everything my career, my family, everything… You included." He says.

Ana gives him a surprised look. "Me?" She asks curiously. "I take you seriously Fen."

"You are starting to now. But at times you haven't." He states.

Ana gives him a look. "Well, Fen there were sometimes in the past…" She begins.

"When I messed up and didn't take things for myself as seriously as I should have." He finishes. He nods. "I know, But Ana…" His voice trails off. "But I've changed Ana for the better. And I just want to prove that to everyone especially you." He gives her a wistful look. "I need you to believe that."

Ana looks at him. "I do. And you are proving that to me."

He nods. "Good."

Just then, Devon comes inside the studio. "How is everything going back, here?" He asks smiling at them.

"Great." Ana says excitedly. "We were just listening to one of Fen's tracks. And it sounds so good, Devon." She looks at Fen and beams. "He sounds great." She brags. She moves to Fen's side and faces Devon.

"He's really been working hard and it's showing in his delivery and preparation. I'm proud of him." Ana tells Devon.

Fen smiles and looks down at Ana. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without my awesome producer and songwriter, Ana." He says. He lightly puts his hand on her back and rubs it. Ana smiles, and looks up at him continuing to beam.

Devon looks at both of them, nodding and smiling. "Good. You two make a good team. I am glad that things are going well. I know we have a few more things we need to finish up with your album. And then…" Devon claps his hand together. "We can talk about some things we will do leading up to the release date. Some ideas I want to go over with the both of you."

"Sounds great." Ana says and Fen nods in agreement.

"We're probably going to have at least one joint event with Xavier, considering that his and Fen's albums are going to be released only one week apart." Devon informs them.

Fen and Ana nod, taking in this information.

"It should be an exciting time for all of us." Devon talks some more with Fen and Ana about his upcoming plans for Fen's album release. And then he leaves, and Fen and Ana continue to listen to tracks, enjoying each other's company, excited for the release of his album.


	38. Upcoming Events

**Upcoming Events**

A few weeks later, Devon is standing his living room, giving a toast.

"I am so glad that we could all be here today, celebrating the upcoming releases of the albums of two of our artists, Xavier Dorsey and Fen Baldwin." He praises both men some more and then Ana addresses them.

"I just wanted to thank both of you for all of the hard work that you have been putting in the past few months, regarding your albums." Ana says smiling at the two men and raising her glass to them. "Especially these last few weeks as we have been nearing the home stretch. And getting closer to your release dates. You guys have been doing an awesome job." She praises.

Ana, Xavier, Devon and Fen had gathered at Devon's penthouse to celebrate the upcoming release of both of their albums and to talk about the details of their joint upcoming album release party that will be held in a few weeks at Society. Both Xavier's and Fen's album were dropping in a few more weeks. Another producer who had helped work on Xavier's album Diane was also at the penthouse.

After Ana is done raising her glass to the young men, she ends up addressing them individually. She starts with Xavier.

"Xavier you are one of our MVP's of this label." Ana tells him smiling brightly. "You have been with us a few years and we can always count on you to bring your "A" game and put out a quality product. I have no doubt this latest album of yours will be very successful."

Xavier taps his chest. "Thanks guys. It's my pleasure to be a part of this label." He goes over to Ana and sets down his drink and they hug. He shakes Devon's hand and goes back to where he was standing near Fen.

Ana then turns her attention to Fen. "And Fen, you have grown so much since I first started working with you. I've seen the work you have been putting day in and day out in the studio and in general. I'm proud of you and I believe that your album will be a success as well." She tells him.

Fen smiles. "Thank You, Ana." He tells her.

Devon steps forward. "Thank you both gentlemen." He turns and looks at Ana and smiles. "Like Ana, I do believe that you will both have successful albums. And I am really excited as we head into the home stretch in these next few weeks. I have invited quite a few people in the industry to your joint album launch party and they are excited to hear music from your albums. It should be a good time for us all."

Devon raises his glass and everyone else does. They toast and then Devon goes and talks to Diane for a bit. Xavier goes over and joins them. Ana goes over to where Fen is standing and talks to him.

"I really am proud of you, Fen." She tells him. "I have seen so much growth from you since the beginning. And your confidence has gotten better." She remarks. She quickly glances over to Xavier. "And I am glad that you have gotten closer to Xavier and have received good advice from him." She smiles at Fen.

"I'm glad you have been very open to getting good advice and bettering yourself as an artist." She gestures towards him. "And you have been putting that advice into action, and I've really noticed the change Fen." She states impressed.

"Thank you." He says humbly. "Xavier has been a great friend and mentor to me. He really has been teaching me a lot about what it means to be a pro and has given me ideas about things like arrangements, and songwriting. I've really enjoyed learning from him."

"I'm glad." Ana says smiling.

Fen gives her a meaningful look. "And I also wanted to thank you for all of the help you have given me. I don't know where I would be without you Ana."

"Oh, Fen." Ana says her face getting warm. "When I first met you, I had a good feeling about you. I knew you had in it you to be a good artist." She tells him proudly.

Fen nods looking thoughtful. "Even when I didn't think that way about myself." He puts his drink down on a table near him and moves closer to her. "Thank you so much for believing in me Ana."

She looks into his eyes and smiles. "You're welcome." Fen moves closer to her and reaches out and gives her a hug. He holds her close to him and Ana wraps her arms around him and hugs him back resting in his arms for a moment, enjoying his strong, warm embrace. When he releases her, her cheek brushes up against his face. He smiles.

"Oh, Fen…." Ana says again smiling.

"Ana…" Fen says looking at her.

"Yes?" She asks. He opens his mouth to talk, but before he can finish someone knocks on the door.

From across the room, Devon makes a face. "I wasn't expecting any more company." He looks over at Ana. "Were you?" He asks.

"No, I wasn't." Ana remarks. "I wonder who that is. I'll get it." She walks away from Fen to his disappointment and goes and heads over to the door. She opens it.

"Hey, Kyle." Ana says surprised. She then smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time?" Kyle asks looking at her.

_Yes._ Fen thinks to himself.

"Well…." Ana looks back behind her at the rest of the people at the gathering. "No, not really. We were just celebrating the upcoming album releases for our label. Just me, Devon, Fen, Xavier and another one of our producers Diane."

"Oh, Cool, Xavier is here." Kyle says looking past Ana. He sees Xavier and nods at him.

"Yeah, he is." Ana acknowledges. "Is everything okay, Kyle? Did you need something?" She smiles. "Don't worry I didn't forget about you. I know we still need to go over some last-minute details before we start filming the commercial tomorrow. I was actually going to call you later and go over some things, once we were finished up here at the penthouse."

She makes some motions with her hands. "We just had a gathering to congratulate our artists and talk about some details regarding our joint album launch party in a few weeks."

Kyle nods. "I understand, and I was going to wait for your call, but something came up." He gives her a worried look. "We have a bit of a crisis on our hands…Well, actually a big crisis." He informs her.

"Really?" Ana asks "What's wrong?" She asks concerned. She looks behind her again. "You can come in if you like." She says to him. He steps into the living room. "Hello, everyone." He greets the other people in the room.

"Hey, Kyle." Devon says.

"Hey man." Xavier says.

Diane waves and Fen gives him a look and nods.

"What brings you here?" Devon asks.

"Well," Kyle says. "I was just telling Ana at the door, that we have a bit of a problem, regarding the commercial shoot that is beginning tomorrow."

A concerned look comes across Devon's face. "What's up?"

"It looks like our director may not be available tomorrow, when we are supposed to shoot. He called me today, saying that he has some type of emergency going on, and he's not sure if he will make it tomorrow.''

"Oh, wow." Ana says.

"Yeah, and we are on a tight schedule and really can't afford to postpone this commercial. We have our clothing line being introduced shortly and we need to get this commercial filmed and out there."

Kyle walks further into the room and shakes his head. "And our director, knows our script and how to really execute our concept." He sighs. "It would set us back quite a bit if we had to postpone this commercial and wait for him to be available. And even reaching out and trying to find another director, would also set us back. These past few weeks, we have been doing all of our planning with Joel."

"Hmmm…" Devon makes a face. "And we too are on a time constraint at Hamilton-Winters." Devon rubs his hand on his face and frowns. "Xavier's album is dropping in a few weeks, and we were hoping to get this commercial filmed before then, so it can coincide as closely as possible with the release date."

Devon makes a gesture with his hand. "We want to get as much buzz as possible for this album, and this commercial was going to be a major way for us to do that." He shakes his head and gives Kyle a serious look. "We'd be missing out on having a vital promotional tool, if that commercial doesn't get filmed in time."

Kyle sighs. "I know. This wouldn't be good for either one of our companies." Kyle closes his eyes for a moment. "Let me think."

Ana moves closer to Kyle and motions from him to sit down on the couch. "Let's see if we can figure something out."

Kyle makes a face. "It's my responsibility to figure this out. I'm the one that's spearheading this commercial for Jabot."

Ana nods. "Right, but maybe if we talk about it, we can figure something out. Please sit. Two minds are better than one." She tells him. Kyle sits and Ana sits down beside him. Fen watches this exchange.

"So, go back to what you originally said." Ana states. "That the director said he had an emergency and he didn't say when he would be back?" Ana asks.

Kyle shakes his head. "He said he didn't think he would be able to start shooting the commercial tomorrow, but he would call back later to let me know for sure."

"Well…" Ana says. "We'll, definitely need to find out for sure. So, we can figure out where to go from there." She makes a face. "Even if that means postponing the commercial."

"That would definitely not be good." Kyle expresses.

Ana nods. "I know. But we have to find out for sure." She looks at Devon and gives him a look. "And once we do, we can go from there." She states.

"Yeah, we do have to know." Devon says. He looks at Ana and then at Xavier. "Maybe if he can't direct it, we can make other arrangements."

Xavier nods. "I know we are all on a tight schedule, but if we have to move it, I can try and work it around my schedule." He states.

Ana looks at Xavier and nods. "It wouldn't be the most convenient thing, but we will figure something out." She touches Kyle's arm. "Call him and find out for sure."

"You're right." Kyle takes out his phone and calls the director's number. "Hey, Joel, it's me Kyle Abbott… I wanted to talk to you about the commercial we are supposed to be doing tomorrow." Kyle pauses while he is listening to the Director talking on the other line.

"So, you said you were just about to call me…." Kyle nods. "Yeah…, Oh, I am glad to hear that Joel. That's great." Kyle smiles and then turns to Ana and gives her a thumbs up. "So, we are still on, for tomorrow." Kyle breathes a sigh a relief. "Great. See you tomorrow morning, then." He nods, listening a bit more.

"Okay, Okay. Thank You. Have a good evening." Kyle hangs up the phone. He turns to Ana and smiles. "Crisis averted. Everything is okay. Joel will be available as our director tomorrow and we can start shooting the commercial."

Ana smiles at Kyle. "See it worked out, and we didn't have to do any rearranging of our schedules or anything." She touches Kyle's arm. "The important thing is that we found out for sure what was going on, just in case."

"Right." Kyle says smiling. "I feel so much better." He gives Ana a sheepish look. "Usually, I'm pretty calm under pressure, but I have to say this worried me. This commercial is my project. My dad gave me a lot of responsibility when he let me head this project." He looks at the other people in the room. "He is trusting me to help lead Jabot into the future with this new apparel line. A lot is hanging on this commercial." He admits honestly.

Ana looks at Kyle and smiles. "And you want to make him proud."

Kyle nods. "I do." He states. He looks at her and smiles. "Thanks for helping me settle down a bit when I thought I had a crisis."

Kyle was grateful to have Ana's support. She had been a good friend, to him supporting him and his ideas. She had also been listening and supporting him over the past few weeks when he told her about some of the personal things that were going on in his life. Kyle reaches over and pats her leg and his hand rests there for a moment. Fen sees this and frowns.

"Well, I am glad that everything worked out." Devon says smiling.

"Me too." Xavier says. He claps his hands together. "And I'm am ready to rock that commercial."

Everyone laughs.

"So, you're good." Ana says smiling at Kyle again. "Yeah, I am." Kyle stands up getting ready to go. "I guess I'll get out of here." He looks at her and then everyone else. "Sorry to intrude." He apologizes.

Ana shakes her head and makes a motion dismissing his apology. "It's fine. You weren't intruding. I am glad you came to tell us what was going on." She turns her head to the side and gives him a look. "And it worked out just fine." She pauses for a moment thinking.

"And actually, you could stay a little longer, if you want." She looks at him thinking some more. "I know we were supposed to go over some last minute details later on tonight, before we meet up for the commercial. But we can actually do that now. And Xavier and Devon are here." She looks up at Kyle, "If that's okay with you?"

Kyle looks down at her and smiles. "Yeah, I could stay for a little and we can talk about that stuff."

"Cool." Ana says. "We have some drinks and some food over, here." She leads him over to the table where the food was.

Fen watches this and rolls his eyes. He was annoyed that Kyle had burst in and interrupted his moment with Ana. Once again, his attempt to get closer to her had been thwarted in some way. He picks his drink back up off the table and sips it some more, frustrated. He watches as Kyle and Ana talk with Devon, Xavier and Diane for a little bit. And then Xavier excuses himself and heads over to Fen.

"This evening has been awesome." He tells Fen, good naturedly. "We both have albums coming out within the next few weeks, and our joint album release party. It's going to be fun." Xavier declares optimistically.

Fen nods, still thinking about his and Ana's moment getting interrupted. "Yeah, fun." He says putting a smile on his face.

"And I got the commercial that I will be shooting tomorrow." Xavier turns and looks at Ana, Kyle, and Devon talking with each other. "Thought we had a problem there for a moment, but I am glad that it worked itself out and I'm excited to shoot it." He lightly taps Fen on the shoulder. "Who knows if your album does well, you'll be shooting some commercials, too." He says encouragingly.

"Yeah..." Fen nods. "That sounds great." He says halfheartedly.

Xavier notices that Fen's mood had changed. "Everything alright man? You seem a bit… I don't know disappointed." Xavier observes.

Fen glances over to Kyle laughing with Ana. "It's just…. Nah I'm good. Maybe I'm just tired, trying to get everything ready for our release party and the album."

Xavier nods understanding. "I know these are some first time experiences for you, and maybe you feel a bit overwhelmed. Like everything just kind of hits you at once." Xavier guesses.

"Yeah." Fen says. "I think that's it."

Xavier nods again. "I know you've been working hard. With your album and also on your song that you've been writing for your lady." Xavier smiles.

"I tell you the latest edition of that song, is really good, Fen." He taps him on the shoulder again. "I've noticed a lot of improvement, from the first time you debuted it to me."

Fen nods. "Thanks Xavier. I couldn't have gotten it to that level if it wasn't for you." He admits gratefully.

"Not a problem, Fen. I'm glad I could help." Xavier tells him. He gives Fen a thoughtful look. "I'm surprised though that you still haven't revealed that song to Ana."

"Huh?" Fen asks a little nervously.

"I mean it's a really good song, Fen." Xavier states firmly. "I mean I know that your album tracks are already chosen but maybe you can add that as a bonus track. I believe you have some hits, on your album. But that song could hit well. And it's all you." Xavier gives him an approving look.

"You should stop being afraid to play that song for Ana. She's a good producer, she will recognize it's a hit. If you are afraid, she might reject it or something." He speculates.

Fen makes a face and shakes his head. He puts his hand in his pocket. "No, I'm not afraid that it's the _song_ she will reject…" His voice trails off.

Another thought crosses Xavier's mind. "Oh, I get it."

"You do?" Fen asks.

"Yeah, you still haven't played it for your lady love, yet… You want her to hear it first." He guesses.

Fen nods and makes another face. "Something like that."

Xavier shakes his head and then he lightly slaps Fen on the chest. "Fen, when are you going to tell her how you feel?" He asks.

"You are dragging your feet on this brother. You keep dragging them… Well, I don't want you to miss out on your chance." He states sincerely.

Fen nods looking frustrated. "I know. I know. I keep trying, but something keeps getting in the way."

"Are you really trying at this point though?" Xavier asks.

"I am!" Fen protests.

Xavier raises an eyebrow. "When was the last time you tried?" He asks Fen.

"Uh To-, uh, recently." Fen says cryptically.

Now it's Xavier's turn to make a face. "What's recently Fen?" He asks a little skeptical. "When we first started working on that song? That was weeks ago. And you haven't made much movement since then?"

Fen shrugs. "Like I've said. I've tried since then…" A very frustrated look comes over his face. "But something or someone,..." He glances quickly out of the side of his eye at Kyle and Ana. "Keeps getting in the way."

"Hmm…" Xavier remarks. "Well… you got to do something. Whisk her away to somewhere private or…"

"I tried asking for a private moment with her." He sighs. "At this point, I may need to go in the opposite direction and just have someone make a T-shirt that I can wear telling her how I feel about her."

Xavier laughs. "Well, that's a strategy." He rubs his face for a moment thinking. "You know, that's a strategy."

"You really think I should print my feelings on a T-shirt?" Fen asks incredulously.

Xavier laughs again. "Only as a last minute resort." He jokes. "But… sometimes people have more success when they declare their feelings in a more public/big way." He thinks again. "Remember when I told you may have to go big or go home." He gives Fen a serious look. "You may really have to do that to declare yourself to this woman."

Fen gives him a look, pondering his suggestion.

Xavier gives Fen a thoughtful look. "It's totally up to you. You have to think about the type of woman that she is. Some women like stuff like that and some don't. And you can go big in private as well. That is an option too. You just have to think about what's the best route to go to declare yourself to her, in a way that you think she might be receptive to." He advises.

Fen nods. "Okay."

Xavier smiles at him. "Okay. I'm rooting for you dude." The two young men talk some more and then mingle with the rest of the people at the gathering, until they both leave to go home.


	39. Commercial Day Part I

**Commercial Day Part I**

"_Oh girl, I want to make a great impression…" And you will ask me WHYYYYY"?" I want to make a great impression, to have you in my LIFEEEEE…_" Xavier sings and dances as the models walk past him wearing Jabot's clothes and strutting.

"_There's something about the way you loook, you mooove…"_ The models pose and dance sporting Jabot's gear as he sings the lyrics to his song.

"_And makes me think about the things I want to do... Ooh baby, baby…" _Xavier continues singing.

Ana is watching in the area as the commercial is being filmed and is dancing. "Get it Xavier!" She finds herself saying excitedly.

"Okay, cut for a moment." The director says. "Madison, I'm going to need you to give a little more attitude, in this commercial." He states."You have to look like you were born to wear this clothing line." He starts calling out things to the other models.

"Kelly Anne, I'm going to need you to look a less pouty. Tamara you keep doing what you are doing. You are slaying girl." He says encouraging another model. He gives some more instructions to the models and they resume filming, with Xavier singing and dancing. And the models, continue to pose and dance with and around him, showcasing Jabot's clothes.

"This is so much fun…" Ana gushes, watching them film the commercial.

"It sure is." Kyle says looking at her, as they are watching the filming together. "I am glad that we can promote our business in a way that is really enjoyable."

Ana nods. She leans towards Kyle. "And I like how you used different types of models, from different groups. I think that is really going to resonate with women as a whole."

"Thanks." Kyle says smiling at her. "I definitely hope so."

They watch and chat as the director continues to shoot the commercial laughing and enjoying Xavier's singing. After the long day of shooting, Kyle goes over to the director and talks to him a bit and Ana recaps the day's events with Xavier.

As things are wrapping up, and people are leaving the site, Kyle lets out a sigh of relief. Ana looks at him and smiles. "It feels good to get this big accomplishment out of the way." Ana says to him looking at him knowingly.

He looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, it does. I usually am pretty calm, but a lot is riding on this new line." He gives Ana a serious look. "With all that has happened the past few months, with Kerry giving her patents to my Aunt Ashley, my aunt Ashley competing with Jabot's new apparel line. And also, Phyllis trying to give us issues. And then the other day with the scare we had with the director…. A lot is riding on Jabot Collective being a success, including the future of this company." He states in a serious manner.

Ana reaches out and touches his arm. "I know, and I think you did a nice job of handling this project. I really enjoyed working with you, Kyle." She looks up at him and smiles brightly. He smiles at the sight of her pretty and supportive looking face. Being around her made him feel good and he was finding himself liking her more and more.

"Thank you, Ana." He says. "I appreciate all of you help."

"You're welcome Kyle." She says to him warmly. "I know we still have some final things that need to be done for the commercial, like the final edit and stuff, but you can start to relax now. It's going to be fine. We are doing it." She says cheerfully and reaches out to hug him.

"Yes, we are." Kyle says. He takes her in his arms and hugs her, giving her a squeeze. He then kisses her on the cheek. She pulls away a little, her arms resting on his. She looks up at him and smiles, giving him a happy and supportive look. They smile and look into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Kyle leans down and kisses her on the lips.


	40. Commercial Day Part II

**Commercial Day Part II**

Ana and Kyle kiss for a moment and then Kyle pulls away and smiles. Ana eyes widen and she looks at him surprised. She becomes a little flustered. _Did that just happen?_ Ana wonders. She was surprised by the kiss, though not upset about it, and she wondered what it meant.

"Thank you, Ana." Kyle says again, smiling, and lightly touches her face with his hand. He looks at her for a moment thinking again how pretty she was and how much he admired her sweet and energetic personality. And then the realization of what he had done sinks in. A look comes across his face, when he realized what had happened.

"Oh, Ana…. I'm s-oorry." He stammers embarrassed. _Did I just do that? _He thinks to himself. "I just uh…ummm…" Kyle tries to find the right words to explain why he kissed her. He gives her a helpless shrug.

"Got caught up in the moment..., I'm sorry." He apologizes again looking at her sincerely. He was embarrassed he had just kissed her like that and wondered what she thought about him doing that. He did however like the kiss.

Ana still surprised by the kiss, maintains her composure. She waves her hand, in attempt to brush it off.

"Uh…. It's okay. I know you've been going through a lot." She tells him.

"With trying to help your family's business and worrying over your grandmother's health. And not too long ago you were worried about Lola in the coma. You've been through a lot these past few months, and maybe you just…uh, are trying to deal with having all of that stress." Ana says trying to reassure him and also make sense of their kiss.

Kyle nods. "Yeah…, I just..." His voice trails off.

Ana nods again. "It's okay." She repeats.

They look at each other and Ana looks down at her watch. "Oh, look at the time." She says. "It's getting late and I better get on out of here. Got an early day at the office tomorrow." She pauses. "There are still more things I have do to in preparation for our album release party that will be held in a few weeks, for Xavier and Fen. And I have some other business to attend to." She informs Kyle smiling at him.

Kyle nods. "Okay. And I will keep in contact with you and let you know about how the remaining process regarding this commercial is going. We can get together and watch the final product, if you like." He says hopefully.

"Yeah... We can do that." Ana says. "You just call me okay."

"I will." Kyle states.

"Have a good evening Kyle." She says to him.

"Have a good evening Ana." He replies back to her.

He watches her walk away and when she is gone sighs and rubs his hand across his forehead, his thoughts racing through his mind. Later, that evening, he goes home and sits on the couch, winding down and reflecting on the day, including his kiss with Ana. Traci comes in and sees him, greeting him warmly.

"Hi, Kyle." Traci says greeting him.

"Hi Aunt Traci." He says giving her a smile.

"I know these past couple of days have been big days for you." Traci says coming over and sitting beside him on the couch.

She motions with her hands and smiles brightly. "Jack was talking about how excited you were about the commercial being filmed this week for Jabot Collective." She reaches over and pats Kyle on the knee.

"He is so proud of you Kyle for taking the initiative and spearheading this project for the new line." She pauses and smiles at him brightly again. "We are all proud of you."

"Thank you, Aunt Traci." Kyle says. He looks out into the distance for a moment, thinking. Traci notices that he seems a bit distracted and gives him a concerned look. "Is everything okay?" She asks concerned. "Did everything on the commercial shoot go well?" She asks.

Kyle nods. "Yeah, it went well." He states. "We finished shooting it today, and it went very well. The artist Xavier did a great job, the models were awesome, and I really think that the concept, we chose is going to resonate with a lot of women." He pauses for a moment and then continues.

"Of course, we have some more steps before it's ready to be released for public viewing, but the shoot went well." He says, and he makes a thoughtful face and becomes quiet.

Traci nods enthusiastically. "That is wonderful Kyle." She looks at him again and notices his expression. "But why do you seem… distracted. Is something else going on?" She asks curiously.

Kyle makes a face and sighs. "Ehh…"

"There is something else going on. What is it?" Traci asks.

"Um, Aunt Traci…" He begins.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Well…" Kyle begins again wondering if he should say anything.

"Yes?" Traci asks again.

"Aunt Traci, something happened at the shoot, that was unexpected…" He states.

Traci nods. "Okay and what was it?" She asks again.

Kyle pauses thinking back to his kiss with Ana. He gives Traci a look and then goes ahead and tells her. "I …. I kissed Ana Hamilton." He confesses.

"What…_Oh_..." Traci says looking at him and smiles. "Well that's not surprising. She's a lovely girl, Kyle." She says warmly. She taps his knee. "I've noticed that you two seem to be getting closer these past several weeks. And Jack has mentioned that you've been talking about her quite a bit since you two have been working together."

Kyle nods. "Yeah…" His voice trails off thinking about the kiss again.

"So, that's good, you kissed." Traci says folding her hands on her lap. "So, you two are…." Traci voice trails off and she gives him a sly look.

Kyle shakes his head, a little confused. "I don't know." He looks down at the floor for a moment and then back up at Traci. "I initiated the kissed and I told her that I got caught up in the moment." He admits.

Traci gives him a look. "Why did you tell her that? Was that all that it was?" She probes.

Kyle puts his hand on the back of his neck and rubs it. "That's what I told her." He shakes his head. "She looked surprised by the kiss. And then after I apologized for it, she got away from me quickly." He states, frowning.

"I mean I guess, I told her that to save face, because she wasn't expecting me to do that." Kyle admits and he gives Traci a look. "Heck, I wasn't expecting to kiss her."

"But you did." Traci states.

"Yes, I did…"

"And you liked the kiss?" Traci asks. "It was more than being caught up in the moment?"

Kyle thinks about Ana and then the kiss again. "I did, and it was." He thinks again and continues talking.

"Aunt Traci, I did like the kiss, and I…"

"Say it." Traci encourages him.

"I like Ana. I mean I _really_ like Ana." He admits. "I have really been enjoying being around her more these past several weeks."

He smiles and starts to list off Ana's appealing qualities. "She smart and driven and a hard worker. She's very pretty and kind… Yeah, I like her." He repeats.

Traci laughs. "That's good Kyle." She thinks for a moment. "I don't know her very well, but I haven't heard about her having a boyfriend." Traci informs him. "So, there's a spot open for you." She jokes.

Kyle looks down at his hands and laughs. "Yeah but…" His voice trails off thinking about how quickly Ana left after they kissed.

"She got away from me pretty quickly, today after we kissed, and after I gave her that explanation. So maybe she's not interested in me like that."

"Or maybe she had somewhere to be." Traci suggests optimistically. "You know you should talk with her about the kiss and be honest about it and see what happens." Traci advises him. "Maybe something good will come of that."

"Maybe." Kyle says. "Or maybe I should just be quiet. I mean I did just get out of a relationship not so long ago."

Traci nods. "And that was not the best relationship for you Kyle." She says in matter of fact manner. "To put it kindly." She adds.

Kyle looks at her. "I know… I just..." His voice trails off.

"You can tell Ana what you are feeling and if she is receptive to those feelings, you guys can take it slow." Traci holds her up hand and smiles. "Not rush anything. Take your time getting to know each other more and see where it leads."

Kyle nods. "Maybe I will tell her how I really felt about the kiss. Or maybe not." He says. "Maybe I should just be single for a bit." He muses.

Traci gives him a look. "Well, it's totally up to you. And regardless of what happens.. It will all work out in the end. You're a great guy whether you find something with Ana or another lady. Sometimes it may take a while and a few tries, but ultimately you will find someone who will fit you well and who you can find long lasting happiness with." She smiles at him.

"Thank you, Aunt Traci." Kyle says smiling at her. They talk for a bit more and Kyle thinks about Traci's advice.


	41. Commercial Day Part III

**Commercial Day Part III**

"Hi." Ana says as she sits down at the bar at Society. Summer is sitting there waiting to meet up with her mother again for dinner.

"Hey, girl." Summer says, smiling at her. "I haven't really talked to you in a bit. How it's going?" She asks.

"It's going fine." Ana says giving her a smile. And then a more serious expression comes across her face as she thinks about her and Kyle's kiss from earlier in the day. She had managed to keep her composure in front of Kyle, but she was still surprised and a little flustered thinking about that kiss. It was very unexpected.

"That's good." Summer says nodding. "I heard you and Kyle have been busy creating a big moment." Summer remarks.

"What moment_?"_ Ana asks a little nervously.

Summer gives her a quizzical look. "You guys working on the commercial for Jabot Collective." She states. She crosses her arms and looks at Ana. "Kyle finally told me about the big project he was to. And I have to say it sounds like it's going to be good." She pauses. "I can't wait to see it."

Ana relaxes and waves her hand. She leans towards Summer. "Oh_, that_. Yeah, we are coming along nicely with the commercial. We finished shooting it today." She informs Summer. "But there is still work to be done, with the final editing and stuff. And once that's done, the final product will be ready to put out."

"Cool." Summer says. "It's nice that you and Kyle could work together, like that. I talked to him not too long ago and he was telling me how much he really enjoyed working with you. He said he really liked you and liked being around you."

Ana perks up a little. "Really?" She asks.

Summer looks at the menu at the bar and flips it to the back. She was trying to decide what she wanted to order for dinner that evening.

"Yeah..." Summer confirms turning her gaze from the menu to Ana. "He said you were one of the most professional and easiest people to work with."

"Oh." Ana sits down a little. "That's nice." She says a little disappointed.

Summer gives her a look. "You seem jittery, Is everything okay?" She asks curiously.

Ana looks to the side and makes a face. "Yeah… it is."

Summer sits up a little and looks at her. "Hmmm…. You sure?" She asks. "I haven't talked to you in a bit, and I miss our conversations. And…." Summer gives her a look. "You know we never did talk about whether you asked Fen about him and Lola's kiss." Summer purses her lips. "But it looks like you didn't, because I haven't heard about anything on that front from Fen."

Ana shakes her head and sighs. "No, I never talked to him about that."

"Well, I did say something to Lola about it." Summer admits to Ana.

"Really?" Ana asks.

Summer nods. "Yeah, a few weeks ago, she was giving me some serious attitude, for no good reason. Except that she is jealous of my friendship with Kyle." Summer pauses and then continues.

"She basically accused me of trying to hog Fen and Kyle, because I showed concern for them..." Summer then folds her arms and looks at Ana. "And that's when I blurted out that she was guilty of that and that I knew about the kiss between her and Fen. I told her she better not have been using Fen."

Ana gives Summer a look. "You didn't tell her that I had witnessed the kiss between those two?" She asks.

Summer shakes her head. "No, I didn't. But she knows they were seen." Summer informs her.

"Did see she clarify what the kiss was about?" Ana asks Summer curiously.

Summer shakes her head. "She told me it was none of my business." Summer taps her fingers on the bar and continues. "But she knows I know and now Kyle knows as well."

A surprised look comes across Ana's face. "He does?" She asks.

Summer nods. "Yeah a couple of days after Lola and I got into it I returned to the restaurant to have dinner with my grandma. And Lola tried to start again with me, and we talked about that incident again. And Kyle overheard us."

Ana makes a face at hearing this news. "Oh. And I'm guessing he didn't take it well?"

Summer nods. "I don't think he did. I left so he could speak to Lola privately and from what I could see...it seemed like he had finally had enough of her." Summer gives her a look. "I think he may be done with her for good." She declares.

She shrugs. "I didn't want him to find out like that, but maybe it's for the best. Now he can finally feel free to move on with someone else."

Ana nods thinking again about her and Kyle's kiss. She looks off into the distance for a moment.

Summer notices this and laughs. "Something is up with you…" She observes. "I've been accused of having that look before, when I have been thinking about men." She pauses and a thought hits her.

"Are you thinking about a guy?" Summer asks curiously. Ana gives her a look.

Summer perks up. "It is about a guy. Though, you said nothing happened between you and Fen." Summer nudges her gently with her arm. "So, who's the guy?" She asks.

"Ehh…" Ana says starting to get uncomfortable.

Another thought crosses Summer's mind. "Is it Xavier?" She asks. "I heard you have been working with him more during the shoot and I know you work with him at Hamilton-Winters. He seems nice and he's handsome. If it's him, you go girl."

Ana lets a laugh. "No, it's not. Xavier is great… but it's not him." She states.

"Then who is it?" Summer asks curiously.

Ana waves her hand. "Uh… I don't know if you are the person I should be talking with this about." She remarks hesitantly.

Summer frowns and looks insulted. "Why not?" She asks. "You told me about Fen. And he's my best friend. If you can tell me about him, you can tell me about this other guy." She states frankly.

"Uhh…" Ana says her voice trailing off. "You might not want to hear it." She warns.

"Of course, I do." Summer assures her, "Spill. I promise I won't tell. And you sound like you need someone to talk to." She observes.

Ana sighs. "Yeah… Well, okay." She takes a breath. "Well today after the commercial had finished up being shot, I uh…"

"Let it out." Summer motions with her hands. "Spill, Ana."

Ana looks around and then leans towards Summer. "I uh, I kissed Kyle." She confesses.

Summer's eyes widen. "You kissed Kyle!" She exclaims.

"Shooosh, Summer." Ana says looking around again hoping no one heard her. "Yes, we kissed." Ana then thinks about the kiss again. "He initiated the kiss."

Summer closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I mean, you and him, you and him are a thing…?" She asks curiously. "Since when?"

Ana waves her hand. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She says. She puts her hand on her face for a moment and closes her eyes. "He's your ex so I can see why you may not like this."

Summer shakes her head. "No, Ana it's okay." She puts her hand on Ana's arm and Ana opens her eyes. She is surprised when Summer smiles at her. "It really is. Like you said Kyle is my ex. And I'm a happily married woman now, whose husband is coming home soon." Summer dances in her seat after she says that last sentence.

"And if you and Kyle like each other, that's totally cool." She laughs. "I rather see him with you then with that witch Lola." She pauses thinking. "I just didn't know you guys were into each other like that." Summer makes a motion with her hand. "But I get it."

Ana looks at Summer and shrugs. "Here's the thing, I was surprised by that kiss. It was unexpected…" She admits to Summer.

Summer nods. "But it happened, and you said that Kyle kissed you."

Ana nods. "Yeah, he did."

"And what did he say after it happened?" Summer asks inquiringly.

Ana makes a face thinking about Kyle's comments. "He actually apologized and said he got caught up in the moment." She informs Summer.

Summer purses her lips. "Oh..., well, uh..."

Ana sighs. "I was pretty surprised by that kiss, and I don't know…" She pauses thinking. "Maybe he was surprised as well, and that is all that it was." She speculates.

Summer taps her fingers to her chin. "But kisses don't usually just happen." She surmises. "There may be more to that kiss."

Ana shrugs. "I don't know, I took him at his word."

Summer looks at her. "You seem disappointed that there may not be more to the kiss... Do you like Kyle?" Summer asks bluntly. "Did you like the kiss?"

Ana moves her head to the side for a moment looking at Summer. "Kyle is a good guy and the kiss... it didn't bother me or make me upset…" Her voice trails off.

Summer nods and smirks. "So you liked it. And him." She states bluntly.

Ana laughs. "Summer, you are so blunt…" She grows thoughtful. "I have really enjoyed working with him these past several weeks. He's smart and driven…."

Summer nods. "And a nice dresser and generous." She taps Ana on the arm. "Maybe there is more to the kiss, and maybe Kyle will tell you that."

Ana shrugs again. "Maybe". She says unsure.

Summer frowns. "Hey, the man _kissed_ you. There probably is something to it. And if there is, maybe something romantic will blossom between you and Kyle. Though…" Summer voice trails off. "I do wonder where that would leave you and Fen."

Now it's Ana's turn to frown. "Oh, Summer, I think that the ship for me and Fen has sailed." She sighs. "If there even was a ship to being with."

Summer shakes her head. "I still maintain he has feelings for you. But in true Fen fashion he is procrastinating for some reason."

"If you say so." Ana says. "I'm not going to fret about that one way or the other." She declares.

Summer raises an eyebrow skeptical of Ana's declaration. "Okay, if _you_ say so." She says smirking. Ana looks at her and in spite of herself laughs at her expression. The two young ladies talk for a bit more, and then Summer meets up with Phyllis again and Devon arrives and him and Ana have dinner together.


	42. Upcoming Plans

**Upcoming Plans**

"So, what do you think?" Fen asks sitting at a table at Crimson Lights talking to Xavier.

"I think that it's an interesting idea, Fen. Certainly romantic." Xavier says. "But..." He gives him a look. "I would run that idea by Ana and Devon first."

Fen shakes his head. "I can't."

Xavier gives him a quizzical look. "Why not? You can and you should. You have to. Just let them know you want to debut your own song in that way, and they may be okay with it."

"Uhh…" Fen looks up and then down.

Xavier looks at him curiously. "I still don't understand why you are acting so top secret with this song regarding Ana and Devon. Especially Ana." He taps Fen on the shoulder. "She's always believed in you and she should hear that song."

Fen nods. "I know. And she will." He says thinking about her. "She will."

"But you want her to hear it when other people, do including your mystery lady."

"Right." Fen confirms.

Xavier laughs. "Fen, you should tell her how you want to present this song. So that her and Devon aren't blind sighted when you debut it when you will." He gives Fen a serious look.

"You've come a long way and I don't want you doing anything to tinker with that now. Give them a heads up. It's a good chance they will approve your idea. And…." He gives Fen a smile. "They may be even happier when they hear the song and realize it will be a hit. Which I think it will be." He predicts to Fen.

Fen thinks about what Xavier is saying and reluctantly nods. "Okay, I will run it by them. I won't tell them the full details of the song. But I will run my idea by them. And hopefully they will be okay with it. Though maybe they will want to hear it first."

Xavier nods. "Which makes perfect sense."

Fen nods. "Ehh…" He says again.

Xavier shakes his head. "You really don't want anyone hearing this song before your mystery lady does, though you choose to reveal it in a public manner." He looks at Fen. "Are you sure, it might not be better to reveal it to her privately and then reveal it to the public." He suggests.

"I think revealing it in public might be the best way to get my point across to her." Fen says.

Xavier nods. "Okay. If you say so. Hopefully, it will work out some way. But you need to be upfront with Devon and Ana about how you want to reveal this song."

Fen nods. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do. I have some time to do that."

Xavier nods. "Make the best decision." He advises Fen. Fen nods and the two young men talk more about Fen's plans for his song and their upcoming albums being released.


	43. Another Moment

**Another Moment**

"Is everything okay Ana?" Fen asks. He was standing with her in her office at Hamilton-Winters. They were going over some details regarding the upcoming joint album party that would be happening with Xavier. Fen noticed that Ana seemed a bit distracted and hoped that everything was okay with her.

"Yeah…" Ana says her voice trailing off. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Fen asks. "You've been kind of quiet and seem a bit distracted. You've seemed a bit distant during our discussion going over some details for the joint album launch party." He observes.

Ana looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I've been thinking about some things…." Her voice trails off.

"Want to talk about it?" Fen says looking at her. He gives her a supportive smile. "I'm here to listen if you need to talk." He offers.

Ana thinks for a moment and decides to tell Fen about a big thing she was thinking about.

"Well, my dad has decided he's ready to go on tour…" She pauses a concerned look coming across her face.

Fen nods listening. "Yeah, I heard about that." He smiles at her encouragingly. "I bet Mr. Slade is excited to get back on tour. I know he was pretty big back in the day."

Ana nods. "Yeah he is… it's just..."

"What is it Ana?" Fen asks probing.

"Not too long ago, his health was failing. And I just don't want him to overexert himself." Ana expresses in a worried tone.

Fen nods understanding. "Okay. I understand." He gives Ana a reassuring smile. "I think that your father is going to be okay." He proclaims.

"From what I've seen, he's a strong guy and Devon has been providing him with top notch healthcare." Fen makes a gesture with his hand. "I mean look at how quickly he has recovered."

Ana nods. "Yeah, he has recovered so quickly. And he did say that he would tell us if he eventually felt he couldn't continue with the tour."

Fen nods. "Yeah, then you should trust that he is making the right decision for him." He advises Ana. "I can understand you being concerned for him, but who knows…" Fen's voice trails off for a moment thinking. "It could be a good change of scenery for him. Especially since he was cooped up for so long. Maybe the tour will be good for him." He speculates.

Ana nods. "Yeah, maybe." Ana looks at him smiling. "Maybe you're right." A serious look comes across her face. "But I just really got to start to know him you, know."

Fen smiles at her understanding. "I know. And tour won't be forever. Before you know it, he'll be right back home." He moves closer to Ana and takes her hands in his trying to make her feel better. "It's going to be okay. It seems to be what he wants. And you can make sure you keep up with him daily."

"Yeah." Ana says. She looks up at Fen and smiles. "Thank you." She says gratefully.

"For what?" He asks.

"For listening to me and keeping me calm, when I get worried at times." Ana explains. "I don't get nervous often, but a few of the times I have you've been a good person to talk to." She states to him appreciatively.

Fen smiles at her. "I'm always here for you Ana. You're important to me. I care about you." He comes over closer to her and reaches out and hugs her, holding her close to him. She smiles at his warm embrace and wraps her arms around him. She pulls apart from him a little and then leans forward and instinctively kisses him on the cheek.

Ana looks down for a moment and then back at him smiling after she does that. Fen gives her a big smile. They look into each other eyes, and his gaze washes over her face. He then looks at her lips. He moves a little closer to her and gets ready to lean down…

"Oh, Ana there you are..." A familiar voice calls out as a knock is made on the open door of Ana's office.

_Crap! Again? _Fen thinks to himself.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important here." Kyle says.

"Ummm. You kind of were." Fen remarks snappily. Ana looks up at him, and raises an eyebrow surprised by his tone.

"Well, sorry, but I had important business to attend to with Ana." Kyle remarks.

To his disappointment Ana steps slightly away from Fen and moves closer to Kyle. Fen groans inwardly.

"And you couldn't call?" Fen asks rolling his eyes. "Me and her have some important business we are discussing. Regarding my joint album launch party. You just barging in here is interrupting that." He gripes.

Kyle gives Fen a look. "I was driving past here, and I decided to remind her of the commercial watch event we are having tonight at Jabot. Our commercial airs on TV tonight."

Ana makes a face, remembering the event. "Oh, that's right, we are supposed to watch that tonight." She recalls. Ana had agreed to go to Jabot to watch the commercial along with Kyle, and other people at Jabot. Xavier was also invited to watch.

Kyle gives her an excited look. "That's right. That's tonight." He repeats. "It should be debuting after 7pm during the airing of a very popular talent show. It will debut in front of a large audience." He informs her. He smiles at her. "And I came to remind and take you over there if you'd like." He offers.

"Yeah." Ana says nodding and smiling. "I remember that." She looks down at her watch.

"Oh, time has flown by fast." She then turns to Fen and smiles. "Time flew by fast spending it with you today planning that album launch party." She pauses for a moment thinking. "We did get a good amount of planning done today. I think we could talk about a few more details and then call it a day." She then looks at Kyle and smiles. "And then we can head over to the commercial watch event." She says to him.

"Great." Kyle says and rubs his hands. "I can't wait to see it."

Ana smiles. "Me too." She gives him a happy look. "I am excited to see the debut of it." She looks at her watch and then grabs her cell phone. "I am going to text Xavier just to remind him of the watch event tonight."

Ana texts Xavier and waits a moment to see if he responds. Once he does, she looks up at Kyle and smiles. "Xavier said that he will be headed over to Jabot shortly. He left a bit earlier today and had to run some errands, but he will meet us at the watch event." She informs him.

Kyle nods. "Wonderful. Okay, I will wait outside your office, and when you're finished up in here, we can head over to Jabot."

Ana nods. "Cool."

Kyles looks at her and smiles again. "Cool."

Fen is watching this exchange and can't help but frown. Kyle leaves Ana's office and she turns back to Fen. "So, we'll go over a few more details for the party and then we'll be done for today."

Fen sighs. "Right." He says, his voice loaded with disappointment.

Ana notices his attitude. "What's wrong?" She asks curiously.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." They go over a few more details for the party and then Ana heads over to Jabot with Kyle to watch the debut of the commercial.


	44. An Honest Admission

**An Honest Admission**

"_You make me want to make a Great Impression_!" Xavier's voice sings through the tv screen, in the room at Jabot as the commercial ends with the models posing with him modeling Jabot gear.

Everyone in the room bursts into applause. "That was fabulous." Jack says reaching over and shaking Xavier's hand. He also smiles at Ana and shakes her hand. "Just fabulous everyone."

He turns to Kyle and reaches over and embraces him. "I really do think that commercial will help us launch Jabot collective to an even broader audience."

"I think so too; dad and I am excited to see what comes from this launch." Kyle says and puts his hands together. He looks around the room at all the people in it. "And I want to thank all of you for helping us create and execute this commercial successfully. I predict that good things are ahead for Jabot and Jabot Collective." He states excitedly.

Billy steps forward and smiles. "The early numbers for this line were already good and I believe this commercial will boost those numbers even more. I can't wait to see what the next projection numbers are." He expresses optimistically. "By the time we launch the official website in a little while, we will have a lot of buzz and I expect the traffic to be terrific." He smiles at everyone again. "I can't wait."

Everyone claps again and then breaks off into groups and pairs talking about the commercial and the launch of Jabot Collective. Ana and Xavier are standing together in a section of the room and talk excitedly about the commercial and how it could boost attention and sales for Xavier's upcoming album. While they are doing that Kyle breaks away from Jack and Billy and approaches them.

"I wanted to thank you both for helping us create this commercial. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Kyle tells them gratefully.

"Thanks man." Xavier responds. "And Likewise, I think this commercial will get me some more good buzz for my album. Thanks for the opportunity. It's really was a win-win for everyone." He states happily.

"Not a problem man." Kyle shakes his hand. "Thanks again." Kyle then turns to Ana and smiles.

"I really did enjoy working with you, Ana." He expresses warmly. "It was quite fun, and I learned more about the music industry. You have a great mind." Kyle compliments her.

Ana puts her hands together, smiling proudly. "Thank you, Kyle. And I also enjoyed working with you. I learned more about the fashion industry and about business in general." She folds her arms, smiling. "It was a good learning experience for me."

While Kyle and Ana are talking to each other Xavier looks across the room and catches the eye of one of the models. "If you will excuse me guys, I have someone I want to talk to." He makes his way over to her.

Kyle and Ana look at him and smile as they are left alone together. "So…" Ana begins... "What next?" She asks. "For Jabot Collective I mean." She clarifies.

"Well, we are going to be monitoring our numbers, including the big boost we believe we will get tonight from the commercial debuting. And we are going to finish up some last minute things and then in a little bit we will officially launch our line, starting with the launch of the Jabot Collective Website." Kyle informs her.

"That sounds great." Ana says enthusiastically. "I know you've worked hard on this launch and I really hope it works out for you and your family's company, Kyle." She tells him warmly.

"Thank you." Kyle says to Ana. "I hope so too." He smiles at her again and then takes a moment to think about something. He looks at her. "And maybe I can tell you about the progress of it…" His voice trails off for a moment and then he finishes his sentence. "Over dinner some time?"

Ana looks at him a little surprised. "Over dinner?" She repeats.

Kyle nods and smiles at her. "Or over lunch, or even breakfast. Whatever is convenient for you."

Ana looks down for a moment and then back up at Kyle. "Oh Kyle, well you already treated me to a thank you dinner, when we first began this project…" Her voice trails off.

Kyle nods. "Yes, and I now would like to treat you to another dinner, one… that is more like…" Kyle says trying to fish for the right words. "A date." He finally says the words.

Ana looks at him and smiles. "A date?"

Kyle nods again. "Yes, a date." He steps a little closer to her. "Ana, I have a confession to make to you." He states earnestly.

Ana's feels her cheeks grow a little warm. "What is that?" She asks.

"I wasn't completely honest about my feelings regarding the kiss we shared during the commercial shoot." Kyle admits sheepishly.

"Really?" Ana asks.

"Really." Kyle states. "Ana, that kiss was more than me getting caught up in the moment. I _liked_ that kiss. I kissed you because I like you." He admits to her honestly.

Ana feels her face get a little bit warmer.

Kyle continues talking. "Like I have said before I have been really enjoying working with you, and…. I would like to get to know you better." He expresses to her honestly. "On more than just a business level." He gives her a look. "If that is okay with you?" He asks respectfully.

Ana looks up at him, thinking about what to say. A smile breaks across her lips. "Yeah that would be okay." She states to him. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

Kyle nods smiling. "Cool. So… I will call you some time and we can go out and do that."

Ana nods. "Okay, Cool." She says looking up at him and smiling. "You have my number."

"I do." They look at each other and smile again. They rejoin the other people in the room and talk a bit more about the debut of the commercial before they part ways and go home for the evening.


	45. Another Realization is Made

**Another Realization Is Made**

"Try these Crispy Mojo wings, man." Xavier says to Fen and pushes a plate towards him. He had ordered them as an appetizer at Society for him and Fen to try. "They are so good." He declares. "The chef outdid herself with these."

Fen doesn't pay much attention to the plate of wings and was looking across the room. He had just spotted Ana coming in and being seated with Kyle. She looked pretty and was dressed in an Olive mini dress accented with a brown belt. Fen wonders why her and Kyle were at Society together. This was a few days after the commercial had debuted and he had thought that all of the business regarding the commercial was over with. He decided to see if Xavier knew anything.

"Hey man." Fen says drawing his attention to Xavier for a moment. "You guys watched the commercial debut a few nights ago, right?" He asks, fishing for information.

"Yeah, we did and man it was _great._ It is already garnering a lot more buzz for my album. We think it's going to help jump sales predictions for my album and single as well." He informs Fen.

"That's great, man." Fen says supportively. "But you guys are done with the commercial process, no more loose ends to tie up or anything?" He asks.

Xavier shakes his head. "Yeah, we are done on the Hamilton-Winters side of things. Jabot still has a few more things they need to do to officially launch their clothing line. But on our end things are done." He confirms.

He gives Fen a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

Fen shrugs. "Just wondering. I see Ana over there with Kyle and I was just wondering if that was commercial related." He looks back across the room to where Kyle and Ana were sitting. He noticed them laughing with each other.

Xavier turns his head and looks at Ana and Kyle and smiles. "Hey that is Ana and Kyle." He looks back at Fen and shakes his head. " As far as I know that is not commercial related." Xavier then gives Fen a sly smile. "It's probably a date. I think those two are feeling each other." He laughs and takes a sip of his drink.

Fen frowns. "Really?" He asks.

Xavier nods. "Yeah, man really. They had seemed kind of cozy with each other when we were planning and filming the commercial. Kyle even kissed her, after we finished shooting the commercial." Xavier reveals smiling.

"Looks like something popped off when they were working together." Xavier shakes his head again. "Sometimes that happens when two people work together, Sparks just fly."

"He_ kissed_ her?" Fen asks upset. "Like a serious kiss?" He asks.

Xavier raises his eyebrow. "Yeah, dude. A real kiss. I saw it happen after we had finished shooting the commercial." Xavier takes another bite of a chicken wing and then grabs a napkin and wipes his hands.

"And good for her. Ana is a beautiful woman. She's very smart and talented. She's a dime piece really, if I am keeping it 100." Xavier remarks truthfully.

"Heck, I'm surprised she didn't already have a man. When I first met her I assumed she did. Though I didn't ask to find out for sure." He admits to Fen.

An uneasy feeling creeps into Fen's stomach. Xavier notices that he doesn't look happy.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asks concerned. "Why do you look like someone has just knocked the wind out of you?"

"It can't be these wings? You haven't touched them." He jokes. Then he turns back serious again. "No seriously, dude what's up?" He asks Fen again.

Fen sits back in his seat. He closes his eyes and rubs his hands across his face. "So she really does like him?" He sighs. "I can't believe this is happening to me again. And this is even worse than before." He states unhappily.

Xavier looks at him curiously. "What do you mean happening to you _again_?" He gives Fen a look. "You seem upset that Ana and Kyle seem into each other. Why?" He probes. And then a realization finally dawns on him.

"_Wait a minute_, Fen…. Fen is _Ana_ the woman that you care deeply for? The woman that you want badly enough to write a song about?" He asks.

Fen gives him a look and Xavier sits back, and his eyes widen a bit. "She is. _That's you_." He shakes his head. "That explains why you have been so hesitant to reveal your song to her. I can't believe I didn't figure that out earlier." He remarks.

Fen nods. "Well, you have figured it out now. She's the one." He admits.

Xavier rubs his face for a moment. "Oh wow… Well, Fen, that's…" His voice trails off as he thinks about the revelation that just happened.

"A Silly wish? Ridiculous? I mean she couldn't possibly want me, when she has Kyle freaking Abbott interested in her?" Fen gripes.

"I mean his super wealthy family owns their own company and lives in a mansion. As opposed to me a new artist who has been struggling and is trying to make his way." He states in a rather dejected manner.

Xavier frowns and shakes his head. "Whoa. Hold up Fen, I didn't say all of _that._" Xavier leans forward a little in his chair. "Look Fen. I think it's great that Ana is the woman that you want. That's awesome." Xavier says to him. He pauses thinking and then smiles.

"You have great taste. And uh… you know, maybe whatever's going on with Kyle isn't that serious. Or won't end up being that serious. And maybe she will or maybe even does see you in a romantic light." He pauses again thinking and then continues.

"You still have a chance to tell her how you feel. But you shouldn't waste any more time. Especially since it looks she's now dating another man." Xavier gives Fen a serious look. "You should try and put the kibosh on whatever is brewing between her and Kyle before it become serious." He advises Fen.

Fen nods. "You're right." He thinks for a moment about his plan to reveal the song to Ana. "But I still think that my plan may be a good idea."

Xavier gives him a look. "Are you sure, you want to wait until then?" He asks.

Fen nods. "Yeah it's getting closer to that time. It's not that far away. And I really do think that is a good way to reveal my feelings to her. I have to go big for her. Especially since Kyle is interested in her. I have to be better than him." Fen states strongly.

Xavier gives him a look. "The most important thing is to tell her how you feel. That's more important than say trying to outdo another man. You may have to fight for her but you don't want a competition to end up getting in the way of you getting the woman that you really care for."

Fen nods. "I hear you, but I still want to stick with my plan."

Xavier raises his eyebrows. "Okay, and I will still help you with that. And now that I know that it's Ana, I will try and help you find a way to get the okay from her to perform your song in public. Without her listening to it first."

Fen smiles. "Thanks man."

Xavier smiles back. "I'm trying to help a man out. I've felt the way you have felt before about a woman. Actually multiple women. I get it. And hopefully it will work itself out for you." The two men talk some more about Ana and their upcoming albums as they finish their dinner at Society. During their talk, Fen sneaks glances at Kyle and Ana, and hopes to himself that nothing serious happens between them.


	46. First Date

**First Date**

"What type of movies do you like?" Kyle asks Ana from across the table at Society. They were talking and getting to know each other more on their first official date together.

Ana sits up smiling. "Ooh, Honestly? Romance." She confesses. "And comedy, and historical movies."

Kyle nods listening. "Okay. No action-packed movies?" He asks. "Those are my favorite types." He tells her.

Ana moves her head a bit thinking. "Sometimes." She makes a gesture towards Kyle. "A while ago, I saw the latest Mission Impossible Movie with my family. And it was fun." She admits. "A bit long, but entertaining and fun. Tom Cruise still puts out good work." She comments.

"Yeah, Tom is a legend." Kyle agrees smiling.

Ana nods. "Yeah, my dad enjoyed it. He really loves action movies. He's watched quite a bit of them when he was rehabilitating." Ana admits to Kyle. "He really liked the Equalizer 2 with Denzel Washington. I tried to watch it with him, but it ended up being a bit too violent for my tastes." Ana admits.

"Ahh... Denzel, another legend." Kyle says smiling at her. "I like a lot of his movies."

"Really?" Ana asks smiling.

"Really." Kyle confirms. He then quotes some of his most famous lines and makes Ana laugh in the process.

"Well, you have something in common with both of my parents and me." Ana says smiling. "They both really love him. Especially my mother. She tries to see every movie of his that she can. And my dad really enjoys him too."

"That's great. And your dad is doing better now?" Kyle asks. "I heard he was doing better health wise?"

"He's doing a lot better. Pretty well actually." Ana informs him happily. "He's actually going to be going on tour soon. He's excited for that." She states.

"That's awesome." They smile at each other and continue to talk and enjoy their first official date together. They order their food and before it comes to the table, Ana excuses herself to go to the ladies' room. On her way back from it, she hears her cell phone buzz. She reaches in and pulls it out of her purse, to see who it is. Once she sees it's nothing important, she decides to turn her cell phone off, so she could enjoy the rest of the evening, without it interrupting it. As she is doing that, she accidentally walks into someone. She feels a familiar hand touch her waist to end the collision.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ana apologizes looking up at the person.

"It's fine, Ana." Fen says looking at her and smiling. "I could have been more careful myself." Fen had also just come from the men's room and they had crossed paths on their way back to their tables.

"Hi Fen." Ana says smiling at him.

"Hi, Ana." He greets her. They look at each other and smile for a moment, his hand still touching her waist. He then removes it.

"I didn't know you were here. I didn't see you when I came in." Ana states.

"Well, I saw you." Fen states bluntly.

"Did you come here to get something to eat?" Ana asks the obvious, trying to make some conversation with him. She hadn't thought about the possibility of running into him on her date with Kyle and for some reason she felt a little awkward about that.

Fen nods. "Yeah, Xavier and I decided to have some dinner together. He wanted to try some of the new dishes that were added to the menu this week." Fen informs her. "He's been raving about those Crispy Mojo wings. Maybe you should try them tonight, if you haven't already." He suggests.

"Maybe you might end up trying them with Kyle, since you two are here together." He finds himself blurting out.

"_Ugh, why did I say that."_ He thinks to himself.

Ana nods and looks at him. "Yeah, maybe." There is a bit of silence between them for a moment.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself with Kyle, on your uh…" Fen's voice trails off.

"Date." He finishes giving Ana a look. "Unless you're still conducting business regarding the commercial. But Hamilton-Winters part in that is over right?" He asks looking at her face searching for confirmation from her.

Ana nods. "Yes our part in that is over. Kyle and I are, um, we are having dinner together." Ana explains in an awkward tone.

"On a date." Fen repeats again, looking at her. He was trying to act as neutral as he could about the situation, but it did upset him, and he hoped she didn't sense that.

Ana nods again. "Yeah." There is another moment of silence between them.

"Well, I guess I better uh get back to my table with Kyle." Ana states breaking the silence.

"Okay, see you later." Fen says.

"See you. "Ana says. She gives him a smile and turns to walk away.

"Ana…" Fen says before she walks away.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I just want to say you look very lovely tonight." Fen smiles as he compliments her.

"Thank you, Fen." Ana says smiling. She turns to leave to go back to Kyle and Fen watches her walk away for a moment. He sighs and takes a breath and tries to shake the uneasy feeling he has off and heads back to finishing up his dinner with Xavier.

Shortly thereafter Fen and Xavier finish up dinner and leave Society. Kyle and Ana finish up eating at the restaurant, getting to know each other better. They then decide to catch a move together afterwards.

Later that evening, once the date is over, Kyle takes Ana back to the penthouse. "I had a good time tonight, Kyle." Ana says smiling at him as they reach the door.

"I did too." Kyle tells her sincerely. He smiles. "I liked learning a little more about you." He pauses for a moment and then smiles looking at her. "I would like to do this again some time, if that is okay with you?"

"I liked learning more about you too," Ana states warmly. She looks at Kyle and smiles. "And I would like to do this again with you some time." They smile again at each other and look at each other bashfully. Kyle decides to then reach in for a hug to say good-bye. They hug and as they start to pull away from each other, they look at each other. They then both lean in and kiss each other for a moment. They end their kiss and look at each other and smile again.

"I will call you later." Kyle says to her, giving her a hopeful look.

"Okay, I look forward to that." Ana says. They bid each other good night and Ana goes into the penthouse. She thinks about their evening together, smiling again at the thought of it, and then gets ready to go to sleep.


	47. Pitching the Plan

**Pitching the Plan**

"What is that you two want to do exactly?" Ana asks looking at Fen and Xavier.

"Jam together at the album launch party." Xavier says to her. He looks at Fen and gives him a sly grin. "It is a joint album release party, and we were just wondering if we could sing/play together at the album release party for a song."

Ana raises an eyebrow. "_Okay_…". She thinks for a moment, pondering his suggestion. "I mean you guys haven't collaborated on any songs on either one of your upcoming albums, so… I don't know what song you would sing together." She looks at both of them as they are standing in her office at Hamilton-Winters pitching their idea to her. Xavier was doing most of the talking/persuading.

"Well…" Xavier begins. "Maybe we can have a moment where one of us jumps on the stage and sings or plays with the other one." He pauses for a moment and then continues. "You know to show a united front as artists on the label and further engage the crowd."

He makes a gesture with his hands. "Like in concerts. You see this all the time in concerts. An artist may come out and surprise the crowd by performing or playing with another artist." Xavier makes a gesture towards Ana with his hand. "That type of thing can really pump the crowd up and can generate extra buzz for artists."

Ana nods listening to him. "Right…" Her voice trails off as she continues to ponder Xavier and Fen's suggestion. "We already have lined up what songs you guys will be performing from your albums, but…hmmm… Maybe you could join in on one of Fen's songs." She muses. "But we should let him sing at least a couple solo ones first." Ana suggests. "To really introduce him as an artist."

Xavier nods. "Right. Yeah doing that is very important. And I was thinking maybe more of doing a piano accompaniment to one of his songs." He tells Ana.

Ana raises her eyebrows. "But we already have musicians lined up to play for Fen's songs. You're not trying to replace any of them, are you?" She asks. She then looks from him to Fen. "And most of Fen's songs are upbeat, certainly the ones we want to showcase the most are. What song did you want to do an accompaniment for?" She asks curiously.

Xavier shakes his head. "No, I don't want to replace any of the musicians." He states. "And this would be for a slightly slower slightly less up tempo song…."

"Which would be...?" Ana probes curiously.

"Um…." Xavier's voice trails off trying to think of what to say without fully exposing Fen's plan.

"My original song, I wrote." Fen interjects. He appreciated Xavier trying to help him, but he decided to volunteer that information so Xavier wouldn't have to scramble as hard to get Ana to go along with their idea.

"Your original song?" Ana asks confused. And then she remembers. "_Oh_,_ that_ song you were telling me you wrote way back when… Oh…. Fen…I've never heard that song. And it's not on your album."

"But I wanted to play it during the joint album launch party." Fen says to her. He hoped that by telling at least some of the truth that would increase his chances of putting his plan into place.

"Hmmm, I don't know, we aren't marketing that song for anything." Ana says unsure. "And at this point, it would be too late to put it on your album." She pauses thinking some more. "At least this version of your album."

Fen nods. "I know I just want to play it, because I want too, need too…" He searches for the right words to say without giving away his plan and feelings just yet.

"Just fully express himself as an artist." Xavier interjects helping him out. "And I think it could be a good idea. He can debut the song after he sings the other songs from his album first." He looks at Fen and then back at Ana and smiles.

"It could be a bonus treat for the audience. And…. if it's well received enough, maybe you could end up releasing it as a single. So, it could be a win-win for Fen and Hamilton-Winters." Xavier speculates optimistically.

"Come on Ana." He says trying to persuade her. "You've seen artists do stuff like this all the time in concerts and on the internet. We have artists dropping full surprise albums for their fans. What's one song going to hurt, after he sings his other songs of course, first." Xavier states. "It would really add to the experience for fans." He adds.

"Yeah…" Ana nods. "You do make some really good points." Ana says and a smile comes across her face. The two men look at each other and smile. "But I would like to hear it first." She states. "To get a feel for how it may fit in overall with the set that Fen will be singing."

"Well…" Fen's voice trails off. "I have to be honest with you, Ana…" Xavier eyes widen a little when Fen says this. "I want it to be a surprise."

Ana looks confused. "Even from me?" She asks. "I'm your producer, songwriter and friend. Why would you want to hide the song from me?" She asks. She crosses her arms and looks at him. "Are you afraid I'm not going to like it?" She asks.

"It's more of a stripped down acoustic type of song." Fen informs her. "And it's all me, well mostly me, with some help from my man Xavier." He looks at Xavier and smiles.

'That's cool." Ana says. "But that still doesn't explain why you don't want me to hear it. Are you afraid if I listen to it, I might suggest changes?" She inquires trying to figure out why Fen didn't want her to hear his song.

"Maybe changes you won't like? Like maybe suggest that it ends up being produced in a different manner than the way you want?" Ana frowns. "Fen I thought you valued my opinion, and I wonder if I should be insulted that you don't want me to hear your song, before you preview it in public." She expresses to him disappointed.

"I do trust you." Fen says. He steps towards her and puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in her eyes. "Completely. But I need _you_ to trust me. Let me do this. It can be me adding my own touch to my introduction as a new artist." He turns to look at Xavier and then back to Ana.

"Like Xavier said, we can do the song after the other ones that you want me to perform from my album. Heck, we can even do it after both of Xavier and mines set. Maybe that would be best." Fen ponders and then continues.

"We can get up there together and do the song after the audience finishes hearing the songs you want us to debut from our albums." He looks at Xavier and they nod in understanding. "That might be best actually."

"Oh, Fen, I'm not sure…"

"Let me do this Ana, this one time my way." He says looking into her eyes and gently squeezing her shoulders. "And I promise you, I won't try to convince you to market the song, or promote it, or any of that. I just want to get up on the stage and express myself with it."

"It's a good song." Xavier adds supportively. "I've heard it, when Fen first performed it for me. I helped him tinker with the arrangement and I think it could be a hit."

"But you don't have to try and market it as a hit or anything." Fen assures her. "I just want to play it."

Ana is quiet for a moment, thinking about everything the two men are saying. She then makes a decision.

"Okay." She agrees. ""I'll run it by Devon, but I think that once I explain things the way you guys have, he should be okay with it. You guys have brought up some good points. And it's just one song, not a whole album or anything. And Xavier is right people debut surprise songs all the time. And it can be exciting." She nods. She looks at both of them.

"Okay, I will trust you two. I think that Xavier has a good ear for talent and Fen you have proven to me that you do have songwriting skills. So… you can debut that song your way."

The two men smile. "Good." Fen says. "I won't let you down." He hugs Ana, and they look into each other's eyes and smile. He rests his hands on her back for a moment before releasing her. Just then Ana hears her phone buzz.

"I wonder who that is, I should find out." She moves towards her desk and picks up her phone looking at it. "Oh, it's Kyle." She says smiling. "We are supposed to meet for dinner tonight. An early dinner, since he has some stuff he needs to do afterwards."

Fen frowns at this news, and Xavier notices. The two men look at each other, exchanging a somber glance.

"You have another date with him again?" Fen finds himself asking Ana. He had seen Kyle come and pick Ana up from Hamilton-Winters a couple of more times after their first date at Society. He was wondering how serious their relationship was getting.

"Yeah…" Ana says looking up at Fen. They become quiet as they look at each other for a moment.

"Hey, I'm going to go finish some things up, before I head out of here." Xavier interjects breaking the silence for a moment sensing that Fen and Ana should be alone together. "Thanks for jumping on board with our idea." He tells Ana. "I will talk to you guys later."

Ana smiles. "Bye Xavier."

"Thanks man." Fen says to him and Xavier slaps him on the shoulder on the way out.

"So..." He moves a little closer to Ana. "You and Kyle are becoming more serious?" Fen regrets how awkward sounding the last word comes out of his mouth.

Ana gives him a look. "We've been on a few dates, and I've enjoyed them." She informs Fen directly. "I am enjoying getting to know him. Why do you ask?" She looks at him curiously.

Fen frowns and shrugs his shoulders. He then crosses his arms. "I mean I just... I just want to make sure…" Fen's voice trails off searching for the right words to say.

"You want to make sure what, Fen?" Ana asks.

"That… he does right by you." Fen uncrosses his arms and makes a gesture with his hand. "He doesn't exactly have the best track record with women, you know. With Lola and Summer. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Un-huh." Ana says, an amused look coming across her face. "I'm a big girl, I'll be okay." She turns her head to the side for a moment looking at him, with an amused smile on her face. "I can take care of myself, but I appreciate your concern." She then shakes her head. "And I'm not Summer or Lola."

Fen steps closer to her and looks her up and down admiringly. "No, you're not." He states astutely. They then smile at each other. "But seriously, I don't want him hurting you."

"He's a good guy." Ana says. "I know you don't like him for various reasons. And that you two have this rivalry going on, but… he's nice. I like him. I'm usually a good judge of character when it comes to people, including men. I am, I promise." She assures Fen.

"Hmm." Fen frowns. "Ana, I don't think he's the best man, for you." He states bluntly.

"What?" Ana looks at him a little surprised by that statement. She shakes her head. "Fen, it's just been a few dates. It's not like I am running off trying to marry the guy right now." She assures him. Fen frowns at the thought of her last sentence.

"It's just been a few dates. We're getting to know each other. We're taking it slow." She reveals to Fen.

Fen looks at her again and nods. "Okay." He says. "Like I told you before, I care about you, and I want you to be happy." He expresses to her.

Ana nods looking at him and smiles. "Thank you. And I know." Just then her phone buzzes again. She turns and looks at her desk. She picks up her phone again and looks at it.

"Kyle again?" Fen asks.

Ana shakes her head. "No. Actually it's Devon. He had wanted to see me, before I left today. He has been in meetings all day today." She grabs her purse from her desk and puts her phone in it.

"I will head over to talk with him, before I leave today." She looks at Fen and smiles. "And that is also when I will mention you wanting to sing the original song you wrote." Her and Fen talk for a little more and then they part ways while she goes and talks to Devon, before heading to dinner with Kyle.


	48. Heated Discussion

**Heated Discussion**

"Thank you for lunch, Kyle." Ana says to him while they are standing in her office at Hamilton-Winters. Kyle and her had went to lunch at the GCAC. They had enjoyed themselves and he had brought her back to drop her off so she could finish up her work for the day.

"You're welcome, Ana." Kyle says smiling at her. They were spending more time together and enjoying each other's company.

"I will call you later." Kyle says to her.

"Okay." Ana says smiling at him. They smile at each other and then he leans down and kisses her.

"Hey, Ana, I'm glad you're ba—". Fen stops in his tracks as he sees them kissing, a very uneasy feeling hitting his stomach. The sight of them kissing made him very unhappy.

Ana and Kyle stop kissing and look at him. Ana eyes widen a bit.

"Oh, Fen…ummm, is there something I can help you with?" Ana asks.

Fen nods. He indicates to the folder he is holding in his hand. "Yeah I had wanted to talk with you about some details regarding my performances for the album release party. I needed to go over some more things in preparation for that."

"Right." Ana nods. "Sure… we can do that." She pauses for a moment. "Did you ever get a hold of the set list for you and Xavier's performances?" She asks him.

"I did." Fen reaches inside the folder and hands a list to her.

Ana looks it over and frowns. "Nope this is not the right list Fen. Things are not in the right order. There were some changes that ended up being made. We need to talk about the right list." Ana pauses for a moment thinking. "Hmmm…. Let me see if I can go find the right list. Maybe Renee has it." She turns to look at Kyle and gives him a smile. "I'll see you later."

Kyle smiles back. "See you later."

Ana turns and walks out of the room. Kyle smiles at her as he watches her walk away. He looks at his watch again. "I guess, I better be going too." He remarks.

"Yeah… you do that," Fen says curtly. "Ana and I have some important business to attend to." Fen frowns thinking about the kiss that he just witnessed between Kyle and Ana.

"We don't need you hanging around getting in our way." He tells Kyle sharply.

Kyle makes a face, then laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Getting in the way? Hmm… _Okay_. Maybe you should focus on not getting in your own way like you have before." Kyle states tersely.

He gives Fen a harsh look. "Hopefully you don't mess up like you have in the past and make Ana's job any harder than it has to be." Kyle shakes his head.

"Though, it looks like you've already started doing that by not even having the right list that she needed in order for her to help you. Shape up Baldwin and make sure you give her the support she needs." He orders.

"Shape up?" Fen repeats annoyed. "I don't need to shape up, and I do give her support. I've been giving her support long before you and she have been…." He frowns and gestures towards Kyle. "Doing whatever it is, you two have been currently doing."

Kyle makes a face. "Right. Like you supported her when you skipped out on your LP showcase, so you could mess around with Summer." Kyle pauses and makes a thinking face. "And didn't she have to step up and cover for your irresponsible behind?" He shakes his head at Fen in disdain.

"Thank goodness she is talented, and was able to do that." He comments astutely.

Fen frowns at Kyle's comments and gets even more annoyed with him. "Yes, I was late to that, but…. I apologized to her for that and things ended up working out okay." He explains.

"Right." Kyle remarks skeptically. "After her and Devon shipped your butt out of town on a tour, to try and teach you a lesson about responsibility. And how's that been working out for you Fen?"

"It's been working out fine. I have a big album release party coming up that I have been working very hard for." Fen straightens up more and squares his shoulders. "It's nice to actually work hard towards something and not just have stuff being handed to me because of my family." He remarks in a brash manner and cocks his jaw.

"But you wouldn't know much about that now would you Kyle?" He asks. "Considering that you have had opportunities handed to you all of your life." Fen crosses his arms and looks at Kyle.

"Tell me Kyle have you ever truly had to work hard for _anything_?" He asks. He continues to talk before Kyle can answer. "You've just had it all handed it to you, education, job opportunities." Fen shakes his head in disapproval. "It must be nice to be born with a silver spoon and have everything handed to you."

Kyle frowns and steps a little closer towards Fen. "Last time, I checked you didn't exactly come from a poor family, Fen. Your father is a top-notch attorney and your mother has her own clothing company. A family company, at that." He states in a matter of fact manner.

"You come from a family that isn't hurting for anything either, so spare me with this 'poor me' act." Kyle shakes his head. "But I guess that is what you do, try to build up sympathy for yourself, in a weak attempt to deflect from your shortcomings. I don't know how Ana puts up with you." He insults Fen.

"Ana and I have a deep connection. We connect on a level that you don't know anything about." Fen tells Kyle strongly. "I've connected with her long before you ever did, so don't think…" Fen's voice trails off.

"Don't think what Fen?" Kyle asks.

"Don't think that whatever is going on between you and her is going to change that." Fen warns him. "Because it won't. No matter how much you try and charm her. She's a wonderful woman and I believe that she won't fall prey to you like other women have."

"Fall prey to me? Are you on something Baldwin?" Kyle asks annoyed. "Why would Ana have to be concerned about falling prey to me? We have a connection that is based off mutual respect, admiration, attraction, and understanding. I appreciate her." Kyle informs him.

"Fall prey to your charm." Fen clarifies. "And then realize that she's making a mistake and that you're not right for her like just other women have realized that."

"Other women, what other women?" Kyle asks.

"Don't play dumb." Fen accuses him. "Like Lola and Summer. Who both tried to be with you and then ended up wanting nothing to do with you."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "You're exaggerating things, Fen. Summer and I have made peace with each other."

"And Lola…." Fen continues.

"And I have come to the conclusion that Lola and I weren't meant to be together." Kyle interjects and gives Fen a look. "Which I'm sure makes you happy considering that you were making out with her again during the opening night of her restaurant." He gives Fen a look of disdain.

"You just couldn't wait to try and make a move on her again, even after she rejected you multiple times." He expresses in disgust.

Fen frowns. "You know about that."

Kyle nods. "I do. And there may have been a time when I would have cared about that. But I don't anymore." Kyle informs him. "If you want Lola you can have Lola. I have moved on to a better situation."

Fen looks at him. "With Ana?" He asks.

Kyle smiles.

Fen shakes his head. "I don't want Lola, Kyle." He states firmly.

Kyle gives him a skeptical look. "Sure, you don't." He says sarcastically. "You love to go after my exes, I think it gives you a thrill or something."

Fen rolls his eyes. "I don't want her, Kyle. She's not the woman that I want." He informs him.

"Right, it's okay if you do. I don't care one iota. I am enjoying spending time with Ana, and I don't want to be pulled back into fighting with you or playing games regarding Lola." Kyle holds up his hand. "Leave me alone and let me have my relationship with Ana."

Fen frowns after Kyle mentions having a relationship with Ana.

"I don't know that I can do that." Fen tells Kyle.

"What?!" Kyle exclaims.

"I care about Ana, and I don't want you hurting her." Fen states. "And I don't believe you are the best man for her." He adds.

"Ana is a grown woman and she can make her own decisions." Kyle states firmly. "She doesn't need or probably even want you acting as some type of protector." He steps a little closer to Fen.

"Do her and me a favor and stay out of our romantic life." He looks squarely at Fen. "And you just make sure you are acting like a professional and not making her work life any more hectic than it has to be..." He orders.

"You're not going to tell me what to do." Fen declares defiantly. " As I said I care about Ana and I am going to do what I can to look out for her."

"You need to stay out of the way, Fen." Kyle warns.

"You worry about your own behavior." Fen retorts. "I hope Ana really knows what she's getting in to and she doesn't end up regretting getting too involved with a jerk like you."

"_Hey!_ What is going on here?!" Ana exclaims appearing at the doorway of her office. She looks at Fen and then Kyle and shakes her head.


	49. Looking For Transparency

**Looking For Transparency**

Ana steps into the room and looks at both men. She shakes her head, disapproving of their arguing.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" She repeats concerned. She had come in towards the end of the men arguing and she didn't like the things she had heard them say to each other.

Kyle looks at her and makes a face frowning. "I'm sorry, Ana." He apologizes. "Fen and I got into it and I should have been the bigger man and ended the conversation earlier." He looks down at his watch.

"And I really should have left already to back to Jabot." He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "But nope I had to waste my time arguing with an idiot." He closes his eyes for a moment and then gives Ana another apologetic look. "I'm sorry again."

Ana nods. "Okay." She turns to look at Fen, holding the right set list she had went to get in her hand. "And what do you have to say Fen?" She asks.

He shrugs. "We had some words." He says cryptically. Ana makes a face.

"That's all you have to say?" She asks him.

Fen shrugs his shoulders. "I…". His voice trails off trying to find the right thing to say to justify why he had such a heated conversation with Kyle.

"Ana, you know that Fen and I aren't exactly the best of friends and we have gotten into it before." Kyle informs her. "And this was another one of those times, but I like said, I am sorry, and I will try and do better. I know you work with him and I'll see him at times." He looks down at her and gives her a smile. "I will try and do my best next time to keep a cooler head."

Ana nods and softens towards Kyle. "Okay."

Kyle nods. "Cool." He leans down and gives her a hug. While he's hugging her, he glares over her shoulder at Fen. He releases her and smiles again. "I will call you later okay?"

"Okay." Ana says again and returns his smile. They say good-bye and he leaves. She watches him walk away for a moment and then closes the door of her office.

"So... you got the right set list?" Fen asks hoping to change the subject. "Are you ready to go over it? I have some questions about it."

Ana looks down at the list for a moment and then back up at Fen, with a frown on her face. "We will do that when you tell me what the heck that was that I just witnessed between you and Kyle?" She demands.

Fen frowns. "Like he said we don't like each other and just had another tense moment."

Ana shakes her head. "Un-uh, Fen that is not going to fly." She tells him in a no-nonsense way. "I have a feeling that you started that drama I just walked into, and I want to know why." She looks at Fen and sighs deeply.

"You've been giving Kyle some attitude before during other times he's visited me at work, and I want to know why Fen. Tell me why." She demands.

"I told you, Ana I don't like him." Fen remarks shortly.

Ana throws up her hands. "But _why_ Fen? You know that I like him. Why would you treat him so rudely, knowing that I care about him?" She shakes her head at him.

"You're being disrespectful towards him and I don't like it. I wouldn't act like that if you were dating someone else." She thinks back to Fen trying to pursue Lola and Summer. "And goodness knows you have done that multiple times, even to the detriment of your professional career. And I was still your friend and didn't act way out of line with them."

"Well, there was that one time, when you kind of gave Summer an attitude, because she wanted to hang out with me at night…" Fen reminds her.

"Okay, that one time. But that largely had to do with me thinking she would distract you." Ana sighs, thinking about that moment. "But nonetheless you still pursued her, and I didn't get all up in her face and all but threatened her like I felt you did with Kyle."

"I didn't threaten Kyle." Fen states.

"You didn't?" Ana asks skeptical. "I did walk in on you telling him something to the effect of watch his behavior." She moves her arms in an exasperated manner. "Come on Fen!" She exclaims upset by his attitude and behavior.

"It sounded like you were basically telling him to stay away from me." She steps a little closer to Fen. "And I want to understand why. Tell me the truth Fen, I deserve that from you."

Fen crosses his arms and then rubs his face, with his hand. "He's not right for you." He says firmly.

"That's not a good enough explanation Fen."

"It's the best one I have for now." He claims.

Ana shakes her head again and sighs. "Why are you being so…" She takes a breath. "I thought I was your friend?" She asks him.

"You are my friend." Fen states firmly.

"Okay, then tell me the truth. Why you are acting so strange when it comes to me and Kyle?" Ana asks. "Do you really dislike him that much? I mean I know you two have had your differences and a lot of it has had to do with you both wanting the same women…" Ana states.

"But… is that animosity so strong that it's spilling over to my involvement with Kyle?" She asks hoping Fen would provide her with an answer regarding his behavior towards Kyle.

Fen frowns and gives Ana a strong look. "Like you said we have both wanted the same women." He states frankly.

"Okay but isn't that over now?" Ana wonders. "Summer has moved on and is married and Kyle and Lola are broken up." Ana then flashes back to the image of Fen kissing Lola at the opening of Society's restaurant. "And Lola is now available if you want to possibly get with her."

Fen shakes his head and frowns and steps a little closer to Ana. "Ana, I don't want Lola." He declares looking Ana straight in her eyes. "She's not the woman that I want."

"Are you sure?" Ana asks. "Because…"

"Because what?" Fen probes.

"Because I…" Ana sighs and then decides to finish her sentence. "Because I saw you two kissing the night her restaurant opened and I thought maybe you wanted her." She admits, looking at him and searching his face for answers.

"What?_!"_ Fen exclaims. "_You s_aw that too?" He asks incredulously. _What's with all of these people that saw me and Lola kiss?_ He wonders. He steps even closer to her. "Ana, I don't want Lola. I promise you that." He says trying to assure her.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Ana demands. The thought of Fen kissing Lola, still bothered her. She remembered how excited she was to spend that evening with him, and then how quickly that was replaced with hurt and disappointment when she saw him kissing Lola again.

"I… she kissed me." Fen informs Ana.

"Really?" Ana asks skeptical. "Because it looks like you were into that kiss." She remarks frowning.

Fen shakes his head adamantly. "_No_. I was not. Lola…. Lola was upset because she saw Kyle and Summer acting chummy that night. And I had went outside to the car to get my family's gifts for her to congratulate her on the opening." Fen explains.

He continues. "And when I came back to the car, I saw her looking very upset and I asked her what was wrong. She… told me about her concerns about Summer and Kyle and then…"

"She kissed you." Ana finishes for him frowning.

"She did, but I pulled away from her. I don't know if you saw that part or not." He states. "But I did pull away from her and I explained that I no longer cared for her like that. And I also told her that I didn't want to be used again by her. Like she used me during New Year's Eve." Fen gives Ana a serious look.

"I told her I had changed and that I wasn't that type of man anymore. I told her that I wanted better for myself."

Ana is a bit stunned after she hears this news from Fen. She becomes quiet for a moment processing it. She had thought that Fen may have wanted Lola again, and while she hadn't seen them together romantically since then she still wondered if he had feelings for Lola. But maybe that they just weren't being fully reciprocated by Lola. She was surprised to hear about what had really happened during the opening night of the restaurant.

"So, you really don't want her anymore?" Ana asks looking for more confirmation from Fen.

Fen shakes his head. "I don't. I haven't wanted her in a while. I'm over Summer too, if you were also wondering about that." He informs her.

He looks at her and becomes thoughtful. He thinks back to opening night and remembers how Ana had suddenly wanted to keep her distance from him after he had come back inside after the kiss with Lola happened. He had wondered if a big reason for that was because she saw him kiss Lola. He decides to try and find out.

"Ana…" He begins. "Is that why you didn't want to spend any more time with me, during that night?" He asks looking at her. "Why you blew off us dancing together? Because you saw the kiss with Lola?"

Ana eyes widen a little. She wasn't sure what to say. "I ummm…well, I thought that you would rather spend the rest of the evening with her instead of me." She states bluntly.

"Wow." Fen comments thinking. He rubs his face with his hand for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me what you saw?" He asks Ana.

"I didn't really feel like talking about it." Ana informs him not really wanting to say too much and delve back into her feelings about that night, feelings that were now resurfacing after hearing the truth about Fen and Lola's kiss.

"Why?" Fen asks curiously. He steps closer to her and lightly touches her arm. "Why didn't you want to ask me about that?" He searches her face looking for an answer.

"Because…. I thought I would be wasting my time doing that. I mean you've wanted Lola before. So why bother asking about something I already thought I knew the answer to?" She remarks.

Fen shakes his head. "I wish you would have talked to me about that." He expresses regretfully. "I would have cleared that up quickly."

"Well, I didn't…and it worked out okay. I ended up dancing with Kyle and had a nice time with him." Ana informs Fen. Fen flinches when those words come out of her mouth.

She looks at Fen. "And it looks like things worked out okay. I had fun with Kyle, and it opened up the door more for me to get to know him better."

Fen frowns at those words. "Right, Kyle. You and Kyle." He shakes his head in disdain.

"Which brings me back to what we were originally talking about." Ana says. "Why do you dislike Kyle so much and have a problem with him and me dating? Be honest with me, Fen."

"Like you were honest with me during the opening night of Society." Fen remarks frowning. "You want me to give you the same transparency that you gave me that night, which wasn't much." He remarks disappointed that Ana didn't ask him about the kiss.

He really wished that she had and felt like he was robbed of a nice evening with her, that he hoped would have had a romantic ending. He ponders if they would be together right now as a couple, if Ana had asked him about the kiss and he was given the opportunity to tell her the truth.

Ana shakes her head. "Okay, maybe I could have asked you about the kiss. But in the long run how much of a difference would it have made?" She asks.

"We missed out on a dance together. And that's probably all that we missed." She looks up at him and they look at each other intensely. "Okay... so you don't want Lola. Or Summer." Ana says.

"But you also don't seem to want…" She couldn't bring herself to say it and decided she wasn't going to open herself up to be vulnerable like that. Ana was experiencing a collection of feelings, including romantic feelings for Fen that were coming back to the surface. And she was trying to figure out how to deal with them. Part of her was happy and relieved that he didn't want Summer and Lola anymore, but she still had some doubts. Fen seemed upset that she didn't ask him about the kiss and about her dating Kyle, and she wondered what that was about. But she didn't really want to ask herself, let alone him if that had to do with possibly any feelings, he may have had for her.

Fen hadn't made any moves to pursue her romantically even though he had a lot of time and many opportunities. Ana felt like he probably wasn't romantically interested in her. She wondered if maybe his disdain for Kyle was really more of a competitive/ego type of thing. She really did not want to allow herself to be vulnerable and embarrassed by asking about his feelings and didn't want to hear him possibly deny having any towards her.

That would hurt her, and she didn't want to put herself through that. Especially not now since she was dating a man, Kyle who was interested in her. And who was open about his feelings for her. Ana appreciated Kyle's openness and while she was coming to the realization, that she still had feelings for Fen, she wasn't going to open herself up to being hurt and rejected by him. She felt she would be better off dealing with Kyle who was open about his feelings, despite realizing that her feelings for Fen hadn't gone away.

Fen looks at her as she stands quiet, processing her feelings.

"I don't seem to want what?" He asks Ana curiously. "What do you think that I don't want? _Tell me_, Ana." He asks, giving her a strong look.

"What is it that you don't think I want? And I will tell you if I want it or not." He declares firmly.

Ana makes a face thinking of what to say. "Ummm…. I lost that thought." She lies.

"Huh?" Fen asks confused.

"Yeah, lost it." Ana then looks at her watch and tries to quickly ease out of this conversation. "We really do need to discuss this list and preparations for the party. We are getting closer to this event." She reminds him.

Fen looks at her, still confused. "Okay…."

"But um… Fen." Ana says looking at him.

"Please try and get along with Kyle. Or at least not be so antagonistic towards him." She tells him. "I... care about you both and I want you to act civil towards him."

"I don't like him." Fen says bluntly.

"Please try and be civil to him, for me." Ana says.

Fen sighs. "I'll… I'll try to act better. _For you_." He states.

Ana nods and smiles. "Thank you." She looks at the list and her and Fen go over that and details for the joint album release party before they part ways and leave Hamilton- Winters for the day.


	50. Two Quarterbacks-Part I

**Two Quarterbacks Part I**

"Hi, Dave, how are you doing?" Ana says smiling at the bartender as she takes a seat at the bar in Society. She had just come from Hamilton-Winters and had wanted to have a drink and wind down a little before she headed home. Her and Fen had finished discussing the set list and went over some more details for the joint album release party. They had gotten their work done for the day, but Ana had felt there was still tension and unresolved things that were left unsaid from the drama that had happened earlier regarding Fen and Kyle. She just wanted to take a moment to relax a bit after all of that had happened before she went home.

"I am doing fine, Dave." Ana says. "How are you doing?" She asks him.

"I am doing well Ms. Hamilton. Thank you for asking." Dave responds warmly.

Ana nods and her and Dave make a little small talk. She then orders herself a drink. She takes a sip and closes her eyes for a moment thinking about the day's events, including walking in on Fen and Kyle's tense argument and her and Fen having their own intense discussion.

"Hey, girl. What are you up to?" Ana hears a familiar voice and looks up seeing Summer smiling at her. Ana gives her a smile. "Hey Summer, how are you doing?" She asks with a bit of weariness in her voice.

"I'm fine." Summers says taking the seat beside her. She greets Dave and orders herself a drink. "You look like you are a bit weary." She observes looking at Ana. "Tough day at work?" She asks.

"A Busy day. A kind of intense day." Ana informs her truthfully. "I am preparing for this joint album release party that is coming up in a few days and we have been grinding to get it done. And…." Ana's voice trails off thinking again about Fen and Kyle and what had transpired that day at Hamilton-Winters.

"And what?" Summer asks. "Seems like something else is bothering you. Spill." Summer pushes. She smirks.

Ana hesitates for a moment, about telling Summer what had happened, but she decides to go ahead and tell her. Ana had wanted to bounce off her frustration on someone and Summer was offering to listen.

"It's just…" Ana begins.

"Yeah?" Summer probes.

"Today I overhead Fen and Kyle getting into it at Hamilton-Winters." Ana admits to Summer.

Summer raises her eyebrows. "Okay and…?"

"It was _intense_." Ana reports. She sighs and looks at Summer. "You know that Kyle and I are dating..."

Summer nods and smiles. "And how's that going?" She asks.

Ana smiles back. "It's going good. I have been enjoying getting to know him and spend more time with him. He's a good guy."

Summer nods again. "I could have told you that."

"Yeah, he's terrific. But..." A serious look comes across Ana's face.

"But what?" Summer probes. "You guys are having an issue or something?" She asks curiously.

Ana makes a face. "Yeah, sort of." She sighs again.

"Okay…" Summer gives her an inquiring look. Ana then gives Summer a look. "Well, it's Fen." Ana informs her.

Summer eyes widen a bit. "Fen?" She asks.

"Yes, Fen." Ana repeats. She then pauses for a moment and continues. "Fen really doesn't like Kyle and they have been clashing. Sometimes when Kyle will come and pick me up from work to go to lunch Fen will give him some attitude." She informs Summer.

Summer lets out a laugh. "Well, _Yeah_." She gives Ana a knowing look. "Like you said those two really are not fond of each other."

Ana nods. "Yeah, but things have gotten really intense like today in my office." She pauses remembering that moment. "I had stepped out for a few minutes and when I came back, those two…" She lets out a breath.

"They were in each other's faces, and doing some name calling. And… it sounded like Fen wanted Kyle to stay away from me." Ana shakes her head looking at Summer. "The conflict between those two got to an ugly level today and it was concerning." She states a bit worried.

Summer frowns. "Hmmm…., why do you think that things got that out of hand?" She asks Ana.

Ana shakes her head. "I don't know." She looks down for a moment thinking some more. "I asked them both about what had happened…"

"And what did they say?" Summer asks.

"Kyle said that him and Fen just got into it, because they don't like each other, and Fen basically said the same thing." Ana informs her.

"Okay, and…"

"I think it was more than that. There is something more going on there." Ana speculates. "And I would like to get to the bottom of it, before it escalates." She pauses. "Kyle and I are dating, and Fen is my best friend."

Summer smirks. "And here I was thinking he is _my_ best friend." She teases Ana.

Ana smiles at her. "He can be both our best friend." She says lightheartedly. "But the bottom line is that both men are important to me, and they are really at odds with each other to the point to where it's spilling over in public. And I want it to stop or at least simmer down." Ana expresses in a serious manner.

Summer nods again. "Un-huh." She purses her lips thinking for a moment. "And you say they didn't give you any reason as to why they don't like each other?"

Ana shrugs. "Well, Fen did mention that they have largely fought in the past because they like the same women, but I don't see how that would apply now."

Summer eyes widen a bit and she smiles, giving Ana a knowing look. A realization had hit her.

Ana notices and wonders what Summer is thinking. "Why do you look like that?" She asks. "What do you think is the main problem between Fen and Kyle?" Ana inquires.

"Well…" Summer says leaning forward. "You just said it, they like the same women." She states directly.

A confused look comes over's Ana's face. "Okay, but they should be over that by now. I mean Kyle and Lola have broken up and you're married. So, they shouldn't be fighting over that."

Summer shakes her head. "You really don't see it, do you?" She asks a bit amused by Ana's obliviousness.

"See what Summer?" Ana asks still confused.

Summer makes a face and then smiles at her. "Ana they're fighting over _you_." She gestures towards Ana. "They both want you." Summer informs her astutely.

A surprised feeling washes over Ana. "They both want me?" She asks pondering Summer's claim.

"Girl, yes. Why do you sound surprised?" Summer says shaking her head. "You and Kyle are now dating, and I've said from jumpstart that Fen has feelings for you." Summer makes a gesture towards Ana with her hand. "That's what it is." She smiles at Ana. "You have two men that want you. Isn't that great?" She laughs and takes a sip of her drink.

"I mean… uh… yeah." Ana was unsure of what to say. She becomes quiet for a moment thinking about Summer's claim. She wasn't sure if that was true or not because Fen hadn't hinted that he had feelings for her. She wasn't sure if she could believe Summer's theory.

"Summer, Fen has never expressed having romantic feelings for me…" Ana begins.

"That doesn't mean they aren't there." Summer interjects. "And I still say you should have confronted him about that kiss with Lola and maybe you could have gotten to the truth earlier."

Ana sighs. "Well, I did end up talking with him about that kiss today." She confesses.

A surprised look comes across Summer's face. "Oh, you did, and what did he say?" She inquires.

"He said... he said that it meant nothing." Ana gives Summer a look. "He said that Lola was the one that initiated the kiss, because…. she was upset that you and Kyle were hanging around each other during opening night." Ana reveals.

Summer makes a face and shakes her head. "I _knew_ it! I told you girl!" She exclaims. "I knew Lola tried to push up on him." Summer nods. "Good for him for refusing her." She then gives Ana another look.

"And did you guys talk about how that made you feel?" She asks curiously.

Ana sighs. "Not really. I mean he asked why I didn't ask him about the kiss the night it happened. He said he would have cleared it up quickly." Ana admits. Summer then gives her an "I told you so" look.

"Un-huh." Summer says. "And what did you tell him?" She probes.

"I told him that I thought he wanted Lola and that's why I didn't ask him about the kiss." Ana informs her.

"And you didn't ask him to explain his feelings for you?" Summer asks then pauses and shakes her head.

"Of course, you didn't. If you had, you would have realized sooner that him, and Kyle are fighting over you." She shakes her head and gives Ana a serious look. "You've got to find out about Fen's feelings for you. If he has feelings for you then you have to find out. So, you can make a decision on which man you really want to be with." She advises.

"I'm dating Kyle." Ana states in a matter of fact manner.

Summer raises an eyebrow. "_For now_." Summer folds her hands on her lap for a moment and looks directly at Ana. "That might change if Fen tells you how he really feels about you. But you won't know how exactly you might feel until he does that. So, you've got to get him to do that."

Ana shakes her head. "Oh, Summer I can't make Fen declare any feelings he might have for me!" She exclaims a bit frustrated.

Summer crosses her arms and looks at Ana. "Sure, you can, ask him how he feels." She advises.

Ana frowns heavily and shakes her head. "Summer no, I'm not going to do that. What if he denies having feelings for me?" Ana wonders. "That would be embarrassing for me. And a bit unnecessary especially since I'm dating a guy, Kyle that I know does like me. Kyle is open with his feelings." Ana states firmly.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Summer predicts.

"It could." Ana says. "And I don't want to deal with that."

Summer leans back a bit and gives Ana a look. She throws up her hands. "Okay, it's your decision."

Ana nods. "Yes, it's my decision."

"Right, you can decide not to find out about Fen's feelings for you and just have Two quarterbacks. And escalating conflict as both of them continue to fight for the place as the ultimate man in your life." Summer states, frowning.

Ana makes a face. "Two quarterbacks?" She asks confused.

Summer nods. "Yeah, Ana…." Summer pauses for a moment and puts her hands together. "You know that my husband Lincoln is an ex NFL player, right?"

Ana nods. "I do. I actually remember watching him and his brother play in some games a few years ago." Ana tells her.

Summer smiles. "Okay. Well… there is a saying related to football that says that if a team has Two quarterbacks, they really don't have any quarterbacks."

"Okay…" Ana says trying to follow Summer's thought process. "And this applies to Fen and Kyle how?" She asks.

"Well…" Summer starts to explain. "A quarterback is usually considered the most important player on the team. The leader. And is often an alpha..." Summer informs her.

Ana nods. "Okay?"

"And sometimes it's not always clear cut for a team who they should have as their main quarterback and there is a competition." Summer continues explaining. "And sometimes that competition can be good. But sometimes if it goes on too long, it can cause problems for the team, especially when a coach may kind of bounce back and forth between playing QB's to find the right guy."

Ana makes a face listening. "Okay…"

"And if the coach takes too long to make a decision it can disrupt the rhythm of the team. And players may not be sure who the leader is, or it causes divisiveness..." Summer shakes her head. "A decision needs to be made regarding picking one guy for the benefit of the team."

Ana gives Summer a smile. "Okay, I think I know where you are going here." She says.

"Good, because Ana as the saying goes if a Team has Two quarterbacks, you really don't any quarterback." She gives Ana a serious look. "Find out how Fen feels and then finally choose your quarterback."

Ana laughs at Summer's advice. "That's an interesting analogy."

Summer smirks. "But it applies to your situation. You don't want to have unresolved feelings in the air, and then you're not sure which man you really want to be with. If you don't have all the information that you need to know like finding out about Fen's feelings, you won't be able to truly choose a man." Summer puts her hands together. "And it's just going to cause more conflict for you and more conflict between Fen and Kyle."

Ana nods, finding herself amused by Summer's analogy. "Okay, that's uh something to ponder."

Summer takes a sip of her drink. "Think about it girl." She smiles. "I learned about it from my husband."

"And how's he doing?" Ana asks.

Summer smiles brightly. "He's coming home in a couple of days."

"I would like to meet him." Ana says smiling at Summer.

"I can arrange that." Summer says returning her smile. "Whenever we bump into you I can introduce you. I am also bringing him to the album release party."

Ana nods. "Cool."

The two ladies talk some more and Summer looks down at her cell phone for a minute. "It looks like I just got a new text from him." She says smiling at Ana. They talk a little more and then a few minutes later a tall, handsome, blonde and muscular man in his early 30's with a beard comes in. He comes stand behind Summer. He flashes Ana a smile and then puts his hands over Summer's eyes.

"Guess who?" He asks teasingly.

"Lincoln!" Summer exclaims happily. He removes his hands from her eyes and she turns around and looks up at him surprised, but also beams at the sight of him.

"I'm home baby." He says smiling down at her.


	51. Two Quarterbacks Part II

**Two Quarterbacks Part II**

Summer gets up from her seat and hugs and kisses her husband. They kiss and hug for a moment and then they pull away from each other a bit. Summer looks at her husband admiringly. "Linc, I thought you weren't coming home until two days from now." Summer says in a surprised but excited manner.

"I finished up some business early and decided to come home a couple of days early. I missed my girl." They smile at each other and he kisses her again. Summer then turns away from him and looks at Ana.

"Ana this is my husband Lincoln Lattimore. Lincoln this is my friend Ana Hamilton." Lincoln and Ana smile at each other and Lincoln reaches out to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Ana." He says smiling at her.

"Pleasure meeting you too." Ana says returning his smile. "Summer's been telling me about you." Ana tells him.

"I hope it's all good stuff." He says laughing. Summer and Ana look at each other and smile.

Lincoln grins. "I will take that as a yes." He tells the ladies jokingly.

"Ana, Lincoln has a commercial real estate business, that he started with some friends a few years ago. They work with various companies including some major ones in doing things like developing, overseeing properties, selling… Things of that nature." Summer informs Ana.

"It's different from what I did prior to that, but I enjoy it." Lincoln states in a content manner.

"It can keep him away from home at times, but he loves doing it and I support that." Summer says looking at her husband and smiling.

"I do remember watching you some years back playing in the NFL. I remember you being quite good." Ana tells him warmly. "And your brother was a very good player as well." She adds.

"Thanks." Lincoln says graciously. "I enjoyed that career as well, but unfortunately it was cut short. I'm glad I found something else to lean on. And…" His voice trails off for a moment and he looks at Summer and put his arm around her. "I wouldn't have never met my wife, were it not for the career change."

Summer looks up at him and beams. "Lucky me."

Summer, Lincoln and Ana chat a bit more, and then Phyllis arrives. She greets her son in law with a hug and her, Lincoln and Summer decide to have dinner together. Ana looks at her watch and realizes she should be heading home. She says good-bye to them and heads home. She has dinner and unwinds thinking a bit more about the day. Her phone then rings. It's Kyle. They talk for a bit, and the discussion turns to them attending the album release party together.

"I'm so excited for this party, Kyle." Ana tells him excitedly on the phone.

"I know this is supposed to be a big moment for you. Showcasing the hard work, you have put into producing both Xavier and Fen's albums. And Fen being the first artist's album you've ever produced." Kyle tell her. "No doubt you have a lot riding on this release party." He assumes.

Ana smiles on the other end of the phone. "I do. I really hope it goes well." Ana says to him.

"I think it will. I believe you will handle that party like a champ." Kyle tells her encouragingly. "Xavier's a pro and I'm sure he will do well, and Fen… well let's hope he keeps up his end of the bargain. And doesn't mess things up."

Ana frowns when she hears Kyle's last sentence. "Oh, Kyle, Fen has been working hard. I believe he is going to do well. I have faith in him." Ana states to Kyle.

Kyle makes a face on the other end. "He's so lucky to have you believe in him. Especially given his behavior in the past. I hope he realizes that. He's fortunate to have you on his side."

Ana smiles. "Well, it's my job to believe in him and he is my friend." She tells Kyle.

"Un-huh." Kyle says. "Well, like I said he's lucky to have you in his corner."

"Thank you." Ana says in an appreciative manner.

"And I'm lucky to have you too in my life." Kyle expresses to her.

Ana feels her face grow warm. "And thank you for that, too Kyle." She says bashfully.

"I really have been enjoying spending time with you and getting to know you better." Kyle confesses to her.

"I have too, Kyle it's been wonderful." Ana admits to him happily.

"And… I'm looking forward to seeing where it may lead." He says hopeful.

Ana smiles. "Me too Kyle."

"Good." Kyle states. "So, we will definitely attend this party together."

"Oh, definitely. I have a new dress to wear and everything." Ana informs him.

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you will look great." Kyle says smiling.

Ana and Kyle talk for a bit more, and then they bid each other good night and hang up. Ana puts her phone down and gets ready to prepare to go to sleep. While she is doing that, the phone rings again. She picks it up and wonders who it is. She wonders if it's Kyle again. She looks down and sees that it's Fen.

"Hello?" She asks picking up the phone.

"Hi, Ana." Fen says on the other line.

"Hi, Fen." She says greeting him. "What's up? Did you need something?" She asks.

"Well I know it's late..." Fen begins. "But I just wanted to talk to you…."

A surprised look comes across Ana's face. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" She asks curiously.

"Ana, I wanted to talk about today." Fen says. He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. The events of the day were weighing heavily on his mind. Him and Ana had an intense discussion and he wondered if she was still upset with him. He didn't like the thought of her being angry with him and wanted to try to clear the air a bit. He had pondered whether he should call or wait to talk to her in person. He opted to call her.

"Oh-Okay, did you have some more things you wanted to go over for the party." Ana asks. "I know it's only a few days away now…"

"Um, No Ana, I wanted to talk to you about our uh... discussion today. And about the incident with Kyle." Fen states.

Ana makes a face. "Oh, Fen, well, uh we talked about that and…"

"And I agreed to do better. And I'm going to try Ana." Fen tells her. "I will try for you. I mean I don't like the guy, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. And I don't like the thought of you being mad at me." He admits to her honestly.

Ana sighs and gives a small smile. "Oh, Fen I'm not mad at you…."

"You were today, Ana. The only other time we've argued like that was when I messed up and was late for my LP showcase, before I was sent on tour." Fen reminds her.

"Okay, so it was intense between us today, but we did talk about it some." Ana points out.

"I still felt some tension in the air after when were working and I thought maybe you left work still upset with me. I wanted to call you to clear that up. I didn't want to go to sleep with the thought of you mad at me." Fen states directly.

"Oh, okay, well I'm not mad at you anymore. I just really want you and Kyle to be less antagonistic towards each other." Summer words flashes through Ana's mind and she considers Summer's theory about both men wanting her.

"Well, like I said I don't like him, but I will try and act better. Because of you. I care about you and our relationship. You're very important to me Ana, and I don't want to mess things up with you." Fen finds himself blurting out.

A surprised look comes across Ana's face as Fen says that. "It's okay. I mean I know we had an argument today, but that happens at times. You're still my best friend Fen." Ana assures him. She smiles.

He smiles at the other end of the line when she says this. "Glad to hear." He says. "I didn't want to lose that spot at least." He says jokingly.

"Uh-huh." Ana says laughing. "Summer kind of wanted to challenge me in the role of being _your_ best friend, but I told her we could share the role of being it." Ana tells him teasingly.

Fen makes a face and laughs. "Oh, okay, that's cool." He says. "Though, it would be nice if you'd want me for yourself… " He teases. He then closes his eyes for a moment thinking about what he just said. "I mean… in the role of being my best friend." He decides to add. He was letting his feelings for her start to affect the things he was saying again.

"Well, I know Summer's known you for longer, but I feel like I have caught up to her, in that role." Ana smiles. They both smile at the other end of the line and are both quiet for a moment. Then Ana continues talking.

"And you're also a good artist and I believe that you will do well during your joint album release party." She tells him encouragingly, reflecting on Kyle's words about him possibly messing up.

"I appreciate that, and I will do my best to make you proud." Fen promises her. "I'm feeling pretty good about the party and I hope things go well."

"Good." Ana says. "I'm glad to hear that you feel good about your songs. And I can't wait to hear your original song." She pauses for a moment thinking. "That you want to hide from me for now." She says in a halfway joking manner.

"It's not that I want to hide it from you…" Fen begins, attempting to explain himself without giving too much information away.

"Oh, you want to hide it from me." Ana says in a knowing but lighthearted manner. "But… that's okay. I know that artists have their reasons for doing things and expressing themselves. And you don't have to be any different from that... I get it." She assures him.

"Thanks." Fen says at the other end of the line relieved that she was still okay with not hearing the song until the party.

"But… if you do change your mind and want to play it for me, before the party, I will listen to it for you. And give you some advice and encouragement. Whatever you need." Ana tells him warmly.

"You still have a little time to do that, though the window is closing, because the party is only a few days away now." She pauses and continues. "You can debut it to me at Hamilton-Winters and it can just be us in the studio, if you don't want anyone else around. Or you could invite Xavier, since he will be assisting you with this song." She tells him.

"Or… you could even come over some time before the party and debut it here in the penthouse." Ana suggests. "It can just be me and you, and maybe Xavier. We do have the piano here. It can be us and you can sing your song and get your feelings out about it. I mean… if you want." Ana offers wondering if Fen will take her up on her offer.

Fen listens and thinks about her offer. He decides that he still wanted to debut it at the party for her. He felt like that would be more romantic.

"Ummm… Thank you for the offer, Ana but I still want to do it my way." He expresses to her.

"Okay_, stubborn_." Ana says jokingly. "But I can't wait to hear it." She tells him excitedly.

"And I can't wait for you to hear it and Ana…" Fen begins.

"Yes, Fen?" She asks.

"You will be the first person that I really want to talk with after I debut my song." He informs her in a serious tone. "I _really_ want to hear your feedback about the song." He emphasizes. "Especially… how it makes you feel." He says to her.

Ana smiles. "Okay, yeah I would love to talk with you about the song." She remarks. "But I don't know much we can go into detail over it at the party, because we are going to have several people from the industry there and will be mingling with different types of people. It's going to be an eventual night, with a lot of different people there." She informs him.

"Yeah, I know." Fen states.

"Yeah, and we may not get a lot of time to really be able to discuss your song in detail. But I will give you some feedback on it and we can go into greater discussion on it another day after the party." Ana smiles on the other end of the line. "Maybe quite a bit of productive discussion if it sounds like it's going to be a hit." She comments optimistically.

"Yeah, but like I told you, Ana. I'm not going to try and convince you to produce it or anything. I really just want to know how you feel about it." Fen states.

Ana raises her eyebrows on the other end of the line. "Okay, well I will let you know." She tells him.

"You're really are going to be the first person that I come to talk about it with, when I'm done." Fen tells her again. "I hope you will make time for me." He asks hopeful.

Ana smiles. "Oh, Fen… yeah I know it will be busy at the party, but I will make time for you and we will talk about the song to some degree." She promises him.

"Good." He says satisfied with that answer.

"Good." She says. "I really am excited about this party and the opportunity it will present for Hamilton-Winters and you and Xavier. I'm proud to be a part of something like this." She states happily. "I think it should be a special night, I bought a new dress for it and everything." She tells him.

"Which I'm sure you will look amazing in." Fen finds himself saying bluntly.

Ana feels her face get warm and she laughs. "Oh, Fen you haven't seen it yet."

"I don't have to; you will look amazing. I know." Fen states firmly.

Ana feels her face get warmer. "Oh, Fen, uh… Well, I can't wait for you to see you me in it." She blurts out and then closes her eyes regretting that she said that. _I shouldn't have said that to him_. She thinks to herself.

Fen grins on the other end. "I look forward to seeing you in it." He states. "And I know that my prediction of how you look in it will be confirmed."

They become quiet again for a moment. Ana then looks at the clock. "Oh, it's getting late…." She says. "I uh... should probably end up finish getting ready to go to sleep."

"Right." Fen says understandingly on the other line. "You have to get your beauty rest and I have probably kept you up late long enough." He says lightheartedly. He pauses.

"Okay, then I will let you go. But thank you for listening to me Ana. I can sleep a bit better knowing that we talked. And I look forward to hearing your thoughts on my song during the party."

"Okay." Ana says. "Well, uh good night, Fen."

"Good night, Ana." He says and hangs up.

After he does that he smiles thinking about their conversation and is even more optimistic about debuting his song for her at the party. Ana also smiles about their conversation and reflects on some of the things they said to each other. Summer's words about both men wanting her also runs through her mind again. She looks at the clock and seeing once again how late it is getting, decides to try and push those thoughts aside for a moment and get some rest. She finishes getting ready for bed and then goes to sleep.


	52. Album Release Party Part I-An Alteration

**Album Release Party Part I-An Alternation to the Plan**

"Are you ready for tonight sis?" Devon asks Ana looking at her and smiling. They were at Society early while things for the joint album release party were still being set up.

"I am." Ana says excitedly. "I am ready for this." She smiles as she watches some of Lola's staff set up food on tables and some of the musicians set things up on stage.

"It's going to be a big night for you. For us and Hamilton-Winters." Devon tells her. "I have a feeling tonight is a going to be a special night." He predicts to her smiling.

"I hope so." Ana says. "I can't wait for it to begin."

Devon nods. "Yeah and we have some big names in the industry coming tonight. We have Misha and Carolyn Parterson who are the founders of _Music Journey_ magazine coming and they will be talking with Xavier and Fen tonight. A couple of people from _Pop Live_ magazine are also coming..." Devon continues mentioning some of the other people that would be attending.

"And then we have some other people from the media coming from the local end like, Jenny and Sal from one our most popular local radio stations here. And Mariah is going to be here and will be doing some stuff that is related to GC Buzz."

"And I saw you invited a few other producers to attend too." Ana notes.

"Yeah, you never know... If some of them hear Xavier and Fen sing, they may want to work with them in the future…" Devon suggests. "Inviting them gives us the opportunity to do some networking for future projects."

Ana nods knowingly. "Right. There are multiple opportunities to be had here." Her and Devon smile at each other again and continue to talk.

Just then they see Fen and Xavier come into the room. Both men looked handsome. Xavier had on a nice dark blue suit with a stylish hat. And Fen had on a nice-looking outfit as well that included a nice dark grey shirt and a nice tie. Ana smiles brightly when she sees both of them.

"You guys look great." Ana gushes when she sees them. "Very handsome." She compliments them.

"You look _good_ girl." Xavier says smiling at her admiringly.

"Wow, you look…_ fantastic._" Fen tells Ana grinning at her. She was wearing a very pretty brown and white polka dotted ruffle sleeve dress that had a deep plunging neckline that highlighted her figure. Her hair and makeup looked great. She was beautiful.

"Yeah?" Ana asks smiling at Fen.

"_Yeah._.." He sighs and smiles at her. They look at each other for a moment and smile. Xavier and Devon notices this and give each other a look. Devon then breaks the silence.

"Everyone does look sharp." He remarks. "Are you ready for tonight?" He asks Fen and Xavier.

Xavier's rubs his hands together. "You know that I am." He states enthusiastically.

"I am too." Fen states confidently.

"Good, because this a big night for you both. And I want it to go really well for you and for us." Devon says giving them a big smile. "Let's make some magic tonight, okay fellas."

They smile and nod at him. The four people talk for a little more and then Xavier remembers something.

"Hey, Devon I had wanted to ask you a couple of questions regarding one of the producers you have invited here tonight." Xavier states.

"Sure." Devon says and the two men step aside and talk about that. Meanwhile Ana and Fen are left by themselves and they also talk a little more.

"You really do look fantastic." Fen says again admiring her. He steps a little closer to her. "You said you wanted me to like the dress. And I do. I more than like it. I love it." He states boldly.

"Thanks Fen." Ana says feeling her face grow warm. They smile at each other again. "So…" She begins. "You really are ready for tonight?" She asks him.

Fen nod and smiles. "I am." He assures her. "I have a lot riding on this showcase. And I have so many people that I want to make proud and prove myself too."

Ana nods understanding. "And I think you will make people proud and prove yourself, Fen." She tells him supportively. "Like I told you before, I've seen the growth in you, and I believe you will do well tonight. I hope you knock it out of the park."

He smiles at her. "Thank you, Ana." He tells her gratefully. "I am so glad I have you in my corner." He reaches out and grabs her hand. "I'm glad you believe in me."

Ana squeezes his hand. "I'm happy to do that Fen." They smile at each other again and then let each other's hand goes as Xavier and Devon head back over to where they are.

"Okay, so… some of our guests should start arriving pretty soon." Devon says looking around. "And actually, there are some right now." He observes as Misha and Carolyn Paterson from _Music Journey_ magazine come in. "Excuse me guys, while I go over and start to greet some of them."

"I'll join you in a minute, Devon." Ana informs him. "I just wanted to talk to Xavier and Fen a little more before they finish getting ready for their concerts."

Devon nods and heads over to talk to the two music journalists.

"Okay, so guys are really prepared for this." Ana states.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Xavier says flashing her a smile.

Fen nods agreeing. "We're ready." He assures Ana.

"And you guys know exactly how you want to debut Fen's surprise song?" Ana asks.

Both men nod.

"We do. We got this girl." Xavier says lightly touching Ana's arm. She smiles at him. "Okay." She says convinced. "So, you guys can go over there and talk with the musicians and talk any other last-minute details you want to do. And then in a little while we will be able to get this party started."

Ana clasps her hands together excitedly. "I'm so excited for tonight. I really believe it's going to be special."

Both men look at each other and smile. "We think so too, Ana." Xavier tells her. Ana then bids them good-bye and goes over with Devon to talk to the two journalists from _Music Journey_ magazine. Xavier and Fen then look at each other and have a chat before they join the musicians.

"So, you are really ready to do this man? You're ready to debut your song in front of everyone and especially Ana?" Xavier asks.

Fen nods. "I am. Though of course I did alter the plan a bit." He admits.

Xavier nods. "Right, you decided not to be as direct about your feelings publicly." He recalls the discussion him and Fen had prior to tonight about Fen's decision to alter his plan.

Fen makes a face and nods. "Yeah, man… I decided to do the song and dedicate it to her, but I'm going to reveal more of the specifics about my feelings to her when I can get some alone time with her." He pauses for a moment. "Hopefully tonight."

Xavier nods. "That's not a bad idea."

Fen nods as well. "Yeah and Kyle is going to be at the party with her tonight. She told me he's her date…" Fen sighs. "If I straight up confess how I feel in front of everyone, that would include him and could cause some drama." He shrugs his shoulders. "And I don't want to do that, not on our big night tonight. And I don't want to do that to Ana."

Xavier smiles, and taps his shoulder. "I think that is a wise decision. You want to tell her how you feel, but you don't want to create any drama. Not in front of all these people and when you have so much riding on your showcase tonight. Like your career."

Fen sighs. "Right, I had to look at the bigger picture. Ana promised me we would get together tonight and talk about my song." He makes quotation marks with his fingers when he says, "talk about my song." And that is when I will confess to her, how I feel." He states.

Xavier gives Fen a smile. "Who knows maybe she will be able to sense that your song is about her. I mean I'm surprised she hasn't figured out how you feel about her yet. I mean... I see the way you look at her and you two seem so… you really vibe together well." Xavier laughs. "Heck, I really should have figured out your song was about her sooner than I did."

Fen looks at Xavier and smiles. He shrugs. "Maybe she's so wrapped up in dating Kyle she doesn't notice." He pauses for a moment thinking. "Or maybe I have hidden my feelings well. Maybe too well." He ponders.

Xavier nods. "I think that maybe that is it brother." He gives Fen a smile. "But tonight, after you debut and dedicate your song to her, you have the opportunity to finally tell her how you feel. So, seize the moment." Xavier encourages him.

Fen smiles. "I'm going to try man." The two men talk some more and then go and talk with the musicians they will be performing with during their concerts and continue to get ready for the evening.


	53. Album Release Part Part II-1st Showcase

** Album Release Party Part II: The First Showcase**

"You look great." Kyle tells Ana. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for showing up and supporting me." Ana tells Kyle graciously. "And you like nice yourself." They smile at each other and Kyle looks around the room.

"It looks like you got a full crowd here, tonight." He observes.

Ana nods, excitedly. "We do." She surveys the crowd. "We have quite a few people here representing the different parts of the industry, including print, radio…."

"I saw Mariah here." Kyle adds.

Ana nods. "Yeah and we got her to talk a little with Fen and Xavier before their performances. We will also have them interact with more people in the industry tonight."

"Sounds like you a got a lot on your plate tonight." Kyle says smiling at her.

"Yeah, but it's a plate full of good stuff and I can't wait to enjoy it." Ana expresses happily.

They laugh. They talk a little more and then see some more people arriving to the party including Summer and her husband Lincoln.

"Hey Summer." Ana says greeting her warmly.

"Hey, girl. You look _Great._" Summer smiles as she is complimenting her. "I love that dress and that neckline… get it girl!" Summer remarks.

Ana laughs. "Thank you Summer. You look pretty too." Ana says.

"Thank you." Summer says. Summer was wearing a pretty navy-blue strappy swing dress.

"Nice to see you again." Ana says greeting Lincoln with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you again too." Lincoln says returning her smile.

Kyle and Lincoln, smile and greet each other shaking hands. The four people interact with each other some more and then Ana excuses herself and goes talk to Devon. It is almost time for the show to begin. They check on a few things and then Devon gets ready to begin. Ana goes over to stand by Kyle's side and looks at him smiling.

Devon heads to the stage and takes the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I am so glad that you all are here tonight to be a part of this joint album release party. For two of Hamilton Winters shining artists..., Xavier Dorsey and Fen Baldwin." The audience claps. Devon continues talking.

"We have a real treat tonight for you guys. We are going to get both of these talented gentlemen to debut some of their songs for you from their upcoming albums..." Devon pauses and then continues. "We want you to relax, enjoy some very delicious food, and enjoy the wonderful music from these artists." Devon then pauses again and looks at the crowd.

"And we have a special surprise for you at the end." He tells them grinning.

People in the audience then look at each other and smile wondering what the surprise is. They clap and then Devon introduces Fen.

"So first up we have a new up and coming artist. He joined our label this past year and we are very excited to have him with us. He had a nice hit for us this past year and we believe that he will give us many more.." He pauses and smiles. "So, ladies and gentlemen without further ado, I want to introduce to you one of Hamilton-Winters hottest new artists, Fen Baldwin."

Everyone applauds as Fen takes the stage. Ana in particular applauds loudly and smiles when she sees him. He looks out at the audience and sees her, his heart skipping a beat.

"Thank you everyone." Fen says to the crowd. "It is my pleasure to be here tonight, showcasing some songs from you from my upcoming album." He pauses and smiles as the audience claps some more.

"I am so honored that you could join me tonight while I debut these songs for you. I hope they entertain you, and I hope they make you feel some of the emotions that I feel when I perform my music. Including joy and love." The crowd claps again. Fen looks around the stage at the musicians with him.

"Alright let's get it. The first song I'm going to sing, is a hit that I had this year. If you recognize the words sing along with me." He instructs the crowd.

Fen smiles at the crowd and begins to sing his first hit song that Ana had written for him. He starts singing and the crowd recognizing the song, starts dancing and singing along with it.

"_Show me what you're working with... Show me how you do it, Yeaah…" _Fen continues to sing._ "Show what you're working with…" _He continues to sing some more and looks out in the crowd, smiling at some familiar faces, his parents, and of course Ana's.

"_We can do it all night long_…" He sings a bit more and finishes his song, to a nice round of applause.

"Thank you so much guys. That was my very first hit. And now, I would like to introduce you guys to a few other songs from my album." He gives the crowd a big smile. "I hope you enjoy them."

He pauses for a moment and then continues. "The next song is called RY, aka Restless and Young." He looks at the musicians around him and smiles. "Let's get it guys." They start to play, and Fen starts to sing.

"_Oooh, sometimes when I get up in the morning, I have this feeling… that hits me…" _Fen continues to sing. "_And it makes wonder if there's anyone…that really gets me…"_ Shane the drummer starts to drum faster after this lyric.

Fen continues to sing. _"I wonder what this feeling is and then I realize, that I'm restless... restless and young. Oh, I am feeling so restless, restless and young..." _Fen continues to sing until he gets to the end of the song. _"I hope I'm not the only oneeeee that is restless and youunggg." _

The crowd breaks into loud applause and Fen smiles. "Thank you so much. And let's give it up to my man Shane over there on the drums. He was killer on that." Everyone claps for Shane who smiles and waves at the audience.

"Alright, I have a couple of more songs, I want to sing for you guys. I hope you enjoy." Fen then sings two other songs from his album, including an up tempo one that the audiences takes very well to and gets everyone to dance. And a slower tempo one that people also really enjoy. When Fen is done, he gives the audience a big smile.

"Thank you, guys, so much for the support you have given me. Each one of you has helped or could help my career in some way. I appreciate you all so much and I want to thank Hamilton Winters for giving me the opportunity to produce and perform music that I love to make and can share with people. Thank you so much again." The audience claps for him again and then Devon comes up and shakes his hand.

"Thank you, Fen." He points to Fen. "Give it up for Fen Baldwin everyone." Everyone claps again for Fen. "He did a great job tonight and we have a special surprise for you regarding him later on in the evening. So, you should stick around for that." Fen smiles and acknowledges the audience, acknowledges the musicians and leaves the stage.

Devon then addresses the crowd again. "Okay we are going to take like a 15/20 minute break and then we will be back, and you will be treated to a concert by one of our most talented and longer tenured artists Xavier Dorsey." He smiles. "Xavier has a real treat in store for you guys as well." The audience claps. Fen goes and grabs him a bottle of water. His parents approach him.

"Honey that was great." Lauren says giving him a hug and a kiss. "We are so proud of you."

"Yeah, son you did that." Michael says excitedly shaking his hand. "You were awesome Fenmore."

Fen smiles at both of his parents. "Thank you, guys, so much for all that you have done for me. And don't worry I will give you more of a shout out later on…" Fen pauses and then continues. "It's just the show may not be over just yet." He tells his parents cryptically.

"Does this tie into the surprise that Devon, mentioned you will be a part of later on?" Lauren asks.

Fen gives her a sly look. "Maybe."

Michael pats Fen on the shoulder. "Well, then I guess we better stick around huh?"

Fen smiles and him and his parents talk a bit more. Misha and Carolyn from _Music Journey_ magazine then come over and he talks with them for a while, while Michael and Lauren go off to mingle and brag about him. When he's done talking with Misha and Carolyn, someone from behind comes over to him and lightly touches him on the back.

"Fen." Ana says. He turns around and smiles when he sees her beautiful face. "Fen, you were great!" I'm so proud of you!" Ana exclaims. She smiles and hugs him. He hugs her and enjoys holding her to him for a moment. They then end their hug.

"You know I was looking around the room when you were performing. And I have to tell you, the audience was impressed with you... I think you made a good impression on them." Ana tells him proudly. She makes a gesture with her hands. "I think that your music really impressed them. They really enjoyed it, Fen." She looks up at him beaming.

He smiles and nods his head. "I'm glad to hear that. Though I wonder…" His voice trails off.

Ana looks at him curiously. "You wonder what Fen?" She asks.

"Were you impressed by my performances?" He asks looking at her.

Ana looks at him. "Oh, Fen, you don't really have to impress me. I know what you are capable of, and like I told you before I believe in you." She states emphatically.

Fen nods. "But were you though?" He asks again. "I wanted to impress you as much, actually more than anybody." He admits.

Ana is a bit surprised by that statement. "Okay... well then I was very impressed by you. Very impressed." She says looking at him.

He nods. "Good, that is what I wanted to hear." He thinks for a moment and then continues. He lightly touches her arm.

"Look..., Ana, I know that I didn't really do a whole lot of shouting out to people who have helped me when I was singing... But I promise, I haven't forgotten about you and all of the support and help you have given me. I will mention that before the night is over." He promises her.

Ana nods understanding. "That's okay, Fen."

Fen nods. "I will mention that when I perform my original song with Xavier. I will make sure that people know how much you've supported me." He comments giving her a sincere look.

Ana nods. "Okay, Fen I believe you. You will probably shout out your parents too."

"Yeah." Both Ana and Fen then smile at each other and look into each other's eyes. Ana sighs a little with joy, she was happy for Fen and all the hard work he had just put into performing. Their gaze is broken when Devon takes the stage again.

"Okay everyone, now that we've have all taken that break, I hope you are ready for our next artist. Many of you know him. He has been with Hamilton Winters for the past few years, and he is a great artist. One of our MVP's for sure..." He pauses and continues. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I welcome to the stage Xavier Dorsey." A loud round of applause breaks out for Xavier and some cheers. Xavier smiles and walks on stage.

"Thank you everyone. I am so glad that you came out to this joint album release party tonight. I can't wait to introduce you to some new music from my latest album." The audience claps and then Ana looks at Fen. "Okay, I will talk to you later, I'm going back over there with Kyle and Devon. But…"

"We will get together later like you promised and talk about my original song." Fen reminds her.

Ana nods and gives him a smile. "Yes, I will make time for you to talk with you some about it."

Fen smiles. "Good, I will be coming to get you." He states to her.

Ana nods again. "Okay, I will be waiting for you." They look at each other again. And then Ana heads back over to where Kyle and now Devon is standing again, and Xavier begins his set.


	54. Album Release Party Part III-The Debut

**Album Release Party Part III-Song Debut**

_"I want to make a Great Impression, baby, baby… oooh baby ooh_…" Xavier sings his song _A Great Impression _as the crowd dances and sings along. He was finishing up showcasing a group of songs from his upcoming album._ A Great Impression_ was the last song he was showcasing from the album. He finishes the song and the crowd gives him loud applause. He puts his hands together and bows thanking them.

"Thank you so much guys. I want to thank all of you for your continued support, that allows me to put out music that I love. And music that I hope that entertains and inspires you." The crowd claps again.

"I hope you guys go get my album when it drops." The crowd applauds again. And then Devon comes up and takes the microphone. "Give it up for Xavier Dorsey. And make sure you go buy his album next week." Everyone claps. Devon then gives them a big smile.

"And before we conclude tonight's concerts, we have one more surprise for you guys." The crowd looks curious and smiles.

"We have a special surprise song we want to debut to you. It is an original song that Fen Baldwin wrote, and Xavier will accompany him on it." Many people in the crowd smile. Michael and Lauren look at each other a little surprised and then smile as well. Just then Kyle feels his phone buzzing. He looks down and sees that it's Jack.

"Hmmm, my dad just sent me a text saying call him, it's urgent. I wonder what it's about." Kyle says out loud. He looks at Ana. "Excuse me for a moment." Ana nods and Kyles goes off and answers the phone call.

"So, I am going to have them perform this song for you guys, and we hope you enjoy this extra treat that we have for you." The crowd claps and Fen gets on stage, while Xavier goes and sits down by the piano. Ignacio, a musician who is a very skilled guitar player also jumps on the stage and takes a seat getting ready to play.

"Before, I begin this song, I just wanted to talk a little about the journey I have had this year as a new musician." Fen says looking out into the crowd and smiling. "This journey for me this past year, getting signed by Hamilton-Winters and getting to make music has been a dream come true for me." He tells the crowd. They clap.

"I have had quite a bit of a learning experience and I have some people that I want to acknowledge who have stuck by me throughout this journey." Fen pauses.

"First of all, I want to acknowledge my parents." He indicates to his parents in the crowd and Michael and Lauren smile. The crowd claps for them. "They have supported me through this journey even when they had some reservations at first. I appreciate their support and I wouldn't haven't been able to really begin this journey were it not for their support. Thank you, mom and dad, I love you guys."

"Love you too sweetie." Lauren says and puts her hand to her chest touched. Michael also smiles and looks at Fen proudly. The crowd applauds and acknowledges Michael and Lauren again.

Fen claps for them and then continues acknowledging people. "I also want to thank Devon Hamilton at Hamilton-Winters for giving me this opportunity. I am glad that he took a chance on me. Thank you, Devon." Devon smiles and nods and the crowd applauds again.

"And I want to thank the people who have been in the trenches with me...I want to thank Xavier for helping me." Fen turns to look at Xavier and gives him a big smile.

"Man, you have been so helpful to me. You have been a good mentor, and a good friend. Thank you for taking a newcomer underneath your wing and helping me." Xavier nods and smiles at Fen. The crowd applauds.

"And I also want to thank the musicians who have worked with me on this album and who have joined me on the stage tonight." Fen acknowledges them and the crowd applauds.

"I want to thank the producers and writers who have helped me with this album." He acknowledges almost all of them. "And I want to thank one more person." He looks out into the audience and looks directly at Ana.

"I want to thank someone who believed in me from the jump, even when I didn't quite believe in myself. Someone who has helped me from the very beginning of this journey to become an artist. And who literally brought me to the doors of Hamilton-Winters." He pauses and many people in the crowd smile, and wonder who he's talking about.

"Ana Hamilton." He says indicating to her in the crowd. Ana feels her face grow warm and she smiles.

"Ana… you have been like my _everything._ I mean it. You have supported me and been a great friend, and a good partner to work with. You've been a great songwriter and producer for me." He pauses and continues smiling. "You've done so much for me as I've begun this career and I can't tell you enough what that has meant to me. And what you mean to me…"

Ana touched by Fen's words, smiles and nods.

"So…I decided to put my thoughts about things into this original song that I wrote. And I'm dedicating it to you, Ana." He smiles at her and grabs the microphone.

A very surprised look comes across Ana's face when she hears that Fen is dedicating his song to her. Her eyes widen a little.

"So, this song is called _Love Revealed_. I hope you guys enjoy it, especially you Ana." Fen smiles and then Ignacio starts playing the guitar. Shortly thereafter Xavier also begins playing the piano. Fen starts to sing.

"_Girl…. When I see your face, there is a feeling, a feeling, a feeling that I get inside_…."_Oh Girl, you give me a feeling, that is getting harder and harder to hide." _

As Fen begins singing, Ana eyes widen, and she feels her heart start to skip a beat. He looks out at the crowd smiling and looks at her, his eyes resting on her for a moment. He continues to sing, pouring his heart out into the lyrics. Xavier also starts to sing, providing background vocals for Fen in the song.

"_When I see your face..." _Fen sings with Xavier chiming in.

_"When I see your face..."_ Xavier backs him up with his smooth soulful vocals, as he plays the piano accompaniment.

As Fen continues to sing the song, Ana finds herself getting emotional. His song touches her heart and spirit. She sighs and she closes her eyes for a moment, listening to the lyrics and absorbing the song. The crowd as well is really feeling the emotion of the song. Many of them are mesmerized by it's beautiful sound, and the lyrics.

_"I've waited long enough to tell you, and now it's time to reveal my love…__It's tiiimmee to reveal my looove." _Fen sings,

"_To reveal my looove."_ Xavier sings in the background. Fen continues to sing.

_"Girl, It is tiimee to reveal my love._" Fen sings and he ends the song. The crowd becomes quiet for a moment as the song ends the emotion from it resonating throughout the room. And then the crowd bursts into thunderous applause. Fen smiles and so does Xavier. The two men look at each other, nodding and smiling.

"Thank you so much everybody." He looks at Ana again, who is still a bit stunned and captivated by the song. "That was for you, Ana… I love…" He stops himself and says something else. "All that you've done for me." He smiles at her. "Thank you so much for being a rock for me."

The crowd looks at Ana and smiles and continues to applaud loudly for him. Fen acknowledges the crowd and thanks them. He then thanks and acknowledges Xavier and Ignacio. The two musicians smile and also acknowledge the crowd.

Devon who was very impressed by Fen's performance, jumps on stage, very happy. "Let's give it up for Fen Baldwin, and Xavier Dorsey for helping him." Devon claps his hands. "Was that not fantastic?" He asks. The crowd applauds loudly again. Devon continues talking.

"I'm glad you guys got to enjoy that extra treat that our artists just sung for you. Now feel free to enjoy the rest of your evening and remember Fen's album is dropping a couple of weeks from now. Go out and get it." The crowd nods and claps. Devon shakes Fen, Ignacio and Xavier's hands and he gets off of stage. Fen and Xavier hug and have a quick conversation away from the microphone.

"You did that brother." Xavier tells him approvingly. "_You did that._ I felt that. The whole crowd did." He tells Fen.

Fen smiles. "You think that Ana did?" He asks.

"She had too man, you poured your heart and soul into that song." Xavier remarks.

"I have to go talk to her". Fen says firmly.

"Go talk to her." Xavier encourages him. Fen steps off the stage determined to talk to Ana. As he gets off the stage, someone stops him.

"Hey Fen, I would like to talk with you about that song. That was masterful." Says Misha Parterson one of the music journalists he had talked to earlier in the evening.

"Thank you." Fen says smiling graciously. "I appreciate your comments."

Misha nods. "I know we talked a bit earlier, tonight, but after hearing that song. I want to talk to you a little more and pick your head a little about it. Because, I really think you got a big hit on your hands there. That was honestly my favorite song, that I heard from you tonight." She smiles at him. "Is that going to be on the album?" She asks.

"Well, not on this version." Fen admits to her. He quickly glances to the side and looks at Ana. He really wanted to get to her, but he also didn't want to be rude to the journalist. He knew that being approachable and open was good for him, when he was interacting with people in the industry. He turns his attention back to Misha.

"Well, it should be. You guys should release it at least as a single." She states.

"Yeah." Fen smiles at Misha and they chat a bit more.

While they are doing that, Ana continues to feel emotional about Fen's song and his words about her. She takes a breath as she processes his song, different thoughts and emotions going through her. Devon comes over to her and smiles.

"Wow, that last performance with Fen was fantastic, Ana." Devon proclaims smiling her at excitedly. "I mean the whole room felt that." He pauses for a moment and shakes his head knowingly.

"That… that is the moment that we were looking for, where the whole crowd is impacted by a song and they feel it in their spirits… That's what Fen's last song did tonight." Devon smiles at Ana again.

"We have got to get him in the studio with you as soon as possible and record that song. It might be too late to put it on this version of the album, but we can release it as a single. I think it could be a really big hit for Fen." He predicts.

Ana nods listening to Devon's words, her mind and heart still a bit clouded by Fen's song. "Right… We can do that. Get it in the studio... sure." She says.

Devon gives her a look. "Are you alright sis?" He asks."You look, I don't know a bit stunned? I guess Fen's song really moved you huh?" He asks smiling at her.

Ana looks at him. "Uh… yeah." She admits.

Devon looks around for a moment and then back at Ana. "Hey, where's Kyle?" He asks curiously.

Him asking about Kyle brings Ana back down to earth for a moment. "Oh, he had an important phone call from his father, that he had to take. I'm guessing he will be back any moment, now." Ana states.

"Okay." Devon says. Just then Fen who has finished talking to Misha again heads over to Devon and Ana. Ana's eyes widen, and she feels her heart skip a bit as she sees him approaching them.


	55. Album Release Party Part IV-Time To Talk

**Album Release Party Part III- Time to Talk**

"Wow, that was one of heck of song that you debuted." Devon reaches over and shakes Fen's hand. "Fantastic stuff." Devon turns to look at Ana for a moment and then back to Fen. "I was just telling Ana that we need to get you in the studio with that." Devon also looks behind Fen at Xavier who is talking to some people from the industry.

"And Kudos to Xavier for helping you with the arrangement. You guys did a great job today."

Fen smiles. "Thanks Devon, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

"You know when Ana told me you had written a song and that you wanted to debut it as a surprise to the public, I'm not going to lie... I was kind of skeptical at first." Devon admits. "Especially considering that she hadn't heard it... But boy was that something special and the impact it had on the crowd... The guests, the media…I think we all felt that." He pauses and gives Fen a big knowing smile. "The emotion of that song reverberated through the room. That was really fantastic work Fen." Devon slaps him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Devon." Fen says graciously. "I appreciate hearing your thoughts about the song. And your support. I value it." Fen then turns and looks at Ana, who has been silent the whole time, her eyes a bit wide as she looks up at him, still processing his song and him dedicating it to her. A wave of emotions and thoughts were still going through her mind.

"I'm really curious to hear your thoughts on the song, Ana." Fen tells her, giving her an intense look. "I want to hear your honest thoughts about it and get the critique that we talked about." He reminds her.

Ana eyes widen again, and she takes a breath. "Oh, yes, we did agree to do that, um…"

Fen nods and gives her a knowing look. "Yes, we did and if you have the time, I would like to just take a few minutes and hear your feelings about the song." He turns to Devon and smiles.

"I know it's a busy night... But do you mind if I steal her away for a moment to talk with her?" He asks.

Devon gives a shrug and smiles. "I think that's fine. We still have some people we need to talk and mingle with. Especially after all that buzz your song and you and Xavier's performance have generated. But it's okay if you want to take a breather for a few minutes and talk with Ana."

Fen looks back down at Ana and smiles. They lock eyes.

"Also, speaking of stealing.. where is Kyle?" Fen asks curiously looking around the room quickly scanning for him. "He was here and now I don't see him?" He asks.

"He had to take a phone call from his family." Ana blurts out nervously.

"So, you do have time to spare." Fen states smiling at her again. "Shall we go somewhere and talk for a little?" He asks.

"Um…" Ana says trying to figure out what to do.

"Go ahead Ana, it's okay. When you guys come back, we can mingle with some more people." Devon tells her smiling. "Tell him what you're thinking." He encourages her.

"Oh-kay." Ana looks at Fen, and she starts to walk off with him. They continue to look at each other, him smiling at her as they walk away together.

"That was great stuff, right there." Devon remarks to Diane the producer who has come near him, thinking about Fen's performance. "Great stuff."

Diane raises an eyebrow smiling. "And very romantic." She comments. Diane and Devon talk some more about the performances from the night.

"Where do you want to go?" Ana asks, walking with Fen and still feeling very emotional about his song.

"I think that outside would be good." He suggests. "Where we can have some privacy. Since everyone is crowded up in here."

They walk through the restaurant, passing Kyle near the restroom area, who is still on the phone talking to Jack, with his back turned. Kyle doesn't see them. They head to the lobby and entry way of Society. Ana opens the door and Fen lightly puts his hand on her back as they step outside. They step to the side of the entry way and to a secluded spot and face each other. Fen then begins to talk.

"So…" He begins. "You heard my song." He gives her an anxious look. "Now, I want to know what did you think about it... I mean how do you feel about it?" He inquires looking at Ana trying to find some clue on her face as to how she felt about the song.

"I uh um… I thought it was uh... great." Ana says trying to ground her emotions, by playing it cool.

Fen nods. "Just great?" He asks a bit disappointed by her reaction.

"Yeah… Great." Ana says. "Well, actually it was…_ fantastic_ Fen." She admits to him truthfully. "It was uh... very romantic, and sensual."

Fen smiles at her description of the song. "Thank you." He steps a little closer to her. "And that's how it made _you_ feel?" He asks.

Ana turns her head to the side for a moment, thinking and trying to decide what to say. "I mean it evoked feelings…um feelings that like Devon said the whole crowd felt. You did a great job, Fen." She states trying to appear even keeled.

"But do _you _in particular feel that way?" Fen asks again continuing to try and figure out she really felt about the song.

"I uh… Fen…" Ana sighs. "I felt the song was those things, and I'm surprised by it."

Fen nods. "Surprised? Hmmm…." He's quiet for a moment thinking about Ana's hesitation to say how she was really feeling about the song. He decides to be even more direct.

"Ana, I wrote that song for you." He admits. "I wanted to write something to show you how much I care about you. And show how I appreciate all you've done for me." He informs her.

Ana nods looking at Fen, her face feeling warm. "And I...I thank you for that, Fen." She states. "I… appreciated your speech and the song. Like I told you before you are my best friend and I…" Her voice trails off and she thinks again about what to say.

Fen nods and sighs heavily, a disappointed look on his face. "Yeah, best friends. That's what we are…" He is disappointed with her reaction to his song. She really wasn't giving him much of anything. He had hoped she would be more moved by the song. But maybe she just didn't care about him as much as he thought/wished she did.

He decides to continue to be more open with his feelings. "Ana, I wrote that song about you." He informs her. He steps forward even closer to her and looks her directly in her eyes.

Ana feels her face get even warmer and her pulse starts to race a little. "You wrote it _about_ _me_?" She asks clarifying just to make sure he meant what he said.

Fen nods again. "Yes, I wrote it about you." He pauses and then continues. "Ana… you're the woman I'm talking about in the song." He admits to her in a very serious tone.

Ana, who had gotten more of a hint regarding his feelings after hearing him perform the song, is still a bit stunned when he says that.

"Oh, Fen… I'm not sure what- to say...-" Her voice trails off. She looks up at him her eyes still wide, and bright.

Fen then gives her a look, mixed with wistfulness and emotion. "You're not? Okay, well I do." He takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes and decides to just say it.

"Ana,_ I love you_." Fen confesses to her.

"And not in a best friend type of way." He remarks firmly. "Ana, I'm _in_ love with you." He clarifies. He smiles at her after he says that and they look deep into each other's eyes.


	56. Album Release Party Part V-Time To Talk

**Album Release Party Part V- Time To Talk Continued**

Ana and Fen look at each other for a moment and are quiet after Fen makes his confession.

_"You're in love with me?_" Ana asks looking at him even more stunned. Her heart starts skipping a beat again.

"I am." Fen states. They continue to look at each other. Ana moves away from a him a little and turns around for a moment trying to gather her thoughts about his confession. It was quite a bit to process, him doing the song for her, admitting it was for her and then admitting that he was in love with her on top of all of that. Her heart was still skipping and she was trying to sort everything out.

She turns back to look at him. "Since... when?" She asks, then wonders if that was the best question to ask.

Fen makes a face thinking, and then he smiles. "For a while now. I can't say I remember the exact moment when it happened, but it's true. I love you." He looks at her again smiling. He was relieved to finally tell her how he felt about her.

Ana gives Fen another stunned look, her face feeling really warm and her heart still skipping. "Fen… why did you wait so long to tell me?" She asks.

Fen shakes his head and frowns. He sighs.

"I _tried_ telling you how I felt about you before." He pauses and thinks about the other times he tried to tell Ana how he felt and how they were interrupted or thrawted in some way.

"There were other times, like the opening night of Society, and other times since then, but something..." Fen then pauses again thinking about all of those interrupted close moments, some of them featuring Kyle interfering.

"Or _someone_ kept getting in the way." He finishes. "I decided that I really had to take matters into my own hands and plan a romantic gesture for you. Something that I hoped would touch you, and make you see how I felt about you..." He pauses and then continues. "Something that would really get your attention. And that's why I decided to debut my song for you." He explains to her.

Fen looks at her face, trying to read her reaction and get a sense of how she felt. "Did that work, or did I fail?" He inquires, wanting her to answer him.

Ana sighs and makes a face. "Fen, you... I mean the song it's very wonderful and I think it will be a hit." Ana says trying to dodge his question.

Fen shakes his head. "That's not the type of answer that I'm looking for Ana." He says looking at her. He was getting a bit frustrated that she wasn't giving him much of a clue regarding her feelings for him. Or even her feelings about his feelings for her.

"Did it make you realize what I feel for you? And make you realize that you feel anything about me?" He asks again.

Ana freezes for a moment and continues to feel her heart skip. She was feeling some very strong emotions, but she wasn't sure if she should say anything. Even with Fen's confession. She tried to sidestep the question again.

"Oh, Fen. I…. Well, Fen I'm dating someone right now. I'm dating Kyle."

Fen makes a face and frowns deeply. "I know. But that isn't that serious… Right?" He asks looking for clarification.

Ana sighs, and makes a gesture with her hands. "Well.. I like him, Fen." She then pauses and continues. "He's a good guy, he's hard-working, he's direct, smart…"

Fen sighs and makes a face as she's listing off Kyle's qualities. He rolls his eyes.

Ana notices this. "What's that look for?" She asks.

Fen moves his head to the side for a moment, looking at Ana. "Un-huh. Okay. I think I get it." He says.

"You do?" Ana asks.

"You're saying these things to try and convince yourself that Kyle is a better man for you than I am?" He asks her directly.

Ana sighs. "Fen, I didn't say that..." She says still trying to process her feelings and thoughts.

"Then what are you saying, exactly?" Fen asks frustrated.

"That... I'm dating him." Ana repeats also getting frustrated herself.

Fen makes a face. "Okay, but you don't have to continue doing that. It's not like you've fully obligated yourself to him. It's not like you are his wife or anything or will be anytime soon."

He pauses for a minute and frowns at the sheer possibility of that. "At least I hope that doesn't happen." He remarks.

"Fen I can't just dump him…" Ana's voice trails off.

Fen looks up into the air and then back at Ana, trying to gather his own thoughts. "Because you don't feel the same about me like I feel about you... Or…" He pauses thinking some more.

"You don't think I'm worth the risk." He speculates giving Ana a very serious look.

"I mean... you just gave me a Wikipedia entry of all of the things that Kyle is." Fen shakes his head. "And you forgot to a mention a big one, that probably gives him an edge over me."

A confused look comes across Ana's face. "What's that?" She asks curiously.

"He's _safe_." Fen states knowingly. "Maybe you would rather be with him than me, because you think being with him is a safer choice than being with me." He speculates.

"That's not true." Ana protests. Though a part of her pondered if he was right.

"It's _not?_" Fen asks. He thinks a bit more and then makes a gesture with his hand.

"I mean he is safer than me. He's got a great stable job, comes from a super rich family, is very smooth… You probably may feel it's easier to be with him than me." Fen remarks frowning. He continues.

"I mean, I'm up and coming artist.. My career is really just beginning and is the type of career that can be shaky..." He states in a matter of fact manner.

Fen then shakes his head. "Look... I know that I'm not as smooth as he is..." He sighs.

"I mean it took me forever to tell you how I felt, while he just swooped in and scooped you up from underneath me, right underneath my face." He shakes his head again and continues. "And he's richer than I am and can give you more right now than me financially." He admits.

"Oh, Fen, I don't date him because of his money." Ana states looking a bit unhappy, that Fen may have thought that's mostly what she cared about. "It is nice that he makes money sure, but I… " Ana searches for the right words to say.

"I mean you are headed places as well, and I do believe you will be successful." She looks at him. "I do and I think that tonight is the start of that. You were great tonight Fen and I think you are going places. I believe that. I do believe in you." Ana says.

Fen nods a somber look coming across his face. "And that's one of the reasons why I love you. Your belief in me, even when other people have doubted me." He tells her and then continues.

"And you're really smart and hardworking. And kind and you're very beautiful." He takes a moment and looks her up and down. "And… you're very _sexy_ too." He smiles.

Ana takes a breath after hearing his comments, her heart skipping a little faster. "_Oh, Fen_…"

Fen shrugs. "I'm just going to put it all out there." He admits firmly. "Might as well." He puts his hand to his face for a moment and closes his eyes thinking. He opens them and continues.

"You know, Ana in spite of some of the things I need to improve on… I...I think we may be perfect for each other." He remarks looking directly at her. "I think we complement each other well. And…" His voice trails off and he reflects over the close moments him and Ana have shared.

"At least at one point, I could have sworn you felt the same." He confesses.

He shrugs again and shakes his head. "But maybe I'm crazy or an idiot. Or whatever. And that's not true." They look at each other for a moment more, both of them experiencing a wave of emotions.

"You're… not crazy or an idiot Fen." Ana says breaking the silence between them. She finds herself moving a little closer towards him. "You're_ not_." She says looking up at him.

"So, you feel something for me?" He asks looking into her eyes.

She looks at him and isn't sure what to say. "I uh…" Her voice trails off.

"You don't have to be afraid to have feelings for me, Ana." Fen tells her. "You can trust me." He smiles again at her. "I think we belong together. And if you agree… that would be amazing." He expresses.

"Fen, I…" She looks up at him emotional, and not sure what to say regarding his admission.

"I don't want to pressure you, Ana." Fen says. "But I would like to know what you feel for me. If anything. If you don't…." His voice trails off and he becomes thoughtful. "As much as that would hurt… I'm a grown man, and I can take it."

He looks down for a moment still thoughtful. He then looks back at her. "I've been rejected before. Multiple times... I just want to know the truth." He says looking at her.

"If you don't feel the same and want me to leave you alone regarding this issue, you can say it. And I will respect that decision."

"Fen…." Ana says looking at him.

"I mean...It's your choice." He states. "Do you... want me to leave you alone regarding this issue? If you want that...". He sighs. "I will leave you alone." He says giving her a look that was a mix of wistfulness and a bit sadness at the thought of being rejected by her.

Ana looks at him, and their eyes lock again, her feelings for him rising up to the surface. She shakes her head and finally decides to be a bit more honest with him and herself. "_No_." She says simply.

"No?" Fen asks looking for some sort of clarification.

"No, I don't want you to leave me alone Fen." She finds herself admitting honestly. She looks up at him and sighs deeply. "I_ don't_."

They look at each other for a moment more. Fen puts his hand on her face and cups it. She puts her hand on his arm and looks up at him. They look at each other for a moment longingly. He pulls her face to his and kisses her on the lips. The kiss sweeps through Ana. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionately, their hearts both racing. While they are kissing, Ana feels her knees start to buckle. She wraps her arms around him a bit tighter and they continue to kiss each other, getting lost in their kiss and each other's arms.


	57. Album Release Party: Time To Process

**Album Release Party Part VI: Time to Process**

As Fen and Ana were having their discussion about their feelings for each other, Kyle was still talking to Jack on the phone. Jack had called to tell him about Dina who had gone missing. There was a search going on to find her, that included Billy and Traci. Jack was at home in case she showed back up there. Dina's disappearance was worrying Kyle. He had just had a long conversation with Dina earlier that afternoon and Jack was trying to find out if she had given him any clues about where she might have gone. Jack and Kyle were talking about this situation on the phone trying to figure out where Dina may have gone.

Also, while these conversations were going on with Fen and Ana and Jack and Kyle, Summer had decided to head outside to get her and Lincoln's cell phones from their car. They had charged them up in the car and had forgotten to bring them in when they arrived for the release party. She wanted to get them so they could take some pictures. Summer walks past Kyle while he is still talking on the phone with Jack. As she is headed out of the entry way of Society, she happens to turn to the side and sees Fen and Ana wrapped in each other's arms, passionately kissing each other.

_Oh, my Goodness._ Summer thinks as she sees them and then she smiles. _Wow._ _Someone must have confessed their feelings to someone. _ She thinks. She then turns and looks inside for a moment and sees Kyle headed for the entry way.

Kyle had just ended his conversation with Jack. Afterwards he had taken a moment to ponder if he should go and help find Dina, He was growing very worried about his grandmother and decided that he should join in the search. He had been enjoying the evening with Ana, but he felt like his family needed him. He also thought that maybe he could provide them with some valuable information about where Dina could have disappeared to. He decides to go find Ana and tell her that he had to end their evening early. He hoped she would understand. Kyle had gone back further inside the restaurant to try and find Ana, but Devon had told him she had stepped away to talk with Fen about his song. He looked around for a bit more and wondered if she had gone outside. He decides to head out of the restaurant to find her.

Summer makes a face when she sees Kyle heading toward the entryway. _Oh, crap!_ she thinks, and heads back inside hoping to stall Kyle and prevent him from seeing Fen and Ana kissing.

"Hey, Kyle? Where are you headed?" Summer asks him.

"Hey Summer." Kyle says. "I'm looking for Ana. Have you seen her?" He asks Summer. Summer's eyes widen as she looks up at Kyle trying to figure out what to do and say.

Summer tries her best to try and stall Kyle. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Maybe she went to talk to some of the industry people. It seems like the whole room was buzzing after Fen and Xavier's performances tonight. And Fen's last song, that was a _doozy_." Summer says awkwardly, trying to buy Fen and Ana some more time, at least to stop kissing, before Kyle exited Society. Summer knew things could get ugly if Kyle caught them kissing. Especially in the passionate manner that they were.

"Yes, the concerts were nice, though I missed Fen's last song." Kyle looks down at his cell phone and sighs. "My grandmother has gone missing."

Summer frowns. "Oh, my goodness, Kyle. I'm sorry to hear that. Any idea as to where she may have gone?" She asks concerned.

Kyle shakes his head. "We don't know. We have people out looking for her including My Aunt Traci and Uncle Billy. I talked to her earlier this afternoon and I'm trying to figure out if she said anything that might give us a clue about where she went." He admits to Summer.

"Well, it may be better to recall that conversation out loud so you can figure out where she may be." Kyle nods and he talks with Summer a bit about his and Dina's conversation from earlier in the afternoon.

While Summer and Kyle are having this conversation, outside Fen and Ana finally end their kiss and pull away from each other a little.

They look deep into each other's eyes and smile. He keeps his arms around her and then leans close to her again their foreheads touching.

"It seems like I have been waiting to do that forever. That felt so right." He keeps his hands around her waist enjoying having her in his arms.

"_Oh, Fen_." Ana says, both shaken and moved by the kiss. "I…"

Fen then moves back a little and touches her face gently with his hand, smiling about their kiss. "I know we both felt that Ana. That was… _wow._" He says smiling.

"Yeah…it was… _wonderful_." Ana admits smiling at him. She puts her hands on his shoulders and rubs them. He grins.

"It felt right." Fen repeats.

She smiles at him. "Oh, Fen it _felt_…" She starts to say happily. And then she remembered that she was dating Kyle and that he was still at the party.

"Oh, what I have done!" She exclaims. She pulls away from Fen to his disappointment. "I'm dating, Kyle and we are here together. I can't believe I just did that." She exclaims surprised by her own actions.

Fen frowns. "I can. You have feelings for me, Ana. Strong feeling that I hope are lo-…." He stops himself and then thinks a little and continues..."I mean... I hope you reciprocate my feelings or could reciprocate them." He declares optimistically and gives her a hopeful smile.

"Fen I…. I'm dating Kyle." She says again. She did have strong feelings for Fen, and his thought may have been right, but she was still in a relationship with Kyle. And Ana felt guilty about kissing Fen, because of that. No matter how strong her feelings were for him and the fact that she enjoyed the kiss.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." She says looking at Fen. "I mean, Kyle and I... we're dating." She repeats again and sighs about the dilemma she is in.

Fen nods. "Well, I actually kissed you first, but…"

Ana shakes her head. "And it shouldn't have happened, not under these circumstances." Ana says. "I mean I came here with Kyle."

"You don't have to leave with him." Fen says bluntly.

"Fen!" Ana exclaims. "We can't do this… not right here. Not right now."

"We just did Ana." Fen says. He pauses thinking. "But that's what happens after months of build up between two people who have deep feelings for each other who wait too long to admit it..." He muses. "When it finally comes to the surface it erupts and it doesn't care what it sweeps away in its path." He sighs and shrugs. "In this case, that's Kyle."

Ana shakes her head. "Fen you can't be this blasé about it this."

"I'm not trying to be blasé about it, Ana... I'm being honest." Fen says bluntly. "Look, you know that I don't like Kyle, but… believe it or not I'm not the guy that wants to steal a woman away from another man."

Ana laughs at his statement in spite of the intensity of the situation. She recalls him fighting with Kyle over Lola and Summer again. "You're not?" She asks skeptical.

Fen smirks. "Well, I usually try and wait until a man messes up before I make my move." His face then turns more serious.

"But this is different... Ana I'm crazy about you. And I felt that way long before you got with Kyle." He continues to give her a serious look. "It's not like it was when him and I were competiting for Lola or Summer. And…" Fen looks down for a moment and then back at Ana.

"If it weren't for some misunderstandings, and constant interruptions... many of whom Kyle did, might I add, you and I would be a couple." He states emphatically. "And we wouldn't have to worry about Kyle's feelings." He claims.

Ana sighs. "But those things happened Fen and we're... well technically we're not a couple right now. And... I'm dating Kyle." She reminds Fen again.

Fen makes a face. He then makes a gesture towards Ana.

"But Ana you and me we belong together. We just do…. And like I said you're not married to Kyle or anything." He shakes his head.

"And you just told me you don't want me staying away from you. So, what I am supposed to do. Especially when we kiss like _that_?" He asks giving her a helpless look.

Ana starts pacing a little, the kiss that she just had with Fen going through her mind. "We have to… um pause things for the moment…." She thinks for a moment and then continues. "Until I can really process my thoughts and make a decision about my feelings for you and my relationship with Kyle…."

Fen frowns and then he pauses thinking. His expression becomes thoughtful. "Okay." He reluctantly agrees.

Ana looks at him and gives him a cautious smile. "Okay? I think that might be best for now. I just… need some time to think and sort things out…"

Fen nods. "Okay, but I think if you're honest with yourself, it won't take very long for you to figure out what you want." He pauses.

"And I will respect your decision… And if it's me, I will be right here when you're ready to admit that." He says.

They look at each other for a moment more and then the door of Society opens, and Kyle comes out with Summer following closely behind him. Kyle had finished telling Summer about his conversation with Dina and had wanted to find Ana as soon as possible to tell her he was leaving. He had walked past Summer, who ran behind him, hoping to somehow stop him from catching Fen and Ana in a romantic moment.

"Hey Kyle. Wait you may not want to go…" Summer stops after they are both outside. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that Ana and Fen are no longer kissing or in each other's arms. They look like they are just talking. Ana's eyes widen when she sees Kyle and he heads over to her and Fen.

"Ana, there you are!" Kyle exclaims. "I've been looking all over for you. I need to talk to you." Ana and Fen look at each other.

"You do?" Ana asks a bit nervously. He gently grabs her by the arm, and he leads her a little away from Fen, so they could have more space to talk. Fen frowns as he sees Ana walk away with Kyle.

"I wanted to tell you that my grandmother is missing. My family is searching for her." He informs her.

Ana frowns at this news. "I'm sorry to hear that Kyle." She expresses sincerely. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" She asks.

Kyle shakes his head. "I just wanted to let you know that I am going to join in on the search and that I would have to leave this party early tonight."

Ana nods understanding. "Okay, I understand." She touches Kyle's arm. "You do what you have to do." She tells him.

"Thank you, I'm glad you understand. And I will make it up to you another time."

Ana shakes her head. "You don't have to do that. Go help your family." She urges him. They smile at each other and he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for understanding, I will call you later with a full report." He promises her.

"You do that." Ana says. He grabs her hand for a moment squeezing it and then rushes away to help his family find Dina.

Ana sighs and then looks at Fen and Summer. Summer looks back and forth between Fen and Ana and widens her eyes and purses her lips. "Umm… well, I guess I will be heading to the car to get me and my husband's cell phones. So, we can take some pictures at this party." Summer says.

"Yeah, I will do that. I will see you two inside." She gives them both a look and heads off to the car to get her and Lincoln's phones.

Ana looks at Fen. "We really should be getting back inside." She tells him. "We've been out here so long; people have got to be wondering what we have been doing."

Fen nods. "Yeah..." They look at each other and then head back inside to the party.


	58. Album Release Party: A Request

**Album Release Party Part VII: A Request**

"You guys are back." Devon remarks as he sees Ana and Fen come near him. "Did you get to have a productive conversation about Fen's song?" He asks.

Fen smiles thinking again about his and Ana's conversation and kiss. "I would say... yeah. There are some things that I could uh… improve on to make it better. But I was able to air my feelings about the song and get to hear Ana's feelings about it." He tells Devon.

"I received some good uh…. feedback from her, and I'm looking forward to getting more of that." He looks at Ana and smiles even brighter. She looks at him and her face gets warm again thinking about their kiss.

Devon nods and smiles. "That is good to hear. And I think once we hit the studio with this song, it will be even better."

Fen nods "Right."

Ana nods. "Yeah, we can make some time to get into the studio and work on the song."

Devon nods. "Good to hear. And you guys came back just in the nick of time. Fen there are more people that want to talk with you. Including Sel from one of the local radio stations. I told him you would talk with him when you come back." Devon indicates to Sel who was at another section of the room.

Fen nods. "Okay… well, I will go do that." He turns to look at Sel and catches his eye. He then goes over and shakes his hand and to talk with him.

Devon then turns to Ana and smiles. "I'm glad to hear you gave Fen some good advice on his song. It's a great song, and I do believe with a little more polish and some work in the studio it could be a big hit for Fen." He states optimistically.

Ana nods and smiles. Her and Devon talk some more about Fen's song and the evening and mingle with more people from the industry.

After Fen finishes talking with Sel, he is once again approached by Misha Paterson from_ Music Journey_ Magazine.

"Hey there again Fen." She greets him again with a smile.

"Hey, Misha." Fen say a bit surprised she wanted to talk with him again. This would be the third time she had approached him at the party.

"I just wanted to talk with you about your song some more. I mean it really resonated with me." Misha says looking at him smiling.

Fen smiles. "Okay." Him and Misha talk a bit more about his song.

"So, I know I asked you before, regarding this song being about a special someone in your life, and you seemed somewhat vague about it. But it is about a special someone?" Misha asks again.

Fen nods. "Yeah…"

Misha nods. "And I know you probably won't tell me who she is." She smiles and touches Fen's arm. "She must be a lucky woman… I mean the way you poured your heart and soul into that song. A very lucky woman… indeed…"

Misha keeps her hand on Fen's arm, rubbing it. This causes Fen to raise his eyebrows a little. She continues to talk with him and flirt with him a bit. While this is happening, Ana is having a conversation with Diane one of the producers at Hamilton-Winters. Devon is off mingling with other people in the industry at the party.

Diane looks around and notices Misha talking to Fen again. Diane frowns. "Ugh…I see Misha Parterson is over there getting a bit touchy feely with Fen…" Diane sighs. "Typical of her though. She sees a hot new artist and she just can't resist getting _too,_ up close and personal with them."

Ana looks over and sees how close Misha is standing to Fen and sees Misha putting her hands on him. Ana frowns. "That's like the third time tonight she has talked with Fen. It seems like she keeps seeking him out." Ana observes continuing to frown. She then makes a face and looks at Diane. "Though, it's not like I am counting or anything…" She remarks.

Diane nods. "Oh, yeah, when Misha sets her sight on a new artist, she finds attractive, she tries to interview them as many times as possible." Diane uses quotes around the word interview and gives Ana a knowing look. She shakes her head. "It looks like she has now set her sights on Fen."

"What?!" Ana exclaims frowning. "You mean she uses her job to try and push up on artists she finds attractive?"

Diane gives Ana a look. "You didn't hear it from me, but yeah." Diane adjust her glasses and gives a thoughtful look. "But not all men fall for it. And I think that Fen is a smart guy. He'll find a way to get rid of her." She gives Ana a look. "And if he doesn't and starts to look uncomfortable, I can go over there and rescue him. I've done it before for artists." Diane takes a sip of her drink.

Ana crosses her arms and frowns some more. She didn't like the thought of Misha pushing up on Fen for multiple reasons. She didn't like the thought of Misha using her position to try and push up on him or possibly manipulate him. And, she also didn't like the thought of Fen falling for that or even reciprocating any of Misha's advances. Ana ponders this situation and wonders to herself what she should do about it. She decides to wait and see how Fen handles himself.

"So…" Misha says rubbing Fen's arm again. "Would you like to join me for a drink and talk more about your song..?" She asks. Fen steps back a little from her.

"Umm… I think I will pass on that. But I thank you for interviewing me, what this is the third time now...?" He remarks giving her a look. "I appreciate the interest you have in my music. And your support."

"Un-huh..." Misha says looking up at him smiling. Fen steps further away from her. "Thank you again for your time and I umm... have to go talk some things over with my producers and songwriter. We need to make some plans about getting this song in the studio." He remarks. He didn't like how she seemed to be coming onto him and wanted to get away from her.

"Un-huh." Misha says again. "You know Fen you are going to be such a _hot_ new artist… if you ever want to talk again or want some advice from someone who has covered artists for years you can call me."

She reaches into her purse and gives him her card. She then takes a pen and writes her personal number on the back. "And I've included my personal cell phone number on the back of it. You know if you ever want to talk… or _something_." She says giving him a flirtatious look.

"Oh-kay..." Fen remarks, awkwardly taking the card from her hand. "Yeah… Well, I got to go talk to my team and I uh… will see you around later. Bye." He then moves away from her some more and turns to leave.

Misha smiles. "She's a lucky girl, whoever she is." She says watching Fen walk away. She then turns around and looks for someone else to talk to. "Yoo-hoo... Martin." She says waving at a producer. "I wanted to talk to you about that last album you produced. And you are looking good by the way." She makes her way over to that producer.

Fen looks down at the card and shakes his head. _That was uncomfortable._ He thinks to himself. As he makes his way across the room towards Ana and Diane, he sees a trash can. He looks down at the card and then throws it away. If he ever needed to talk to Misha on a professional level, he could find a way to get in contact with her. Hamilton-Winters had access to her magazine's number. He didn't want or need her personal number. He makes his way over to Diane and Ana, smiling at them.

"Nice to see you ladies." He tells them warmly. He looks at Ana and his heart skips a beat again at the sight of her and the memory of their kiss runs through his mind. He was happy to be near her again.

"How, it's going Fen?" Diane tells him smiling. "I see you ran into Misha again." She gives him a knowing look.

Fen shakes his head and makes a face. "Yeah, she is uh…_something else._" He remarks. "Something else."

Diane nods. "That she is." She smiles at Fen. "But it looks like you handled it well." She makes a face. "And if I saw you were struggling, I would have come over there and helped you out."

Ana eyes widen a bit, thinking about what she had just witnessed Misha trying to do with Fen.

"I appreciate that, Diane, but I handled it. I'm not falling for that." Fen assures her.

Diane nods. "Smart young man. As the saying goes, just say no. Whether it's her, or someone else, including a potentially overzealous fan. Just say no." Diane pauses and then continues. "You'll run into stuff like that at times in the industry but stand your ground and respect yourself and your role as an artist. Always keep your integrity." Diane advises him.

Fen nods. "Yes Ma'am." He smiles at her. "Will definitely do."

Diane nods and then she excuses herself to go talk with another producer that she sees. Fen and Ana are left standing alone with each other. Ana decides to speak. "Yeah, it did seem like Misha got awfully close to you." Ana says looking at him, her eyes widening and a frown coming across her face.

Fen nods. "She tried to, but I didn't take the bait, Ana." He assures her. "Like I told Diane, I wouldn't do that."

Ana nods, a serious look coming across her face. "Yeah… and uh Diane is right, there will be times when you will run into people like that. Especially as your career really starts to take off." She tells him. "And you have to stay true to yourself, and not take the bait."

Fen nods. "I won't. I'm not risking my career and happiness like that. And I'm going to treat those situations like the way I treated the one with Misha... I'm not going to operate like that. Absolutely not, besides..." He says looking at Ana and smiling. "I already have a line that I will give them to shut down that type of thing quickly." He tells her.

"What's that?" Ana asks curiously.

"I'm going to tell them that there is a woman that already has my heart." He says looking her in her eyes and smiling.

Ana feels her own heart flutter when he says, that. "Oh, Fen…" She says a smile breaking across her face.

"Though…" Fen's voice trails off, and Ana raises her eyebrow wondering what he is going to say.

"Though, what?" She asks wanting him to finish.

"Though, I am just waiting for you to give your heart to me." He finishes, looking at her.

Ana sighs. "Oh, Fen, I…"

He nods. "I know you need time to process things. I get it." He looks around the room for a moment thinking and then a song starts to play. He smiles and gets an idea.

"But in the meantime, I was wondering if you would do something with me?"

Ana raises her eyebrows. "What's that?" She asks.

"Dance with me." He suggests.

A look comes across Ana's face. "Oh, Fen, I…" Her voice trails off as she ponders his request.

"I don't know if that is the best idea." She finds herself saying.

Fen frowns. "It would just be a dance, Ana." He pauses for a moment listening a bit more to the song that was playing. "In this case, a slow dance."

"Fen, is that all that it would be... just a dance?" She asks looking at her him, her eyes widening a bit.

He nods. "I mean, how much more could it be than that." He pauses for a moment and then continues. "Look, I know you're still technically dating Kyle and you need time to think about what you want to do regarding him and my feelings for you. But we can still dance… I mean we're friends. Friends can dance." He pauses again. "We are still friends, right?" He asks.

Ana smiles. "Of course, we are, Fen." She assures him.

Fen nods and smiles. "Good, then two friends can dance. And I think it would be a nice way to wind down this very interesting, busy, eventual evening…. It's been an interesting evening for both of us." He holds his hand out to her. "So, dance with me, Ana."

Ana sighs and thinks for a moment. She takes his hand. "Okay, just one dance." She says and lets him lead her to the dance floor.

"That's all I'm asking for right now." They go to the floor and he takes her in his arms, and they dance together, enjoying the romantic slow song that was playing. He puts his arm around her waist and grabs her hand. She rests her hand on his shoulder as they dance. She starts to relax. She lets out a sigh and then looks at him and smiles.

"You feel better?" He asks, looking at her.

She nods. "I do." She admits to him.

"I'm glad." He says. They continue to dance, and he pulls her a bit closer to him. She sighs when they get closer and she enjoys being in his arms. They dance closer for a bit longer and then the song ends. She rests in his arms for a moment after it ends, and then she pulls away from him looking at him smiling. They look at each other faces and lips for a moment. Ana finally breaks the silence.

"That was nice, Fen." She tells him.

He nods. "Yes, it was. I told you I'm a good dancer. We should dance to a faster song next time, and you'll see more proof of that."

Ana smiles. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." She comments. "Maybe another time."

Fen nods. "Yeah, I know this place plays some good music sometimes." He pauses thinking. He continues.

"And actually, there is a club another town away, that is a really fun place and plays some really good music. One of these days I will take you there and we can have a good time." He pauses thinking some more and he smiles. "And there is a nice restaurant in that town too that we can go to beforehand that has some really good Thai food…" He suggests smiling at her.

Ana eyes widen. "Oh, Fen uh…"

He then makes a face and nods again. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. "Here I am talking about us possibly going on a date, and you haven't made any decision regarding me and Kyle yet."

Ana gives him a look. "I mean dancing is great… I just…" Her voice trails off.

"Still need some to time to think." He nods again. He sighs. "Okay… well." He lets go of her and gives her a smile. "Well, thank you for dancing with me. I'm glad that I finally got to dance with you. I have been wanting to do that since this place opened." He admits to her.

Ana nods and finds herself a bit disappointed that their dance ended, and that she was no longer in his arms. She puts a smile on her face. "You're welcome."

They look at each other for a bit more and are silent. Fen looks down at his watch. "It is getting late. I..um uh, may need to make the rounds and thank everyone here for supporting me, before I get out of it here." He remarks.

Ana nods. "Yeah, and I probably need to go and touch base with Devon, before this party is officially over."

Fen nods. "Yeah, okay. Of course. You go do that." They look at each other again.

"Okay, well, thank you for supporting me Ana. This night couldn't have been possible without you." He expresses to her gratefully.

Ana smiles at him. "You're welcome, Fen. And you worked hard tonight. You deserve this. And… maybe you will end up getting everything you desire…" Ana finds herself blurting out. They then lock eyes and Fen smiles at her.

"I hope so, man do I hope so." Ana feels her face grow warm when he says that. They part ways and they wrap up their evening at the party. Afterwards they both head home, the events of the night weighing on their minds.


	59. Admitting True Feelings Out loud Part I

**Admitting True Feelings Out loud Part I**

"Okay." Ana says on the phone. "I will see you later and I have am very glad that your grandmother is safe, Kyle." She hangs up the phone and goes to the counter of Crimson Lights. She orders herself a drink and a muffin then goes and sits down at a table. While she is enjoying her breakfast. Summer comes in the door. She orders a drink and then sees Ana and heads over to her table.

"Hey Girl. How are you doing?" Summer asks smiling at her.

Ana returns her smile. "Hey Summer."

Summer takes a sip of her drink and thinks for a moment, about the events of the night before. "So…" she begins.

"Last night was pretty eventual huh?" She remarks. "I mean Fen and Xavier got to debut some songs off their albums..." Summer makes a gesture with her hands. "And they were both great by the way." She adds.

Ana nods and smiles. "Yeah, they were great."

"Especially Fen.." Summer states giving Ana a look. "I mean that song that he debuted at the end, wow, who knew he had _that _in him." Summer pauses and continues… "I mean it was so romantic…. I mean he poured his heart and soul into that song. It felt like he wrote that song for someone very special." Summer puts her hands on the table and gives Ana a look.

Ana makes a face and sighs. "Summer..."'

"That song was about you, Ana wasn't it?" Summer asks. And then she smiles. "Why I am even asking that, of course it was about you." Summer widens her eyes remembering witnessing Fen and Ana's kiss. "It was _definitely _about you." She smiles and takes another sip of her drink. "I mean he put it out there on stage and then he put it out there outside…" She remarks coyly.

Ana makes a face. "What do you mean?" She asks.

Summer makes a face and smirks. "Come on Ana, he told you how he felt after he sung that song and then you guys…" Summer laughs. "I mean you guys, were really uh… you seemed really into that kiss you shared." She comments bluntly.

Ana eyes widen. "You saw that?!" She asks surprised.

"I sure did." Summer confirms to her.

"But…" Ana's voice trails off.

"I was heading out to the car to get me and Lincoln's phones that we were charging up and I saw you and Fen... In each other's arms... _Passionately_ kissing." Summer makes a face. "Honestly you both looked like you didn't want to end that kiss anytime soon."

"Oh, my goodness." Ana says. She puts her hand on her face. "Fen had asked me to talk about his song, and I went outside with him. I didn't know or even intended…" Her voice trails off again.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Summer assures her. "And I uh... also managed to prevent Kyle from seeing it."

Ana eyes widen. "Kyle almost saw the kiss?!... Oh…." She sighs, thinking a for a moment. "You said _almost_?"

Summer nods and gives her a serious look. "He almost did. He was heading out of the entryway of Society to find you, but I stalled him. And thankfully by the time he came out you and Fen had stopped kissing." A thoughtful look comes across Summer's face.

"I knew last night was a special night for all of you guys including professionally and I didn't want drama to ensue." Summer tells Ana sincerely. "And I care about Kyle and didn't want him to find out about you and Fen that way. He'll have to find out some time, but it didn't have to be in that way." She pauses and then continues. "Hopefully that bought you some time to tell him the truth." Summer gives Ana a knowing look.

"The Truth?" Ana asks.

Summer nods. "Yes that you have feelings for Fen and want to be with him." Summer states in a matter of fact manner. She makes a face and then shrugs her shoulders. "You're going to have to tell him that Ana. And better sooner than later, before things get out of hand and someone's feelings really gets hurt." She warns.

Ana sighs. "Things aren't going to get out of hand, Summer. Fen and I just kissed and uh…"

"That wasn't just a kiss, Ana. That looked like months of built up tension and feelings that came pouring out. It looked like you were kissing the man you really wanted to be with. And if that's the case you should be honest with Kyle and yourself. And Fen." Summer advises her.

"Summer, I really want to think things over about that situation." Ana states.

Summer purses her lip. "Do you really need to do a whole lot of thinking on that situation?" She gestures towards Ana. "It's pretty obvious that you would rather be with Fen, you've had feelings for him for a while now…. And last night those feelings came to the surface…"

Ana sighs again. "Summer, I'm dating Kyle." She insists.

Summer shakes her head and leans forward. "But you would rather be with Fen." She repeats. "So, tell Kyle the truth and break up with him, so you can be with the man you really want to be with…. Which is Fen. You care about him and he obviously cares about you. He told you how he felt..."

Ana nods, realizing the truth that was in Summer's statements. A a serious expression appears on his face. "He did." She admits honestly. "He told me that he loved me." She tells Summer, a smile breaking across her face after she reveals that news.

Summer nods and smiles. "Right, and you told him you felt the same?" She guesses. "Which led to your kiss."

Ana shakes her head. "Not exactly. He asked me if I wanted him to leave me alone, and I told him I didn't and then he kissed me. And we kissed."

"But you didn't tell him that you loved him back… because you don't?" Summer inquires.

"I uh…" Ana's voice stammers. She sighs heavily.

Summer continues to question Ana about her feelings. "Do you care about Kyle more than you do Fen, and that's why you are hesitant to break up with him and be with Fen?" Summer thinks for a moment. Do you.._ love_ Kyle?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

An exasperated look comes across Ana's face. "Summer, Kyle and I have been dating for a bit now but…I …"

"You don't love him." Summer says. Ana slowly shakes her head.

"Ummm... well Does he love you? Has he said that to you... and maybe that is why you are afraid to be honest about your feelings for Fen. Because Kyle's in love with you and you really don't want to hurt him?" Summer speculates.

Ana eyes widen. "I mean... he hasn't said that. We have been really enjoying each other's company but no that hasn't come up." She admits to Summer.

Summer nods. "And you've now been around Kyle long enough to know that he is pretty direct with his feelings."

Ana nods. "Yes, he is pretty straight-forward."

Summer taps her fingers lightly on the side of her cup. "So, if neither one of you love each other right now, then the impact of you breaking up with him for Fen, shouldn't hurt as much…" She pauses. "And now would be the time to go ahead and do that before things get too far."

Ana shakes her head. "You really do want me to break up with Kyle…"

Summer makes a face. "I just think you should be with who you really want to be with…" She emphasizes. "And I think that's Fen. And I don't want to see Kyle getting really hurt…" She gives a Ana a serious look. "If you drag this out too long, he may end up getting really hurt." She sighs. "And I don' t want to see that happen to him again."

Ana sighs again and frowns. "I hear you. And I don't want to hurt him either… Though I can't say I'm comfortable with the thought of just breaking up with him. He's a really good guy." Ana remarks sincerely.

Summer nods. "I know, but…" She makes a gesture. "You'll hurt yourself if you choose to be him instead of the man you really want to be with, and he won't get the opportunity to really experience true love with someone who will fully reciprocate his feelings." Summer pauses for a moment. "And Fen will also be miserable." Summer takes another sip of her drink. "So, it's not a good situation." She leans forward and looks at Ana.

"I mean you and Kyle enjoy each other's company, but you don't love each other in this point in your relationship. But Fen does love you and you…"

"Do you love him back?" Summer asks Ana.

Ana sighs. "Summer..."

"Do you?" Summer pushes. She puts her hand on her face and looks at Ana. "I knew pretty quickly with my husband. Some people know earlier than others, but when you know, you know... so do you..."

"Summer…" Ana gives her a pleading look.

"Well…." Summer turns her head to the side and looks at Ana.

Ana sighs heavily and closes her eyes, a series of thoughts running through her mind, including several moments in and her Fen's relationship, including the first time they met, and many times when they have supported each other. She then flashes back to him telling her he loved her the other night and their kiss. She thinks about how those moments made her feel. And she thinks about their dance and how right it felt to be in his arms. She smiles when she thinks about that and her heart skips a beat. Being in his arms felt so _right._ A wave of emotions is going through Ana until the truth finally dawns on her. She sighs and opens her eyes and looks at Summer, who is giving her a knowing look.

"Ana do you…?" Summer starts to ask again.

Ana makes a face and finally breaks down. "Okay!" She exclaims. "Okay! I do…I love Fen!" She finally admits out loud, her eyes widen at herself finally being able to vocalize those feelings. "I _love_ him."

Summer smiles and takes another sip of her drink. "See that wasn't so hard to admit was it. It only took you like forever to admit. But don't you feel better now that you've admitted the truth?" She asks looking at Ana and smiling.

Ana's eyes widen as she realizes again what she has just said. "I'm in love with him." She repeats, the realization continuing to dawn on her.

"Yeah, you are" Summer tells her. "Now… it's time for you to do something about it." She gives her a look. "You know what you have to do. You have to tell him, but you should probably break things off with Kyle first." Summer advises her.

A nervous look comes across Ana's face. "Talking to Kyle about this is going to be hard…"

Summer nods. "I know he's been burned before, and this will probably hurt him. But you owe it to him and yourself to tell him the truth. Don't let him find out in a more hurtful way…." Summer then raises her an eyebrow. "Like him walking in on you and Fen kissing, like he almost did the other night."

Ana puts her hand on her face and sighs again. "You're right I'm going to have to find a way to tell him. I hope he will understand."

Summer makes a face. "I don't know how understanding he will be, but I know Kyle and I know he would want you to be honest with him..." Summer pauses for a moment and then continues. "It may hurt him at first, but he can get through it, and maybe you guys can somehow still be friends, when it's all over with."

Ana nods. "Maybe. I would like to still be his friend."

Ana looks at her watch. "Oh, I have to go, I actually am going to be in the studio today to work on the song that Fen wrote. Devon wants us to record it in the studio today. He wants us to get right on it. We believe it's going to be a big hit." Ana informs Summer.

"I think it will be too." Summer says smiling at Ana.

"Yeah…" Ana says thinking. "I will record the song with Fen and then I will figure out some way to tell Kyle and then Fen about my feelings." Ana says still a bit nervous about talking to both men.

"Good Luck." Summer tells her. "It might seem like a difficult thing to do with Kyle and a big step to make with Fen. But you're doing the right thing." She gives Ana a smile. "And some day you will thank me for helping you realize your feelings." She says slyly.

Ana smiles despite her nervousness and shakes her head. "Un-huh, See you later, Summer."

"See you later, girl." Summer says and Ana leaves to go to the studio to record with Fen.


	60. Admitting True Feelings Out loud Part II

**Admitting True Feelings Out loud Part II**

"Hi." Ana says looking at Fen as he enters the studio.

"Hey Ana." He replies. They look at each other and smile.

"Are you ready for today?" Ana asks. "It's going to be another big day for you, with us recording your original song today."

Fen nods. "I am. I feel good about it. I feel good about today." He remarks to her. He gives her a big smile. "I think that something big will happen today." He declares. "Some magic is going to happen."

Ana shakes her head. "Let's hope so." She states optimistically. "You have a potential big hit here and now it's time for us to add some polish to it and get it recorded. I am excited."

"I am too." Fen says. He looks at her as she moves around the studio. His heart skips a beat as he watches her move and he smiles. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him after he confessed his love to her. And he was hopeful that things would work out for him in regards to her. He knew he might have to wait a bit while she sorted out her feelings. But he had been patient up to this point and could continue to be patient if that is what she needed him to be.

Ana looks up at him and smiles, her heart skipping a beat. It was hard at her first for her to admit that she loved him, but she did feel better finally saying those words out loud, even if that was only to Summer. She pondered for a moment how she would tell Fen how she felt. She knew she had to get through recording the song in the studio and then telling Kyle the truth. Fen would have to be the last person that she told. They lock eyes once more, their hearts skipping a beat as they look at each other.

"So you're ready to get down to business?" Ana ask Fen.

"I am." He tells her confidently. They start to work on recording his song. They enjoy themselves while they are doing this and when they are done, they feel very good about the work they have put in. They are excited about Fen's song being recorded and about the idea of it getting released.

"You did a great job, Fen." Ana tells him excitedly, once they are done. "That songs sound great. I think we really do have a hit on our hands."

"That would be awesome." Fen states. He smiles and then a thoughtful look comes across his face.

"You really did pour your heart and soul into this song." Ana tells him putting her hands together. "It's so… so …_ romantic._" She looks down for a moment and then back up at Fen and gives him a meaningful look.

Fen steps a little closer to her. "That is definitely what I was going for when I wrote this song." He explains to her. "I wanted to it to be romantic. And really make people feel something..." He rubs his face for a moment and looks at Ana. "I definitely wanted it to be an expression of love. In this case an expression of a man's love for a woman." He pauses and then continues. "A expression of my love for you." He comments giving her an intense look. "But you know that."

Ana's heart skips a beat and she nods. "Yeah… I do." She sighs. "I do know Fen." Ana looks up at him and smiles, thinking about her conversation with Summer, and how she admitted that she was in love with him. She still had to figure out how she would go about telling him that she felt the same. She knew it would be best to tell him after she broke things off with kyle.

"Good." He says. "Because that was literally the entire purpose of me writing this song. Like I said I did it for you." Him and Ana smile at each other again.

"And even if you don't feel the same way, or won't feel the same way I'm still glad I was able to express my feelings for you." He pauses thinking for a moment and then continues.

"Telling you how I felt lifted a major weight off of me." He confesses to her. "I feel a lot better after getting the truth about my feelings out there." He admits truthfully. "This song helped me do that." He moves a little closer to her and looks at her, his eyes beaming. "Thank goodness for music huh?"

Ana nods. "Yeah, music is such a great way for people to express their feelings. Including profess their love to each other. I mean… a song is one way to do that." She says giving Fen a wistful look.

"It is, and it worked for me." Fen states. "Of course the direct approach could have worked too." He says looking at her.

Ana makes a face and nods. "Yeah, directness is good." She makes a gesture with her hands. "Just saying directly how one feels and getting everything out there."

"Less time would be wasted." Fen remarks in a matter of fact manner.

"Right…" Ana says and they step a little closer to each other. "Especially when enough time has already been wasted."

Fen nods. "And… I take responsibility for that Ana, I should have told you how I felt a long time ago." He expresses to her regretfully. "Like I mentioned to you the other night, we probably would be together now if I hadn't waited so long and left the door open for Kyle…"

He gives her a wistful look. "At least I hoped that would have been the case. But it looks like I may have waited too long and I may have lost out on a chance to be with you." He sighs. "Has that happened?" He asks looking into her eyes.

Ana sighs. "Oh, Fen… I…" Her voice trails off, as she thinks about what to say and how to say it.

"Have I lost the chance to be with you?" He asks again. "Or do you still need more time to figure out how you feel and whether you prefer me or Kyle?" He asks clarifying.

Ana puts her hand on her face. "Not exactly…." She informs him.

Fen makes a face. "Not exactly?" He asks. "What does that mean?"

Ana feels her pulse racing and she decides to tell him the truth. He was right. Enough time had been wasted already. "It means, I've made a decision about the man, I prefer, and would rather be with." She informs him.

Fen takes a breath and braces himself. "You have." He pauses for a moment thinking and pondering if Ana would choose Kyle instead of him. That would really hurt him, but he would rather know the truth and not be kept twisting in the wind. He knew this was a serious decision for Ana, and maybe one that would have long term effects. Including on the type of relationship he could have with her.

He nods and takes a breath. He then decides to lighten the mood.

"Should, I sit down for this?" He asks lightheartedly, though he was a bit nervous about Ana's decision. He felt there was a good chance she would choose Kyle. Fen didn't care for Kyle, but he knew he had a lot of good qualities and Ana was currently dating him. Maybe she would decide he was the best man to date out of the two of them.

Ana reaches out and lightly touches Fen's arm. "You can stand up for it." She says amused.

"Okay, I'll stand then." Fen states.

Ana takes a breath and begins talking. "Fen after some thinking and some conversations with someone where I was able to finally admit my feelings, I have made a choice."

"Okay..." Fen comments listening.

Ana gestures towards him. "Both you and Kyle are important to me. You're both good guys. Kyle is smart, hard-working, successful, funny…" Ana's voice trails off. "He's a real catch." She states matter of factly.

Fen makes a face as Ana is once again rifling off Kyle's qualities. Her doing this, didn't sound good for Fen's chances, but he listens and lets her continue.

"He values my ideas and I have had so much fun getting to know him." Ana admits to Fen.

Fen nods. "Un-huh." He can't help but make a face. "That's nice."

"Kyle really is a good man." Ana states in a serious tone. She pauses thinking about what to say next and then continues.

"And you…" She begins looking at Fen.

_Here it comes_ Fen thinks to himself.

"You are my best friend, Fen." Ana tells him, giving him a bright smile.

Fen nods and tries his best not be too disappointed, with where he thinks this conversation is going.

"You have been my best friend for a while now. We have supported each other as we're trying to build our careers. We encourage each other. I really value our friendship. Our friendship is a wonderful thing. And something I cherish..." Ana remarks sincerely.

"Right." Fen says.

"I mean a great friendship is something that is very special. And something that I wouldn't want to ruin..." Ana comments in a serious tone.

"Un-huh." Fen says continuing to brace himself for a disappointing outcome.

"Yeah, a wonderful friendship is such a good thing and something to be valued." Ana continues giving Fen a look.

Fen nods his head, waiting for her to finish.

"But sometimes friendships, even the best of the them can change..."

Fen's eyes widen. "Yeah?"

Ana nods. "Yeah, they can change, Fen. They can grow... and blossom into something more. _Much_ more." She smiles and steps closer to Fen.

Fen returns her smile. _"Yeah."_

"Fen..." Ana says looking at him. "That's what has happened with our friendship. It's changed. It's blossomed..." They look at each other and Fen takes her hand.

"Yes, it has." He says smiling even wider.

"Um- hum." Ana nods in agreement. "It really has.. I mean it's blossomed into..."

"Say it." Fen says encouraging her. "Tell me Ana you feel the same as I do. Tell me I'm not foolish to think that."

Ana shakes her head and puts her other hand in Fen's. "You're not crazy Fen. Not at all. And I.. I do feel the same." She confesses to him.

"You..." Fen starts to say.

"I do." Ana nods her head. She takes a big breath and smiles. "I love you Fen. I'm in love with you." She tells him clarifying her answer. As soon as she admits those words, she feels like a big weight has been lifted off of her. It felt so good, to finally tell him the truth.

When she says this Fen's heart starts to dance. He had hoped that she felt the same way but wasn't sure. This was the best news he could have gotten from her.

He cups her face with his hand. "I've hoped for a while, that you felt that way, Ana. I am happy to hear that you do." They look at each other and he leans in to kiss her.

"Oh, Fen, wait..." She says stopping the kiss. He looks at her a bit surprised.

"I do love you, but I think that I should tell Kyle the truth first before you and I start a romantic relationship together." Ana explains to him. "I feel like that is the honorable thing to do. Kyle is a good guy and he deserves to know the truth. And find out in the least hurtful manner possible." She pauses and then continues.

"I know he's not your favorite person, but I think he deserves that." Ana says giving Fen a serious and thoughtful look.

Fen nods. He gently touches Ana's face. "Okay, I get it. I've waited this long and I can wait a little longer, until you tell him the truth."

Ana reaches up and touches his arm. "Good, I will tell him as soon as I can and then you and I..."

"Can be together." Fen finishes smiling.

"Yes." Ana nods. "We can start something new."

"I look forward to that." Fen expresses in a hopeful manner.

Ana looks at him. "Me too." He cups her face for a bit longer and they look at each other, each one tempted to kiss the other. Finally he stops touching her face and they step away from each other a little.

"Okay, so I will talk to Kyle." Ana reiterates to him.

"Okay, and I will wait until then." Fen agrees. They smile at each other and finish up in the studio before they leave for the day. Ana leaves work excited about starting a relationship with Fen, but also nervous about breaking the news to Kyle and wonders how he will react.


	61. An Honest Conversation and Well Wishes

**A Truthful Conversation and Well Wishes**

Ana takes a breath when she hears the knock at the door. She sighs before she decides to walk to it. She knows it's Kyle and she dreads having to break the news to him about her feelings for Fen. Kyle was a really good guy and she didn't want to hurt him. Especially considering that he had already been hurt and disappointed by Lola. But Ana knew that he deserved someone who he could fall in love and with and who would reciprocate his feelings. She knew he may be mad at her, but still hoped and believed he would end up being fine. She also hoped that maybe they could still be friends.

She opens the door and sees him standing there. She smiles at him.

"Hi, Kyle." She says greeting him.

"Hi, Ana." He says giving her a smile. He comes into the living room. "You wanted to see me." He states.

Ana sighs. "I did." They head over the couch and sit down. Kyle notices the serious and sad look on her face and knows that what she has to say probably isn't good news. Though, he had a suspicion on what it was. He had this suspicion for a bit now, but he had tried to ignore it/hope it wasn't true. But if it were, he would just have to face the truth and deal with it.

"Okay." He says as they sit down in the couch of the penthouse. "You sounded serious on the phone." He tells her. "Is everything okay? He asks concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Ana crosses her legs and folds her hands resting them on her knees for a moment. She takes a breath. "Oh, Kyle, well I wanted to talk to you..."

Kyle nods. "About what?" He asks.

"About... _us._" She says giving him an apologetic look.

Kyle frowns and looks down at the ground for a moment. "About us…" He repeats frowning.

Ana nods. "Yeah, about us…"

He closes his eyes for a moment and puts his hand on his face thinking. He senses where this was going. He opens his eyes. "What about us, Ana?" He asks directly.

"Kyle, I have really enjoyed getting to know you." Ana begins. "You are a wonderful guy, you're smart, kind, generous, a very nice dresser..."

"Oh, boy…" Kyle says, now knowing exactly where this was going.

"You're very helpful, I enjoyed working with you on the commercial. I learned quite a bit from you about the clothing and cosmetics industry. That's valuable information, that I will always appreciate learning from you." Ana expresses to him gratefully.

Kyle continues to frown. "Un-huh."

"I've really enjoyed dating you…" Ana pauses for a moment and moves towards entering the really hard part of this conversation. "But I think….

"You want to break up and see other people." Kyle finishes for her. He looks down at his hands. "That's what you are going to say right?" He asks. "You want to see other people... mainly Fen?" He asks. He looks in her eyes and Ana gives him a sad and apologetic look.

She puts her hands together thinking of how to explain herself to him. "Kyle, I well...," Her voice trails off as she thinks of how to tell him the truth in the least hurtful way possible.

He looks at her face and understands. "It's Fen, you want Fen..." Kyle pauses as the truth fully hits him. "And he sure as heck wants you." He remarks sharply. He looks away for a moment and rubs his face thinking.

"He's always wanted you. That's why he kept trying to start fights with me." Kyle then turns and looks back at Ana. "And I heard the song that he dedicated to you." Kyle uses his fingers to create quotes around the word dedicated.

"Mariah had taped that performance and showed it to me. She thought it was a great song that I should hear because I had missed the performance." Kyle pauses thinking some more and then continuing. "But it's more than just a great song, that was his love letter to you… Am I right?" He asks.

Ana sighs and gets a bit emotional. She nods silently.

"And you feel the same about him." He asks, knowing the truth but still kind of dreading to hear it said out loud.

"I do.. I_ love_ him, Kyle." Ana admits to him. "I do, and he loves me." She confesses to Kyle.

Kyle frowns and shakes his head. "Of course, you guys love each other." He rests his hand on his knee. He shakes his head. "Of course, you do. But you are dating me and was placed in an awkward position and it's my fault..."

Ana shakes her head and reaches over and touches his arm. "No, it's not, Kyle." She expresses sincerely. "It's not your fault. How is it your fault?"

"I should have acknowledged the vibe between you two, before I asked you out." Kyle tells her. "I had a feeling he wanted you. I could tell something was up when I came and worked with you at Hamilton-Winters and saw the way you two interacted." Kyle remembers those moments.

"I mean the way he looked at you and then how he behaved when he kept trying to needle me. Even more so after you and I started dating." He shakes his head. "I should have paid attention to the warning signs…"

Ana eyes widen. "I mean I have culpability too in this situation." She admits. "I mean, I wasn't as honest with myself about my feelings for Fen. I thought he wasn't interested in me. And at one point I thought he wanted Lola again." She reveals.

Kyle nods listening. "Yes, I heard they shared a close moment, at the opening night for Society." He gives Ana a look. "You knew about that?" He asks curiously.

Ana nods. "I saw them kiss and I just… it really upset me."

Kyle nods again. "Right."

"But later on, after you and I started dating, it came up." Ana informs Kyle. "When you two got into that heated argument in my office..." She sighs. "I ended up asking him about it and he said it meant nothing, that she kissed him because she was upset about seeing you and Summer together at the opening."

"And she wouldn't tell me anything other than to mind my own business when I overheard her and Summer talking about it at Society." Kyle states remembering that conversation with Lola. He thinks a bit more.

"So, you thought Fen wanted Lola and that caused some distance in your relationship with him?" He asks.

Ana makes a face, pondering his question. "It caused me to pause and to doubt he had feelings for me." She admits honestly.

Kyle frowns. "And then you started dating me because…"

Ana shakes her head and reaches forward and touches Kyle's arm, stopping him. "I dated you because you are a wonderful guy and I felt a connection with you." She gives him a sincere smile. "I enjoyed working with you and getting to know you better. I wanted to date you. I did."

Kyle nods listening to her answer. He smiles a little and then a realization causes him to frown. "But your feelings for Fen are simply too strong to continue that." Kyle pauses and makes a face. "You love him."

Ana nods. "I do."

Kyle sighs disappointed to hear that answer again but understanding. "And you can't help how you feel." He rests both of his hands on his knees.

Ana nods again. "Like I said, you're a wonderful man and if Fen weren't in the picture maybe you and I…" Ana's voice trails off as she wonders what could have been for her and Kyle.

"But he is in the picture and I'm the odd man out." Kyle sighs. "It sucks… but I get it."

Ana shakes her head, her eyes filled with remorse. "I'm so sorry, Kyle." She apologizes.

Kyle nods. "I am too, and like I said it sucks, but I get it. The heart wants what the heart wants." He gets off the couch and stands up. Ana stands up with him. She starts fidgeting with her hands a bit.

"Thank you for being honest with me." He says looking at her. "I'm glad you said something before things between us got more serious."

Ana nods. "I didn't want to string you along, that wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve to find someone who will give you the type of relationship you deserve. You deserve love too Kyle and I hope you find it." She gives him a reassuring smile. "I believe you will find that with someone." She declares.

Kyle gives her a sad smile. "That's what my Aunt Traci says."

Ana reaches out and touches his arm. "You will find that. I know you will."

He nods and they look at each other.

"And this may be asking too much... but I hope we can still be friends," Ana tells him. She shrugs. "That is if you want too. I could totally understand if you wouldn't want to be friends, or really talk to me again."

Kyle sighs and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Like I said this whole thing, stinks… but we can still be friends. I have enjoyed getting to know you. You are a smart, talented and beautiful woman and I would be lucky to still have you as my friend." He declares smiling at her.

Ana smiles. "Thank you, Kyle." They look at each other and then she reaches out and hugs him. They hug for a moment and then he lets her go.

"And Fen is lucky to have you in his life. And he better do right by you." Kyle says firmly. "Because if he doesn't…" He gives Ana a look. "He just better."

Ana laughs. "Thank you for caring Kyle."

Kyle smiles. "Of course." They look at each other again and then Ana grabs his hand giving him a poignant look. She lets it go and he leaves the penthouse. She feels a bit of sadness watching him go and she hopes that he will indeed find love some day. As Kyle leaves the penthouse, he hopes the same for himself. He would miss dating Ana, but he is glad that she was upfront with him and didn't string him along. He decides to take her well-wishes and his Aunt's advice about some day finding love to heart as he moves on.

Ana sits down on the couch after he goes and reflects on the things that have happened in the past several months. Including the development of her relationships with both Fen and Kyle. She realizes that she is fortunate to have both men in her life in some capacity and is excited to start the next chapter with Fen.


	62. Optimism about Amore and the Future

**Conclusion-Optimism for Amore and The Future**

"Try this." Fen says, taking a fork and putting some food on it. He aims it near Ana's mouth.

"What is that?" Ana asks.

"A spicy basil fried rice dish." Fen informs her smiling. "Try it, I think you will like it." He suggests.

"Hmmm…Okay." Ana lets him feed it to her and she tastes it, smiling after she's done. "It's good, I like it. Maybe I will try that the next time around. There have been times in the past when I have been to a Thai place, that I've gotten the Pineapple fried rice. And it was good." She smiles. "But this dish is good too."

Fen gives her a grin. "Sticking with what you know is good, but there's nothing wrong with trying new things sometimes." They smile at each other and continue to chat. They were on their first date together at the Thai place that Fen had wanted to take Ana to. They were talking and having a good time with each other. Ana was excited and a bit nervous to go on an actual date with Fen, but once he had come to get her and take her to the restaurant, she had felt a lot more relaxed. She felt comfortable and very at ease with him.

It was also a few days before Fen's album was going to be dropped. They had decided to go out that night before they had to do some last-minute promotion for Fen's album. This was a evening where they were both free and could spend some time together.

Fen looks over at Ana's eating and smiles at her. She was so beautiful, and he was happy that she had decided to date him. He was excited about starting a new relationship with her. Between that and his album being released he felt like things were really on the upswing in his life. He was glad to have Ana by his side.

"This is really good food, Fen." Ana tells him. "You have good taste." She compliments him smiling.

"You didn't know that already?" He asks her teasingly. Ana smiles at his comment and they continue to eat and talk enjoying each other's company.

"So how excited are you for your album, dropping?" Ana asks him.

"Very excited, and a little nervous." He admits to her.

Ana nods. "That's understandable. But I believe you're going to do well Fen. We are already seeing some good projections for your debut album." She gives him a knowing look. "I have a feeling; it's going to be something special." She predicts.

Fen nods. "I hope so. I want this album to do well, for Hamilton-Winters, and to make my parents proud…. And of course to make you proud." He tells her.

Ana smiles again. "I'm already proud of you, and I believe you got this, Fen I do. And I believe you will make everyone proud, including yourself."

Fen reaches across the table and grabs her free hand. "That's good to hear, and I'm glad to have you by my side while I'm starting this journey." He tells her.

She squeezes his hand and sighs happily. "I'm glad to be by your side too. It's where I want to be." They hold onto each other's hands for a little longer and then finish up their dinner.

Afterwards they head to the club that Fen had mentioned wanting to take her to. They enter it and Fen rests his hand on her back. "Are you ready for some dancing?" He asks. He starts to move in a joking manner and Ana laughs.

"Okay…" She says, making a face at his silly moves.

Fen smiles. "I'm just messing with you, with the silly moves." He confesses to her. "I am a really good dancer." He looks at her slyly. "I'll prove it to you."

He takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. A fast song is playing, and they start to dance. Her and Fen move around the dance floor and Ana is impressed with how well, he moves. They dance and he twirls her around and she laughs enjoying herself. He was right, he was a really good dancer. After a couple of dances together, she laughs and falls into his arms. He wraps his arms around her, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're right you are a really good dancer." She tells him. "I have to say you surprised me there." She teases him.

"I give some really good surprises." Fen declares as he looks into her eyes. "Stay with me long enough and you'll find out." He grins.

"Well, I look forward to that." Ana says looking into his eyes. "I like good surprises." They smile and look into each other's eyes. They then lean in and kiss each other passionately.

"I love you." Fen tell her after they finish kissing. He gently touches her face and is grateful that she is in his life and had chosen him.

"I love you, too." Ana says, looking into his eyes. She was also happy that he was a part of her life and that he loved her. They smile and kiss each other again, enjoying being in each other's arms. They were happy to be with each other, in love and were excited about their future together.

**The End.**

*******I will also be launching a sequel to this story that will feature Ana and Fen in the future. It will also feature several storylines for the Winters and Hamilton families. That story will also feature storylines for other characters as well. Stay tuned for that fan fic to be launched."""'**


End file.
